Descendientes Ninja
by ReinaNinja927
Summary: (Basado en TMNT 2012) ¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo sería si las Tortugas Ninja, fueran más que sólo eso? Pues, si eso hicieron, ¿qué se imaginaban? Vean más allá de la acción, y un poco más adentrado a la familia, descubriendo lo que los años de tu vida pueden hacer. Puede que termine sorprendiéndolos bastante.
1. La felicidad de nuestras vidas

**Muy bien, primero... ¡hola! ¡holis! ¡holiwis! Primer fanfic, no juzgar, por favor, tarde demasiado tiempo en ésto, quiero cumplidos**

* * *

Prólogo

Todo comenzó una noche de Agosto, de fecha 20 para ser exactos, del año 2024, cuando cinco tortugas ninja mutantes de 24 años, se estaban preparando para la boda de el mayor de ellos, de nombre Leonardo, pues su boda con Melina Kwanson sería el día siguiente. Leo estaba teniendo una despedida de soltero con sus tres hermanos varones, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, sin olvidar a sus amigos de la adolescencia, Casey Jones y el medio hermano de Melina, Henry Vidal. Lo único que se les pudo ocurrir fue, ir a salir a la superficie y ver si los Dragones Púrpura, el Kraang o el Clan del Pie tenían algo entre manos, o solo golpearlos porque sí, a como pensaban Casey y Raphael.

 **Con los hombres**

-Viejo, no puedo creer que justo mañana te cases con Melina, luego de diez años de novios... pero no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que tengas la mejor despedida del mundo. -le dijo el jóven Miguel Ángel, muy feliz e impresionado.

-Bueno, gracias Mikey, y además creo que no falta mucho para que tú e Irma se casen, ¿o no? -preguntó Leo, levantando una ceja.

-Eeehhh... -el pobre ninja de anaranjado no sabía como responder, pero como todo buen hermano, Donatello intervino para que su querido hermanito no quedara mal.

-Lo que pasa es que, como Venus dice, según la crianza japonesa, el hermano mayor es el que debe sentar cabeza primero, antes que todos los demás.

-Basta de bla bla bla, salgamos a correr y ver si podemos divertirnos pateando los traseros de alguien esta noche antes de que Leo y Melina sean oficialmente marido y mujer. Ah, y Leo, esta vez no te reprocharé si actúas como el líder mandón que eras hace diez años... -dijo Raphael a lo que los otros se rieron- aunque, ahora que me doy cuenta, no has cambiado nada.

-Gracias, hermano, y... ¿mandón yo?

Leo decidió ignorar el comentario sarcástico de su hermano y seguir su despedida de soltero, pues tal y como dijo su hermano Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Melina fueron novios desde que tenían quince años de edad, pero se comprometieron desde ése entonces.

 **Con las chicas**

Todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de Melina Kwanson celebrando su despedida de soltera. Todas sus amigas estaban ahí con ella, Abril O'Neil; prometida de Donatello, Irma Langinstein; prometida de Miguel Ángel, María Lisa, alias "Mona Lisa", o solo "Mona" para acortar su apodo, Calleigh; prometida de Raphael y Mei Pieh Chi, alías "Venus de Milo", Hamato, la tortuga femenina, hermana menor de los otros cuatro y prometida de Casey Jones, sin olvidarse de la hermana mayor de las Tortugas, Karai y la media hermana de Melina, gemela de Henry, Ashley.

-Gracias de nuevo por esto, chicas, estoy muy emocionada porque finalmente me casaré con Leo, como siempre quise desde que me pidió que fuera su novia.-dijo Melina mientras llevaba una botella de sidra de manzana y copas de vidrio para brindar con sus amigas, cuñadas y media hermana.

-Claro, Melina es un placer para nosotras pasar tus últimos momentos de soltería contigo, claro luego de ti, iremos nosotras, jejeje.-respondió Abril, mientras habría la sidra y la servía.

-Lo único que te olvidaste de decir es que, para tí, faltan aún dos meses, a Irma tres, a Venus cuatro y a mi uno, así que tienen ratos de soltería largos para disfrutar. -le contestó Mona Lisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida y le decía algo en respuesta a Abril.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo cruel como de adolescente, Mona? -le cuestionó Irma.

-¿Tal vez, porque me gusta mi forma de ser? -le contestó la boxeadora.

-Ignórenla chicas, no por nada aceptó casarse con Rapha -replicó Karai- ... y, luego de que mi antiguo esposo se fuera, me alegra que estemos juntas disfrutando todo esto y... -de repente, luego de beber su sidra le dieron náuseas- denme un minuto.- y corrió hacia el baño para vomitar, mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Oigan, ¿saben qué mosca le picó? -cuestionó Ashley.

-No, pero no estaré tranquila hasta averiguarlo. -y Mona la siguió.

-Yo mucho menos.- y la siguió Venus también.

-Vengan chicas, hay que ver qué le ocurre a Karai. -añadió Melina.

Entonces todas las chicas fueron y encontraron a Karai medio abrazada al inodoro vomitando con la cara pálida y lagrimeándo por causa de las náuseas.

-Ashley, ya que tu eres doctora graduada en Málaga, -dijo desviando la mirada hacia ella- ¿podrías decirme la causa de mis síntomas?

-Pues tengo dos teorías, o te dieron náuseas por algo que comiste y le cayó mal a tu estómago...-supuso llevando su mano a su mentón-, o la más shoqueante...-dijo asustándose-, que estés embarazada.

Al decir eso, todas, sobretodo Karai, abrieron los ojos como platos por la declaración de Ashley. Karai estuvo casada con un hombre que ya no era parte de la familia, así que, ¿y si Karai de verdad resultó encinta de su antiguo esposo y realmente esperaba un bebé? Al pensar en las posibles opciones ocurrentes en ése momento, Ashley salió corriendo hacia la sala, ante la mirada curiosa de todas preguntándose qué pasaría. Al regresar, ella traía una prueba de embarazo en sus manos y se acercó a Karai para entregársela.

-Mira, espero equivocarme, pero asegúrate antes de dar declaraciones. -dijo entregándosela.

-Muy bien, lo haré pero denme unos minutos. -dijo Karai, luego de un suspiro.

Entonces todas las chicas se fueron del baño y le dieron el tiempo necesario a la kunoichi para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Veinte minutos y aún nada.

-Ash, ¿de dónde sacaste la prueba de embarazo? -le cuestionó Melina, a su medio hermana mayor.

-Bueno siendo una doctora graduada en Málaga, como Karai dijo, debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Oigan, mi hermana me preocupa, ¿qué pasaría si los resultados dan positivo? -se preguntó Venus de Milo.

De repente fueron interrumpidas por un grito proveniente del baño de Melina.

-Eh, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? -preguntó sarcástica Mona.

-¿Estás o no? -preguntó Venus, aunque luego de ver la cara de su hermana no hacía falta una respuesta conscisa, pues su expresión lo decía todo.

-Por Dios, Karai, ... esto es algo que creo que te pone feliz ¿no?-le preguntó O'Neil dirijiendose a Karai.

-No estoy feliz... -dijo seria, antes de que todas pusieran una mirada de tristeza- ¡Estoy super feliz! ¡Voy a ser madre!

Ante esa nueva declaración, todas alegres corrieron a abrazar a Karai, pero una pregunta de Irma, cambió el ambiente por completo.

-¿Qué dirán los chicos cuando se enteren?

En eso hubo un silencio que hizo que todas dejaran el abrazo de lado y la duda prevaleciera en el aire: ¿Cómo reaccionarían Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Casey y Henry? Y no menos importante: ¿qué diría Hamato Yoshi?


	2. Buenos sucesos viniendo

Capítulo 1

A la mañana siguiente, todos los amigos y aliados de las Tortugas, estaban reunidos en la alcantarilla. Desde los Poderosos Mutanimales, Jack Kurtzman, Mondo Gecko, Mugreman junto a Joe Globo Ocular, el amigo de Ashley y Henry de Málaga, Rubén, Murakami-san, Kirby O'Neil y muchos otros aliados que ahora no pueden ser mencionados.

En el cuarto de Leo

Leo, estaba que sudaba de nervios, porque no sólo ahora se iba a casar, sino que ahora empezaría otra etapa de su vida como un adulto casado. Pero como todo buen hermano, Rapha no quería que su hermano mayor se inquietara con este asunto así que, como no es de dar palabras de aliento, da su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Nervioso? -preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Por qué estaría nervioso? -respondió Leonardo haciendose el que no sabe nada.

-Leo, te conozco desde hace veinticuatro años-dijo seriamente-... y te apuesto mis sais a que sí lo estás.

Leo, viendo que ya no lo puede ocultar, decidió admitir que sí estába muy nervioso, porque sabía que a su hermano Raphael nunca se le escapaba nada, por más mínimo que fuera el asunto.

-Sí lo admito, estoy nervioso, porque... ¿y si acaso Melina se llega a retractar de la decisión de aceptarme como su esposo? -en eso, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Casey Jones y Henry Vidal entraron al cuarto de Leo, que mientras hablaba con Rapha, se estaba arreglando un poco, porque obvio no iría informal.

Casey y Henry tenían pantalones de tela y corbata negros, Casey una camisa blanca abotonada y Henry una color crema (por fortuna se peinaron). Nuestras tortugas favoritas traían corbatas negras en el cuello, se quitaron las rodilleras y coderas, dejando sólo sus cinturones, máscaras y cintas en los nudillos puestos.

-Relájate Leo porque, si ella dijera que no, no estaríamos hoy aquí, mucho menos tú. Además, Melina te ama y ¿aún lo dudas? -le preguntó Donatello.

-No, claro que no, solo son los clásicos nervios de novio... sólo quiero que todo salga bien. -replicó Leonardo.

-No soy de esas personas que dan mucho aliento, pero sé que Melina te quiere y eso basta para mí... además, aunque me sorprendío el hecho que fueran novios el momento en el que dejamos al Clan del Pie, sé que contigo será feliz... de lo contrario... -y Henry levantó su puño de forma amenazadora y lo miró seriamente, para aclarar su punto.

-Tranquilo Henry, eso nunca va a pasar, jejejeje. -se rió Leo nerviosamente.

\- Okay, antes de que Henry te apalee, ¿estás listo, Leo? -cuestionó Miguel Ángel.

-Si, solo quería pedirles una cosa antes de esto.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron los cinco al unisono.

-¿Qué tal un último "vengan tres" de soltero? -preguntó sonriendo.

-Todo sea por ti, viejo... ¡Vengan tres! -gritó Mikey y todos chocaron sus manos juntas para alentar al nuevo futuro casado.

Con las chicas, el el cuarto de Karai

Melina se estaba dando los últimos toques de maquillaje en su rostro, delineador negro y brillo lila en los labios; se peinó dejando su antiguo flequllo que tenía de adolescente con una trenza como una corona en su largo cabello. Su vestido era uno clásico de novia, con hombros flojos y tul blanco en la cintura y tacones blancos. Estaba muy bella.

Sus amigas también estaban muy hermosas; Abril tenía un vestido amarillo por sobre los tobillos, tacones blancos y se soltó el cabello; Mona Lisa tenía un vestido rosa suelto a la mitad de la pantorrilla, tacones blancos, sin olvidarse su clásica bufanda rosa; Irma usaba un vestido índigo de tirantes de la misma longitud que Mona, usando tacones negros y su cabello suelto, aún con sus antiguos lentes; Karai usaba un vestido rojo con flores blancas y hojas negras pegado a las rodillas, sin hombros, igual que Irma, tacones negros y su cabello más largo que cuando adolescente; Ashley tenía uno del mismo diseño que el de Karai, sólo que era color lila pastel, tacones blancos y se soltó el cabello hacia la izquierda; Venus se maquillo muy bien debajo de la bandana, se pinto las uñas de color aqua y adornó la máscara con margaritas blancas y amarillas, además de trenzarla. En resumen, todas estaban preciosas.

-Melina, ¿te sientes bien? -le cuestionó Mona.

-Pues, sí, más que bien, muy feliz, pero aún no estoy lista. Solo tengo algo nuevo y algo usado, mi vestido y mis bandas de cabello de cuando era chica, solo me hace falta algo azul y algo prestado -dijo con decepción.

-Pues, yo te presto una de mis margaritas para tu cabello. -y Mei Pieh Chi se la colocó del lado dercho de su cabello.

-Y yo tengo unos aretes de los que suelo hacer, color azul que puedes usar hoy... úsalo como regalo de bodas adelantado. -dijo la boxeadora entregándoselos.

-Gracias chicas, aunque creo que ya es momento de que vayan al dojo y esperen a que yo venga, y se queden con los otros invitados, ¿okay?

-Claro Melina. -dicho esto las chicas se fueron a esperar en el dojo con los invitados restantes.

En el medio del dojo estaba el maestro Splinter arrodillado, frente a él su hijo Leonardo, y los hombres del lado derecho del novio y a su izquierda, más apartadas, las chicas. Todos los demás estaban a las orillas del dojo, muy impacientes por ver a la novia.

Cuando por fin entró, fue acompañada por Jack Kurtzman del brazo derecho con un ramo de flores blancas en la otra. Al verla todos quedaron asombrados por como lucía, y máxime el novio. Entró caminando... lentamente, hasta llegar a la par izquierda de su prometido.

Al arrodillarse frente a Splinter, él llenó una copa con una bebida de la que tuvieron que beber luego de hacer los votos cada uno, haciendo las promesas de amarse y respetarse, en la salud y en el dolor, todo lo que sabían que había que decir, hasta que al fin, Splinter finalizó la ceremonia y venía la parte favorita de todos: ¡el beso!

-Ahora son un matrimonio; señor y señora Hamato... Leonardo, ya puedes besarla. -comandó Splinter. Dicho y hecho, Leo se levantó, tomo la mano de su nueva esposa, la levantó a ella también y la besó abrazándola de su cintura, mientras ella a él del cuello, ante los aplausos de todos y las inevitables lágrimas de alegría de Mikey, Casey y Pete Paloma, sin olvidarnos de algunas de la chicas.

Entonces, Kurtzman puso música de vals en un equipo de música y los novios empezaron a bailar como pareja de ahora en más. Los demás comprometidos, no tardaron en unírseles... sin olvidar a Henry turnándose con Karai o Ashley.

Al terminar, cambiaron la música por unas más movidas como, rock and roll, metal, pop u otros géneros que a todos les gustaban.

Pasaron así el rato... claro los adultos jóvenes, mientras que gente-o mutantes- como Splinter, Kurtzman, Kirby o Murakami se les quedaban viendo a los demás disfrutando de la ceremonia, aunque nuestra Kunoichi Hamato humana preferida se quedaba igual que su padre obdervandolos a los demás, siempre y cuando evadiendo las preguntas de los invitados hasta elegir el momento justo para darles la noticia a sus hermanos de que serían tíos.

Entonces, una vez terminado el rato de baile, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida de la fiesta, hasta que nuestro ninja de rojo decidió decir algo a favor de su hermano.

-Eh, disculpen todos. -dijo Rapha llamando la atención de todos sosteniendo una copa de vino en su mano.-quería felicitar a mi hermano y a mi nueva cuñada oficial, al mismo tiempo que propongo un brindis por ellos... ¡Por Leo y Melina! Les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

Al decir eso, Leo quedó boquiabierto, porque no era normal que Rapha dijera algo como eso, mucho menos en este tipo de ocasiones. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos siguieron a Rapha en eso y brindaron, pero sus hermanos menores no quisieron quedarse atrás.

-Bueno, lo mismo digo, espero que ambos sean felices por el resto de sus vidas y cada minuto valga la pena. -los felicitó Donnie.

-Sólo les diré... ¡Booyakasha! Espero sean felices en esta ocación. -continuó Miguel Ángel.

-Yo estoy muy feliz por ambos y, aunque mi boda será en cuatro meses, espero su matrimonio sea como sé que siempre será, uno feliz, lleno de vigor y alegría. -los felicitó Mei Pieh Chi.

-Hijo mío, estoy muy feliz de que tú ahora seas alguien que de ahora en más se ocupará de su propia vida... no digo que quiero que te vayas, sino que estoy orgulloso de tí y de tus hermanos, pues en poco tiempo también harán sus propias vidas, tal y como tu lo hiciste ahora.

-Gracias maestro Splinter, agradezco sus palabras para alentarme y saber que al elegir a esta bella chica a los quince años, no me equivoqué en todo este tiempo y doy gracias a todos por estar aquí.

-Yo quisiera agregar algo también -continuó también Karai-... primero, me alegra saber que ahora mi hermanito tiene su vida asegurada y que sabrá si comete algún error o no, como hice yo con mi antiguo esposo, pero sé que todo con ustedes saldrá siempre bien... -dijo para luego recibir aplausos de parte de todos por tan bellas palabras- aunque... -interrumpió los aplausos- no he terminado, hay algo más que debo decirles a todos, en especial a mi familia. -entonces todos la miraban con curiosidad- Padre, chicos... anoche las chicas y yo hicimos un descubrimiento impactante que no sé cómo reaccionen, pero espero acepten lo que diré.

\- ¿Eh? -preguntaron los hombres jóvenes confundidos.

-Ella suspiró fuerte para relajarse y les dijo-: Van a ser tíos.-contestó tímidamente, contemplada por la mirada impactada de todos los presentes.

Todos, sus hermanos y su padre, estaban más que sorprendidos, pero también alegres por esa revelación de su hermana. Mikey saltó de felicidad y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, mientras, uno a uno, se iban uniendo, incluso Splinter, porque, de pasar a ser suegro, tambien sería abuelo, y ese era un momento de regocijo para todos los provenientes del Clan Hamato.

-Miwa, mi pequeña, esta es una noticia que no puedo negar que es maravillosa para todos nosotros, pues ahora seré abuelo y tus hermanos tíos, tambien incluyendo a tus futuras cuñadas y cuñado, por lo que veo. -dijo sonriendo, pues su legado familiar, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, éste iba creciendo, muy alegremente, aunque sutil como siempre, sensei celebraba estos sucesos.

-¡Voy a ser tío! -gritó Mikey alegre, pues él también estaba contento.

-Bueno, sólo lo confirmamos anoche. -dijo la kunoichi.

-¿"Confirmamos" quienes? -se cuestionó Leo.

-Pues nosotras, genio, eramos las únicas que estabamos con Karai, Ashley es la que le dio la prueba a ella. -le contestó Mona aburrida.

-¿De dónde la sacaste, hermana? -preguntó Henry, dirigiendose a su hermana.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo explicar mi doctorado en Málaga para que recuerden que me gradué ahí?! -gritó Ashley desesperada.

-Relájate, además apenas fue ayer, y no nos enfoquemos en Karai solamente, los recién casados merecen crédito por serlo ahora ¿no?

-Sí en eso tienes razón Venus, y viendo las circunstancias de esto, propóngo otro bríndis por Karai y su futuro bebé, porque a medida que el tiempo pase, la familia crecerá. -proclamó Melina.

Dicho y hecho, todos bebieron de sus copas de nuevo, se sirvieron pastel de vainilla con moras y, ya pasadas unas horas, era hora de que los novios se fueran de una muy bien merecida Luna de Miel. Empacaron sus maletas en el Tortumóvil, Melina se cambió su vestido de novia por uno lila hasta las rodillas con zapatos chatos blancos y subió feliz con Leo, mientras él manejaba, hacia el lugar sorpresa para su nueva esposa. Al llegar, luego de unas tres horas, Leo le tapó a Melina los ojos, le tomó la mano y la guió hasta afuera.

-¡Ya Leo! ¿Puedo ver? -preguntó ella desesperada.

-Sólo unos cuantos pasos más... y... ¡ya! ¡ya puedes ver! -dijo Leo emocionado.

-¡Ay Leo! ¡Me encanta! -¿la sorpresa? la vieja cabaña que el difunto padre de Melina, Rodolfo Kwanson, construyó para que ella cumpliera todos sus sueños cuando era pequeña- ¿de dónde obtuviste la idea?

-¿Recuerdas que me hablabas mucho de esta cabaña cuando éramos adolescentes?. Pues, pensé que si este lugar te gustaba tanto en ése entonces, ¿por qué no ahora?

-Pues, tú si que me conoces, y ¿ahora pasaremos aquí la Luna de Miel, en serio?

-Sip, así será hasta que volvamos a Nueva York.

-Entonces, entremos. -diciendo y haciendo, Leo agarró las maletas, una en cada mano para ir hasta la puerta y dejarlas junto a ésta.

La casa por fuera era toda color madera con el tejado color rojo ladrillo, y tenía aproximadamente dos pisos de altura. En resumen, parecida a la granja de Abril, sólo que de color diferente. Una vez que él terminó de dejar las maletas en el suelo, Leo agarró a Melina al modo de princesa en apuros y la cargó hasta dentro de la casa en medio de un mar de carcajadas por parte de ella.

-Leo, ¿era eso realmente necesario? -preguntó mientras se reía mucho.

-Mel, ya sabes que soy bastante tradicional.

-Igual, suéltame.

-Bien bien, como digas. -y ya entrando a la casa de Melina, Leo la soltó encima del sillón mientras ella reía y perdía el aliento al mismo tiempo.

Decidieron, que primero desempacarían las cosas, luego de un rato, se pusieron a ver televisión.

Acurrucados los dos juntos, viendo una romántica película, sabían que, aunque pasaran por las peores de las circunstancias, no habría nada que los separara en ése momento. No si estaban los dos juntos. Sus manos entrelazadas entre sí y sus cuerpos juntos, como si fueran uno sólo.

Sabían que, hasta que sus momentos llegaran, no dejarían de amarse jamás.

* * *

 **Creí que estaba algo incompleto, así que lo cambié... porque ¡YOLO!**

 **Chauchis**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	3. Preparaciones

Capítulo 2

Mientras tanto, en Nueva York, las cosas estaban tranquilas, pero como Leo era el líder de su equipo y estaba de Luna de Miel, dejó a Karai a cargo de los demás en las misiones que tuvieran algo que ver con el Clan del Pie o los Kraangs, claro cuidando que ninguno de los dos la atrapara, pues Destructor seguía insistiendo en querer capturar a Karai para tenerla para él solo y, de una u otra manera, hacer que vuelva al Clan del Pie.

Todos estaban el la alcantarilla en ese momento, todos menos Ashley y Henry, que trabajaban de doctores en Málaga y tuvieron que volver con Rubén a España, estaban conspirando una pequeña sorpresa para Leonardo y Melina Hamato. Cuando volvieran de Luna de Miel, pensaban hacer la idea que Mely tuvo cuando adolescente de comprar entre todos un edificio en las afueras de las ciudad para poder vivir todos ahí, claro sin que los otros dos se enteraran.

-Bien chicos, ya tenemos ahorrado el dinero, la ubicación y todo está listo, sólo hay que empezar a empacar las cosas y para eso tenemos dos semanas, así que ¡a trabajar! -pero entonces Donnie detuvo a su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento Karai, pero tú con un bebé en camino, no podrás hacer mucho, así que... -no sabía qué decirle- eh... podrías... ¡organizar las cosas en una lista, y así asegurarnos de que todo esté empacado y no olvidarnos de nada! jejeje.

-Bieen, si tú lo dices... -contestó de mala gana.

-Tranquila amiga, sólo quedate sentada en el sofá, relájate escribiendo lo que vamos diciendote para que anotes y todo estará bien para cuando Leo y Melina regresen. -le dijo su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, menos charla, más acción, hay que moverse. -sugirió Rapha.

-¡Oye! ¿Quien te nombró líder? ¡¿Por qué todos pueden ser líderes menos yo?! -exclamó Mikey desesperado.

-¿Tal vez porque somos más maduros que tú en cada sentido? Y eso que la que lo dijo fui yo y no Rapha. -le respondió Venus sarcásticamente.

-Wow, hasta a mí me sorprendes hermanita, y eso que creí que eras la pacifista. -dijo Donnie sorprendido.

-No importa, como Rapha dijo, a trabajar, que sólo nos quedan 15 días antes de que la pareja feliz vuelva.

-Muy bien ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con nuestra hermanita?-preguntó Rapha a modo de broma.

-Digamos que fui educada durante diez años para poder aprender su cultura, aún conservando la mía.

-Ya, ya ya, a trabajar. -replicó Abril.

Cumpliendo con lo dicho; empezaron a trabajar con el empaque desde las nueve de la mañana, almorzaron, descansaron durante diez minutos y continuaron así tomando las cosas de las habitaciones cómo pósters, historietas, o viejas figuras de acción metiendolas en cajas. Pero sólo eso y, al aproximarse la fecha de regreso de los Hamato Kwanson, asegurarían cosas como los objetos del laboratorio de Donnie, las armas del dojo y las camas y muebles grandes, unos dos días antes de que ellos regresaran.

Transcurrieron así trece días de su viaje de casados, y ya se empezaba a complicar el empaque de las cosas grandes. En ése momento, Rapha y Donnie cargaban una cajonera de hierro hacia el Fiestamóvil, y detrás de ellos, Miguel Ángel, Abril y Venus cargaban el refrigerador, con ayuda de Casey, Irma y Mona Lisa, mientras que Karai sólo observaba, mientras anotaba las cosas en la libreta que tenía y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera listo.

-En serio, ¿no puedo cargar al menos, las armas, o algo? ¡Quiero ayudar y estar aquí parada escribiendo una comedia romántica, no creo que cuente! -preguntó Karai molesta, pues quería ayudar.

-No... sabía... que eras... escritora. -dijo Miguel Ángel entrecortadamente, pues, aún con tanta ayuda, el refri era pesado.

-Mikey... hasta yo... , que soy ingenua... , me doy cuenta... de que es... sarcasmo. -dijo Venus, también esforzándose.

-Sólo un... poco más... ¡ya! -y respiró Casey aliviado- Uf, eso sí que pesa... hey, ¿necesitan ayuda con eso?

-Esto no es para tanto, Rapha y yo podemos solos, ¿o no? -intuiyó Donnie.

-Si, seguro. -le respondió de forma indiferente.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Raphita?-le preguntó Mona Lisa.

-No muñeca, no es nada... -contestó Raphael, dejando el mueble de hierro en el vehículo- solo que echaré de menos la alcantarilla, ya que esta noche es la ante-última antes de dejar nuestro viejo hogar y comenzar en otro lugar nuestras nuevas vidas.

En eso, llegó Splinter.

-Su hermano tiene razón hijos míos, será duro dejar nuestro hogar durante veinticuatro años, para poder empezar como una familia ahora, y en lo que Leonardo y Melina regresan, tendremos que adaptarnos a los cambios.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, padre... ahora, ¿nadie escuchó lo que les dije antes de lo que Rapha dijo? -cuestionó Karai a los demás.

-¿Que querías escribir una comedia romántica? -preguntó Mikey ingenuamente.

-No, idiota, quiero ayudar con algo que sí valga la pena.

-Karai te dije que, con tu bebé en camino, no hay mucho que puedas hacer, aún con que mida una o dos micras, mejor ser precavidos, ¿no crees? -le dijo el ninja de morado.

-Aún así, esto apesta...

-Bueno, quedan unas cajas con shurikens y kunais en el dojo, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevarlas?

-No, Irma, está bien, me las puedo arreglar. -entonces, ella se fue algo deprimida, pues, aunque no estaba en condiciones óptimas de ayudar, quería hacer más.

-Pues aún quedan varias cajas, ¿y si la ayudamos con un par? -sugirió Casey, estirándose la espalda luego de cargar el pesado electrodoméstico.

-Pues, no veo por qué no. -afirmó Abril.

Siguiendo a Abril O'Neil, todos los demás se dirigieron al dojo, que ahora estaba desalfombrado y sin estanterías o tapices, pues en el nuevo edificio que habían comprado a las afueras de la ciudad, había un sótano que usarían como dojo en su nueva casa.

Al llegar ahí, vieron que Karai, a simple vista, no tenía problemas, pero a los treinta segundos de sostener la caja con su espalda, forzó los órganos demasiado y, sin poder contener las náuseas, lo dejó todo ir ahí.

-Karai, ¿qué fue lo que te dije? -le preguntó Donnie con cara de "te lo dije", acercándose a ella para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Que yo no debía hacer nada forzado para no tener malestares estomacales?

-En otras palabras, mi mejor amiga es terca. -dijo Mona, tendiéndole una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. Karai la aceptó con algo de dificultad, para levantarse y poner un rostro decepcionado.

-No te angusties, hermana, cuando te das cuenta, nueve meses se pasan así. -le dijo Donatello, mientras chasqueaba los dedos, al decir la última palabra.

-Donnie, amor, tiene razón, además, hay que admitir que un embarazo tiene sus pros y contras y unos de ellos son sensibilidad y náuseas, y lo sabes. -le aclaró su princesa pelirroja, a como el la llamaba.

-Bueno, eso ahora no importa, hay que seguir con nuestro trabajo. -dijo Rapha, mientras Venus fue por un trapeador y un balde con agua para limpiar el, antes devorado, almuerzo que Karai dejo ahí.

Siguieron pasando los dos días que quedaban y, finalmente, ya era momento para que Leonardo y Melina Hamato regresaran de Luna de Miel. Encontrábase Leo, cargando la última valija que les faltaba en el tortumóvil, y Melina, barriendo la casa así la dejaba en condiciones en caso de que quisieran volver ahí en otro momento. Al terminar, Leo estaba arrancando el tortumóvil, esperando a Melina para que suba, aunque ella sólo se quedaba contemplando la cabaña desde afuera. Pero un bocinazo de Leo, la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió y se subió de vuelta al vehículo. Al entrar, la puerta se cerró automáticamente y ella se sentó a su lado. Durante el viaje, como todo estaba silencioso, Leo decidió romper un poco el hielo.

-Linda, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh si, Leo! Todo está en orden.

-Linda, dime ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo que... , voy a extrañar la vieja cabaña.

-Oye, no te afligas, volveremos en otro momento, pero ahora, la luna de miel terminó, así que hay que regresar a Nueva York.

-Okay, entiendo... además extrañe pasar tiempo con las chicas y apuesto a que tú también con tus hermanos, ¿no, amor?

-Pero por supuesto que sí, además, Donnie me envió un mensaje antes de salir, que quería encontrarnos por Broadway y la 5º avenida.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Sabes qué tendrá en mente?

-No. Sólo dijo que había una sorpresa para nosotros y que él nos llevaría ahí.

-Pues, no lo averiguaremos si vamos a paso de tortuga, acelera... eh, no te ofendas, amor.

-No me ofendo... aún así dolió. -cumpliendo con lo dicho, Leo aceleró hasta llegar a Broadway por la Quinta Avenida, a las ocho de la noche, encontrando a Donatello en un callejón escondido, esperándolos.

-¡Leo! ¡Melina! ¡Qúe bueno volverlos a ver!

-También es bueno verte, Donnie. -dijo Leo, estrechando sus manos con él, para después darse un abrazo de hermanos, porque, a pesar de que se fueron hace dos semanas, a Leo, sus hermanos al parecer, lo extrañaron demasiado.

-Oigan, cuñada de Donatello por aquí.

-También te echamos de menos, Melina. -le dijo Donatello abrazándola a ella también.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Muy bien, Leo, impacientes de verlos... por poco la alcantarilla cae en pedazos sin ustedes.

-Entonces, sí que nos extrañaron, ¿no?

-Claro, Melina... ahora, Leo, ¿me dejarías conducir?

-¿Para qué exactamente?

-Los llevaré a casa.

-Emm... sabemos cómo llegar a casa, Donnie, no es tan complicado.

-¿De qué se trata esto, exactamente?

-Ya verás, Melina. Ya veras.

Entonces, conduciendo tranquilamente, Donatello llevaba a Leonardo y Melina en el tortumóvil con ambos sentados atrás. Los dos se preguntaban que se traía el hermano del líder de azul entre manos.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por Casey Jones y Mei Pieh Chi, quienes corrieron a darles un abrazo de bienvenida, pues, como se dijo antes, fueron extrañados por todos.

-¡Hermano! Te eché de menos. -dijo Venus abrazando a Leo.

-También te extrañé, hermanita. -le contestó Leo, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Kwanson.

-Gracias Casey, me alegra haber vuelto... ¿disfrutando nuestra ausencia?

-Nah, sentimos como si se hubieran ido por años.

-Jeje, sentimental.

-Como sea, -interrumpió Donnie- ponganse estas vendas y sigannos, les tenemos una sorpresa. -dijo dándoles unas vendas para los ojos.

-¿Sorpresa? -preguntaron los Hamato Kwanson al unisono.

-Sólo sigannos. -les dijo Casey. Luego de aclarar su punto, la pareja no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a Jones, ponerse los vendajes y que les dieran las manos para guiarlos a quién sabe dónde. Al detenerse, les sacaron las vendas de los ojos, y fue ahí cuando:

-¡SORPRESA!

Un grito de sorpresa los dejó boquiabiertos, pues había un gran edificio blanco con ventanas y un gran portón negro en frente, en el que había un letrero blanco con letras azules y lilas que decían "Bienvenidos de Vuelta".

-Bienvenidos de vuelta, hermano. -dijeron Miguel Ángel y Raphael al unisono, mientras se acercaban a su hermano mayor para abrazarlo.

-Wow, Rapha, no creí que fueras así de afectuoso. -le dijo Mikey divertido.

-¿Qué esperabas? Sin él como líder casi me vuelvo loco, peor cuando yo lo fui... además, dejar a Karai a cargo es peligroso. -le respondió, para que también su hermana mayor escuchara.

-¿Prefieres dejar que la suerte decida quién será el que este a cargo en ausencia de Leo? Porque Mikey podría terminar siendo líder, y nadie quiere que eso pase, ¿cierto? -le contestó Karai poniendo sonrisa maquiavélica y acercándose para abrazar a Leo también.

-Podrás estar a cargo las veces que quieras, Karai. -le dijo Rapha.

-¿Cómo estás, hermana? ¿Te cuidas con los antojos?

-Jajaja, muy gracioso, Leo.

-Te divertiste, ¿no Melina?

-Claro, Abril, las extrañé mucho. -le dijo Melina abrazando a Abril, Irma y Mona Lisa juntas.

-Y bien, ¿qué les parece? -preguntó Mona, señalando la casa.

-¿Esta casa? -preguntó Leonardo.

-¿Recuerdan que Melina siempre decía que quería buscar un lugar apartado en donde ustedes no tuvieran que vivir en las alcantarillas, y pudiéramos estar todos juntos? Bueno, quisimos hacerles una sorpresa, ya que pensamos que sería el momento adecuado... em... ¡tadá! -exclamó Irma.

-Bien, yo creo que es perfecto, chicas... Leo, ¿tú que opinas?

-Pues, si por ti está bien, también por mí...

-Es muy bueno volverlos a ver, hijo mío.

-También es bueno verlo, sensei, me alegra haber vuelto. -dijo Leonardo abrazando a su padre, sin olvidar que Melina también se uniera, pues, ella y las prometidas y prometido de sus otros hijos e hija, eran como hijos para sensei también.

-¿Cómo es que lograron conseguir un edificio apartado de la ciudad? -preguntó Melina.

-Teníamos reservado el lugar en secreto para ustedes y lo financiamos juntos, luego de que se fueran, empacamos todo con el paso de los días y, al acercarse el día de su regreso, cargamos lo más pesado en el fiestamóvil, hasta aquí y sólo bastaba con esperar a que ustedes llegaran. -continuó Mona.

-Y, por cierto, también les preparamos un departamento para ustedes, con sus cosas y otros muebles que conseguimos, para que estén más cómodos... ah, y también con uno o dos cuartos extra. -les dijo Rapha.

-¿Cuartos extra? -curieoseó Melina.

-En caso de que estemos en la misma situación que Karai, si saben de lo que hablo... -aclaró Venus.

-Eeehhh...s-s-si, claro, entendemos. -respondió Leo.

-Bueno, ¿y si entramos? -sugirió Karai, para luego recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

 **¿Qué tul? Está bueno, ¿no? Bueno, quiero reviews, porque quiero saber qué opinan, así que, ya tu sae...**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	4. Cambios que hay en la vida

Capítulo 3

Al entrar al edificio, que medía ocho pisos de altura, tenía una puerta de un departamento y otra que daba al sótano, junto a unas escaleras de alfombra corinto y paredes de mármol. No había ascensor, pues, no lo usaban muy a menudo, así que no era necesario.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos en los pisos?

-Fácil, Melina, sensei estará en la planta baja, Casey y Venus en el primer piso, Mikey e Irma en el segundo, Abril y yo en el tercero, Rapha y Mona en el cuarto, Leo y tú en el quinto y Karai en el sexto... aunque, pensábamos usar el séptimo piso para un centro de control, para las misiones.

-Pues, me parece buena idea, Donnie.

-Entonces, dennos el honor, de llevarlos a su departamento.-dicho esto, Abril y Donatello llevaron a Melina y Leonardo a su departamento, mientras que los demás volvían a lo suyo.

Subiendo las escaleras, Leo y Donnie cargaban las maletas, hasta llegar al quinto piso... aunque Donnie empezaba a considerar que un ascensor, no hubiera sido una mala idea, ya pasando por el tercer piso. Cuando por fin llegaron al quinto, Abril le dio a Melina la llave para que abriera la puerta.

El departamento era bonito, además de grande... en la entrada estaba la sala de estar, con un sillón familiar azul marino, una mesa ratona color marrón, dos sillones individuales blancos a los costados y una televisión en frente de todo esto; en la cocina, había un horno, alacenas color crema, una mesa rectangular color café con un mantel blanco, un refrigerador, y un lavabo; el baño tenía azulejos blancos y piso negro, con una bañera, lavado de manos, y el retrete; y finalmente, su habitación, una cama matrimonial, con frazada blanca de franjas azules y dos almohadas, con mesas de noche de cada lado, de color avellana y una ventana del lado izquierdo de la habitación, con cortinas blancas y celestes y un clóset grande color café.

Ahí es en donde dejaron las maletas, porque Abril quería mostrarles algo más, así que las dejaron y la siguieron hasta otra puerta que había a la derecha de la anterior. Una vez dentro, Leo y Melina se preguntaban por qué estaba vacía.

-Chicos, cómo saben, Karai esta como está, y pensamos que, si a ustedes le pasa lo mismo, habría que estar listos, ¿eh?

-Pues, creo que sí, Abril, gracias por el detalle, y vaya que es grande. -dijo Leo, pues la habitación medía cinco metros cuadrados, con las paredes blancas y una ventana de marco blanco también.

-Bien, hermano y cuñada, los dejaremos solos, pues creo que el departamento les gustó, ¿no?

-Claro, Donnie, es perfecto, gracias. -dijo Melina, abrazándolo.

-Gracias por el detalle, chicos... es... algo que no se puede expresar con palabras.

-Tú solo di "gracias" y será suficiente, Leo. -le afirmó Abril, mientras ella y Donnie, se iban y los dejaban solos.

-Wow, el departamento sí que es grande, ¿eh, Leo?

-Sí que lo es... oye, ¿quieres desempacar las cosas? ¿o quieres hacerlo más tarde?

-Mmmm... mañana, quiero ver algo en la televisión o leer o algo para relajarme... ¿qué opinas?

-Como sensei dice, mejor dejar que la mujer dirija la relación, así que haré caso a su consejo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Bueno, tengo hambre, y subiendo las escaleras, Abril dijo que dejaron comida en el refrigerador, así que busquemos algo.

-Bien, veré qué hay. -y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Leo contemplando el cuarto de su POSIBLE futuro hijo o hija.

Estando solo, Leo empezó a imaginarse cómo sería ver a un bebé crecer de bebé a niño, de niño a adolescente, de adolescente a adulto, de adulto a adulto mayor y de mayor a quién sabe qué.

-¡Oye, Leo! -le gritó su esposa desde la cocina- ¿Quieres una pizza de queso pre-calentada para cenar?

-¡Claro, en un momento voy! -entonces, se fue de la habitación, para ir a la cocina a cenar.

Llegó a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa, en la que había cuatro sillas, del lado ancho a la izquierda, y esperó a que Melina terminara de calentar la pizza de microondas.

-Amor, ¿podrías sacar una botella de agua y yo traigo los vasos?

-Claro, linda. -entonces, Leo se levantó, fue al refrigerador para abrirlo, y sacó una botella de agua fresca, sólo para darse cuenta de que el refri era nuevo. Decidió quitarse esa duda de la cabeza, al oír el ruido del microondas, terminando de funcionar, así que, lo cerró, volvió a la mesa y Melina llegó con una bandeja de pizza de queso en una mano y dos vasos en la otra.

Se fue acercando a la mesa y apoyó la bandeja y los vasos en el lugar que cada uno se iba a sentar, volvió a la alacena por dos platos, tenedores y cuchillos y se sentó finalmente. Al sentarse, tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar la comida, sirviéndola en cada plato. Leo agradeció que ella fuera tan amable con él. Pasaron así dos horas, disfrutando de la pizza y de postre una ensalada de frutas.

Al hacerse las diez, a ambos le dio sueño, así que, limpiaron los platos juntos, Melina se fue al baño a cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje, mientras que Leo se sacó sus protecciones, cinturón, vendas y máscara.

Luego de todos sus cambios para ir a la cama, se acostaron y fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron a las ocho y media de la mañana, desayunaron tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja, y Leo bajó a entrenar con sus hermanos. Como ocurría todas las mañanas, mientras que Melina, Abril, Irma, Mona y Karai, salían a trabajar en la pastelería, a la que llamaron Party Cake, la pastelería con más prestigio de Nueva York, Casey iba a la cancha de hockey en el Maddison Square Garden, a practicar para un partido que habría el domingo.

-Chicas, ¿creen que se buena idea que Karai trabaje hoy, por ya-saben-qué? -preguntó Irma susurrando, para que Karai no escuchara... aunque su intento fue inútil.

-Irma, estoy a seis metros, aproximadamente, de ustedes y, aún así te escucho.

-Lo siento, Karai, pero que tu bebé nos preocupa...

-Está bien, puedo trabajar bien y quisiera que hablemos de otra cosa, así me logran distraer.

-Pero, ¿como qué?

-No sé, Abril... lo que sea.

-Como de... ¿tomates?

-Mona, cuando quieres utilizar un pretexto para evitar algún tema, ¿no se te ocurre algo mejor que tomates?

-Eeehhh... creo que no, Irma.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos del nombre que le pondrías, Karai?

-Pues... para serte honesta Melina, eso no lo había pensado.

-¡¿En serio?! -gritaron todas.

-Supongo que no chicas, creo que estuvimos tan concentradas en la vuelta de luna de miel de Leo y Melina, que no me detuve para meditarlo.

-¡Ay, claro! ¡Ahora yo tengo la culpa!

-No te exasperes Melina, podemos distraerla con eso ahora, y mantener la cabeza en blanco, ¿no creen?

-Bien, Abril, como digas -dijo Melina, para luego voltear a ver a su cuñada mayor- ... eeemmm... ¡Karai! ¿así que no has pensado en un nombre?

-No, de hecho no.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Pues... he estado pensando y... bueno si me dieran a elegir, creo que... con cualquiera me conformo.

-Si tuvieras... mmm... no sé, una niña, ¿cómo la llamarías?

-Bueno, Mona, ... una vez escuché el nombre Zarina y... me gustó. -dijo Karai tímidamente.

-No hay nada de malo con ese nombre, pero...¿y si fuera niño?

-Bien... , una vez, escuché el nombre Zacharías... y lo adoré. -las demás mujeres, al escuchar la idea de nombres de Karai, creyeron que, aunque eran poco usuales, no sonaban nada mal.

-Bueno, siendo honesta, los nombres son lindos Karai... creo que le irían bien... sea del sexo que sea.

-Gracias Irma... bueno, el lugar se está llenando chicas, a trabajar. -y dando la orden, continuaron con su trabajo hasta las seis de la tarde, cerrando el negocio, para volver a sus casitas.

Así como el tiempo fue pasando, el resto de las mujeres se fue casando con su prometido. Pasaron tres semanas para que Raphael Hamato y María Lisa Calleigh fueran unidos en sagrado matrimonio el 12 de septiembre, otro mes y fue la boda de Donatello Hamato y Abril O'Neil el 6 de octubre, otro más para que Miguel Ángel Hamato e Irma Langinstein fueran casados el 30 de noviembre y se repitió todo para Casey Jones y Mei Pieh Chi Hamato el 18 de diciembre.

Pero no sólo había campanas de boda para los demás, pues un mes después de que Raphael y Mona Lisa se casaran, Melina también estaba en el mismo estado que Karai. Así como un reloj mensual, pues un mes luego de que Donatello y Abril se casaran, Mona Lisa también se embarazó, luego de Miguel Ángel e Irma, Abril igual, después de Casey y Mei Pieh Chi, nadie se olvidó de Irma y en el mes de enero, Venus también resultó encinta.

Estos eran momentos de dicha para la familia Hamato, pues Donatello, por ser el doctor de la familia, se encargó de los ultrasonidos de las mujeres con embarazos más recientes y logró determinar que Karai tendría un varoncito, Melina le daría mellizos a Leonardo, María Lisa tendría una niña y Abril también.

Karai contaba con seis meses de embarazo; Melina con cinco; Mona, cuatro; Abril, tres; Irma, dos y Venus uno solo, así que pasaría un rato para saber qué tendrían ellas dos. Como los embarazos pueden ser algo problemáticos en varios casos, a partir de los tres meses, la mujer no puede hacer mucho por sí misma y se queda en casa.

Eso es lo que hacían Karai, Melina, Mona y Abril, pues al contrario de Irma y Venus, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, entonces Irma se encargaba de la pastelería como podía y, al cumplir ella tres meses de embarazo también, cerraría el local por un tiempo.

Luego de todo ese tiempo, todas las mujeres, menos Irma y Venus, salieron de compras para conseguirle cosas a sus bebés, como ropa, juguetes u otras cosas que podrían necesitar, pues estaban ansiosas. Casey también las acompañaba, porque era la fuerza para lo pesado.

-Entonces Karai, ya que Donnie confirmo que tu bebé será un varón ¿será el pequeño Zacharías?

-Supongo que sí, Abril, pero ¿tú acaso pensaste en un nombre? Hablo de antes de saber que sería niña.

-Pensaba que, si era niño Anthony, pero si era una niña, Katherine, para llamarla Kathy... Melina, Mona, ¿pensaron el algo, acaso?

-Yo le dije a Rapha que si era niño, lo elegiría yo, de lo contrario él.

-¿Y? -preguntaron todas al unisono.

-Él quiere que sea una sorpresa para mí, así que no me lo dijo.

-Qué mal. -dijo Abril.

-Melina, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿alguna idea?

-No Karai... me quedé en blanco.

-No hay problema chicas, algo se les ocurrirá en el momento adecuado. -dijo Casey alentándolas.

-Gracias Casey... bien, conseguiremos un par de cosas, vamos por un chocolate caliente y volvemos a casa, ¿si? -luego de decir eso, todos miraban a Melina extraño.- ¿Ahora que dije?

-Umm... Melina, los antojos te afectan, ¿cierto? -cuestionó Abril, levantando una ceja.

-Eeehhh... ¿tal vez?

-No hay problema, es parte del embarazo... y, no te culpo, quiero un muffin. -con dicho comentario, todos se rieron de Mona, compraron lo que quisieron, fueron por un café caliente, pues era invierno en ése entonces, llevaron las cosas al auto de Casey y volvieron a su casa en éste.

* * *

 **¿Qué tul? ¿les gustó? Bueno, saben quiero reviews, porque quiero saber qué opinan, así que, ya tu sae...**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	5. Ya es el momento

Capítulo 4

Las mujeres llegaron a casa, junto con Casey, dejaron sus cosas y fueron a quedarse con sus parejas... bueno, todos menos Karai, pues sería madre soltera.

Al entrar a su departamento, Melina encontró a Leo cocinando tallarines en la cocina, para sorprenderla.

-¿Huele a tallarines?

-¡Linda! Yo... eh... lo siento, quería sorprenderte con la cena lista.

-Es un detalle muy lindo bombón, pero sabes que para que los bebés crezcan bien, necesito ayuda de vitaminas de los vegetales y, aunque las pastas tienen lípidos que pueden ayudarme, creo que estaré en régimen vegetariano por unos cuantos meses más.

-De alguna forma, sabía que dirías algo así... pero los tallarines son para mí, porque te hice una ensalada. -dijo sacando un bowl con tomates, lechugas, zanahorias, huevos cocidos y espinacas, cortados y mezclados juntos, para que Melina comiera.

-Wow... lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir: es un muy lindo detalle. -dijo mientras se acercaba a Leo y le daba un beso en los labios- ¿Y no podías al menos saludarme?

-Oye, no me diste tiempo para... -pero fue interrumpido por Melina, quién puso un dedo el los labios de Leo, para callarlo, mientras ella se tocaba la panza- ¿ocurre algo?

-Uno de ellos está pateando.

-Wow... oye ¿te importa si... ?

-Adelante, son tus bebés. -dicho esto, Leo acercó la mano a la panza de su esposa, y sintió como uno de sus bebés daba pataditas.

Leo estaba maravillado sintiendo como uno de sus futuros hijos, mostraba señales de vida y, según como creían los padres, felicidad. Pero algo que su esposa le dijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Leo, sé que te gustan los tallarines _al dente_ , pero creo que se te van a pasar. -le dijo ella, señalando la olla con fideos que hervía sacando espuma por los bordes.

Entonces, Leo se acercó a la olla, apagó el fuego, puso un colador en el lavamanos, virtió el contenido sobre este para sacarles el agua, y lo sirvió en un plato hondo para que él comiera.

-Melina, siéntate, yo me encargo de la cena.

-Okay, como digas. -le respondió ella sonriente, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, luego de quitarse sus abrigos.

Para continuar con su trabajo, Leo trajo su plato con tallarines, poniéndolo en frente de su asiento, trajo otro vacío para servirle a Melina su ensalada, luego de traer ésta, y sentarse a comer con ella. Mientras comían, Leo buscó algún tema con el que conversar.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue mientras tú y las chicas fueron de compras con Casey al centro comercial?

-Bien, de hecho, compré muchas cosas para los bebés...

-¿Cómo qué?

-Unos trajes azules, pañales y lociones y shampoo para bebés... se me hicieron necesarios.

-Pues, por mí está bien, creo que es perfecto... además, cuando terminemos de comer, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y qué es?

-Si te dijera, no sería sorpresa, ¿no crees?

-Si me dices, me haré la sorprendida.

-No, y punto, es sorpresa.

-Aww... entonces, dime, ¿como te fue en tu día?

-Bien, entrené con mis hermanos, leí un poco los diarios y... bueno, no hay mucho que decir, fue un día aburrido.

Y así siguieron conversando, hasta que se hicieron las nueve de la noche. Terminaron de comer, Leo recogió y lavó los platos y llevó a Melina a la futura habitación de los bebés.

-¿Lista?

-Sí, estoy lista. -entonces, Leo abrió la puerta.

Al ver por dentro, Melina quedó maravillada, pues Leo había puesto dos cunas celestes, una de cada lado del cuarto, con móviles de aviones, sábanas y peluches para bebés... además de pintar de azul claro, la pared del lado de en frente de la habitación.

-Leo, ¡es precioso! ¿de dónde sacaste las cunas, si nadie las compró?

-Bueno, de hecho... ¿recuerdas que te insistí mucho para que vayas de compras hoy? Pues, sabía que sospecharías, así que le dije a Casey que te distraiga para que los chicos y yo trabajemos tranquilos en el taller de Donnie construyendo las cunas y, al terminar, todos fuimos al departamento de cada uno para decorar la habitación del o los bebés que cada uno tuviera. Claro, menos Casey y Mikey, porque no sabemos si tendrán un niño o una niña o más de uno, así que esperaremos unos meses más.

-Entonces estuviste ocupado todo el día, ¿no?

-Bueno, quiero que nuestros hijos tengan todo lo que necesitan, así que quería estar listo.

-Leo, sólo tengo cinco meses, no es que vayan a nacer ahora.

-Igual, quiero estar listo, me emocioné.

-Aún así, creo que es perfecto... pero sé que, como son las nueve de la noche y se ta hará tarde, dirás que quieres que me vaya a dormir, mientras tú vas a patrullar, ¿no es cierto?

-Bieen... quédate hasta las once y luego vas a dormir, tengo que ir con los chicos a vigilar la ciudad.

-Como quieras... solo ten cuidado ¿si?

-Seguro linda... bueno, debo irme, descansa. -luego de decirle eso, Leo le dio un beso en la frente y, tomando sus katanas, se fue con sus hermanos y Casey Jones a patrullar.

Melina, viendo que no había mucho que podía hacer, se puso su pijama y quitó el maquillaje para acostarse en la cama y leer un libro hasta que le diera sueño. Se quedó leyendo hasta hacerse las once y media. Fue ahí cuando le dio sueño, así que decidió apagar la luz e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, encontró el lado derecho de la sábana de la cama, desarmado. Al ver el reloj en su mesa de noche, se sorprendió de que fueran las nueve y media de la mañana. Decidió quitarse eso de la cabeza e ir a la cocina a desayunar. Fue ahí cuando encontró a Leo sirviéndole a Melina el desayuno, que consistía en ensalada de frutas con jugo de naranja exprimido, y para él, tostadas con café.

-Buenos días. -le dijo ella.

-Buenos días linda, ¿tienes hambre? -le contestó él.

-Si, y no sabes cuanta, anoche dormí como un tronco.

-Entonces ¿dormiste bien?

-Podría decirse que sí, me quedé leyendo hasta tarde y me dormí a las once y algo.

-Bien, me alegra que tengas hambre, porque te hice el desayuno, algo saludable para los bebés.

-Perfecto... oye, ¿no vas a entrenar?

-No, hoy es domingo, día de descanso para nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarías aquí y pasarías el día conmigo?

-Seguro, además, si los bebés patean, quiero estar ahí, ¿si?

-Okay. -así fue como ella se sentó con Leo a desayunar y pasar el resto de su día con él.

Luego de otros tres meses, ya casi era momento de que Karai diera a luz, pues sus nueve meses estaban casi cumplidos, Melina tenía ya ocho, Mona siete, Abril tenía seis, Irma tenía ya cinco meses y Venus tenía cuatro. Al pasar su tiempo, se supo que Irma también tendría un niño y Venus daría a gemelos fraternos, o sea, un niño y una niña. Estaban las mujeres en casa de Karai, tomando té de hierbas, conversando y riendo, muy felices. Era 10 de abril, a las tres de la tarde.

-Y por eso nunca llenes una sandía de aire comprimido... de lo contrario, boom.

-Wow Melina, le haré caso a tu consejo, es muy bueno. -le dijo Venus, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Todos los consejos de Melina, son buenos... por muy extraños que parezcan. -comentó Irma.

-Igual, creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar de eso y hablar de algo más. -les sugirió Karai.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntaron todas.

-No sé, como... ¿qué pasaría si Destructor averigua que tendré un bebé?

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso ahora. -le dijo Abril.

-¿Pero luego sí? Chicas, tengo nervios, ¿qué pasaría si el Pie o el Kraang averi... ? -pero no pudo terminar su oración, pues algo dentro de ella la interrumpió.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que sí Mona... el bebé solo pateó, eso es to...

-¿Qué tienes? -preguntó Melina.

-Creo que es momento...

-¿Momento de qué?

-Melina, hablo de que "el agua se rebalsó". -dijo en clave, respirando entre-cortadamente, aunque todas lo entendieron.

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Llamaré a Donnie! -gritó Abri, corriendo al teléfono, para marcar el número de la casa de Donatello.

- _¿Hola?_

-¡Donnie! ¡Hay un problema!

- _Tranquila princesa, ¿qué ocurre?_

-¡Ay! ¡Voy a ir al grano! ¡Karai va a dar a luz!

- _¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen allá, iré por los demás, llévenla a que me espere en su puerta!_

-Okay. -dijo cortando la llamada- Karai, le dije a Donnie, llamará a los demás y dice que esperes en la puerta, que ahora viene.

-Muy bien Abril, gracias... Irma, Venus, ¿me ayudan?

-Claro. -dijeron las dos al unisono.

-¡Karai! -gritó Leo, abriendo la puerta, junto con los demás-¿estás bien?

-Supongo que sí, pero ¡mi fuente se romperá chicos! Donnie, ¡llévame a tu laboratorio, rápido!

-Okay, okay, okay... -dijo Donnie, tratando de calmarla- Rapha, Casey, carguenla y llévenla a mi laboratorio, rápido. Mikey, avísale a sensei que Karai va a parir.

-Claro Donnie. -le dijo el de naranja.

-Chicas, ustedes pueden bajar, pero esperaran afuera.

Diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir, Donnie, Rapha, Leo y Casey, bajaron hasta el tercer piso cargando a Karai y entraron a otro departamento de Abril y Donnie, que él usaba de laboratorio, que tenía, prácticamente, todo igual al de la alcantarilla, sólo que con elementos de doctor de un lado, un escritorio y demás cosas del otro.

Al entrar, Rapha y Casey recostaron a Karai en la camilla que había ahí y, seguidos de Leo y Donnie, éste les indicó las instrucciones.

-Bien, Karai, odio tener que decirte esto, pero necesito que te quites las prendas de abajo para que pueda trabajar, pero te cubriré con una toalla. Casey, trae unas toallas del baño; Leo, hay desinfectante en un cajón de mi escritorio, tráelo también; Rapha, tendré que pedirte que te quedes con Karai, para ayudarla a relajarse, como sabes, los partos son duros.

-De acuerdo Donnie. -le respondieron todos.

Luego de decirles qué hacer, cada uno obedeció lo que el más listo de todos, les ordenó. Casey corrió al baño de ahí cerca por unas toallas, para cubrir a Karai luego de sacarse los pantalones; Leo trajo alcohol desinfectante del primer cajón del escritorio, aunque no sabía bien para qué; Rapha se arrodilló al lado de Karai y le sostuvo la mano. Mientras tanto, Donnie trajo unos utensilios que necesitaría.

-Escuchen, haremos esto, Casey, Leo; desinfecten sus manos y prepárense, esto será complicado. -luego de decirles qué hacer, obedecieron y escucharon a lo que Donnie les dijera.

-Bien Karai, necesito que hagas lo que sabes que debes hacer, cuando cuente tres, ¿si?

-Si, si si, ya entendí Donnie, ¡sólo sácalo!

-Okay... uno... -dijo Leo.

-Dos... -dijo Casey.

-¡Tres! ¡Aaaahhh! -gritó Karai sin evitar apretarle la mano a Rapha demasiado fuerte.

-¡Aaayyy! ¡Oye, relájate ¿quieres?, es mi mano la que apretas!

-¡¿No quieres pujar tú por mi?!

-Ash... bien, apriétame lo que quieras.

-¡Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer!

Luego de varios otros intentos para pujar, Karai estaba gritando como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Bien, Donnie, ¿ahora que?

-Leo, tendré que pedirte que desinfectes tus manos...

-Eeehhh... ¿por qué?

-Porque... no sé cómo decirte esto pero... tendrás que recibirlo tú.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-p-p-pero no estoy listo! No tengo experiencia con esto.

-Te ayudará cuando Melina tenga a los suyos, así que usarás la práctica, ¿no crees?

-Bieen, creo que no tengo opción. -suspiró Leo rendido. Obedeciendo a Donnie, se puso alcohol en las manos y se quedó en la zona por la que el bebé saldría- Muy bien, ahora ¿qué hago?

-Tú, cuando veas que su cabeza se asoma, la sostienes y, por favor, con mucho cuidado, la jalas delicadamente para que Karai luego puje por última vez.

-Suerte Leo. -le dijo Casey, palmeándole el hombro.

-Bien, Karai, uno... -dijo Rapha.

-Dos... -dijo Leo, algo incómodo.

-¡Tres! ¡Aaahhh!-gritó Karai.

-¡Ya, ya la veo! ¡Ya veo la cabeza! -gritó Leo.

-Bien, tómala y ¡por favor! con cuidado, jala suavemente de ella.

Algo asqueado, Leo tomó la cabeza del bebé y suavemente jaló de esta, mientras Karai pujaba por última vez.

-¡Aaaahhhh! -gritó ella, hasta que la habitación estaba inundada en un mar de llantos de un bebé.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya nació! -exclamó Leo entusiasmado, pues tenía a su primer sobrino en brazos, llorando porque, dentro de su mamá, estaba calentito.

-No puedo creerlo... somos tíos. -dijo Rapha muy impresionado.

-Déjenme verlo. -dijo Karai, pues quería ver a su hijo.

Entonces, Casey le pasó a Leo una toalla y el lo envolvió con ésta, para entregarlo a su madre. Al cargarlo en sus brazos, Karai no evitó contener sus emociones, y llorar de alegría.

-Tanto tiempo a esperar, valió la pena chicos, gracias.

-No es nada, hermana, pero, creo que deberías descansar un poco, ¿no crees? -sugirió el ninja de rojo.

-Creo que sí, pero quiero que papá y los demás lo conozcan.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Casey fue a la puerta de entrada, y la abrió diciendo:

-Pueden pasar.

El primero en entrar, fue Hamato Yoshi, pues era el que estaba más desesperado. Luego, los demás también.

-¡Miwa! ¿estas bien? ¿acaso ya na... ? -pero no terminó la oración al ver que, el bebé de su hija, yacía en sus brazos.

-Padre... ¡ya eres abuelo! -le dijo Karai, lloriqueando de felicidad, sosteniendo a su bebé.

Acercándose lentamente, Splinter contempló al bebé que su primogénita cargaba, mientras ella se lo entregaba. Ése era su primer nieto, cosa que lo emocionó bastante, hasta dejar caer unas lágrimas.

-Mi primer nieto... ya soy abuelo...

-Si padre, éste es tu nieto.

-Miwa, estoy muy feliz, y no sólo yo, sino también tus hermanos...

-¡Déjame ver! -dijo Miguel Ángel, empujando a los demás- ¡Sííí! ¡Ya somos tíos! -gritó levantando los brazos haciendo gestos de felicidad.

-Karai, estoy muy feliz por ti, ya todos aquí somos tíos... y tú, madre... -le dijo Mona Lisa, también muy feliz.

-Oye Karai, ¿pensaste en cómo lo llamarás?

-Sí Abril... lo pensé mucho y ya lo elegí...

-¿Y cómo lo llamaras? -preguntó Mei Pieh Chi ansiosa.

-Él será -pensó otro momento, mientras recibía de nuevo a su bebé- : Zacharías Yoshi Hamato.

-¿Zacharías Yoshi Hamato? -preguntó Yoshi.

-Así será él... -dijo contemplándolo sonriente- el pequeño Zack.

* * *

 **Uf... bueno, fue agotador, pero ya'ta... la escena del parto fue la más complicada hasta ahora, pero quiero que sepan que sigo con necesidad de reviews, me gusta saber lo que mis seguidores piensan, así que... ¡chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	6. Huellas de tortuga

Capítulo 5

Splinter no entendió por qué su hija le puso "Zacharías Yoshi Hamato", así que le preguntó la razón.

-Karai, ¿por qué lo llamaste así?

-Bueno padre, desde que escuché el nombre "Zacharías", me gustó mucho; "Yoshi" porque... bueno, te quiero mucho y se me ocurrió que podría llamarlo así, de ésa forma, el legado de los Hamato crecería, al mismo tiempo que con su apellido.

-Pero, sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué no le pusiste el apellido "Cha...? -iba a preguntar Miguel Ángel, pero Karai lo cayó.

-Mikey, quiero que me hagan la promesa de nunca mencionar su nombre de nuevo... después de que él tratara de asesinar a papá, desearía pensar que él no existe. -le respondió ella seriamente.

-Olvídalo... cómo sea, ¿su nombre será Zacharías? -le cuestionó Mona Lisa.

-Sí, es que... el apodo Zack me gusta, y me gustaría llamar a mi bebé así.

-Bien, la decisión es tuya hermana, así que, si quieres que sea así, será así. -le dijo Donatello.

-Oigan, como que huele a intestinos... -comentó Mikey, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Raphael pues, aún con el paso de los años, él no entendía que hay cosas que no se dicen en voz alta.

El olor que él había sentido, era del bebé que, lo pusieron directo en la toalla, sin siquiera darle un baño calentito pues recién salido del vientre de su madre, como que olía un poco mal.

-Eh... es cierto... Karai, deja que alguien lo lleve para darle un baño y luego te dejaremos estar con él, ¿okay?- le sugirió Donnie.

-Bien, no tengo problemas... -entonces, Karai le entregó a Leo el bebé y ella tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse un poco.

Leo tomó al bebé en sus fuertes brazos y fue al baño de casa de Karai y, preparando una pequeña bañera para bebés con agua tibia, sacó la toalla de alredeor de Zack y lo recostó en la bañera para poder limpiarlo y sacarle el olor a vientre que tenía.

-Bien pequeño, hora de darte un baño. -le dijo Leo a su pequeño sobrino. El bebé era una críatura de 35 cm aproximadamente, fino cabello negro azabache y tez clara.

El niño se quejó un poco al estar al descubierto, cuando Leo le sacó la toalla, pues, seguían en temperaturas algo frías, a pesar de estar en primavera. Atendiendo al pequeño, Leo lo bañó rápida y delicadamente para que no tuviera frío y estuviera con su madre más tiempo... pero al secarlo y ponerle un pañal, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que los ojos de Zack se abrían, lentamente.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Karai, pues la habían llevado de vuelta, las chicas la acompañaban y le daban sus felicitaciones, porque ya era madre.

-Karai, estoy tan feliz por ti... me alegra mucho que ya seas madre. -le dijo su hermanita Venus, dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Venus, yo también estoy muy feliz, pues ya no tengo que esperar más a que mi bebé venga, pues ya vino...

-Y me alegra que estés feliz, pues creo que hay algo que debes ver. -las interrumpió Leo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Leo?

-Karai, tu bebé... quiero que veas algo.

Ahí fue cuando Leo le entregó el bebé a Karai y ella se sorprendió al ver los ojos abiertos de su hijo. No sólo eso, sino que los ojos de él, eran de color miel, como su madre.

-Amiga... tiene tus ojos. -le dijo Mona, abrazándola del costado, pues, ahora ella era tía y estaba feliz.

-Se parece bastante a ti. -le dijo Abril.

-El parecido sí que es grande. -comentó Karai.

-Como una vez les dije, amigas -compartió Melina un comentario- , los bebés varones, mayormente, se parecen a su madre y lo mismo a veces pasa con las niñas, sólo que se parecen al padre en la mayoría de los casos.

-Pues, en parte me alegra haber tenido un niño... porque no me hubiera gustado que se pareciera a mi ex esposo.

-Lo entendemos Karai... bueno, creo que tú y Zack, merecen un tiempo a solas, ¿no? -le dijo Irma.

-Claro chicas y, hace un rato, Donnie me dijo que debo quedarme aquí en cama por dos noches, así que no habrá nada que me haga irme de aquí.

-De acuerdo... buenas noches Karai. -le dijeron sus amigas, dejándola con su hijito, con unos veinte minutos de nacido.

Mientras Karai pasaba tiempo de calidad con su nuevo hijo, Abril volvía con su Donnie a casa, para reconfortarlo luego de que su hermana pariera, pues seguro estaba agotado. Al entrar, lo encontró en el sofá, sentado con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo te sientes? -le preguntó Abril a Donatello.

-Bien princesa, gracias, aunque algo cansado, ser el doctor en una familia tán grande, agota mucho.

-Y que lo digas, creo que, una vez que todas hayamos dado a luz, ya podrás tener un merecido descanso. -dijo ella, besando su mejilla y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Donnie.

-Créeme que sí, luego de eso, sólo estaré para cuando deban tener sus vacunas. -contestó él.

Así fue como, otro mes pasó, haciendo que Melina y Leonardo, el día 2 de mayo, sus mellizos, que resultaron ser varones, nacieran. El primero en nacer de los dos, fue llamado Jayson. Éste niño en particular, tenía fino cabello negro y los ojos azul zafiro de su padre. En cambio el segundo, por dos minutos, fue llamado Kevin, quien tenía los ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro de su madre, aunque también sacó rasgos de su padre, los dos con 34 cm de largo, desde la cabeza, hasta los pies.

Pero no cualquier tipo de parecido, sino que, por alguna extraña razón, ambos mellizos tenían manchas del color verde aguado de su padre. Por ejemplo Jay, a como su familia lo llamaba, tenía manchas del tamaño de una moneda en los codos, en el hombro derecho y en la zona de las vacunas que les ponen a los bebés. Al igual que su hermano Kevin, ambos las tenían en los mismos lugares, aunque, de diferentes tamaños, de vez en cuando.

Ambos fueron llamados Jayson Leonardo Yoshi Hamato Kwanson y Kevin Leonardo Yoshi Hamato Kwanson pues, según un acuerdo que hicieron entre todos los padres de los hijos que tuvieran, para que su legado prevaleciera, los niños tendrían por segundo o tecer nombre, Yoshi y Shen, serían llamadas las niñas.

Pasado otro mes, Raphael y Mona Lisa también tuvieron a su bebé... o más bien, a su beba, pues era una niña, el 16 de junio. La pequeña fue llamada María Victoria Shen Hamato Calleigh, aunque la apodaron Tori. Esa adorable bebita, tenía los ojos color verde esmeralda de su padre y el cabello castaño de su madre, aunque ella lo tenía rizado y su madre, lacio, midiendo 33,5 cm de tamaño.

Al igual que Jayson y Kevin, Victoria poseía manchas del color verde bosque de su padre, aunque, en lugar de tenerlas en los codos, las tenía en cada una de sus muñecas, en su hombro izquierdo y en el bícep de su brazo derecho también. Algo que además de alegrar a Raphael y a Mona Lisa, también alegró al resto de la familia, pues Victoria fue la primer sobrina niña de los hermanos y cuñados de ellos dos, sin olvidarnos de ser la primer nieta mujer de Hamato Yoshi.

Otro mes pasó, para que Donatello y Abril tuvieran a su beba, el día 21 de julio, para ser exactos. Al nacer, apreciaron que la bebé tenía el cabello pelirrojo como Abril, aunque ella lo tuviera algo amarronado y no tan colorado como su madre y los ojos marrón rojizo como su padre, Donatello. Ésta bebé en particular, fue llamada Katherine Masami Shen Hamato O'Neil y, al igual que sus otros primos, Kathy tenía manchas verdes del color verde oliva de su padre, como Jayson y Kevin, en los codos y el bícep de su brazo, y originalmente de ella, una mancha en cada una de sus rodillas, midiendo, al igual que Victoria, 33,5 cm al nacer.

La historia se repitió con Miguel Ángel e Irma, teniendo a su hijo el 14 de agosto, con 33,2 cm de tamaño. Al ver al pequeño, toda la familia diría que, si Miguel Ángel fuera humano, el niño sería su vivo retrato, sólo que más pequeño, de cabello rubio y los adorables ojos azul cielo de Mikey. Éste niño fue nombrado Ryan Ángel Yoshi Hamato Langinstein. Tanto como Jay, Kevin, Tori y Kathy, Ryan también tenía manchas verdes, sólo que eran de verde más claro y estaban en sus tobillos, en el hombro y el el brazo, como todos los demás.

Todo este suceso se repitió nuevamente el día 30 de septiembre, cuando Casey y Mei Pieh Chi tuvieron a sus gemelos, el primero en nacer fue el niño, quien fue llamado Cody Yoshi Jones Hamato y luego la niña, llamada Shadow, en honor a la hermanita de Casey, Mei Shen Jones Hamato. Estos gemelos, tenían también manchas verdes viña de su madre, sólo que en sus espaldas y también en los codos y brazos, de mayor tamaño que sus primos, de cabello y ojos negros. Ambos medían 32,7 cm de tamaño.

Al principio se preguntaron el por qué de que los gemelos tuvieran ojos negros, si sus padres los tenían, ambos de color marrón. Pero después, Casey recordó que su padre los tenía color negro y, hay casos en los que niños nacen con parecido a familiares de otras épocas, así que ahí estuvo la respuesta.

Toda la familia estaba regocijada con la llegada de los nuevos bebés y, dos años después, el día 7 de diciembre en el año 2027, ésa alegría aumentó cuando Irma resultó, otra vez embarazada. Al cumplirse sus nueve meses, apreciaron a una niña, a la que llamaron María Alicia Shen Hamato Langinstein, pero la llamaban Alice.

Esta pequeña niña tenía el cabello rubio, como su hermano, sólo que dorado oscuro y los ojos celestes de su padre, aunque heredó también el tono grisáseo de su madre, sin olvidarse de las características pecas de su papá. También con manchas tortuga en todo el antebrazo derecho, su hombro y bícep.

Transcurrieron tres años, hasta que los niños cumplieron cinco años, menos Alice, quien tenía tres y todos disfrutaban de tenerlos con ellos. En una mañana del año 2030, los pequeños Hamato estaban en el gran jardín de su casa, pues viviendo en el campo, les daba espacio para jugar con su pequeño parque de juegos que sus padres construyeron, pasando bien esa mañana de fin de semana. Por un lado, estaban Zacharías, Jayson y Kevin jugando a las atrapadas. Jay tenía que perseguir y Zack y Kevin, tenían que escaparse de él.

-¡Sigue codiendo, no me atdapadas! -le gritaba Kevin a su hermano, con su chillona vocecita. El pobrecito aún no articulaba bien la erre o la ere.

-¡Eso quiedes tú, peo ya vedás! -le respondió Jay, quien tampoco se quedó atrás con problemas al pronunciar dicha letra y una vos aguda.

-¡Oigan! ¿acaso soy una pared, que no me pestan atención? -le gritó Zack, ya que sus primos menores no le prestaban atención, pero tenía mejor articulación para hablar con la erre o ere, que los demás.

-No, sólo que eles demasiado lápido para que te atdape, y no me das ventaja. -le dijo Jay en respuesta y, al mismo tiempo, en broma.

En ése momento, Jay tenía puestas bermudas negras, una playera azul marino con la escritura de "Héroes Espaciales" en el pecho, con el color de la bandana de Leo y zapatillas grises con medias blancas; Kevin tenía una playera de mangas largas color blanco, con el dibujo de un tiranosaurio rex en el medio, bermudas veige, zapatillas azules y medias celestes; en cambio Zack, tenía una playera roja de mangas cortas con rayas negras horizontales, también con bermudas color gris y tenis verde oscuro, con medias negras.

Por otro lado, Ryan y Cody, estaban en una caja de arena, construyendo un castillo... o al menos, eso querían, considerando que estaban peleándose por usar el balde rojo, para construir su castillo, sin pensar en nada más que usar el balde rojo.

-¡Dámelo, Coby! ¡Yo lo quieo! -le gritaba Ryan, quien tiraba de un lado del balde para tenerlo él solito.

-¡Yo lo quieo más que tzú! -exclamó Cody en respuesta, pues era igual de codicioso, tirando del otro lado del balde, aunque también, al igual que sus primos, tenía problemas con las erres y, de vez en cuando, con las tes o eses.

Ryan tenía una blusa suelta color naranja con letras negras que decían "The Best", pantalones grises y zapatillas celestes; luego Cody tenía una playera celeste con dibujos de pelotas de fútbol de diferentes tamaños en todo el cuerpo de la tela, pantalones y zapatos negros.

Finalmente, las niñas jugaban o en los columpios o en el tobogán.

Tori usaba un adorable oberól azul, sobre una blusa manga corta color rojo, tenis rosas y una diadema roja; Kathy usaba un lindo vestidito morado con volados rosas en la falda y hombros, con zapatitos de evilla cafés y acsesorios morados en su cabello, ambas en los columpios con, el osito de peluche de Kathy, Teddy, y la muñeca bebé de Tori, Vivi; Shadow, por otra parte, en el tobogán, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, usaba un sweater celeste con shorts y zapatos de abrojo blancos, con medias rosas y una trenza hacia atrás en su oscuro cabello. Las tres traían puestos aretes en las orejas con la forma de la letra "H", regalo de la tía Melina.

-¡A que yo llego máz alto! -le gritaba Tori a Kathy, mientras se mecía en el columpio, con su chilloncilla vocecita.

-¡No zi llego más alto yo pimedo! -le respondía Kathy.

-¿Zaben? Me abudí... hey, ¿quieden jugal fútbol? -les preguntó Shadow, quién dejó de lado el tobogán por un rato.

-¡No! -respondieron ambas niñas.

-¡¿Po qué?! ¡Yo zí quedía!

-¡Poque jugamos eso hace un dato! ¡Quedemoz algo máz divedtido! -le respondió Tori, porque jugaban al fútbol muy seguido.

Mientras que Alice, jugaba a tomar el té con su muñeca Barbie con casco, rodilleras, coderas y patines de juguete, su tortuga de peluche que le regaló su papi, las figuras de acción de su hermano mayor de Crognard el Bárbaro y el Capitán Dash Coolstar, con vestidos, azul para Dash y amarillo para Crognard, que les puso de sus otras muñecas y otro peluche que su mami le hizo, con forma de Gatito Helado, la antigua mascota de Miguel Ángel, en una mesita con almohadones, tazitas con corazones, una tetéra de juguete, un plato con galletas y todo lo necesario para una reunión del té. Ella estaba sentada en una esquina del patio, usando un vestidito naranja claro con margaritas blancas, zapatitos marrones de charol y dos coletas con listones rojos en su cabello, también con los aretes de las demás niñas aunque se disfrazó con una boa de plumas color fuczia, una tiara de plástico y varias pulseras con cuentas de colores.

-¿Quiede máz té, señodita Cognad? -le perguntaba Alice a la figura de acción con vestido... aunque no le respondió nada, Alice lo tomó como un sí, e hizo como que servía té en la tazita de Crognard. Luego de dicho acto, le fue sirviendo a los demás invitados, como si le pidieran desesperadamente beber más té imaginario.

-Mmm... eztá muy dico, ¿quiede una galleta, señod Gathitho Helado? -le preguntó, ésta vez, al muñeco de gato de color rosa, blanco y marrón chocolate, luego de hacer que bebía de su taza de té.

En fin, todos los niños se divertían, mientras que, las tortugas, los vigilaban, asegurándose de que nada ocurriera y, las demás mujeres y Casey, fueron a trabajar en la pastelería y Casey a entrenamiento de hockey.

-Jejeje, ver a los niños así, es gracioso... me recuerda a cuando eramos niños nosotros.

-Es cierto Mikey... pero, ¿acaso olvidaste que, una vez, tú jugaste a tomar el té a los... mmm... no sé... trece, tal vez?-le dijo Donnie a modo de burla.

-¡No quieras recordar mis momentos embarazosos, Donnie! ¿o quieres que hable de tus intentos fallidos de tratar de salir con Abril, pero te la pasaste tartamudeando como un bobo?

-Aquí va de nuevo... -susurró Raphael para sí mismo puesto que, tanto ellos, como él y Leo, peleaban bastante y muy seguido, de las mayores estupideces posibles.

-Chicos, si se van a poner a discutir ahora, háganlo en otro lado en donde los niños no escuchen o más tarde... la última vez salió mal. -les ordenó Leo, puesto que, la última vez que alguno de los padres de los niños discutió con otro, como que dejó a los pequeños algo traumatizados.

-Es cierto chicos, ya casi se vuelve costumbre que o Leo y Rapha o Karai y yo o ustedes dos peleen entre ustedes.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pones así, Venus... lo siento Mikey.

-Claro Donnie, no hay rencores. -luego de poner las cosas en orden, sólo siguieron contemplando a los pequeños jugando en el patio.

Pero, un llanto proveniente de la zona de la caja de arena, los hizo dejar la conversación de lado y ver qué ocurría. Al llegar, vieron que Cody se restregaba los ojos sin dejar de llorar, mientras que Ryan le estaba diciendo repetitivamente "pedóname, pedóname, no fue mi itenthión" y los demás niños los miraban preocupados.

-Niños ¿qué pasó aquí? -preguntó Venus, acercándose a su pequeño hijo.

-¡Mami! ¡Ryan me lanzó adena a los ojos al no queded dale el balde gojo!

-Ryan Ángel Yoshi Hamato Langinstien... -dijo Mikey, cruzándose de brazos, de forma amenazante, mirando a su apenado hijo- ¿qué tienes que decir a favor tuyo?

-Eeehhh... ¿oopsie?

-Además de eso... ¿algo más?

-¿Pedón?

-¿Y? Te falta algo más...

-No lo volvedé a haced.

-Bien, ya está bien... , -dijo el papá de Ryan, acercándose a él, palmeándole la espalda- aunque, sin televisión por una semana.

-¡Ja-ja-jaja-ja!- se burló su hermanita.

-Aaahhh... ¡no se vale!

-Lo siento campeón, pero así aprenderás a no tirarle arena a alguien en los ojos.

-¿Y si estoy peleano con los malos, y sólo puedo tidales adena?

-Okay, en ése caso sí... pero sólo cuando seas más grande.

-Aunque, creo que le falta pedirle perdón a Cody por lanzarle la arena a los ojos.

-Sí, tía Venus. -le dijo Ryan cabisbajo, penosamente, acercándose a Cody, quien lloraba en brazos de su madre. -Coby... lo-lo siento, no quise hacelo.

-No impota, sólo me dolió, peo no es feo.

-Oigan, juguemos ota cosa, me abudí de los columpios. -dijo Tori, quien cargaba a su bebé en brazos, haciendo como que lo arrullaba.

-Yo tambén, Zack es muy dápido y me cansé de coded. -dijo Jay, aceptando la sugerencia de su prima de ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Bien muñequita, ¿a qué quieren jugar? -le preguntó Rapha a su "muñequita", a cómo él la llamaba.

Rapha le decía así a su hija pues, Tori era la viva figura de su madre, a quien Rapha la llamaba "muñeca", así que la llamaba así a su hija y, los demás que tenían hijas, hacían lo mismo. Donnie, por ejemplo, llamaba a Abril "princesa" y Kathy era su "princesita", Irma era "nena" para Mikey, así que Alice era la "nenita" y Casey, quien ahora no estaba presente, llamaba "preciosa" a Venus, entonces Shadow era su "preciosita".

-Quedía jugad... escondidas.

-Oye, buena idea... ¿peo quién cuentha? -preguntó Cody, a quien ya no le dolían los ojos de la arena que Ryan le lanzó, curioso.

-¿Y si pobamos con quién saca la damita más gande? -sugirió Jay.

Obedeciendo al hijo de Leo, las tortugas juntaron nueve palitos de diferente tamaño, para que los niños lo sortearan.

-Bien niños, aquí hay nueve ramitas y, el que saque la más larga, contará, ¿entendieron?

-Sí, tío Donnie.- dijeron todos los niños, menos Kathy, quien dijo "Sí, papi", y así, uno a uno, fueron tomando las ramitas. Luego de hacer el sorteo, el que terminó con el palito más largo, fue Kevin. Así que no le quedó mayor remedio que, irse a un árbol, poner su brazo contra éste y apoyar la frente, cerrar los ojos y contar. Aunque no supiera bien en qué orden iban los números.

-Uno, dos, cinco, nueve, cuato, tdes, seis, ocho, siete, ¡diez! ¡Listos o no, aquí voy!

El primer lugar en donde buscó, fue detrás de la reposera de Leo y, ahí mismo, se escondía Jayson.

-¡Uno dos tdes pod Jay!

-¡Aaahhh! ¡No se vale, ¿po qué siempe me encuenthas pimedo!

-Igual te gané... ven, hay que buscad a los demás.

Continuaron la búsqueda juntos, hasta llegar a dónde detrás del tobogán, se ocultaban los gemelos Jones.

-¡Uno dos tdes pod los gemelos! -gritaron los mellizos de Leonardo al unisono.

-Qué mal... la póxima vez, yo elijo dónde escondenos, Shady. -la regañó Cody a su hermana, quien había tenido la grandiosa idea de esconderse bajo el tobogán.

Así pasaron los niños el rato, hasta que fueron encontrados por Kevin. Kathy en el castillo de juegos, Tori debajo de la mesa de juegos del té de Alice, Zack detrás de un árbol y... lo mejor que a Ryan se le ocurrió fue ponerse el baldecito por el que peleaba con Cody hace rato, en la cabeza. Hasta que sólo faltaba cierta niña de cabello dorado oscuro y tres años.

-Oigan, ¿y Alice? -se cuestionó Mikey quien, luego de que Kevin empezara a contar y todos rompieran filas, la perdió de vista y se preocupó.

-Yo creo que, luego de que Kevin contara, no la vi. -le dijo Leo, quien buscaba con los ojos, por si acaso la divisaba.

Fue ahí cuando todos empezaron a buscar por el patio, sin señales de la pequeña hija de Miguel Ángel. Decidieron separarse, Leo, Rapha, Jay, Zack, Tori y Kathy, buscarían en el patio y los demás dentro... aunque no hizo falta, considerando que, detrás de un árbol lejos de la casa, se hallaba la pequeña María Alicia, dormida sobre el tronco y, provocando una ternura sin igual.

Al encontrarla, Jay les avisó a todos que se acercaran para que lo vieran con sus propios ojos. Cuando todos llegaron y la vieron así, Mikey decidió cargar a su hija dentro de la casa, a su cuarto y que durmiera un poco, pues por un incidente tan insignificante como éste, no había motivos por los cuales él se enojara con ella y la dejó descansar.

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado y, los hijos de las tortugas son adorables, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	7. Empezando la catástrofe

**Okay, sé que planean lanzarme tomates, huevos, ¡hasta ladrillos! Pero con el maldito colegio, trabajos para hacer y todo, como que mucho tiempo, no me dio. Pero, para compensarlos, les traigo éste nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **A propósito, le respondo a unos reviews anónimos:**

 **Vanne Pérez:** Me alegra que mi historia te gustara y, sí, el que nina14j se valla es algo triste... pero estoy acá para reemplazarla. Y, lamento no haber escrito las escenas de los partos de las demás mujeres. Pero, espera a que reescriba "Rapha, Mona Lisa y una niña".

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar acá y, no hay problema en que RaphaxMona no te guste. Al contrario, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sin importar lo crueles o amables que suenen. Y gracias por leer ;).

 **Saruina99:** Agradezco que leyeras esto y quisieras apoyarme. Y, espero que a vos y a tu "esposa", les guste este capítulo nuevo. También, gracias por las ideas que me enviaste para las demás historias... aunque tengo trillones en mi cabeza XD.

 **Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, y sé que no muchos querrán escuchar mis estúpidas excusas para alentarles la posibilidad de leer, así que, ¡disfruten este nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Los niños, viendo que ya una de sus compañeros de juegos se había retirado, prefirieron volver a sus casas con sus padres y ver caricaturas. Los mellizos Jay y Kevin veían "Héroes Espaciales", gusto contagiado gracias a su padre, Leonardo; Zack, quien no tenía nadie que lo cuidara en ése preciso momento, se quedó con su tío Rapha y prima Tori, mientras veían "Tom y Jerry"; Kathy veía "Súper Cerebros J.R"; Ryan se distraía con "Crognard, el Bárbaro" y los gemelos pegaron sus caras a la pantalla al ver "La Fuerza Súper Robo-Meca 5". En fin, por suerte encontraron algo con lo que distraerse mientras esperaban a que las madres, y padre en el caso de los gemelos, regresaran.

Así fue como el tiempo pasó, haciendo que, al pasar al mes de septiembre, tuvieran que empezar a ir a la escuela, cuando todos tenían ya, 6 años, exepto los gemelos, quienes cumplían años a fin de mes.

Al ser tener que empezar a salir en público y tener que ocultar sus manchas, Tori usaba de ahora en más, su blusa con mangas largas, Kathy se ponía unos leggins grises claros hasta por debajo de las rodillas y una blusa también de mangas largas color morado con corazones rosas en el pecho y tenis rosas claros, Jay usaba, al igual que Tori, la blusa con mangas largas y Cody y Ryan hacían lo mismo que Jay, alargar las mangas de su ropa para cubrir sus codos manchados. A diferencia de Alice, que se puso una blusa blanca de mangas largas debajo de su vestido, para cubrirse los brazitos verdes.

El primer día de clases, empezó el día 23 de septiembre, y todos los pequeños Hamato estaban felices de empezar... aunque, todavía no sabían que, el primer día de clases de tu vida, es el único día en que estás feliz de ir. Para ése momento, el segundo día transcurre la decepción.

Jay tenía la ropa descrita anteriormente, y una mochila azul, con el dibujo del Capitán Ryan en frente, con el espacio en el fondo de atrás; Kevin tenía una de color azul, aunque un poco más oscuro, con la foto de un auto verde de carreras en una pista; Tori tenía su mochila roja con bolsillos rosas y con el dibujo de un gatito dentro de una caja, en caricatura; Kathy una violeta con los la foto de los personajes de My Little Pony **(N** / **A:** Para los que sean bronies o pegasisters, me refiero a fans de MLP, tiene a Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y a Rarity **)** , Ryan tenía una naranja con un dibujo de Crognard, el Bárbaro; Shadow una celeste con la fotografía de Lionel Messi pateando una pelota en la cancha de fútbol **(N** / **A:** Es el único jugador de fútbol famoso que se me ocurrió **)** , Cody una gris, con la foto de Wayne Gretzky, jugando hockey y Zack una mochila negra lisa con bolsillos rojos. Alice, como aún tenía tres años, no podía ir a la escuela, así que sólo fue con su mamá a despedir a su hermano y primos más grandes. Las madres, y padre en caso de Shadow y Cody, los despidieron, diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado, se portaran bien, le hicieran caso a la maestra y blah blah blah. Pero, en lo principal, les advirtieron NO mostrar sus manchas al mundo, ni decir que sus padres son tortugas ninja mutantes de 30 años. Ahí, contar eso, no queda bien.

La escuela primaria era más grande de lo que ellos esperaban que fuera. Era un gran y ancho edificio blanco, con una gran puerta de madera, y muchas ventanas en el frente. También tenía un gran patio de juegos, que consistía en columpios, un tobogán y un castillo de juegos, eso para los pequeños y, para los chicos que estuvieran a partir de quinto grado, un patio con una cancha de basketbol y nada más. **(N** / **A:** Yo no sé cómo es la cosa en Estados Unidos, pero acá en mi país, dividen los patios por grados escolares y, a partir de quinto grado, los chicos de ahí, se juntan con los más grandes, mientras que, desde jardín de infantes a cuarto grado, todos están en patios de recreo diferentes **)**.

Por suerte, los niños contaban con tener una cancha de fútbol, mayormente para Shadow, ya que había traído su pelota a la escuela con ella, y en los recreos podrían jugar con los demás.

Dentro de la sala de clases, había percheros de madera para que los niños colgaran sus mochilas y abrigos en la pared; en el medio de la sala, los bancos estaban puestos de a 4, en cinco espacios, o sea, un lugar para 24 niños, aunque eran 20.

Tori, Kathy y Shadow se sentaron en el conjunto de mesas, más cerca del escritorio de la profesora, junto con Cody, mientras que Jay, Kevin, Zack y Ryan, se sentaban en la de atrás de ellos. Había otro montón de niños sentados en cada mesa, algunos con sonrisas grandes en sus rostros y otros con caras de amargados. Puede que algunos de ellos tuvieran hermanos mayores ahí, que les habían dicho que la escuela era horrible, y por eso estaban molestos.

Al momento de sentarse en las mesas, la maestra apareció en frente de la clase. Traía una blusa blanca que le llegaba a los codos, una falda celeste con margaritas dibujadas y tacones blancos de zapatos, era rubia, con un rodete pequeño, dejando algo de cabello caerle por la nuca, de ojos marrones, labios pintados de color rosa chicle y medía 1, 70 cm.

-Buenos días, niños, soy la señorita Honey Clarck, pero me pueden decir Honey, seré su maestra este año. -dijo ella, con una voz muy amable y con una gran sonrisa amplia en sus labios- Espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes y que me puedan ver como una nueva amiga. Quisiera indicarles unas cosas antes de empezar con las presentaciones. Primero, les pediría, por favor, que no griten durante las clases, segundo, tampoco corran o se peleen, tercero, si quieren preguntar algo, tienen que alzar la mano y les responderé. -luego de decir eso, un niño de unos seis años y días, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con playera naranja, levantó alto la mano- ¿Sí, pequeño? -le dijo ella.

-¿Y si tengo que ir al baño? -le dijo él. Claro está que, era Ryan.

Con dicho comentario, Honey se rió levemente, por la inocencia del pequeño, aunque los demás niños se cayeron de las sillas por las carcajadas provocadas por su pregunta.

-Haces lo mismo que acabas de hacer, levantas la mano y preguntas. -le respondió ella con amabilidad.

-Oh... gracias. -le contestó Ryan sonriente.

-Bien, ya que alzaste la mano, creo que podrías ser el primero en presentarse. -le dijo la maestra.

-Eh... y, ¿cómo me presento?

-Di tu nombre, apodo, si es que tienes, y algo sobre ti, algo que te guste hacer, por ejemplo.

-Bueno... -lo primero que Ryan hizo, fue levantarse de su asiento, mientras se sobaba el brazo- me llamo Ryan Hamato, no tengo apodo, tengo seis años y ¡adoro andar en patineta! -dijo, con su clásico optimismo y entusiasmo.

-Bien, Ryan es un lindo nombre, gracias, puedes sentarte.

-¡Ja, dijo que mi nombre es lindo! -dijo, acercándose al asiento de Tori, que estaba en frente de él. Lo único que Tori hizo en respuesta, fue enseñarle a su pequeño primo la lengua, como diciendo "¿Y a mí qué me importa?"

-Ya, Ryan, no seas grosero... bien, ¿quién quiere presentarse ahora? -dijo Honey, siempre con su amable y dulce tono de voz.

Con dicho comentario, un niño de cabello castaño con ojos negros alzó la mano. Tenía puesta una blusa azul de mangas cortas con una foto de los Power Rangers, un pantalón negro y zapatillas grises claras.

 **(N** / **A:** Estoy reviviendo la infancia de muchos con cada viejo personaje de épocas de antes del 2010 que menciono, ¿cierto? **)**

-¿Sí, pequeño? ¿quieres presentarte? -le dijo Honey al niño.

-Sí... -dijo él, con timidez, mientras se levantaba- me llamo Andrew Gallagher, pero me llaman Andy, tengo 6 años y medio y me gustan los Power Rangers.

-Es bueno saberlo, Andy, puedes sentarte. -le dijo la maestra de nuevo.

-¡Espere! Falta mi hermano.

-Bien, ¿y tu hermano?

-Está aquí, junto a mí. -dijo señalando a otro niño que, era muy parecido de rostro con él, pero no mucho, sentado a su izquierda.

Las únicas diferencias eran que, Andy tenía un lunar sobre el labio superior, del lado derecho y su hermano, aparentemente, era más alto que él, no tenía el lunar, era pecoso y tenía la nariz respingada. Traía puesta una playera como la de su hermano, pero color rojo, pantalones marrones y zapatillas de color negro.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano, Andy?

-Me llamo Webber, también tengo seis años y medio, no tengo apodo como Ryan y me gustan los Power Rangers. -le dijo el hermano de Andy, quien ahora es conocido como Webber.

 **(N** / **A:** Soné muy Kraang ahí, ¿cierto? **)**

-¡Yo le puedo dar un apodo! -gritó Ryan a los cuatro vientos.

-Ryan, creo que eso tendrá que esperar, deja que los demás se presenten. -le dijo la maestra a Ryan, DE NUEVO, para que no interrumpiera más la clase.

Al seguir con las introducciones, se presentó, una niña de seis años, de cabello café y ojos azules, de nombre Sarah Blake, a quien le gustaba el arte; otra de seis años, cabellera rubia y ojiverde, de nombre Jessica Moore, quien se llamaba a sí misma Jessie, niña que adoraba bailar; un niño de seis y medio, cabello marrón y ojos grises, llamado Bobby Singer, aficionado lector a historias de fantasía... en fin, varios niños fueron presentándose, aunque los pequeños Hamato prefirieron ir a lo último.

Jay y Kevin se presentaron con sus nombres, edades, apodo, en el caso de Jay, gustos, al cual, obviamente, presentaron a "Héroes Espaciales"; Zack se presentó con su nombre, apodo, edad y gusto por las artes marciales; Tori por el mismo camino, contando que le gustaba practicar boxeo, cosa que impresionó un poco a la maestra; Kathy, hizo lo mismo, contando que tenía gusto por "Súper Cerebros J.R", Ryan ya se había presentado, así que no hizo falta, los gemelos se presentaron, terminando la frase que cada uno decía, Shadow diciendo que le gustaba el fútbol y Cody que tenía gustos por el hockey.

Al irse presentando todos los alumnos, la maestra les dijo a los niños que, para empezar con la clase, iban a contar lo que hicieron en el verano, para luego hacer dibujos de ello.

Algunos niños contaron que fueron a Disney World, otros que estuvieron en la playa, otros que se quedaron en sus casas, etc.

Cuando, al fin, sonó la campana del recreo, Shadow corrió hacia su mochila, para buscar su pelota, y jugar con sus primos y hermano, al fútbol.

Al formar los equipos, fueron Jay, Tori, Zack y Shadow, contra Cody, Kevin, Ryan y Kathy, los gemelos capitanes de cada equipo, Zack en el arco de una punta y Kathy en la otra.

Los gemelos, a pesar de llevarse de lo más bien el uno con el otro, no podían evitar ser los más competitivos del mundo. Aunque, como siempre era, el equipo de Shadow ganó 3-2, contra el de Cody, cosa por la cual lo culparon los otros tres.

-¡Cody, deberías saber ganarle a tu propia hermana! -le gritó Kevin.

-¡No es culpa mía! ¡Shadow lleva más práctica en fútbol que yo, y yo soy el que juega hockey, ¿lo olvidan?! -le gritó Cody en respuesta a Kevin.

-Ah, sí... oigan, ¿y si jugamos otra cosa?

-No creo, Kathy, la señorita Honey nos está llamando. -le dijo Jay, quién se apareció, luego de celebrar con sus primos.

Al entrar a la sala de clases de nuevo, todos presentaros sus dibujos y explicaron lo que hicieron en el verano, para comenzar. Horas más tarde, luego de un poco de matemáticas con cálculos de 2+2=4 y esas cosas, sin olvidarnos del almuerzo, que consistió en las mini pizzas que sus mamis les enviaron a los pequeños Hamato. **(N** / **A:** Yo sé que, en Estados Unidos, las traducirían como "mini pizzas", pero acá en mi país, les decimos "pizzetas" **)**.

En la clase de español que tenían, alguien tocó la puerta del salón. Al decirle que pase, un hombre de cabello negro, quién tenía pinta de tener entre unos 27 o 30 años, ojos grises y uniforme de deportes negro, con un silbato de metal colgándole del cuello, entró.

-Discúlpeme, señorita, pero ahora los niños tienen clases conmigo. -le dijo el hombre.

-Bien, no hay problema... -dijo ella- Niños, él es Dan Winston, es su profesor de educación física. Vayan con él, y nos veremos luego.

-Adiós, señorita Honey. -dijeron todos los niños, siguiendo a su profesor.

Los pequeños lo siguieron hacia una puerta de madera que tenía ventanales de vidrio; al entrar, había una gran cancha de basketbol, y una pared para escalar, con varias colchonetas y cajones para practicar saltos.

-Niños, buenos días, soy el profesor Daniel Winston, seré su maestro de educación física, y quiero que sepan que, como son los más pequeños, no seremos tan complejos como los demás alumnos, cosa que, espero que comprendan.

-¿Qué significa complejo? -preguntó una niña.

-Significa que no haremos cosas como ejercicios más difíciles o con mayor esfuerzo, sino cosas como... deportes con pelotas, como basketbol o fútbol.

-¡Sííí! -dijeron todos los niños.

Desde entonces, comenzaron a disfrutar de la clase. Empezaron la clase de gimnasia con una competencia de obstáculos, cosas como, pasar los pies por entre las llantas, correr en zig zag por entre conos, cosas así.

Para los pequeños Hamato, fue bastante divertido; luego siguieron con un poco de fútbol, a lo que Shadow le pidió de rodillas al profesor ser la capitana, aunque aceptó. Al terminar la clase, todos los niños regresaron al salón, para buscar sus mochilas e irse, porque al ser las 16:20 de la tarde, ya era hora de que se fueran.

Al salir del edificio, Jay buscaba con sus ojos a ver si, o su mamá o tías o tío se aparecían por algún lado. En ése momento, Jay y Zack se aseguraban de que todos estuvieran juntos, Kevin y Kathy conversaban sobre todo lo que habían aprendido en ése gran día, Tori, Ryan y los gemelos estaban impacientes por salir de la escuela, ya que, según ellos, era demasiado "aburrida", descartando la clase de educación física.

Entonces, Jay logró divisar a sus tías Abril y Mona, quienes vinieron caminando. Abril traía puesta una blusa amarilla abotonada, con jeans celestes, zapatos de cuero marrones, un bolso blanco y su cabello en un rodete alto, con un moño, dejando caer unos pequeños flecos por los costados; Mona Lisa tenía una camisa verde lima, debajo de un pulover blanco, pantalones de tela negros, zapatos rojos, sin olvidarse de su clásica bufanda rosa, dejando su cabello suelto con una pañoleta rosa alrededor de la cabeza y un bolso color café. Una vez divisadas, Jay se emocionó.

-¡Chicos, ahí están las tías Abril y Mona! ¡Vamos! -gritó Jay a los demás niños.

Cuando todos captaron el mensaje, corrieron para poder saludarlas y abrazarlas, mayormente Kathy y Tori, pues eran sus hijas.

-Hola, niños, ¿cómo están?

-¡Muy bien, mami, hoy aprendí un montón de cosas nuevas! -exclamó Kathy, dirigiéndose a su mamá.

-Bien, niños, nos contarán todo lo que hicieron hoy, mientras vamos de camino al parque, ¿quieren? -preguntó Mona a su hija y sobrinos.

-¡Síii! ¡el parque! -exclamaron los niños felices.

En el camino hacia el parque, Ryan era el que más corría, haciendo una carrera en contra de Zack y Cody. Una vez que llegaron ahí, Shadow sacó su pelota de fútbol de la mochila.

-Oye, hermano... -se dirigió a Cody con cara desafiante- ¿revancha?

-Oh, sí, hermana. -le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Todos volvieron a armar los equipos, de vuelta Jay, Tori, Shadow y Zack, contra Cody, Ryan, Kevin y Kathy, para ver si, al menos ésta vez, podían ganarles al equipo de Shadow. Pero, con mayor razón los del equipo contrario quería estar en el de Shadow, porque la historia se volvió a repetir, y en éste caso, fueron 4-1. Para el equipo de Cody, fue decepcionante.

-¿Saben?, en parte me alegra no ser el hermano de Shadow... -dijo Ryan.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaron los otros tres.

-Porque si yo fuera su hermano, y perdiéramos así de seguido, no me tendrían que culpar a mí por ser el que no puede ganarle en fútbol a mi hermana gemela.

-¡Ryan! -le gritó Cody enojado.

-¿Qué? ¿yo qué dije? -preguntó Ryan con inocencia.

-Sólo cállate. -le dijo Cody, cruzando sus brazitos y frunciendo los labios molestamente.

-Oye, mami, ¿por qué el tío Casey y las tías Karai, Melina e Irma no están aquí? ¿y Alice? -le preguntó Tori a su mamá.

-Bueno, mi amor, no pudieron venir porque, Casey estaba tramitando algunos asuntos para poder participar en un partido de hockey internacional, cómo el Mundial de Fútbol, pero con hockey; tus tías y yo estábamos muy atareadas con la pastelería, y sólo dos podían venir, así que nosotras vinimos, en cambio Alice, está en casa con Mikey, tal vez viendo la televisión o algo así.

-Bueno, al menos el parque no estaría más lleno, si junto con nosotros y nuestros papás estuvieran aquí. -dijo Zack, notando que, como los niños habían salido de la escuela, el parque estaba bastante lleno.

Para suerte de los niños, había también un castillo de juegos, con toboganes, hamacas, carruseles, sube y bajas y esas cosas. Para mejorar la situación, justo pasaba un carrito de helados. Una vez divisado, todos los niños que había en el parque fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus madres para pedirles algo. Al concluir con la compra, Jay pidió un helado de vainilla, Tori uno de fresa, Kathy uno de cereza, Kevin uno de limón, Ryan uno de chocolate, Zack uno de menta con chispitas y los gemelos de crema con galletitas, en cambio las mujeres sólo pidieron un café, ya que era un carro grande, que podía ser tirado de un auto y, para suerte, tenía una cafetera.

Pero, desde la distancia de un alto edificio, un pez mutante con patas de robot, un gran perro con pinta de lobo con anorexia y un tigre con bufanda y armas láser, vigilaban desde la distancia a Abril y Mona, ya que, aunque no pasaba tan seguido como en su juventud encontrarlas, reconocían sus rostros perfectamente con sólo verlas a los ojos.

-Debemos avisarle al maestro Destructor, que encontramos a dos de las mujeres... -dijo el perro. No se necesitaba ser un genio para suponer que ése era, nada más y nada menos, Razhar.

-¡Yo creo que deberíamos bajar ahí, estando ellas desarmadas, no podrán defenderse! Será el plan perfecto. -discutió el pez, sacándo sus cuchillos plegables. Era obvio que tenemos presente a Cara de Pez

-¡No! Las seguiremos más y, hasta que anochezca, no le informaremos al maestro Destructor sobre las noticias. -les dijo el tigre, bajando su catalejo. Ya sabrán quién es el que habló en éste caso... síp. Garra de Tigre.

-Si ése será el caso, y las mujeres están aquí... -se cuestionó Cara de Pez- ¿quienes rayos son esos niños?

-No lo sé, pero hasta no averiguar más, no daremos suposiciones... los continuaremos siguiendo hasta que yo les diga, sin el consentimiento del maestro, no podemos planear una emboscada. -ordenó Garra de Tigre.

Obedeciendo al feo y malo lindo gatito, el lobo y el pescado, se quedaron en las sombras observando a tan peculiares niños que se aparecieron en el parque, junto con las dos mujeres enemigas del Clan del Pie.

* * *

 **Bien, quiero aclarar que, de ahora en adelante, la mayoría de los capítulos (como un 75% de ellos) van a tratarse de los hijos de las tortugas... porque YOLO XD. Además, lean el título, "Descendientes", quiere decir que descienden de ellos... así que, a partir de ahora, los escribiré así.**

 **Tan pronto como pueda, subiré más y otros capítulos e historias ;)**

 **Obedezcan a sus padres, cómanse sus verduras, hagan sus deberes... y, si roban un banco, tráeme la mitad de lo que consigas XD.**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	8. Días de escuela

**Ya sé que muchos me tienen la guillotina lista para poner mi cabeza ahí, pero tuve problemas técnicos de los que no quieren saber, así que... ¡VAMOS CON LA RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS!**

 **leonelita:** Amiga, vos, y todos mis seguidores, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, ya que con sus comentarios, apoyo, follows y favourites que me ponen, hacen que me inspire. Un abrazo fuerte hasta Colombia desde Argentina xP

 **Vanne Pérez:** Me gustaría irme de vacaciones ahora, pero eso no pasa ¡HASTA DENTRO DE SEIS F**KING MESES! Pero sólo tengo dos semanitas chiquitas de Vacaciones de Invierno, supongo que, de ahí, podré aprovechar. Igual, un abrazo desde Argentina hasta México ;P disfruta el cap'.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Los niños seguían en su distracción, jugando en el parque todos juntos. Se quedaron ahí, hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde, y ya se estaba oscureciendo el cielo y, por temor de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche antes de tiempo, decidieron llamar a Melina, quien tenía un auto propio, para que las pudiera llevar a su casa. Afortunadamente, era un vehículo familiar, o sea, que tenía tres asientos pegados juntos adelante, tres en el medio y otros cuatro atrás, a los que se podían acceder, con sólo tirar el respaldo de los de en medio para adelante. Al llegar su mamá, los mellizos corrieron a abrazarla, mientras ella les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Ella traía una blusa blanca hasta los codos con floresillas celestes, las uñas pintadas de azul, jeans blancos, zapatos chatos negros y una pequeña trenza a la derecha, junto con un abrigo de jean.

-¡Hola, mami! -dijeron los niños al unisono.

-Hola, mis pequeños, ¿cómo les fue en su primer día en la escuela?

-Subamos al auto, y te contaremos. -le dijo Kevin, corriendo hacia el asiento junto al conductor, pero su mamá lo detuvo.

-Kevin... -lo miró su madre, con el ceño fruncido- aún no tienes edad para ir adelante.

-Aww... qué mal... entonces, en medio con Kevin y Zack. -dijo Jay con gallardía.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no yo voy detrás de mamá y las tías? -le gritó Tori a Jay.

-Porque eres muy pequeña. -le dijo él, sonriendo victoriosamente, haciéndola enojar.

-¡No es cierto! -exclamó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy un mes mayor que tú, ¿lo olvidas?

-Tal vez seas mayor... ¡pero no más rápido! -le contestó, corriendo hacia el asiento de en medio.

Al descubrir sus intenciones, todos corrieron hacia el auto, para ganar un buen lugar.

-¡Yo pido junto a la ventana! -gritaron Ryan y Cody, llegando hasta los asientos del fondo.

Al decidir, finalmente, en dónde se sentaba cada quién, Jay, Kevin y Zack, quién sacó a Tori del asiento de un caderazo, terminaron sentándose en medio, tal y como Jay había dicho; Kathy, Ryan y los gemelos se sentaron atrás de todo, los niños junto a las ventanas; Melina conducía, Abril iba al medio y Mona a la derecha, PERO, había un chiquilín, tontín y pequeñín problemita:

-¿Yo donde me siento? -preguntó Tori, percatándose de que no había suficiente espacio para que ella se sentara.

-No hay problema... -comentó Ryan sonriente- puedes quedarte dentro de la cajuela.

-¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras sentado atrás de todo, te sacaría las manchas verdes de la piel... a golpes. -le dijo ella, con tono amenazante.

-Tori, no te pongas agresiva. -le dijo su mamá.

-Lo siento... pero, ¿dónde me siento yo?

-Ven, siéntate sobre mi regazo... -y le hizo señas para que se sentara sobre ella.

-¿En serio? ¿encima tuyo? -preguntó la pequeña impresionada.

-Claro... -le dijo con una sonrisa- sólo, no saltes en el lugar.

-Mamá, sí sabes que, el que hace las tonterías en los viajes en auto, sin razón, es Ryan, ¿no? -dijo Tori, divertida.

-Gracias... ¡oye! -le dijo el pequeño rubio.

Una vez que Tori se subió a las piernas de su mamá, Melina arrancó el auto de nuevo, y tomaron la ruta por la autopista que los llevaría a todos a su hogar en el bosque. Pero, sobre un alto edificio, Garra de Tigre, Razhar y Cara de Pez, observaron la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, pues escuchar que los niños llamaran a las mujeres de ésa forma, "mamá", les daba una ventaja que cualquiera desearía que no se cumpliera.

Ellos sabían quiénes eran los niños ahora.

-Es increíble... las kunoichis de Hamato Yoshi tuvieron hijos, y no lo descubrimos hasta éste momento. -dijo Razhar con la mandíbula desencajada.

-Hmmm... ésto nos da una ventaja... -dijo Garra de Tigre, con una sonrisa malévola en su boca... u, hocico, cómo sea.

-¿Qué clase de ventaja nos da el saber que las mujeres tienen hijos? -preguntó el sushi con patas.

-¡¿Es que acaso son idiotas?! Usen la cabeza... hace varios meses que las mujeres no aparecen... años, mejor dicho...

-Sí... ¿y? -inquirió Razhar.

-Y -usó énfasis en la palabra-, si ellas tuvieron hijos, ellos deben de tener padres, ¿cierto?

-¿Tú qué supones? -le volvió a preguntar el lobo gigante.

-Antes de que ellas dejaran de presentarse en nuestras batallas en contra de las tortugas, logré notar que todas traían anillos en la mano izquierda y, durante unos cuantos períodos, siempre cada mes desde hace unos cinco años, una de las tortugas y uno de sus aliados humanos, se ausentaba por unas semanas.

-Entonces, ¿supones que las tortugas se casaron con sus aliados humanos y, un tiempo más tarde, tuvieron a sus propios hijos? -supuso Cara de Pez.

Con sólo darse cuenta de que lo entendieron a último minuto, luego de varias pistas, demasiado obvias, Garra de Tigre se palmeó la cara.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, tontos! -exclamó furioso.

-Bien, ahora que sabemos que las tortugas tienen hijos, ¿se lo informaremos al maestro? -preguntó Chris Bradford.

-Sí, pero no haremos nada en contra de las tortugas, sin el consentimiento suyo, debemos mantener la guardia alta, ante todo lo que podamos averiguar de esos cachorros. Vámonos.

Una vez que llegaron a la vieja iglesia que Destructor tenía como madriguera, y explicarle todo lo que dedujeron, Oroku Saki se impresionó y, al mismo tiempo, comenzó a confeccionar un plan muy sucio.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, maestro Destructor? -preguntó Garra de Tigre, estando de rodillas, con los otros dos junto a él, frente al trono de Oroku Saki.

-Hmmm... el descubrir que Hamato Yoshi, aparentemente, tiene nietos, nos da una mayor ventaja. Si lo que dicen ustedes es verdad, y son hijos de las tortugas y, posiblemente, alguno sea hijo o hija de Karai, nos da la posibilidad de capturar a alguno y obligar a las tortugas y a Hamato Yoshi a venir aquí para poder salvarlo... aunque, sus esfuerzos sean en vano. -dijo el malvado ninja, con una risa malévola al final.

-Entonces, ¿capturamos a los niños, o qué? -preguntó el pescado impaciente.

-¡No! Aún no. Quiero que consigan toda la información que puedan sobre estos niños y me la traigan, quién es hijo de quién, cuando nacieron, ¡todo lo que puedan! Haré sufrir a Hamato Yoshi, con el sólo hecho de saber que ahora sé de sus nietos.

Mientras tanto, en la vivienda Hamato, todos los padres recibieron con alegría a sus hijos. Al llegar a su casa, Ryan, fue recibido por sus padres, Miguel Ángel e Irma, junto con su hermanita menor, Alice. Irma traía jeans azules oscuros, tacones negros, una blusa índigo de mangas largas, su labial morado, el cabello por sobre los hombros y sus viejos lentes. Al entrar, se sentaron en la mesa para comer, puesto que, con el paso de los años, Miguel Ángel al fin aprendió a cocinar sin hacer un desastre por toda la cocina... o sólo hacer la comida un desastre. A pesar de que había hecho tallarines con salsa, cosa que tanto a sus hijos como a su esposa les gustaban, no evitó dejar una que otra mancha de salsa de tomate en la cocina.

-Bueno, no evité manchar la cocina, pero al menos hice la cena, ¿no? -preguntó él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, pero dejaré los elementos de limpieza a tu alcance la próxima vez. -le dijo Irma y, con dicho comentario, sus pequeños hijos se rieron.

Luego de unos 5 minutos de trabajo en equipo para poder limpiar toda mancha de salsa a la vista en la cocina, se volvieron a sentar para poder disfrutar de la cena que el "hombre de la casa", había hecho. Para suerte de los niños y la madre, los tallarines ni se pasaron, ni estaban muy duros. Sabían perfectos.

-Mmmm... papi, tus tallaines eztán muy dicos. -dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa en su boca... aunque, también un montón de salsa embarrada sobre ésta.

-Gracias, nenita... em... hija... -ella volteó a verlo- tienes una manchita aquí, jejeje. -le dijo, apuntándose a la quijada.

Alice, con las mejillas sonrojadas y muchas carcajadas por parte de su hermano mayor, agarró una servilleta de papel de la mesa e intentó limpiarse la salsa del rostro. Lastimosamente, creyó que era sólo en el mentón y se limpió sólo ahí.

-¿Me la quité? -preguntó ella.

-Emm... no, no del todo. -dijo su mami, tomando otra servilleta, para limpiarle lo que le quedaba de salsa- Ya, ya está, sin salsa.

-Gacias, mami.

-Oye, campeón, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? -le preguntó Mikey a Ryan.

-Pues, creo que bien, nuestra maestra se llama Honey, el salón de clases es muy grande, somos unos 20 o 21 niños y, durante el recreo, jugamos fútbol, yo en el equipo de Cody, Kevin y Kathy, contra Jay, Shadow, Tori y Zack, ¡perdimos 2 a 3! ¡no es justo! -exclamó el pequeño rubio molesto.

-Y, ¿qué clases tuvieron, mi amor? -dudó Irma, agarrando otro poco de tallarines con el tenedor.

-Bueno, tuvimos matemáticas, lengua, español y educación física, es la que me gustó más, fue divertida. -le dijo a sus padres, con una sonrisita al final y tomando el último poco de fideos que quedaban en su plato.

-Me alegra que te divirtiera... a propósito, ¿te dejaron tarea?

-No, mamá.

-Bien, recojan sus platos y yo los lavaré. -le dijo a ambos niños.

-Sí, mamá. -le dijeron ambos al unisono, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus platos, para dejarlos en el lavavajillas.

Al terminar de ayudar a lavar los platos, los hermanos hicieron una carrera hacia el sillón, para poder agarrar el control remoto y ver algo que cada uno quisiera. Ya que Ryan no se acostaba hasta las nueve de la noche, iba a ver algo en la televisión. Mikey quiso hacerle una bromita a su hijo y, una vez que él se acostó en el sillón, lo levantó de sus piernitas, agarrándolo de los tobillos con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras él se reía mucho.

-¡Pa! ¡Bájame! -le dijo entre un mar de carcajadas.

-Nop, sabes que ahora vemos la Fuerza Súper Robo-Meca, no Crognard. -le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Yo no ceo que debeían habed hodadios pada ved la televizión. -dijo Alice con inocencia.

-¡Mikey! ¡Bájalo, o le bajará la sangre al cerebro! -le gritó Irma desde la cocina.

-Pero, si mi cabeza está arriba, ¿no me subirá la sangre al cerebro? -preguntó Ryan con una carita confusa.

-Es sólo una expresión, campeón. -le dijo su papá- además, estás cabeza abajo, en ése caso, la sangre baja.

-Okay, sólo tengo una duda...

-Dime, hijo.

-¿Acaso con darme yo vuelta, las leyes de la física o, como sea que tío Donnie diga que se llamen, cambian? Porque acabas de decir que estoy cabeza abajo, y tengo mi cabeza arriba de mis hombros.

-Como dije, es sólo una expresión. Igual, Crognard, mañana, FSRM5, hoy.

-Po mí, etá bien... hemano cabezota, ¿tú qué opinas? -le dijo Alice, divertida.

-Por ver Crognard hoy, ¡genial! En segunda, ¿por qué "cabezota"? -le preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Po que estáz cabeza abajo, bobito.

-¡Yo no soy bobo!... papá, no soy bobo, ¿cierto?

-No, hijo, no lo eres... oye, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Mikey, percatándose de que Ryan empezaba a revelar un color colorado en la cara.

-Creo que necesito bajar ahora, me siento mareado.

-Okay, lo siento... -y Mikey finalmente, lo bajo.

Una vez que Ryan estuvo abajo, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse el mareo y se sentó en el sofá, que éste era color naranja amarronado. Al final, toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala, viendo la "Fuerza Súper Robo-Meca 5", y, para suerte de los pequeños, Irma tenía algo de pastel de chocolate en el refri, que comieron como postre. Se quedaron viendo la televisión, cambiando los episodios en cintas una y otra vez. Mikey, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, imitaba a los personajes del programa para divertir a sus hijos. Cuando por fin se hicieron las 10 de la noche, Ryan y Alice estaban listos para dormir. Ryan tenía de pijama un pantalón de algodón naranja, con una playera del mismo material, de torso blanco con mangas naranjas cortas, mientras que Alice tenía un camisón verde claro de mangas largas.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes, Ryan corrió a su cuarto. Éste tenía una pared pintada de naranja, con una ventana sin cornisa. Tenía la cama del lado derecho de la habitación, que era la misma con el timón del barco pirata que tenía su papá cuando era joven, una televisión con consola y varios juegos apilados en frente de ella, varios estantes llenos de viejas figuras de acción de Mikey. En resumen, casi copiaron el viejo cuarto de su padre.

Al fin, cuando entró y se metió dentro de la cama y cubrió con las sábanas, Mikey se acercó a su hijo para darle las buenas noches.

-Descansa, campeón. -le dijo Mikey, despeinándole un poco el cabello con la mano.

-Tú igual, papá. -le dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de darle las buenas noches, Mikey se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta para apagar las luces. Una vez que lo hizo, Ryan se acomodó en su camita para poder dormir bien. Como diez minutos más tarde, estaba dormido como un oso, y esa es la expresión perfecta, ya que el pequeño se puso a roncar con la boca abierta, babeando un poco.

Ya al hacerse las 07:30 de la mañana, Irma tuvo que ir a despertar a su hijo. Se puso su bata de pijama color índigo blancusco, sin olvidarse de sus lentes, porque si no vería todo borroso. Caminó hacia el cuarto de su hijo mayor y abrió la puerta. Al acercarse a la cama, lo encontró en una pose algo extraña. Tenía las piernas desparramadas por sobre la almohada y el respaldo del timón del barco pirata, la cabeza dada vuelta al borde de la cama, con la baba calléndole por la mejilla y roncando con la boca abierta.

Irma sólo suspiró y se acercó a la cama para poder despertarlo.

-Ryan... Ryan... despierta, es hora de ir a la escuela... -le dijo su mamá, con un susurro.

-Cinco minutitos, mami... -fue lo único que logró balbusear.

-Ánda, despierta...

-¡TODOS A CUBIERTA! -se levantó él de golpe, asustando a su madre.

-¿Estás bien, angelito?

-¿Eh? Lo siento, mamá, soñé que era capitán de un barco pirata y nos atacaba un navío de piratas fantasma. -explicó, mientras se rascaba su cabezita con una mano y limpiaba la baba de la cara con la otra.

-Creo que le tendré que decir a Mikey que dejemos de ver episodios de FSRM5 tan raros.

-Bien, ya me levanto... -pero, al momento de levantarse y caminar unos pasitos hasta después de la puerta, juntó sus piernitas y puso las manos cubriéndose por entre medio, mientras hacía un bailecito gracioso.

-Mi amor, mejor ve al baño, lávate la cara, las manos y los dientes, luego te daré el desayuno.

-Okay, mami... -y, aún sosteniéndose por entre las piernas y haciendo esfuerzos por caminar sin hacerse en los pantalones, fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

Estaba ansioso por tomar su preciado desayuno, leche caliente con chocolate y dos tostadas con mantequilla. Tuvo problemas con el hecho de, tener que hacer el número uno rápido, lavarse la carita con agua fría para despertarse bien, las manitos y los dientes, sin evitar escupir un poco de espuma en el espejo, porque tenía hambre y tenía que llegar a la escuela temprano. Cuando al fin terminó de limpiar el espejo de lo que había escupido, y enjuagarse la boca para limpiarse la pasta dental, corrió hacia la cocina, y se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa.

En su asiento, tenía un individual naranja, con una taza naranja con el dibujo de Crognard el Bárbaro **(N** / **A:** ¡Gracias Mikey, por tu culpa, tu hijo de volvió adicto a una serie de chiquitos! okno xD), que tenía el vapor saliendo de esta, por el calor emanante de la leche, y un plato con sus tostadas con la mantequilla derretida, bañada con azúcar encima **(N** / **A:** así es cómo hacemos las tostadas con manteca en mi país de vez en cuando xD **)** , cosa que, para Ryan, eran el mejor desayuno del mundo.

Una vez que se sentó, empezó a meterse las tostadas apuradamente en la boca, sin degustarlas, sino tragándolas a lo bestia.

-Ryan, no te apures en tomar tu desayuno, te atragantarás. -le advirtió Irma.

-¡Pffero, mamffá! ¡Tffengho pfrissfa dfe lleghfar a da effscuehlah! -dijo Ryan, con la boca llena de su tostada con mantequilla.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo masticarás con cuidado, tragarás y luego te preparás para ir a la escuela, no te atragantes.

-Bieeen... -siguiendo las órdenes de su madre, se aseguró de tomar bien su desayuno, sin atorarse ningún pedazo de comida en la garganta.

Al terminar de comer sus preciadas tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar, comenzó a tomar su lechecita con chocolate calentita. Para evitar que su mamá lo volviera a retar por tomar su desayuno a las apuradas, intentó hacerlo de a sorbitos. Pero no pudo evitar quemarse la lengua.

-¡Aahh! ¡Be quembé da denghua! -exclamó Ryan, sosteniendo su lengua con dos de sus deditos.

-Aww... ¿quieres un poco de leche fría en tu taza? -le preguntó ella, acercándose con el cartón de leche en una mano.

-Zí, pfod ffavod... -así fue cómo su mamá le sirvió la leche fría en su taza.

Cuando finalmente obtuvo la temperatura correcta, pudo tomarla con mayor comodidad. Para cuando terminó la leche, se limpió los labios con la mano y corrió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse la ropa. Decidió que, lo único que se cambiaría, serían las medias y ropa interior, pero su mamá le gritó desde la cocina que, también se cambiara los pantalones, cosa por la que tuvo que aceptar sin cuestionar y ponerse otros similares a los del día anterior, sólo que no tenían bolsillos.

Terminó por ponerse la misma camiseta del día anterior, se cambió los pantalones, ropa interior y medias, y se puso las mismas zapatillas que usó el día anterior. Corriendo para tomar su mochila y colgársela en la espalda, llegó hasta la puerta del departamento, bajó las escaleras a las corridas, yendo de la mano de su mamá, para obtener un buen asiento en el auto para llegar a la escuela.

Para su mala suerte, ya estaban casi todos los buenos lugares ocupados y no se iba a arriesgar a perderlos, así que, como alma que lleva al Diablo, corrió hacia dónde se estaba a punto de sentar Jay, pero éste no pudo hacer nada para que su pequeño primo no le robara el asiento.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a sentarme ahí! -exclamó el pelinegro.

-¡El que se fue a Sevilla, perdió su silla! -le respondió el rubio.

 **(N** / **A:** Esta es una expresión que usaba de chiquita, cuando mis compañeros del cole y yo queríamos estar en el primer lugar de la fila, en cualquier lugar. Para mi mala suerte, siempre terminaba segunda o más atrás xP **)**

-¡Agh! ¡Mamá, Ryan me quitó el asiento! -dijo Jay encaprichado.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora sabes lo que se siente! -le dijo Tori desde atrás. **(** dulce, dulce venganza! muajajaja! okno xD **)**.

Haciendo un ruedo de ojos, Melina se subió al auto, no sin antes que Casey tambén subiera y tuviera a Jay cerca suyo. Al decir esto, que quede claro que Jay hizo lo mismo que Tori, la noche anterior, aunque esta vez, se sentó sobre su tío Casey.

Luego de media hora de viaje, pasando por todo tipo de rutas para llegar a la escuela, Melina finalmente se estaionó en la esquina de su escuela.

-Bien, niños, hoy quiero que se porten bien, como les dijimos ayer. Y traten de hacer nuevos amigos, si es que pueden. -les dijo Melina a los niños, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Luego de esto, Casey también los saludó, pero sólo los despeinó un poco a todos, como que les daba sus mimos de tío.

 **(N** /A: Idea obtenida de Gravity Falls, luego de la pelea contra las figuras de cera de Stan Pines, cuand les quiso dar "mimos de tío" a Dipper y Mabel **)**.

Cuando todos los niños entraron a la escuela, las clases no fueron las mismas que el día anterior. Habían empezado con estudios sociales, en lo que le dieron un dibujo a cada niño, del planeta tierra y tenían que pintarlo, para luego colgarlo en una pared. Más tarde, tuvieron clases de arte, por lo que todos podían hacer dibujos libres.

Los mellizos hicieron, como pudieron, dos dibujos de los personajes de Héroes Espaciales. De la forma en la que pudieron, con típicos trazos hechos en crayones por un par de niños de 6 años, aunque parecían ser, en parte, un montón de garabatos, parecía ser de alguien bastante profesional.

Zack dibujó a un hombre parado en medio del papel, con una espada, diciendo que era un ninja, también con los retazos algo desproligos; Tori hizo a un gatito dentro de una caja **(N** / **A:** Ya saben "Kitty in a Box" **)** ; Kathy dibujó un corazón, con una escritura, de caligrafía un poquito torpe, que decía "Amo Aprender"; Ryan se dibujó a sí mismo, con un disfraz de sus superhéroe preferido, "Crognard, el bárbaro"; Shadow hizo una pelota de fútbol gigante, en medio de una cancha y Cody dibujó a su papá con uno de sus palos de Hockey, haciendo un fondo con serpentinas, como si su padre hubiera ganado el partido del siglo.

Cuando, luego de unas horas, sonó la campana, los chicos salieron a jugar al patio.

Shadow, lastimosamente, olvidó traer su pelota a la escuela, así que, como no encontraron nada divertido que hacer, se tuvieron que sentar en un rincón y charlar un poco. Mientras conversaban sobre típicas cosas de niños, notaron que unas niñas, específicamente tres, del otro lado del patio, los estaban mirando.

Las niñas eran todas rubias de cabello ondulado y de ojos azules, excepto que una de ellas tenía el cabello suelto, otra tenía dos coletas altas y la otra una sola. Parecían ser trillizas, por lo parecido de sus rostros.

La del cabello suelto tenía medias que le cubrían todas las piernas de color blanco, con una falda rosa, una blusa de rosa más claro de mangas largas y zapatillas de un tono de rosa aún más claro.

La niña de dos coletas, tenía su blusa de mangas cortas color celeste con una flor rosa en el pecho, leggins blancos hasta los tobillos y tenis también rosas, pero de un tono más rosa chicle. Por último, la de una sola coleta, que por cierto, tenía un moño celeste en esta, usaba leggins hasta las rodillas de color celeste muy claro, zapatos de abrojo blancos, una blusa de manga larga color blanco y una de mangas cortas de color rosa, con el dibujo de la cara de un gatito.

Al notar los Hamato cómo eran observados, vieron que las niñas empezaron a reírse de ellos, ocultando sus risitas con las manos.

Por cómo eran observados, no evitaron sentir incomodidad.

-Oigan, ¿por qué esas niñas nos están mirando así? -preguntó Ryan.

-¿Y por qué se ríen? -preguntó Cody, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No lo sé... ¿creen que deberíamos preguntarles? -sugirió Kathy

-Tal vez uno de nosotros debería. -dijo Jay.

-Buena idea. -dijo Tori, empujando a Jay al frente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo por qué?! -replicó él.

-Porque fue tu idea. -dijo ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Agh, está bien. -dijo él rendido.

Con un paso lento y tímido, y varias risas de sus primos, Jay se acercó lentamente hacia las niñas. Al estar más cerca de ellas, no evitó ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con niñas. Al menos, con niñas que no fueran sus primas.

La primera de las niñas en reaccionar, fue la de cabello suelto, quién dejó de reír, sonrió hacia sus hermanas y se acercó a Jay también.

-Hola. -dijo ella, con una especie de sonrisa "seductora".

-Eh... h-hola. -dijo él, tímido, sobándose la nuca.

-Tú eres Jayson, ¿cierto?

-Eh... s-sí... ¿cómo sabes?

-Presté atención en cuanto la señorita Honey tomó lista.

-Ah... bien, eh... lo siento, no sé tu nombre.

-Soy Nora. -dijo ella, luego de una pequeña risa- Y ellas son mis hermanas, Rachael, -dijo presentando a la de las dos coletas- y Amanda, aunque la llamamos Mandy. -dijo presentando a la de una coleta.

-Oh, ah... okay. -dijo él, con algo de incomodidad- O-oigan, me estaba preguntando...

-¿Sí? -dijo Nora.

-Em... ¿por qué nos miraban a mis primos y a mí de esa manera? ¿Y por qué se reían?

-Oh, jejeje. -dijo ella de vuelta- Bueno, los mirábamos así porque... bueno, creemos que son lindos.

Con dicho comentario, Jay no evitó que su cara se ponga roja como si hubiera estado en la "tomatera", de la vergüenza y abriera los ojos exageradamente.

 **(N** / **A:** Hasta donde tengo entendido, la tomatera es un evento en España en el que la gente tiene una especie de "guerra de tomates", cosa que suele ocurrir durante una corrida de toros... de haberme equivocado, acepto corrección de datos erróneos **)**

-Y... nos reíamos, porque son graciosos.

-¿"Graciosos", como... "graciosos"?

-"Graciosos", como... "lindos". -dijo ella, con una mirada cómplice.

-Oh, em, eh... d-de ac-cuerdo, c-creo que y-ya me voy. -dijo retrocediendo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dile al de ojos negros que le mando un beso. -dijo ella.

-¿A quién? ¿A Cody? -dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia la dirección en donde estaban sus primos.

-Sí, ese. Dile que me parece lindo. -contestó sonriente.

-Eh... s-sí, sí sí, seguro, se lo diré. -replicó Jay, finalmente, para luego, prácticamente correr hacia el resto de sus primos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? -le preguntó Kevin con cara burlona.

-¡Es la última vez que vaya a hablar con una chica, que no sea de mi familia! -exclamó el ojiazul, aún con la cara colorada.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Zack.

-¿Y por qué parece que tu cara estuvo al sol sin filtro solar? -dudó Kathy.

-Demasiado vergonzoso. Por cierto, Cody, -el mencionado volteó a mirarlo- Nora dice que te manda un beso.

-Espera, ¿qué? -dijo Cody, confundido.

-La del cabello suelto, Nora, dice que cree que eres lindo.

-¡Uuuhhh! ¡Una niña gusta de tí! -dijeron todos los niños, burlándose de Cody, quién tenía una cara roja de la vergüenza, excepto Jay, Kathy y Shadow.

Cada uno por una razón diferente: Jay no se burló, porque estaba demasiado confundido y avergonzado como para pensar que era gracioso; Kathy porque, al contrario de los demás, que creían que era gracioso, ella opinaba que era romántico y Shadow porque... estaba celosa de que alguien le quisiera sacar a su hermano gemelo y ella era algo sobrepreotectora.

-Cómo sea, hay que regresar adentro, la campana ya tocó. -ordenó Zack, para luego hacer una fila en frente de la puerta.

* * *

 ***se limpia el sudor de la frente* ¡Al fin! Terminé... wow, me costó más de lo que esperé.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes, y recuerden... "si la vida te da limones, has limonada".**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	9. Los planes se acumulan, el mal aumenta

**Ya sé que muchos me tienen la guillotina lista para poner mi cabeza ahí, pero tuve problemas escolares e inspirativos de los que no quieren saber, así que... ¡VAMOS CON LA RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS!**

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Bueno, me alegra que el último cap' te gustara. Y, seh, Gravity Falls es genial, en lo personal, amo a Dipper. "Triple acoso" ¡wajaja! me morí. Bueno, disfruta este.

 **Vanne Pérez:** Como estuviste con ganas, acá va el cap' nuevo.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Pasando las horas de clase, una tras otra llegaron a la salida, otra vez 16:20 de la tarde. Pasaron los minutos, los niños seguían esperando, y no venía nadie. Aún habían otros chicos a los que no recogían, así que no se sentían tan solos. No aparecían ni Karai, ni Melina, ni Mona. Nadie. Se hicieron las 16:30, cuando al fin, Mona y Abril aparecieron.

Los niños estaban felices de volver a verlas, así que corrieron a abrazarlas.

Todos estaban un poquito molestos, porque se habían tardado. Como Abril y Mona se sentían culpables, decidieron llevar a los niños a tomar una merienda en Party Cake, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Caminaron unas 7 cuadras, hasta que llegaron a la pastelería. Era un no muy grande edificio blanco, con la escritura de "Pastelería Party Cake", en cursiva amarilla, muy clara, con dos mesas para dos en frente de las ventanas. Al entrar, las demás mujeres estaban, o en el mostrador, o entregando las ordenes en las mesas. La primera en acercarse a los niños fue Karai. Traía una camiseta blanca debajo de una roja musculosa, jeans azules, que ahora no se notaban por el delantal blanco y amarillo claro que usaba y Converses negras.

-Hola niños, disculpen que Mona y Abril no pudieron llegar antes, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco aquí. –dijo Karai.

-No hay problema, mamá; siempre y cuando nos den pastel para pedirnos perdón. –dijo Zack con una pequeña risa.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieren de comer? –preguntó Karai a los niños.

Uno por uno, los niños fueron pidiendo sus órdenes. Jay pidió una malteada de vainilla; Zack una de naranja; Kevin una de limón; Tori una de frambuesa; Kathy una multi-fruta, Ryan una de chocolate; Shadow una de mango y Cody una de fresa. Todos acordaron en comer un pastel de chocolate para compartir.

Hubo un momento en el que Cody quiso hacer competencias con Ryan, Tori, Zack y su hermana para ver quién se tomaba la malteada más rápido. Pero como las malteadas se hacen con hielo, Cody y Ryan le dieron el nuevo significado a "cerebro congelado", porque los demás fueron un poco más despacio, cayendo de la mesa en agonía fría por una bebida helada.

-¡Ah, cerebro congelado! –gritaron ambos niños, mientras corrían en círculos alrededor de su mesa.

-Les dijimos que no tomaran su malteada tan rápido. –dijo Irma desde el mostrador.

-Déjalos, allá ellos. –dijo Zack, con una risa.

-Pobres. –dijo Jay.

-Yo que ellos no hubiera competido por tomar una malteada más rápido que otros. –dijo Kevin.

-Típico. –dijo Kathy aburrida.

Las horas pasaron, y se hizo tarde. Fue ahí cuando, quisieron usar el auto de Melina para volver, pero Mona dijo que no. Ella dijo que quería llevar a su hija a caminar un poco, así pasaban más tiempo juntas. Las demás mujeres aceptaron, aún con sus dudas, pero dijeron que estaba bien.

-Mami, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó Tori a su madre.

-Es una sorpresa. –dijo Mona.

-Pero con las tías dijiste…

-Es que quiero sea una sorpresa, tanto para ti, como para tus tías.

Tori solo puso una carita algo confusa, pero le siguió la corriente. Un rato luego de estar caminando, llegaron a un edificio un poco viejo, pero muy bien cuidado para su estado. Mona bajó la escalera de incendios y le dijo a su hija que subiera.

-Espera, mamá… ¿Qué no este era tu viejo departamento? –preguntó la pequeña.

-Sí, este mismo. –le respondió sonriente.

-Pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Como dije, es sorpresa.

La pequeña decidió confiar y subir por la escalera. Subieron hasta la terraza y, al llegar, Tori cambió su semblante confuso, por uno alegre. Había una mesa para tres personas, con un plato de pizza con jamón y tocino, el favorito de la pequeña. Sin comprender, le preguntó a su mamá.

-¿Qué es esto? –dudó la niña.

-Era una sorpresa que guardé para ti, muñequita. –dijo una voz detrás de ella, para que luego el dueño la levantara en el aire.

Ella reconoció la voz instantáneamente. Sabía a quien pertenecía.

-¿En serio, papi? –preguntó ella.

Ya estaba dado por seguro que Raphael era quien la sorprendió.

-Claro. Sé que no es tu cumpleaños, pero quise sorprenderte de todas formas. –le contestó la tortuga, para luego besar su mejilla.

-Lo que yo había dicho, fue sólo una excusa, nada más. –dijo Mona, acercándose a su familia.

-Como sea, tengo hambre, ¿comemos ahora? –preguntó la niña.

-Seguro, hija. –le contestó su papá.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar de la pizza. Aunque no sabían que Bebop, el cerdo mutante que antes fue un ladrón profesional llamado Anton Zeck, y Rocksteady, el dictador ruso antes llamado Iván Steranko, estaban viéndolos desde la oscuridad de entre dos edificios no muy grandes.

-Debemos avisarle a Destructor que averiguamos algo sobre una de las hijas de las tortugas, camarada Bebop. –dijo el rinoceronte.

-¡Que no me digas Bebop! ¡Sabes que odio ese nombre desde hace 15 años y que Rocoso se escucharía mejor para ti! ¡Y eso no es lo que Destructor dijo! –le discutió el cerdo.

-Claro que sí. Él dijo que cualquier cosa que averiguáramos sobre los hijos de las tortugas, traérsela a él.

-Claro que no, amigo Iván. Dijo que una vez que averiguáramos quién era hijo de quién, lo capturáramos y trajéramos ante él. ¿No recuerdas?

-Eeehhh… creo que no, camarada. –dijo el ruso con duda.

-Como sea, compañero, ¡andando! –gritó el jabalí, saltando de edificio en edificio hacia donde Raphael, Mona Lisa y Victoria estaban.

 **(N** / **A:** Como ya sabrán, hay destapadores para caños del inodoro… creo que Bebop necesita unos para los oídos, ¡porque confundió las órdenes, el muy imbécil! **)**

Mientras la familia estaba disfrutando de su cena, una bomba de humo hizo que pusieran su atención en guardia.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Raphael, desenvainando sus sais.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá? –preguntó Tori con inocencia hacia su madre.

-No lo sé, mi amor. Rápido, ocúltate aquí. –respondió Mona Lisa, haciendo que su pequeña hija se ocultara bajo la mesa.

Mientras la pareja de casados se ponían espalda con espalda, Rapha recibió un golpe en la cara, dejándolo algo confundido, ya que este no lo vio venir. Por un momento sintió una respiración fuerte en su nuca luego de levantarse; entonces supo de quién se trataba.

-Mala noche para molestarme, cuernitos. –dijo Rapha con una voz ronca, propinándole una patada al rinoceronte en la quijada.

-Tranquilo, camarada tortuga, no es por ustedes por quién venimos. –respondió Rocksteady, sobándose la zona del golpe.

-¿Qué? –pronunció Rapha, para luego recibir a su esposa por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame, montón de tocino! –se escuchó una voz de infante.

Ahí fue cuando Rapha entendió a lo que Rocksteady se refería. No venían por él, ni por su esposa. Querían a su hija.

Con temor, ambos marido y mujer dirigieron su mirada desde donde provenía esa voz, viendo cómo Bebop sostenía a su hija de ambos brazos con una de sus manos en el aire, mientras ella pataleaba.

-Qué linda es tu hija, tortuga. –dijo el cerdo con sarcasmo- Lástima que esta será la última vez que la vean. –terminó con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡NO! –gritó la pareja, corriendo hacia su hija.

De un momento a otro, el rinoceronte golpeo a ambos contra el piso, mientras Bebop se largaba a correr con la niña en brazos.

Mientras ambos servidores al mayor enemigo del Clan Hamato corrían por las azoteas, algo le pegó a Bebop en contra de la cara.

Al bajar la mirada, los tres vieron que era la mitad de una hogaza de pan.

-¿Pan? –preguntaron los tres confundidos.

-¡PAN! –se escuchó una voz venir de la dirección en la que el pan había aparecido.

Al girar la mirada, una paloma gigante con pantalón y casco militar azotó a Bebop en contra del suelo, haciendo que la niña cayera encima de él, para luego empezar a picotear el pan en el suelo.

-¿Pete Paloma? –preguntó la niña confundida.

Efectivamente lo conocía; hace algunos años, cuando ella era más pequeña, conoció a la paloma.

-Au… ese fue un golpe duro…, para venir de una paloma. –dijo Bebop con dolor en su voz.

De un momento a otro, una fuerza invisible sostuvo a Tori en el aire, mientras un lagarto gigante, que apareció de la misma dirección en la que Pete había aparecido, atacaba a Bebop, quien ya se había vuelto a poner de pie.

-¿Cabeza de Piel? –volvió a dudar la niña confundida.

Rocksteady, por su lado, estaba peleando en contra de una gigantesca tortuga, de apariencia intimidante y varios picos saliéndole de la piel, que tenía un maso con púas como arma.

Detrás de la pequeña, un mono con un casco plateado, que, por cierto, parecía Kraang, apareció detrás de ella, protegiéndola con sus brazos para que no se cayera.

-¿Doctor Rockwell? –siguió la niña.

Al momento en el que Bebop estaba a punto de golpear al lagarto, un puñetazo le llegó a la cara, nadie más ni nadie menos que Raphael; quien tenía una expresión para nada feliz. Mona Lisa estaba junto a él, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Después de que recibieran lo que se merecían por parte de la gran tortuga, el lagarto, la paloma y la pareja de casados, ambos villanos entendieron que esta no era una batalla que fueran a ganar.

-¡Olvida el plan, compañero! –gritó Bebop, tomando a Rocksteady por los hombros, para luego sacudirlo- ¡Retirada! –exclamó, mientras salía corriendo, levantando los brazos como un cobarde.

-¡Estoy contigo, camarada! –gritó el rinoceronte, corriendo detrás del jabalí con torpeza.

Al alejarse el peligro, el mono bajó a la niña al suelo, para que luego ella corriera hacia sus padres para darles un abrazo, mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus verdes ojos.

Ellos tomaron a la niña en sus brazos, mientras Rapha le acariciaba el rizado cabello a su hija y Mona le besaba todo el rostro.

-Gracias, Slash. –dijo Rapha, luego de unos momentos- Muchas gracias.

-No fue nada, Raphael. Todo por ti, hermano. –respondió el mencionado.

No había duda que los presentes, eran los Poderosos Mutanimales.

-¿Cómo es que esos tontos los encontraron? –preguntó Slash.

-Fue todo mi culpa. –dijo Rapha, luego de un suspiro- Si no hubiera insistido en que saliéramos…

-No fue tu culpa, Raphita. –dijo Mona, acariciándole el hombro- Lo que pasó, ya pasó; ahora lo importante es que Tori está a salvo de esos dos.

-Gracias por salvarme, Slash. –dijo la pequeña, desde los brazos de sus padres, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la intimidante tortuga.

-No es nada, pequeña. –dijo Slash con una sonrisa- Como dijo tu madre, lo importante es que estás a salvo.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver luego de tanto tiempo, Victoria. –dijo Cabeza de Piel soriente.

-Y lamentamos el retraso; no nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que vimos a esos cobardes con Victoria en sus brazos. –continuó Rockwell.

-Por cierto, me robé sus orillas de pizza. –dijo Pete con pena, mientras mostraba las cortezas quemadas de su no terminada comida en sus manos... o, alas, lo que sean.

Lo máximo que todos pudieron hacer fue estallar en carcajadas.

-Quédatelas, Pete; de todas formas, no las comemos. –dijo Mona, mientras seguía riéndose.

Mientras tanto, el la guarida de Destructor, éste estaba furioso por lo que sus más tontos secuaces le acababan de revelar.

-¡Ustedes sí que son tontos! –gritó Oroku Saki.

-Pe-pe-pero, usted dijo que capturáramos a los niños… -dijo Bebop con temor.

-¡Eso no fue lo que les dije! –exclamó, golpeando su puño contra el posa brazos de su trono- Yo les dije que consiguieran toda la información que pudieran, y luego de eso, capturaran a uno. –siguió con veneno en su voz.

-Co-comprendemos, maestro Destructor. –dijo el jabalí.

-Claro. No volverá a pasar otra vez. _Nieth._ –dijo el rinoceronte.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar. –respondió con lentitud y una sonrisa malvada debajo del bosal de su casco- Garra de Tigre. –el mencionado se alejó del costado de su maestro y miró al frente en donde estaban los otros dos arrodillados- Enséñales a estos incompetentes una lección. –terminó este, mientras se alejaba de su trono hacia su ventana.

Garra de Tigre sacó sus garras de su escondite, sonrió con malicia y, a paso lento, se fue alejando de Destructor hacia donde estaban los dos cuernudos y colmilludos.

 **(N** / **A:** ¡Ja, me salió rima! **)**

-E-espera un segundo, camarada. –dijo Rocksteady nervioso.

-Po-podemos arreglar esto sin violencia. –siguió el cerdo con temor.

El tigre solo dio un gruñido, mientras los pobres villanos no tenían escapatoria. No por nada era conocido como el asesino más despiadado de Asia.

- _Nieth, nieth…_ -dijo el rinoceronte con el acento ruso que siempre usaba.

-No, no, no, no… -pero ni Bebop ni Rocksteady pudieron evitar que Garra de Tigre los atacara.

Desde donde estaba parado mirando la nublada noche de Nueva York, Destructor pensó.

 _"-Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero pronto… podré propinar mi tan deseada venganza sobre Hamato Yoshi, para luego acabar con él… ¡de una vez por todas!"_

Y así fue como Destructor se deleitó al oír los gritos de piedad de sus subordinados a su más leal y despiadado secuaz. Ya tenía sus planes listos en contra de las tortugas y Hamato Yoshi. Pronto conseguiría su venganza.

* * *

 ***se limpia el sudor de la frente* ¡Al fin! Terminé... wow, ahora que me doy cueta, me costó menos de lo que esperé.**

 **Bueno, ya saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes, y recuerden... si su unicornio no se come su comida, mucho menos le den la de dinosaurio... okay, demasiado "Hola, soy Germán" por un día.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	10. El tiempo pasa rápido

**¡Hola! ¡Holis! ¡Holeto! ¡Holiwis! ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Bien? Bueno, ya terminé este cap' nuevo, y sólo me tomó 2 días, así que felicítenme.**

 **¡Vamos con la respuesta de reviews!**

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Obvio lo del "triple acoso" es verdad. Lo de tocino lo dije porque... pensá con lógica, kathe, el tocino... ¿de dónde viene? Y "VT" (así le digo con una amiga a "Viajera del Tiempo") me quedé algo atrás, así que sean pacientes, me voy a tardar un ratito en confeccionarlo tal cual estaba, pero lo haré lo antes posible. Y agradezcan a saruina99 por la ayuda, sin ella, no sabría bien cómo seguir. Y me alegra que la historia te guste, me pone contenta, ashawe.

 **Vanne Pérez:** ¡Awww! ¿en serio te hago feliz? ¡Me pone tan contenta! *salta de la alegría* y, bueno, un poquitito de aburrimiento esto te puede sacar, gracias por leer, nwn.

 **YaoichanxD:** No quiero reprocharte ni nada, pero ANTES yo era fan de Leonarai, pero cuando descubrimos que Karai y Leo son hermanos... ñeeehhh, como que mucho, no cuadraba en mi opinión. Y, no sé si leíste "De Seattle a Nueva York" (o como yo le digo SNY), pero Flor de Loto es la versión de Karai en los 80's, así que... técnicamente, sería Leonarai, pero no del todo, serían personajes con sólo un par de diferencias, así que, una vez que actualize NA (Los Nuevos Amigos), vas a entender y no odiarás tanto a Melina. Es que me gusta más Melinardo que Leonarai... ¿se entiende?

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que...**

 **¡Leamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

De vuelta en la vivienda Hamato, Raphael le contó a sus hermanos y su padre el encuentro que tuvo con Bebop y Rocksteady en su intento de secuestrar a su hija.

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! –gritaron sus hermanos.

-Es en serio. Bebop y Rocksteady saben que Tori existe y trataron de capturarla. –dijo la tortuga de bandana roja.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabían de ella? –preguntó Leonardo.

-No lo sé. Pero apuesto a que Destructor debió haberlo descubierto de algún modo. –respondió Rapha mientras apretaba los puños.

-Esperen, si sabía que Tori existía… ¿qué tal si sabe algo de los demás niños?

-No lo sé, Venus. Por ahora, hay que tener cuidado con Destructor y asegurarnos de que no pueda descubrir nada más de los niños. –dijo Leo con determinación.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, el Maestro Splinter escuchaba la conversación muy preocupado. En un momento, Leo lo notó, por lo que les dijo a sus hermanos que se callaran y señaló a Splinter con la cabeza, para hacerles notar que algo lo preocupaba.

A paso lento, Donatello fue el primero en hablarle.

-¿Sensei? ¿está usted bien? –preguntó Donnie.

La rata tardó un poco en responder. Luego de un suspiro, se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus hijos.

-Creo que las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que pude haber imaginado, hijos míos. –dijo el Sensei mientras se frotaba su barba.

-¿De qué estás hablando, padre? –preguntó Karai.

-Tal vez no lo recuerden, pero cuando Destructor supo que ustedes existían, sentí que mi peor miedo se había vuelto realidad. –dijo cerrando los ojos ligeramente y soltando otro suspiro- Ahora el que sepa de mis nietos, hace que me sienta mucho peor.

-Entonces… ¿qué haremos?

-Esto es lo que haremos, Miguel Ángel. –siguió el Sensei- A partir de ahora, los niños no podrán salir de noche. Se asegurarán de que todos estén a salvo; mientras Destructor tenga a todos sus espías cerca, será mejor evitar que los niños salgan solos hasta que el peligro se apacigüe. Podría estar planeando su próximo ataque en cualquier momento.

Diez años después, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Destructor había intentado más de una vez volver a capturar a los hijos de las tortugas, aunque sus intentos fueran la mayoría en vano. Ahora todos los chicos habían crecido hasta tener 15 años, excepto que ahora Alice, quien era más pequeña, tenía 13. Ahora el mantenerlos en control era más complicado, porque ya no eran niños… ¡eran adolescentes!

Los jóvenes mellizos, Jayson y Kevin, habían crecido hasta convertirse en jóvenes muy apuestos, además de haber entrenado arduamente y lucir como un par de modelos. El ser hijos de un ninja determinado y una judoka-kunoichi altamente habilidosos hacía que tuvieran la inspiración suficiente como para demostrar sus potenciales. No querían decepcionar a nadie de su familia.

Zacharías también había conseguido ese rango de habilidad. Quería enorgullecer tanto a su madre como a su abuelo. Sabía que el entrenamiento ninja sería complicado, pero sabía que era apoyado por toda su familia. Además, con el paso del tiempo, también se había vuelto un chico muy guapo. Sería el honor de su madre, costase lo que le costase.

Victoria sabía cual camino tomar; al cual optó por entrenar tan determinadamente –o casi más- como sus primos mayores. Ella sabía que aunque el ninjutsu era una buena forma de defenderse de sujetos que la querían lastimar, también siguió a su madre en el camino del boxeo. Ya se podría decir que era igual a su madre. Además, había crecido para convertirse en una jovencita muy hermosa y atractiva. Aunque todo piropo que le dedicaran, era otra razón por la cual varios de los chicos que la invitaran a salir tuvieran un par de moretones.

En su camino de entrenamiento, Katherine había sido muy eficaz. Se puso en mente entrenar fuertemente para llegar a ser tan buena como su madre y padre. O hasta incluso mejor. También obtuvo la misma pasión por la ciencia y el aprendizaje que su padre tenía. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad, demostraba su habilidad ninja e inteligencia, ya sea en la escuela o en combate. Al igual que Victoria, era bastante bella y atractiva.

Ryan también entrenó como sus primos, arduamente y decidido. Aunque no menos distraído. Era un poco menos concentrado que los demás, pero eso no impedía que quisiera ser tan grande como su papá. Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero al menos todos estaban para ayudarlo en su camino. Eso claramente no evitó que se hiciera un chico muy lindo para muchas chicas.

Los gemelos, Cody y Shadow, eran casi como sus padres. Ambos tenían la determinación e inspiración suficiente para entrenar y convertirse en ninjas. Shadow podría ser menor por unos minutos que su hermano, pero no la volvía menos inmadura en algunos casos; pero estaba con las ganas suficientes como para convertirse en kunoichi, y Cody era casi tan salvaje como su papá, pero sabía que con el entrenamiento suficiente, llegaría a ser el ninja que estaba destinado a ser. Él, al igual que sus primos, creció muy apuesto y ella se volvió muy atractiva y preciosa, como su padre la llamaba.

 **(N** / **A:** Admítanlo, aunque pueda ser algo considerado en un par de casos, ¡Casey es un salvaje! **)**

Alice, aunque era más pequeña, no le achicaba su espíritu. Ella entendía que muchos dudarían de ella por ser una kunoichi un poco más joven que su hermano y primos, pero eso la hacía entrenar aún más fuerte de lo que ella creía que podía. Siempre habrían un par de tropiezos en su camino, pero su familia la ayudaría a sobrellevarlos con éxito. Aunque era más pequeña, no cambiaba su belleza, era muy linda y tierna.

Ahora eran tiempos difíciles con Destructor pisándoles los talones, pero sabían que podrían vencerlo tarde o temprano.

Pasando a la vida de estos jóvenes, era un lunes de mayo, o sea, día de escuela. El sol brillaba desde las ventanas de en frente del edificio y el viento matutino soplaba con fuerza las hojas de los árboles.

Desde el cuarto de Jayson y Kevin en el quinto piso, quienes seguían compartiendo su habitación, escucharon su reloj despertador con una foto del Capitán Ryan, sonando exactamente a las 6:30 de la mañana. En la litera que tenían del lado derecho de la habitación, en la cama de abajo, Kevin empezó a hacer ruidos, como gemidos de cansancio, al escuchar que era hora de levantarse. Pero Jayson no dio señales de querer levantarse.

Luego de abrir un ojo para agarrar el reloj y apagar la alarma, Kevin se llevó una mano a la cara para tallarse los ojos y se levantó las sábanas. Con mucha pereza, giró las piernas para que quedaran al borde de la cama, se levantó la cresta del cabello con una mano y dio un bostezo. Aún adormilado, se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa. Al encontrarla, agarró un sudadero negro que había en el piso y le dio un latigazo con este a Jay.

-Levántate, dormilón. –dijo Kevin, para luego darle con la prenda.

De un susto, Jay abrió los ojos de golpe, para luego ver la cara burlona de su hermano sosteniendo la prenda de ropa en su mano.

Con un pequeño gruñido, Jay bruscamente agarró el sudadero de la mano de su hermano, rodó los ojos y se bajó de la litera.

-Gracioso. -dijo el pelinegro fastidiado.

-Oye, no es culpa mía que tengas el sueño pesado. –respondió el moreno sacándose la musculosa blanca.

-Sí, pero al menos podrías haberme dicho "Oye, Jay, es hora de levantarse", en lugar de darme con mi sudadero. –le dijo Jay con el ceño fruncido, mientras se ponía dicha prenda luego de ponerse una camiseta blanca.

-¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? –respondió Kevin con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sin ganas de seguir su conversación, Jay sólo siguió poniéndose su ropa. Se puso el sudadero negro con mangas hasta los codos que tenía una pelota de fútbol bordada en la espalda; unas cintas marrones en los antebrazos; pantalones azules y tenis negros; mientras que Kevin se puso tenis grises; pantalones como los de su hermano; una blusa negra de mangas largas y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas a cuadros sin abotonar. Después de vestirse, ambos fueron a lavarse los dientes.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Zacharías, este estaba en una pose de meditación debajo de la luz proveniente de su ventana frente a su cama. Llevaba casi media hora meditando. Cuando al fin la alarma de su reloj sonó, abrió los ojos; agarró el reloj con una mano; lo apagó y se empezó a vestir. Se quitó el sudadero con zípper gris y su pantalón negro de pijama, para luego cambiarlos por otros pantalones negros; una blusa como la de Kevin; pero color blanco y una camisa como esta, pero roja y tenis negros. Al terminar, se fue al baño a lavar la cara. Al mirarse en el espejo contempló su cabello ahora crecido hasta debajo de las orejas.

 **(N** / **A:** Para darse una idea, imaginen a Harry de One Direction a los 15 y con el pelo negro para crear una imagen de Zack en su cabeza **)**

En la habitación de Victoria, esta aún tenía su alarma sonando, deseando tener unos cinco minutos más. Pero viendo que su tono de alarma no podría ser más estresante, bajó la pañoleta roja que tenía en los ojos como antifaz y puso fuerza de voluntad para apagar la alarma.

-Odio los lunes. –dijo ella con un bostezo.

Después de levantar sus sábanas y rascar su cabello, que ahora le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, con ambas manos para despertarse, optó por vestirse. Se puso unos botines negros; leggins negros hasta las rodillas debajo de unos shorts de jeans; una blusa marrón de mangas largas y un chaleco blanco. Para terminar, se acomodó la pañoleta a modo de vincha y salió de su cuarto hasta el baño. Pero no solo para higienizarse, sino también para ponerse un labial rojo y delineador negro como el de Karai, pero en menor cantidad.

Desde el cuarto de Katherine, ella estaba con un libro de Física sobre su cara aún en su cama dormida. Al escuchar el despertador sonar en Cabeza Metálica, se dio cuenta del libro en su cara. Luego de quitárselo del rostro, se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Se puso una musculosa negra debajo de una blusa morada sin hombros de mangas largas; un cinturón rojo; leggins negros hasta los tobillos y zapatillas grises. Pasando junto a su puerta, vio a Cabeza Metálica junto a esta. Después de sonreír dulcemente, acarició al robot en la cabeza y fue al baño. Al igual que la castaña, se maquilló con un labial rosado y delineador morado y cepilló su cabello, que ahora estaba apenas rozando sus hombros.

En la comodidad de su cama, Ryan estaba roncando con las sábanas desordenadas sobre sí. Al escuchar el despertador de su mesa de noche sonar tan sorpresivamente, se cayó de la cama del susto. Luego de sacudir su cabeza para quitarse el sueño, se levantó torpemente para luego buscar su ropa entre un montón de desorden. Encontró su camiseta blanca favorita; pantalones azules claros y tenis blancos y grises. Pero algo le faltaba. Después de acordarse en donde la había puesto, fue hasta donde estaba su mesa de noche y sacó su gorra negra de visera y un número 15 color naranja de arriba de su lámpara, para luego ir al baño.

Al salir, se encontró con su hermanita saliendo de su cuarto. Traía zapatillas rojas; leggins rosas hasta los tobillos; una falda verde a cuadros hasta la mitad de los muslos y una blusa negra de mangas largas con una diadema verde en el cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros. Para que se pusiera la situación más pesada, ambos querían usar el baño. Con caras desafiantes, ambos corrieron a la puerta, pero a mala suerte de Ryan, su hermana era más veloz. Luego de cerrar la puerta del baño, Alice le puso el cerrojo y sintió cómo Ryan le golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Oye, yo iba a ir primero! –gritó Ryan.

 _-¡Con mayor razón tu papá es una tortuga!_ –dijo Alice desde el baño.

-También es tu papá, genio. –respondió él con un ruedo de ojos.

 _-Eh… bueno… pues… ¡da lo mismo, yo ya entré!_

Aún molesto, Ryan apoyó la frente en la puerta.

-¡Al menos date prisa! –le gritó.

Luego de 2 minutos, Alice salió con un labial rosa de fantasía en los labios.

-¿Era necesario que te pongas maquillaje? –preguntó él.

-Si fueras mujer, lo entenderías. –dijo ella gallardamente.

En su cuarto, Cody se levantó de la cama con mucho sueño. Como él era un chico y su hermana no, tuvieron que tener habitaciones propias al crecer. Luego de quitarse el sueño, se buscó su camiseta blanca; sus pantalones celestes; botas de cazador y chaqueta de cuero negra, para después ver que su hermana ya estaba ocupando el baño luego de salir de su cuarto. Con un ruedo de ojos y molestia, tocó fuertemente la puerta con el puño.

-¡Shadow, date prisa, se me aflojan los esfínteres! –gritó a la puerta, sin dejar de tocar.

 _-¡Cálmate, salgo en un minuto!_ –escuchó a su hermana desde adentro.

-Más bien milenio. –susurró el chico para sí.

 _-Te escuché._ –dijo Shadow.

Con un quejido de molestia, Cody golpeó su frente contra la pared. Esa rutina vespertina no era de su agrado.

Luego de unos minutos, Shadow salió del baño cruzada de brazos. Traía un sudadero celeste de mangas rasgadas sin zípper y con capucha, aunque no la usaba, sobre una playera blanca de mangas cortas y una blusa gris de hasta los antebrazos; una falda negra con una pelota de fútbol bordada del lado izquierdo sobre leggins del mismo color hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y tenis rosas. Además de tener el cabello trenzado a su derecha hasta por debajo del busto; su flequillo en la misma dirección; delineador celeste y labial rosado liláceo.

-¿Fue tan difícil? –dijo ella con una mueca.

Su hermano sólo rodó los ojos y entró al baño.

Mientras tanto, Splinter meditaba en su departamento. Frente a él estaba su pequeño altar. Ahí estaba la foto de su antigua familia; otra de sus hijos; la vieja pecera de vidrio de las tortugas al comprarlas de la tienda, aún con la palmerita rosada; y una foto enmarcada muy particular: sus nietos.

Estaban todos juntos y sonrientes. Jay estaba arrodillado al medio mostrando una expresión tranquila, con Kevin poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y una expresión de "buena onda"; Zack a su derecha cruzado de brazos y con una mueca algo sonriente; Tori con una pierna estirada en el piso, la otra flexionada y un brazo descansando en su rodilla con una mueca un poco más notoria junto a Kevin; Kathy arrodillada a su lado con una sonrisa tierna y un ojo guiñando; Ryan detrás de Zack con una gran sonrisa y haciéndole cuernitos a este; Shadow junto a Kathy con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola a ella y a su hermano, quien estaba a su izquierda haciendo una señal de surfer, cuando levantan el pulgar y el meñique, y Alice estaba detrás de las chicas, rodeándolas a todas con ambos brazos y sonriendo muy contenta.

Sensei seguía temiendo por sus nietos. No dejaba de pensar lo que ocurrió esa noche hace tantos años. No podía imaginar qué podría hacerle Destructor a alguno de sus queridos nietos. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente con ver a sus hijos en agonía como para tolerar ver a sus nietos en una situación igual… o peor.

 **(N** / **A:** Ahora que me doy cuenta, dije "nietos" muchas veces… ya fue **)**

Rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Debía mantener su mente en paz o podría terminar imaginando cosas de las que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría.

Con la frente en alto, dejó su meditación de lado y salió de su apartamento hasta la salida, donde toda su familia lo esperaba para despedirse. Ahora que sus nietos iban a la secundaria, a veces se sentía más viejo de lo que era; pero no evitaba el quererlos con su vida. Apoyándose de su bastón, se acercó al auto de Melina para despedirlos a todos.

Para despedirse de todos, hubo un abrazo grupal recibido de todos sus nietos.

Luego de que estos se soltaran, todos subieron al auto. Zack, Cody, Ryan y Alice atrás de todo; Kathy, Shadow y Tori al medio y los mellizos delante de todo, sentados junto a su madre, Kevin al medio y Jay a la derecha.

Una vez que el auto arrancó, Splinter siguió manteniendo su preocupación. Sabía que con el paso de los años sus nietos sabrían cuidarse solos; pero no impedía que sintiera preocupación. ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Su mayor enemigo estaba buscando a su familia para hacerlos sufrir a él y a ellos en particular. Deseaba que su peor miedo no se hiciera realidad. Al menos, no otra vez.

Una vez que Melina estacionó el auto, los chicos bajaron y entraron a la Secundaria Roosvelt, la vieja escuela a la que sus padres fueron de adolescentes. Como todos tenían los mismos horarios, excepto Alice, quien estaba un curso más abajo, y no tendrían clases hasta dentro de 10 minutos, todos se dispersaron para ver que hacer mientras tanto.

Mientras Tori, Kathy y Shadow caminaban por los pasillos, una chica las saludó por detrás.

-¡Oigan, chicas, esperen! –gritó ella.

Al darse la vuelta, la vieron. Ella era casi tan alta como Tori; su cabello era rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda con mechones teñidos de rosa; ojos celeste cielo y las mejillas pecosas. Su ropa consistía en una blusa verde lima de mangas largas con franjas rosas; una falda de algodón azul hasta la mitad del muslo; medias blancas que le cubrían toda la pierna y tenis rojos. Al contrario de las otras chicas, no estaba maquillada.

-Hola, Demi. –dijo Kathy, saludándola con la mano.

-¿Qué hay, Demetria? –dijo Tori con buena onda.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo Shadow.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –respondió la chica que, al parecer, se llamaba Demetria con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están tus padres? –preguntó Kathy a Demi mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, están muy bien, dicen que les mandan saludos. –dijo la rubia.

-Gracias… oye, sólo pregunto, no nos buscaste sólo para saludarnos, ¿no? –preguntó Shadow con una sonrisa cómplice y ceja arqueada mientras caminaban.

Por semejante pregunta, Demi no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sabía a lo que se referían sus amigas, muy claramente lo sabía.

-Eeehhh… ¡c-cl-claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habría de buscar a mis mejores amigas? –dijo la rubia muy nerviosa y sonrojada- O sea, tampoco es que esté buscando a alguien en particular, como a Kevin. –ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Kevin? –preguntaron las tres con caras cómplices.

-¿Cómo que a Kevin? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y un notorio sonrojo- ¿Quién está hablando de Kevin? Yo no hablé de Kevin. ¿Quién trajo a Kevin a este asunto?

-Eeehhhmmm… creo que fuiste tú. –dijo Tori aún con su expresión de complicidad.

-Eeehhh… mejor olvídenlo. –dijo Demi aún muy avergonzada.

Mientras caminaban, otras tres chicas las cruzaron. Eran trillizas; rubias y de ojos azules. La de en medio, quien tenía el cabello suelto, tenía plataformas blancas; una falda de algodón rosa hasta las rodillas; una blusa rosa chicle y un sacón de lana blanco. Mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta y de manera presumida y usaba un labial rosado muy fuerte con delineador negro apenas notorio. La de la derecha traía el cabello en una coleta baja que le caía a su izquierda; tenía el mismo maquillaje que la otra; usaba una blusa de mangas cortas de la misma tonalidad de rosa en sus labios; una falda blanca con rosas; botas de cuero blancas hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta blanca de cuero. Esta se limaba las uñas llenas de barniz determinadamente. La chica de la izquierda, que tenía dos coletas bajas cayéndole de ambos lados e igual de maquillada que las otras dos, usaba una blusa de rosa chicle hasta por encima de los codos, que tenía cuello de camisa blanco; una falda celeste hasta las rodillas; medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas y tenis rosas con plataforma; además de usar lentes de sol rosados, al estilo _"Horatio Caine"_.

 **(N** / **A:** Horatio Caine es el protagonista de "CSI: Miami", y usa lentes de sol muy copados… más tarde lo buscan en Google Images **)**

Al ver a las Hamato y a la otra chica, pararon en frente de ellas, quienes se quedaron en la mitad del pasillo recostadas sobre la pared, y las miraron con una expresión de superioridad.

-Miren quienes son… -dijo la de en medio- las japonesas. –terminó mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y hacía un globo con la goma de mascar.

-Por vigésima cuarta vez, Nora; no somos japonesas, sólo tenemos descendencia. –dijo Kathy con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de que Nora hiciera explotar la burbuja de su chicle, rodó los ojos.

-Pfft, por favor, ni se nota que fueran de Nueva York… mucho menos de Estados Unidos. –dijo la de la coleta, levantando sus lentes sobre su cabeza y cruzando los brazos.

-Mejor cuida tus palabras, Mandy. –dijo Tori acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

Para evitar que la castaña hiciera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría, Shadow puso una mano en su pecho y negó con la cabeza, para hacerle entender que no era buena idea buscar una pelea.

Resignada, Tori tuvo que aceptar el no buscar pelea con esa chica y gruñir con molestia.

-Mira quien es, Rachael. –dijo Mandy con sarcasmo y mirando a Demi- Es la chica que se quiere quedar con _mi_ Kevin.

Mientras Rachael se limaba más sus uñas, las tres rieron a carcajadas.

-Y pensar que _ella_ es capaz de quedarse con alguno de los Hamato. –dijo la tal Rachael sarcásticamente.

Con vergüenza, Demi se sobó el brazo.

-¡Escúchenme bien, ustedes tres, –gritó Tori apuntando a las tres chicas con el índice- si se meten con ella, se meten también con nosotras! –luego se cruzó de brazos junto a Demi.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Shadow, posando las manos sobre sus caderas al lado de su prima.

-¡Antes de querer hacerle algo a Demi, tendrán que meterse con nosotras! –exclamó Kathy, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y parándose junto a Demi.

Resignadas, las trillizas se alejaron un poco, pero antes Nora dijo algo.

-Recuerda esto, Robertson, -dijo dirigiéndose a Demi- las niñas Hamato no estarán ahí para ti siempre, y cuando eso pase… -dijo Nora entrecerrando los ojos- ya verás. –terminó, mientras caminaba presumidamente.

Luego de que cruzaran el pasillo hasta llegar a dar la vuelta, Demi se recostó contra la pared, para luego bajar hasta quedar con las rodillas sobre su pecho; luego de dicho acto, apretó sus piernas con fuerza con sus manos y apoyó la frente en sus rodillas.

Sintiendo pena, Kathy se puso a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro derecho.

-¿Demi? –preguntó la pelirroja con suavidad- ¿Estás bien?

La mencionada negó con la cabeza.

Conmovidas por la escena, Shadow se puso a su izquierda y Tori en frente.

-Oye, no te aflijas. –dijo la pelinegra- Ya verán lo que se merecen esas chicas.

-Seeh, yo me aseguraré de eso. –dijo Tori chocando su puño derecho con la palma izquierda.

-No es eso chicas. –dijo la rubia aún con la cara oculta- Es que… nunca encuentro la forma de defenderme, sin entrar en pánico.

Las otras tres se vieron entre sí, para que luego Kathy hablara.

-Escucha, -dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Demi alzara la vista- tal vez no hoy; tal vez no mañana, pero un día… esas chicas dejarán de ser crueles contigo… porque las vamos a obligar. –terminó Kathy con determinación.

-Así es… como dijimos, si se meten contigo, se meten con nosotras. –dijo Shadow.

-Yo estaré feliz de darle unos buenos golpes cuando eso pase. –dijo Tori con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si es que pasa. -dijo Demi bajando la mirada.

-Pasará. –dijo Kathy- Ya verás.

Con los ánimos levantados, Demi se levantó del suelo y abrazó a sus amigas con mucha alegría, a la cual correspondieron. Demetria sabía que habría gente que la querría dañar. Pero sabía también que no estaría sola en su camino.

* * *

 ***chasquea los dedos felizmente y baila feliz* ¡Terminé-e, terminé-e, terminé-e! ¡Al fin! Tenía que compensarlos, el cap' anterior fue un poco corto, pero acá lo tienen más largo.**

 **Me gustó escribir la parte en la que los chicos se preparaban para la escuela... creo que es la que me gustó más. *suspira* Rutina vespertina... tan odiosa.**

 **Y, un aviso cortito, odio decirles esto, pero dejo este proyecto en HIATUS (pausa) por un tiempo. No me lo tomen a mal, sólo que quiero poner a un personaje (el cual, por temor a dar spoiler, no voy a revelar), que no aparece hasta el epi' 13 de la temporada 4 de la serie.**

 **Hasta ahora pude verme el epi 14 (el 15 en E.E.U.U. no sale hasta el 14 de agosto) en inglés y, como en Latinoamérica no lo pasan todavía, tendré que esperar hasta que salga. No significa que deje los demás proyectos de lado; NA, VT, SNY, RMN, VML y otros que tengo pensado hacer, van a ser continuados; sólo que estaba tan epeñada en este que no me concentraba en los demás.**

 **Prometo que, una vez que los episodios 12, 13 y 14 salgan al aire (que no creo que pase hasta que la temporada 4 termine en E.E.U.U.), seguiré con éste y entenderán de qué personaje hablaba.**

 **Como saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes y recuerden... si compran un gato, y de antemano tenían una gata hembra, asegúrense de que ambos estén castrados... yo lo aprendí por las malas.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**


	11. Amor y emboscadas

**Kun: *patea la puerta* ¡Boom baby! *nota que no hay nadie* ¡Cuernos!**

 **Lectores: *aparecen de repente con un tanque de guerra y una bomba nuclear* ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto de nuevo?!**

 **Kun: ¡Ah, la San Petesburgo! ¡Mil perdones, pero tengo una buena excusa!**

 **Uno de los lectores: ¡Mejor que valga la pena! *afila un cuchillo con una piedra***

 **Kun: *traga en seco* B-bueno, la cosa es así... tuve problemas del colegio, sin descartar de salud, porque ando con una tos del cuerno, así que me retrasé un montón. ¡Pido mil perdones!**

 **Otro de los lectores: Hmmm... sobrevivirás... por ahora. *carga una escopeta***

 **Kun: E-en fin... a responder reviews... porfis... ahora, ya...**

 **YaoichanxD:** Bueno, tenés razón en que las tortugas no son hijos de sangre, sí, y que Karai es hija biológica y todo eso. Pero me parece muy incestuoso, sorry. Te digo esto con toda la amabilidad del mundo, si no te gusta la pareja, te invito con extrema cortesía a que dejes este fic y busques el Leonarai que te gusta. En fin, ¡saludos desde Argentina a Perú! ;)

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Ya sé, hoy día los niños crecen tan rápido. La cosa es que ya sentía que tenía que hacer a los chicos adolescentes. Por cierto, me encantó el shipname de Devin que inventaste X3 Si querés, más adelante haré un fanfic con las parejas de los hijos... pero puede que lo haga en Wattpad. Si me buscan ahí, búsquenme como HermanaKunoichi95. Puede que halla alguno que otro yaoi (?

 **Vanne Pérez:** Lo de los gatos, sí; reverenda macana. En fin, me gusta mucho como me halagas con este tipo de cosas ;) Pero, voy a dar un anuncio pequeñito... puede que, hasta dentro de un tiempito no pueda actualizar VT, hasta al menos, cuando acá sea verano, y no tenga que rehacer las materias (¡Estúpida profesora de Educación Ciudadana, que me desaprueba por placer!) En fin, por ahí tal vez pueda actualizar.

 **Chica Clon:** Sí, podría decirse que es como un futuro alternativo. Te aviso, este fic es originalmente mío, pero Los Nuevos Amigos es original de nina14j, y ella antes hacía LeoxMelina. Y, bueh, ese ship me gusta más en este fic. En cambio, en NA, como yo le llamo, lo cambiamos a _"Kevilina"_ (KevinxMelina) para sacarle un poquito el Mary Sue a Melina. Todo fue idea de nina en primer lugar. Si querés llamarlo "futuro alternativo", llamalo "futuro alternativo", no hay problema. Bueno, si no te gustan las historias de las tortugas con OC's, no te criticaré nada. Pero gracias por leer. Principalmente lo hago LeoxMelina, para asegurarnos de que no halla LeoxKarai, porque, como acabo de aclarar, ese ship no me gusta en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo algo en contra de que no puedas leer el crossover de el Señor de los Anillos y el mix en Inglés. Eso es elección propia. Te aclaro, que el crossover de la peli con TMNT, sólo reescribo la peli, usando a los personajes de diferentes generaciones de TMNT. Y me basé un poquito con _Laberintos y Mutantes_ por ser un juego de rol personalizado, muy similar al Señor de los Anillos. Como sea, estate atenta a mis actualizaciones, las haré en cuanto pueda... siempre y cuando esta tos de los mil cuernos no me lo impida. *cough* *cough* *cough*

 **angelicaxmikey:** Mikey Lover, eh? okno xD Bueno, sí, la historia es un kilombo (lío). Demi es el crush (enamorada) de Kevin y Kevin es el crush de Demi. Y, ya tengo pensado como sería la hija de Leo, pero su nombre no sería "Kameko"... como no doy spoilers de ese tipo de cosas, sólo te diré que no es nombre japonés. Aclaro antes de que me pidas ponerla. Y no lo dije por ser descortés, antes que nada. "Rubias oxigenadas" xD me mató. Con lo de los gatos, ya sé, una cagada. Me dejaron conservarlos, pero el macho es pinche, hace líos a cada rato D: Lo irónico, la gata es una estúpida, pero no una piche; en cambio el gato es un pinche, pero no un estúpido... qué ironía.

 **Kun: *cough* *cough* *cough* Tos de los mil demonios. Aviso, este capítulo contiene algunos personajes no revelados en la serie, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Si no quieren spoiler por no haber visto alguno de los episodios, no lean.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PUBLICADA EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN FF. net, SI ESTÁS LEYÉNDOLO EN OTRA PÁGINA, ¡ES PORQUE HA SIDO PLAGIADO VILMENTE POR UNOS PINCHES PLAGIADORES! ASÍ QUE DEBERÁN DENUNCIAR AL AUTOR PLAGIADOR DE ÉSTA, DEJARÉ MÁS DETALLES EN MI PERFIL.**_

 **No tengo nada más que decir, así que...**

 **¡Leamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Varios días habían pasado, y todo seguía igual. Los Hamato continuaban con sus vidas. Muchas cosas no habían pasado desde entonces. Podría decirse que todo estaba tranquilo. Un día de fin de semana, los chicos estaban disfrutando su día. En uno de los departamentos del piso de Mikey, había una especie de salón de juegos. Bueno, así lo llamaban ellos. Cuando estaban aburridos, iban ahí a sacarse el aburrimiento. Tenía la consola de videojuegos vieja de sus padres, la máquina de Pin-Ball de Héroes Espaciales de Leo cuando joven, el muñeco de boxeo de Rapha, la consola de juego de hockey y algunos toques personales. Habían agregado un mini futbolito, una especie de mini bar, una televisión, un equipo de música, un par de sofás y muchas otras cosas.

Estaba muy bien personalizado. Jay estaba sentado frente al sofá meditando; Shadow y Cody jugaban al futbolito, pero como eran días algo calurosos, él usaba un chaleco en lugar de chaqueta de cuero con una playera más larga color gris debajo de la blanca; Tori practicaba con el muñeco; Zack leía una revista mientras escuchaba música; Alice jugaba con su consola portátil en el sofá; Ryan veía la televisión y Kevin dibujaba algo en su cuaderno. Kathy no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Vamos, Crognard, escápate de esos seres babosos! -Ryan exclamó mirando la televisión.

-Ryan, has visto ese episodio como setecientas veces, sabes que Crognard los hace papilla. -comentó Zack, sin quitar la vista de su revista.

Luego de dicho comentario, Ryan le enseñó la lengua. Zack se limitó a rodar los ojos. Sabía que Ryan se tomaba las caricaturas _muy_ en serio. Pero habían veces en las que, honestamente, ese chico exageraba demasiado.

-Déjalo, Zack. Si quiere ser un tarado, que sea un tarado. -dijo Alice divertida.

-¡Oye! -Ryan le reclamó.

-¡Oigan, si van a mostrar cuanto se quieren el uno al otro, búsquense otro lugar! -les dijo Tori parada desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-¡Eso es porque tú no tienes hermanos, prima! -le contestó Ryan.

-No, sólo tengo un primo estúpido que, no importa cuantas veces vea el mismo episodio de Crognard, siempre actúa como si tuviese amnesia. -le recalcó sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Jay dejando su meditación de lado- De veras, ya parecen niños.

Tori simplemente rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá individual. Al momento de hacerlo, una pequeña criatura salió por entremedio de algunos almohadones. Era una pequeña tortuga roja, con algunos picos grises saliendo de su caparazón. Tenía ojos morados y mandíbula picuda, como la de Slash, pero mucho más pequeño. Es más, este era un bebé tortuga. La chica notó que la tortuga se estaba acercando a ella y sonrió.

-Hola, Chompy. -dijo ella, tomando a la tortuga en sus manos y apoyándolo en su hombro. Este chilló y se restregó en la mejilla de Tori.

 **(N** / **A:** Como algunos sabrán, el nombre en español es 'Mordelón', pero Chompy me gusta más, ya que está en inglés, así que... YOLO. Eso y que los traductores hoy en día son una porquería **)**

-A veces me cuesta creer que de verdad tío Rapha adoptó a una tortuga extraterrestre del espacio en un planeta de magma, solo por estar buscando un fragmento del Generador de Agujeros Negros. -comentó Kevin, sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

-No lo digas como si fuera la gran cosa. -le regañó Tori- De no ser por papá, Chompy ahora estaría igual que Tokka; hecha cenizas por culpa de los Triceratons.

-Díganme, ¿por qué estamos hablando de la mascota alienígena de Tori? -preguntó Alice.

-Yo qué sé. -dijo Zack, dejando la revista de lado.

Repentinamente, Kathy entró corriendo. Ella estaba muy agitada, pero al mismo tiempo, emocionada.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡No creerán lo que mis padres acaban de decirme!

-¡No vamos a creerlo si no nos lo dices! -exclamó Ryan. Ante eso, Jay se palmeó la cara.

-Okay, okay. -dijo levantando las manos de manera que se calmaran- ¿Recuerdan que mis padres son dueños de una famosa empresa de tecnología, "O'Neil Tech"?

-No. -todos contestan inexpresivos.

-Pues, mamá acaba de decirme que, como ya tengo la mayoría de edad, ¡puedo ir a verla desde adentro! ¡Y ustedes pueden venir si quieren!

Los chicos dejaron lo que hacían de lado, y vieron a Kathy impresionados. Siempre les habían pedido conocer la empresa, pero siempre les decían que no sería hasta que cumplieran sus 15 años. Pero eso había sido hace poco, así que... ¿qué mejor oportunidad que ahora?

-Yo voy. Suena interesante. -afirmó Jay.

-Yo igual. -dijo Kevin.

-Supongo que no perdemos nada con esto, ¿no? -dijo Tori, levantándose de su asiento y apoyando una mano en su cadera.

-Será genial. -dijo Shadow, acercándose a los demás.

-Meh, ¿por qué no? -dijo Cody.

-Tal vez haya algo entretenido. -replicó Zack.

-Esperen, si yo no tengo 15... ¿no voy? -preguntó Alice.

Kathy se encogió un poco de hombros, porque no sabía la respuesta. Sus padres le habían dicho que no podían ir, a menos que tuvieran 15, y Alice tenía 13. Ese era un problema.

-Mmmm... podemos decirle a mamá que Ryan te puede cuidar. -dijo Kathy sin rodeos.

-¡¿Yo por qué?! -exclamó el mencionado.

-Porque tú eres su hermano mayor. -dijo Tori en tono regañón.

-Está bien, pueden ir ustedes. De paso puedo aprovechar la pizza del congelador. -dijo la pequeña contenta, para luego dar brincos fuera de ahí.

Los demás la vieron algo confundidos y se encogieron de hombros. Alice a veces era algo bipolar en muchos casos. Pero ese era un problema menor, no mucho de qué preocuparse. Después de todo, Miguel Ángel era su padre. Dejando eso de lado, los chicos fueron acompañados por Abril hasta la lujosa empresa suya. Era un edificio grande, con letras verdes en la parte superior que decía "O'Neil Tech". Era un lugar grande.

Al entrar, los chicos se asombraron con ver a tantos trabajadores, humanos, extraterrestres y mutantes por el lugar, pero luego no le dieron tanta importancia. Con el paso del tiempo, luego de que las tortugas hubieran sido conocidos como las tortugas guerreras, habían aceptado a los mutantes. Lo que conllevaba a mayor libertad de expresión. Y en los extraterrestres, se podrían destacar a los Utroms, las versiones buenas de los Kraang que ayudaron a las tortugas más de una vez. Claro, nadie sabía que esos chicos eran hijos de las tortugas. Sí sabían que las tortugas tenían sus propias vidas, pero ellos nunca revelaron tener familia, además de ellos mismos. No porque no querían que el mundo lo supiera, si no porque temían por sus vidas.

Si se puede recordar el momento en que la hija de Raphael y Mona Lisa, Victoria, casi es capturada por el Clan del Pie, les daba mayores razones para ocultarlos. Los Kraang podrían capturarlos para experimentar en ellos, y el Clan del Pie podría hacerlo para poder obligar a las tortugas a revelar la ubicación de Splinter. Ellos no iban a arriesgar a sus hijos sólo por fama. Además, Splinter les repitió billones de veces que el arma más poderosa de un ninja son las sombras, y salir a la luz era demasiado peligroso. Sobretodo para sus hijos. Ese no era un riesgo que fueran a correr.

Los chicos fueron guiados por Abril durante el trayecto, todo muy diverso.

-Y este es el Salón de Electro Mecánica Manual. -anunció Abril, mostrando una sala donde varios chicos, humanos, extraterrestres y mutantes practicaban usar máquinas.

Muchas eran de soldadura, cortes en metal, etc. Repentinamente, Cody vio a alguien en una computadora holográfica tecleando códigos diferentes. Al verla, se sonrojó. Era una chica. Ella tenía la piel color celeste, el cabello azul oscuro y lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos celestes y orejas punteadas. Tal vez era una mutante o extraterrestre, pero seguramente no era humana. Tenía una blusa morada hasta los antebrazos, una falda roja hasta la mitad de los muslos, leggins morados cubriéndole la pierna por completo, una diadema morada y unas botas hasta las pantorrillas con patines.

-Am... ¿tía Abril? -preguntó Cody, tratando de no enfocarse en la chica celeste- ¿Quién es la chica de allá?

-¿Hm? -Abril miró en la dirección en la que su sobrino más pequeño le indicó y sonrió- Ah, ¿esa chica? Su nombre es Starlee Hambrath, es una pasante de la empresa. Proviene de un planeta de otra galaxia. Omitrón, creo.

-Mamá, ¿no son estos chicos un poco jóvenes como para trabajar aquí?

-Claro que no, Kathy. Las niñas omitronianas tienen 5 veces mayor capacidad cerebral que los niños, lo que da una mayor posibilidad de esparcimiento de conocimiento.

-Jejeje, ¡di eso diez veces más rápido, tía Abril! -exclamó Ryan. Tori rodó sus ojos con molestia y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Un momento, Cody... -dijo Shadow, llamando su atención- ¿Acaso te gusta esa chica? -preguntó sonriendo. Por tal pregunta, Cody se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Am... ¿no? -Cody no pudo ni evitar la duda en su respuesta.

Los chicos trataron de retener las risa. Pero fallaron. Era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. Cody Jones, un chico que siempre decía que las chicas eran asquerosas, ¡se había enamorado! Eso era demasiado gracioso para ser cierto.

-¡Cody y Starlee sentados en un árbol! ¡B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E! -exclamó Ryan, haciendo el típico cantorreo de enamorados. Abril sólo se limitó a reír disimuladamente y dejar ese asunto de lado.

-Bueno, chicos, sigamos. Nos falta mucho por recorrer. -explicó ella.

Para evitar ser visto, Cody se quedó por detrás de su familia, para así ellos no notaban lo que haría. Quería ver a la chica más de cerca, por lo que tendría que escabullirse. Una vez alejado de su familia, entró a la sala de máquinas. Claro, trataba de estar oculto el mayor tiempo posible, no quería hacer el ridículo en frente de la chica que le acababa de disparar una flecha de Cupido en el corazón. No dejaría esa vergüenza de lado hasta que muriera. Él se ocultó detrás de una máquina muy grande, estando a sólo metros de Starlee, hasta poder verla más de cerca.

Cada uno de sus parpadeos hacían que sus pestañas se agitaran suavemente. Sus manos, con cada tecleo, mostraban su delicadeza en el trabajo. Hasta pudo notar que sacaba la lengua en señal de concentración al estar ocupada en su trabajo. Tan sumido estaba en observar a esa bella extraterrestre, que no se dio cuenta de que acababa de tirar una llave inglesa al suelo. Aterrado, se ocultó detrás de la máquina otra vez, justo cuando Starlee se acercó para tomar la herramienta. Ella estaba algo confundida. ¿Cómo es que la llave inglesa se pudo caer sola de la mesa? Repentinamente, ella notó una bota detrás de la máquina. Sonrió con suspicacia. Alguien debía de estarla espiando. Para pretender que se iría, empezó a silbar disimuladamente. Justo cuando Cody empezaba a relajarse, Starlee lo tomó de la camiseta y lo sacó de su escondite.

-Ajá... conque tenemos un polizón. -dijo ella con gallardía.

-¡Por favor, no me entregues! -exclamó Cody desesperado- ¡Tengo una mamá, un papá, una hermana, un abuelo, cuatro tíos y cinco tías! Y cuatro primos y tres primas. Y un tío abuelo y una tortuga.

-Wow, qué familión... pero, tranquilo, no muerdo.

-¿D-de qué hablas?

-No te entregaré ni nada. Creo que fue algo descortés de mi parte tirar de tu camiseta así. Por lo cual, empezaré por ser amable. -ella extendió su mano hacia él y sonrió- Hola, Starlee Hambrath, pasante de O'Neil Tech.

Un poco nervioso, Cody estrechó su mano con ella y sonrió nerviosamente. Al tomarla de la mano, sintió que esta era muy suave. Y mas delicada de lo que pudo notar a simple vista.

-Jody Cones, hockey de jugador... -dijo algo distraído. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y re-articuló la frase- ¡Cody Jones, jugador de hockey! -exclamó sonrojado.

Starlee no pudo evitar reír por su descuido. Después de todo, parecía estar perdido. Debía ayudarlo de alguna manera que pudiera. Sutilmente hizo que éste le soltara la mano, puesto que se estaba poniendo un poco incómoda la situación.

-Y, dime, Cody Jones... ¿qué trae a un jugador de hockey por estos lugares? -preguntó ella.

-Bueno, estaba de excursión con mi tía Abril y mis primos. Pero me separé. -respondió él.

-¿Abril? ¿Acaso hablas de Abril O'Neil, la fundadora de la empresa?

-Am... depende, ¿existe otra Abril O'Neil? -con un tono de coqueteo.

-Jeje, bueno... creo poder ayudarte a encontrarla. -respondió ella.

-Genial. Y, por favor, date prisa, se enojará conmigo si se entera. -le dijo él con nerviosismo.

Ella le sonrió y se dirigió a la computadora en la que estaba trabajando hace un rato. Tecleó un par de códigos en ésta, hasta que, en una pequeña pantalla, mostraba un punto amarillo en la punta del edificio. Ella sonrió. Amplió la pantalla para que Cody pudiera ver la ubicación exacta de Abril y sus primos.

-Bien, ella está en la Sala de Armas en el piso superior. -dijo Starlee apuntando hacia el piso de arriba de todo con un puntero láser- Y nosotros estamos aquí. -apuntó hacia el segundo piso- Es un edificio muy alto, así que tendrás que utilizar uno de los ascensores para llegar rápido. -con un ligero movimiento en la pantalla, cambió a los conductos de los elevadores- En todo el edificio hay diez elevadores, pero el principal es el más cercano; para llegar, tienes que cruzar dos pasillos a la derecha, y luego tomar el ascensor que esté al frente. -explicó ella sonriente.

-Gracias, Starlee. -le agradeció sonriente- Creo que te debo una.

-No es nada. -respondió ella sonriente- Aunque hay una forma de la cual me lo puedes pagar. -dijo ella apaciblemente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él.

-Pues... hay un baile de aniversario en unos días aquí en O'Neil Tech. Es como una celebración de los quince años de la empresa.

-Ajá... -respondió inseguro- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que... -no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente- quisiera que fueras conmigo. -le dijo ella.

BAJA. EL. TELÉFONO.

Tal parece que Starlee había tomado demasiado a la ligera el asunto. No habían pasado ni diez minutos de haberse conocido y ya lo estaba invitando a salir. Cody no podía creerlo. Ella aparentemente sintió algo con él. Pero, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Decir que sí? ¿O decir que no? ¿Que le diera un tiempo para pensarlo? ¿Que estaba yendo demasiado rápido? ¡Vaya problema!

-Ah... y-yo... eh... -miró a Starlee a los ojos. Ella le suplicaba con la mirada que dijera que sí. Pero sus nervios se lo impedían- Lo pensaré. ¡Gracias de nuevo! -exclamó y salió corriendo.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez sí había ido demasiado rápido. Pero él no dijo que no. Dijo que lo iba a pensar. Podría significar "sí" o "no". ¿Qué mas da? Le daba esperanzas de que aceptara. Eso era bueno.

Cody caminó hasta el elevador en donde Starlee le había dicho que fuera. Al llegar, entró y presionó el botón de "piso superior". Al presionarlo, el elevador empezó a subir muy de golpe. Cody se sostuvo a la pared un momento. Cuando al fin llegó al piso deseado, un disparo casi le llegaba a la cara. Él lo esquivó con facilidad, pero aún estaba demasiado sorprendido. Parpadeó un poco, y miró en dirección en donde había venido el disparo. Al mirar en dirección en donde había venido, vio a Ryan con un arma en manos, mientras algo de humo salía del cañón. Ryan sorpresivamente le dio el arma a Tori y le apuntó de manera acusadora.

-¡Fue ella! -exclamó el rubio.

La castaña rodó los ojos y le dio un culatazo en el estómago.

 **(N** / **A:** "Culatazo": golpe con la parte trasera de un arma de fuego **)**

-¡Cody, ¿dónde estabas?! -exclamó Jay acercándose a él.

-Estaba en Equestria tomando té con Fluttershy mientras veíamos nacer a una camada de conejitos. -respondió Cody con sarcasmo- ¡¿Tú qué crees que hacía?! -le gritó con seriedad.

-Cody, ¿dónde rayos te metiste? Te buscamos por todas partes. -le reclamó su hermana.

Al momento de dicha pregunta, Cody empezó a sudar. ¿Decirles que estaba con Starlee? No, ya había pasado suficiente humillación con el hecho de que ellos se enteraran de su repentino enamoramiento, descartando la torpeza que demostró a la joven extraterrestre al presentarse. Obvio, no fue intencional. Pero los nervios son uno de los problemas por los cuales siempre pasa. Coquetear con unas chicas es una cosa, pero verse en medio de la situación en la que _él_ es el que se pone nervioso al hablar con chicas, es una totalmente diferente. Ya con un plan en la cabeza, les habló de vuelta a sus primos.

-Pues... de curioso me puse a explorar el edificio, hasta que me di cuenta de que me separé. -explicó él- Entonces escuché a unos sujetos decir que estaban en el piso superior, y vine aquí. -terminó con una falsa sonrisa.

Shadow lo miró con intensidad. Puede que Cody fuera hombre y toda la cosa, y casi ni hablara más que de algunos asuntos. Pero ella sabía que él le quería ver la cara de idiota. O sea, ¡por favor! ¡Son gemelos! Se conocían desde que estaban en el vientre de su mamá. Y, algo que ella sabía detectar en su hermano, era cuando mentía. Era demasiado obvio. Primero, retorcía sus uñas entre sí, se mordía el labio inferior, se tiraba el lóbulo derecho... todos esos gestos eran señal de Cody estaba mintiendo.

-Claaaro... -dijo Shadow con una ceja arqueada- Cody, no soy idiota; sé que mientes.

Cody tragó en seco. Lo había olvidado. Ella sabía si él mentía o no. Ella siempre lo notaría, no importa cuantas veces practicara. No pudo evitarlo, y se sonrojó.

-No importa lo que quieras que admita, no lo diré. -dijo él, alejándose del grupo un poco.

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron de golpe. Ahí fue cuando escucharon un grito de niña.

-Ryan, sólo se apagaron las luces, deja de gritar. -dijo Tori, sintiendo cómo su primo rubio se sujetaba a ella mientras temblaba.

-Tranquilos chicos. -dijo Abril, llamando la atención de todos- Debe de ser un corte eléctrico. No ha de ser nada malo.

Luego de ese aviso, Kathy sintió algo. Claro, no era psíquica como su madre, pero sí tenía presentimientos. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Las luces no sufren un corte, a menos que se quemen los fusibles... o haya sido intencional. Algo no andaba bien. Absolutamente algo no andaba bien. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír algo. Chirridos metálicos en las sombras. Una respiración congestionada. Un ligero ronroneo. Un bufido. Un ronquido. Sintió la presencia de su primo Jayson junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Él volteó en dirección hacia ella y, aún en la oscuridad, vio que tenía un semblante asustado.

-Jay, no estamos solos. -dijo ella.

Las luces se volvieron a encender, revelando la presencia de gente no deseada. Ahí ella supo de quién provenían esos sonidos. Chirridos metálicos, Cara de Pez; respiraciones congestionadas, Razhar; un suave ronroneo, Garra de Tigre; bufidos, Rocksteady; ronquidos, Bebop.

Era algo increíble. El Clan del Pie... en la empresa... a plena luz del día... sabiendo que las tortugas estaban demasiado lejos como para venir de una a salvarlos.

Los habían encontrado.

-Ay, demonios. -comentó Tori con una voz inexpresiva.

-Hola, niños. -dijo Garra de Tigre con una sonrisa malvada, mientras sacaba una de sus armas con su brazo izquierdo. Aunque, considerando que desde hace años tenía un brazo de metal, era el único que usaba- Al fin nos conocemos en persona.

Abril se puso firme, frunció el entrecejo, sacó su tessen y tanto y se puso en frente de los chicos.

-¡Aléjense! -les advirtió ella a los mutantes.

-Mira eso, Bradford. -comentó Cara de Pez- Tanto años rompiéndonos los huesos para encontrar a los hijos de las tortugas, para luego ponerles una sencilla emboscada.

-¡Cierra la boca, salmón con patas! -le gritó Tori, sacando su tessen.

-¿Saben? -preguntó Ryan temeroso- La forma en la que nos describían a los villanos a los que se enfrentaban era aterradora... pero ahora necesito un pañal.

-Ew. -replicó Tori, quitándose a Ryan de encima.

-Mira eso, amigo Iván. -comentó Bebop, mirando en dirección a Tori- Y pensar que queríamos capturar a semejante belleza.

-Esperen, ¿me hablan a mí? -preguntó la castaña confundida, apuntándose a sí misma.

-Admito que quiero destruir a sus padres... pero diré que hicieron un gran trabajo con sus hijas. -comentó Cara de Pez.

Las chicas no podían sentir más cosas. Vergüenza... asco... confusión... desagrado. Simplemente era algo que no podían creer. Los villanos... ¡les estaban coqueteando! Era, en definitiva, un muy mal día.

-Este es, en definitiva, ¡el peor día de mi vida! -exclamó Tori.

-Ahora no siento miedo, ¡si no asco! -comentó Kathy.

-Y pensar que el coqueteo de la escuela era desagradable. -murmuró Shadow para sí.

-Como sea, coqueteando o no, hay que enfrentarlos. -dijo Jay, posicionándose junto a Abril.

Uno a uno, todos lo hicieron, pero Bradford se rió.

-¿Cómo nos enfrentarán sin armas?

Los chicos sonrieron. Aunque ellos tuvieran mayores años de experiencia, nunca recordaban una clave importante de los ninjas: cualquier cosa puede ser un arma.

Además, tampoco es que no vinieran con sus armas cargadas. Shadow tenía sus Kai-Mis, Kathy tenía un bo retráctil **(N** / **A:** Ya saben, como el de Donnie en la peli del 2014 **)** , Ryan tenía sus nunchakus a mano, Kevin tenía sus juttes, Jay tomó un trapeador y Zack una escoba. No eran armas del todo para ellos dos, pero valdría la pena. Todos se posicionaron firmes. Entrecejo fruncido, armas en manos, suspenso en el aire, silencio. Jay gruñó levemente y frunció el ceño aún más.

-A ellos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Bueno, así es como estará todo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo será la batalla? ¿Ganarán los chicos? ¿Vendrán las tortugas? ¡¿Necesitará Ryan un pañal?! Todo es lo sabrán en el próximo cap', porque soy malvada XD**

 **Como saben, háganle caso a sus papás, cómanse las verduras, hagan sus deberes y recuerden... si la vida te da limones, probablemente estén podridos, porque nada en la vida es gratis.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi**_ **;)**


	12. La batalla contra el Clan del Pie

**Kun: ¡Holiwis! ¡Sigo viva! Traje un cap' nuevito para esto, esperen pacientemente los de las otras historias, porque ando con problemas de los que no voy a hablarles para no aburrirlos. En fin, ¡respuesta de reviews!**

 **kathe lovestmnt:** El canturreo es de Ryan, dejale a él ser el que te rompe las kinotos xD Casey tampoco me agrada mucho, _(exceptuando las veces en las que no interviene con el Apriltello y mete la pata, me cae bien)_ Obvio que los niños pueden... son Hamatos ;) _"Stardy"_... me agrada. Hecho, serás la encargada de los ships, haceme el favor, que con nombres, soy pésima xD

 **angelicaxmikey:** Ryan es hijo de Mikey, por lo cual, las MikeyLovers son iguales a él... yo soy más bien RaphLover _(enferma)_ pero soy un poquito como Mikey, así que te entiendo. ¿Kameko va a morir? *se lleva una mano al pecho* ¡Esto me dolió más que nina cuando me contó que le clavaron un machete a una perrita que tuvo en el cráneo! ¡Lo peor es que dejó huérfanos a 5! *llora como perra loca* ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?!

 **Chica Clon:** Leonarai, blegh, me enferma. Creo que decir que juntar a Leo con una OC sí puede tener puntos a favor. Vi muchos fanfics en donde pasaba eso, y me desagrada cuando es Karai la novia. O sea, ¡por favor! ¡Son hermanos! _(Aunque no lo aplico en el T-CEST)_ No sé si es válido o no heredar las historias de un usuario a otro... pero nina y yo improvisamos. Gracias por desearme buena salud, pero al fin me estoy recuperando de esta desgraciada tos. De mala fortuna, soy hipocondríaca, así que cada vez que me acuerdo, me viene de vuelta *cough* *cough* Soy un poco loca... intento ser seria, pero me sale lo gracioso. Luego intento ser graciosa, pero termino siendo seria... no sé si es un problema o un don. Con el tema de Starlee, tuve que verme el episodio _"Obsoleto"_ de nuevo, así me acordaba bien la personalidad de la extraterrestre. Ya vi un par de veces en otros fics cómo las tortugas morían de celos al ver a sus hijas siendo coqueteadas por algunos malos... de ahí me vino la idea. Cuando dijiste que odiabas algo de lo que escribí, casi me daba un infarto, pero luego de que vi que hablabas del asunto del plagio, me calmé. Tranquila, no abandonaré mi perfil hasta dentro de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho *inhala* tiempo.

 **YaoichanxD:** No dije que deberías dejar de ser Leonarai Fangirl, sólo decía que el Leonarai no aparecerá en mis historias, por la razón que acabo de explicar. No te preocupes por los comentarios, los acepto. Como dice el medio: _"Es de una autora madura aceptar cualquier review que aparezca en alguna de sus historias, ya sean buenos o malos"_. No me estaba quejando de lo que dijiste, sólo que no me parece buena pareja, considerando que Leo lo superó y que ambos son hermanos.

 **Chip Gaia:** Me agrada tu optimismo en dejar reveiws. Es lindo lo que decías. Como dicen en Frozen... _"La Puerta es el Amor"_. Y, literalmente, había una puerta hacia su amor xD. Veo más que los malos coqueteen con las chicas como algo gracioso, ya que me gusta ver cómo los chicos se ponen celosos. Gracias por todos tus comentarios lindos, me parecen muy alentadores ;)

 **Kun: Avisito, esta historia contiene spoilers de la temporada cuatro. Me vi los últimos 4 episodios en coreano. (ya que salen antes en Corea que en Estados Unidos) Así que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Si no quieren hacerse spoiler de la serie, absténganse de leer este capítulo, puede que hallan cosas que no entenderán. Por cierto, si Idontcareiamwriting de Wattpad está leyendo esto, le mando saludos ;)**

* * *

En la vivienda Hamato, las tortugas recién estaban terminando de entrenar en el dojo. Habían estado practicando sus katas, tácticas de lucha y movimientos por horas. Los cinco hermanos salían tranquilos del dojo, mientras se dirigían a sus casas para descansar un poco. Ahora que estaban adultos, habían crecido mucho se estatura, fuerza, inteligencia, madurez... ya eran adultos. Con el paso de los años, habían cambiado un poco su aspecto. Sus bandanas llegaban hasta debajo de sus espaldas y se hicieron un tatuaje con el símbolo del Clan Hamato en el brazo derecho, color negro. Aunque se habían hecho los nombres de sus esposas en los brazos contrarios, por elección. Venus no era muy fan de las agujas, así que con el del Clan era suficiente.

Donnie subió a su departamento tranquilo, mientras se limpiaba algo de sudor de su frente. Estaba algo agotado, considerando que Rapha le dio una mala racha al querer practicar el omote kote gyaku. Subió las escalares hasta su departamento, el cual encontró vacío. Miró por la sala de estar, fijándose a ver si Abril o su hija estaban en casa. Decidió seguir buscando en la cocina, tal vez estaban ahí. Llegó a la cocina, en donde encontró un papel en la mesa. Decía su nombre. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó la nota.

 _"Cariño,_

 _Fuimos a O'Neil Tech con los chicos, te avisaré si algo pasa. Te amo, Abril"._

Donnie sonrió. Ya que había llevado a su hija y sobrinos a su empresa lo llenaba de orgullo. Su pequeña ya estaba creciendo... claro, ya no tan pequeña. Kathy había cumplido los 15 hace unos meses, y eso ya casi la hacía una dama. Le dio una mirada rápida a un mural de fotos de la familia. Tenía la foto de su boda con Abril, Abril cuando ya llevaba unos meses de embarazo, el día del parto, el primer cumpleaños, cuando Kathy recibió su primer tessen... y su 15 cumpleaños. Claro, no eran sus Dulces 16, pero la convertía en alguien mayor. Y ya sentía que su pequeña ya se estaba empezando a alejar, por el caso de la pubertad y todo el asunto. Decidió no pensar más en eso, o terminaría poniéndose a llorar. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Cuando entró, agarró uno de los dispositivos en los que estaba trabajando y una llave inglesa. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a ajustar uno de los tornillos, un _"beep_ _"_ sonó en la computadora de Donnie. Vio que la llamada provenía de O'Neil Tech. Tal vez había un problema.

Tomó el mouse de su computadora y seleccionó la llamada entrante para contestarla. Al abrirla, el rostro preocupado de Starlee apareció en a la pantalla.

-¿Señor Hamato? -preguntó la extraterrestre.

-Sí, Hambrath. ¿Pasa algo? -respondió él.

-Hay un problema en la Sala de Armas.

-¿Qué clase de problema? -levantó una ceja.

-Es la señora Abril, su hija y sobrinos. Unas personas los están emboscando. -respondió preocupada.

Por supuesto que sabía que Abril era la esposa. Nadie más que no fuera de la empresa sabía quienes eran los dueños. Sólo en ellos podía confiar.

La garganta de Donnie se secó a la mención de su esposa e hija. ¿Emboscadas? ¿Por quién?

-¿Tienes el video de seguridad? -preguntó la tortuga seriamente.

La extraterrestre asintió y le mostró en otra pestaña la cámara de seguridad gravando en vivo la pelea entre los Hamato, Abril y el Clan del Pie. Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo. ¡¿El Clan del Pie?! ¡¿Cómo los habían encontrado?! Decidió quitarse esas dudas de la cabeza y encarar a su empleada.

-Pon "Alerta Roja" en el edificio, que cierren las puertas de la Sala de Armas y evacuen el resto del edificio; mis hermanos y yo vamos para allá. -respondió mientras tomaba su bo.

-Sí, señor. -respondió la chica, cerrando la videollamada.

Donnie salió corriendo hacia la entrada y accionó un botón rojo en la pared, en señal de emergencia. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, hasta que vio cómo sus hermanos estaban esperando preocupados en la puerta principal.

-¿Qué está pasando, Donnie? -preguntó Leo serio.

-El Clan del Pìe. -respondió serio- Están en O'Neil Tech y atacando a los chicos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron los demás.

-¡Hay que ir a O'Neil Tech, ahora! -ordenó Leo.

Los chicos siguieron sus órdenes sin titubear y subieron al Tortumóvil. Ya esperaban que sus hijos se las pudieran arreglar mientras tanto.

* * *

Los chicos peleaban con lo villanos con agilidad. Abril, Jay y Zack luchaban contra Garra de Tigre, Ryan y Kevin contra Rahzar, los gemelos contra Rockstedy, Kathy contra Bebop y Tori contra Cara de Pez.

-No escaparán esta vez, niños. -dijo Garra de Tigre con gallardía, mientras bloqueaba su espada con el trapeador de Zack y Jay.

-¡Puedes intentarlo, lindo gatito! -exclamó Zack burlescamente.

Ryan golpeaba a Rahzar con sus nunchakus mientras que Kevin atacaba con sus juttes. Rahzar tomó a Ryan del brazo y lo alzó mientras que Kevin era sujetado de la cara y trataba de golpear al perro.

-¡Bájame, bolsa de huesos! -gritó el rubio.

-Hmmm... esos ojos azules... esa inocencia y estupidez... debes ser hijo de Miguel Ángel.

-¡Te falto genialidad, maestro de las pizzas y ternura! -gritó Ryan.

-Eso, tal vez cuando era adolescente, pero ahora es un viejo decrépito. -dijo Kevin por debajo de la mano de Rahzar.

-Si viera a Miguel Ángel de vuelta, estaría de acuerdo con el chico. -dijo Rahzar con orgullo.

-Te aviso que estoy lleno de sorpresas. -dijo Ryan de vuelta, pera luego lanzarle una bomba de humo a la cara.

Cody cabalgaba a Rocksteady, agarrándolo por los cuernos, mientras Rocksteady perseguía a Shadow.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, cuernitos! -gritó Shadow.

-¡¿No ves que yo soy el que tiene a la bestia por los cuernos?! -gritó su hermano.

-¡Bebop, quítame a este niño de encima! -exclamó el rinoceronte desesperado, mientras agitaba su cabeza para quitarse a Cody.

-¡Lo siento, compañero! ¡Tengo otro trabajo pendiente! -dijo el jabalí. Este acorraló a Kathy mientras esta giraba su bo en defensa- Diría que Donatello es tu padre. Solo él usa un tonto bastón.

-Tonto... es el tonto que lo dice. -dijo ella gallardamente.

-Hmph, tienes estilo. Me agrada eso en una dama. -dijo Bebop con un toque de picardía.

-¡Maldición, ¿quieres dejar de coquetearme?! -gritó, mientras tensaba el agarre en su bo.

-Oye, no puedo evitarlo, eres bastante bella.

-Lamento desilusionarte, pero odio a los cerdos. -dio un par de vueltas a su bo y lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Tan fuerte fue el golpe, que lo dejó tirado en en suelo, mientras veía estrellas- Como dice el viejo dicho... no se les golpea a las damas. -dijo, corriendo un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-¡Oye, diva, dame una mano! -gritó Tori desde el otro lado.

Kathy corrió hasta donde estaba Tori, mientras esta usaba sus sais en contra del pez.

-Vaya, ahora tengo a dos chicas con las cuales divertirme. -dijo el pez, esquivando un ataque.

-¿Sabes? Si mi padre te viera ahora, serías una brocheta. -dijo la castaña hastiada mientras le propinaba una patada.

-No te olvides del mío. -susurró la pelirroja.

-Debo admitir que eres de verdad muy parecida a Raphael, preciosa. -comentó Cara de Pez.

-¡Oye, la preciosa soy yo! -dijo Shadow desde el otro lado de la habitación al mismo tiempo en que se colgaba del cuerno de Rocksteady.

\- ... En diferentes circunstancias, juro que estaría sobándome el estómago de la risa al ver a los gemelos en esa posición. -dijo Tori, mirando en dirección a los gemelos.

-Te entiendo. -respondió la pelirroja.

-Ya basta de charlas, ¿quieren seguir con la pelea o no? -cuestionó el pez con molestia.

-Ya qué. -dijo la castaña.

Kathy giró su bo nuevamente y le propinó un par de golpes al pez. Tori le daba todos los golpes y patadas que se le ocurrían. En un momento en el que Tori estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, Cara de Pez la tomó del brazo y le dio un par de vueltas para luego caer en sus brazos como una chica desmayada.

-Deberías considerarme, pues yo soy... el pez más interesante pez del mundo. -dijo con soberbia, mientras Tori miraba asqueada.

-Quita tus sucias aletas de mi hija. -dijo una voz.

Cara de Pez volteó, para luego ver a las tortugas de brazos cruzados y el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Lo que más lo aterró fue ver que Raphael estaba con los sais, listo para clavárselos en donde no brillara el sol. Pudo sentir como la castaña lo miraba con gallardía, como decir "¿Tanto querías coquetearme? Hazlo ahora frente a mi padre". Al ver a las tortugas, todos dejaron de pelear, al mismo tiempo en que veían la escena de Cara de Pez intentando lucirse en frente de Tori, justo a los ojos de Raphael. Antes de que Cara de Pez pudiera decir algo, Kathy intervino.

-Papi, sí es lo que crees; Cara de Pez y Bebop nos coquetearon. -dijo la pelirroja.

Cara de Pez soltó a la castaña e intentó articular una frase coherente, para así hacerle entender a Raphael que no lo hacía con intención... aunque era obvio que no era cierto.

-Raphael, yo... eh... puedo explicarlo...

-Explícaselo a mis sais. -dijo con una mirada de asesino.

Las demás tortugas sacaron sus armas y saltaron al ataque. Leo se unió a Jay y Zack en la pelea contra Garra de Tigre, justo cuando Abril, Donnie y Kathy se enfrentaban a Bebop. Mikey se unió a Ryan y Kevin mientras se enfrentaban al perro con anorexia. Venus y sus hijos peleaban con Rocksteady, mientras que Raphael y Victoria se encargaban de Cara de Pez.

-Hicieron mal en venir aquí, Garra de Tigre. -dijo Leo molesto.

-Ya veremos quién es el que termina mal, tortuga. -dijo el tigre.

Leo y Garra de Tigre empezaron a blandir armas el uno contra el otro. Jay intentó darle una patada desde atrás, pero solo consiguió que Garra de Tigre lo tomara del pie y lo lanzara lejos. Zack tensó los dientes y golpeó a Garra de Tigre un par de veces con la escoba. Lastimosamente, no sirvió de mucho. Mientras tanto, Donatello golpeaba a Bebop sin piedad con su bo.

-¡Esto... -dijo mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo- es lo que pasa... -lo volvió a golpear- cuando te metes... -otro golpe- CON MI HIJA!

Abril y Katherine miraban como Donatello golpeaba al cerdo sin piedad alguna.

\- ... ¿No deberíamos hacer a papá entrar en razón? -preguntó Kathy con los ojos muy abiertos. Jamás había visto a su padre actuar así.

\- ... Déjalo que se divierta, cielo. -respondió su madre. Era más conveniente dejar que Donatello descargase su furia en alguien que no fuera un familiar.

Justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, Rahzar salió volando desde el otro lado de la habitación y chocó contra una pared. Mikey, Kevin y Ryan chocaron palmas.

-¡Cowabunga! -gritaron los tres.

Raphael, literalmente, casi convirtió al pez en brocheta. Tiró al bagre contra una pared, mientras que este se levantaba débilmente del suelo.

-Raphael... -dijo Xever- ya me quitaste mis respiradores y dejaste a la intemperie, casi moribundo hace... 25 años. ¿No te basta con eso?

Raphael soló tronó sus dedos en respuesta.

-Esa vez fue porque tu maestro mató al mío... -respondió la tortuga- y, no solo mi maestro, si no también mi padre. Estamos hablando de mi hija ahora, maldito. -Raphael estaba a punto de clavar sus sais en Xever, cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

-Ya basta, Rapha. -dijo su líder- Ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, déjalo ir.

Rapha de mala gana se liberó del agarre de Leonardo.

-Lárguense... y no vuelvan a meterse con nosotros. -advirtió Leo.

Xever sólo se levantó y se fue corriendo con sus compañeros por un traga luz del techo. Los Hamato solo suspiraron aliviados. Al menos se habían quitado al Clan del Pie de encima. Justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, Rapha, Donnie y Venus abrazaron a sus hijas con fuerza.

-Papá, me sofocas. -dijo la castaña, para luego toser un poco.

-No sabía que eras tan fuerte. -dijo Kathy débilmente.

-Ni tú, mamá. -comentó Shadow.

-No voy a dejar que ese maldito de Xever te vuelva a tocar otra vez. -dijo Rapha con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Kathy. -dijo Donnie.

-Chicos...

-¿Qué quieres, Leo? -preguntó Rapha de mala gana.

-Suéltenlas.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Rapha, Donnie y Venus soltaron a las chicas.

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas? -preguntó Jay.

-Una de las pasantes de la empresa me avisó... se llama Starlee Hambrath. -respondió Donnie con simpleza.

Disimuladamente, Cody se ruborizó. No hacía falta decir que la conocía.

-Cody, ¿estás... ruborizado? -preguntó Jay.

\- ... No.

Shadow sonrió con complicidad.

-Ya sé qué te pasa... Starlee Hambrath te gusta. -dijo su hermana.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste? -preguntó Zack divertido. Cody se abanicó la cara con la mano y resopló.

-Me dio calor. -dijo Cody. Las tortugas rieron un poco.

-No importa, chicos. Ahora, vamos a casa. -dijo Leo- Donnie, asegúrate de que la sala esté limpia así nadie sospechará nada.

Cuando todos estaban saliendo por la puerta de la Sala de Armas, Donnie presionó un par de botones en un panel de la pared. Unos robots pequeños salieron de unas compuertas y comenzaron a limpiar el desorden de la sala. Las tortugas bajaron sigilosamente del edificio y entraron al Tortumóvil. Ya estando manejando, Leo se dirigió a sus hijos.

-Hicieron muy bien al cuidar a los chicos. -dijo la tortuga de azul con una sonrisa- Me alegra saber que crié a hijos tan responsables.

Jay y Kevin sonrieron y se sentaron en el piso, justo junto a su padre.

-Oye, ya que demostré que soy responsable, ¿puedo conducir? -preguntó Kevin con esperanza.

-No. -dijo Leo, aún sonriendo.

-Vamos, ya demostré ser responsable, ¡quiero conducir! -se quejó el moreno.

-Empezarán a conducir cuando tengan 17 años, no quiero correr riesgos. -dijo su padre. Los mellizos hicieron un puchero. Lo que no esperaban era un choque contra el parachoques del vehículo. Donnie vio por una de las cámaras del convertible que el Clan del Pie les pisaba los talones en su furgoneta blanca.

-¡Es el Pie!

-¡¿Acaso no se cansan de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez?! -gritó Mikey con desespero.

-Rapha, al cañón de tapas de alcantarilla, Tori, encárgate del cañón de basura. -ordenó Leo.

-¡¿YO?! -preguntó la castaña con asombro.

-¿Querías manejar las armas? Manejarás las armas. -dijo Mikey.

Rapha y Tori fueron a las respectivas estaciones. Rapha abrió la compuerta disparadora de tapas de alcantarilla y empezó a disparar a voluntad. Una de las tapas se atoró en el parabrisas, pero no detuvo a los villanos. Bebop salió de la furgoneta y saltó hacia el techo del Tortumóvil.

-¡Bebop está en el techo! -exclamó Donnie.

-Yo me encargo de él. -dijo Zack con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Zack, no! -gritó Shadow.

Zack abrió la puerta del techo y salió. Desenfundó su espada, la cual sacó del Tortumóvil, y encaró a Bebop.

-¿Quieres bailar, niño bonito? -preguntó Bebop. Zack tensó los dientes y lo atacó. Giró su espada y le causó un par de cortes. Bebop bailaba y esquivaba los ataques de Zack a la Michael Jackson. Cuando Zack estaba a punto de patearlo, lo tomó del tobillo y lo sostuvo en el aire, justo a un lado del Tortumóvil- ¿Qué dices de caer al estilo libre, niño?

Alarmada, Tori giró el cañón de basura, para empujar a Bebop, haciendo que soltara Zack y el cerdo cayera del Tortumóvil.

-Uif, qué cerca estuvo. -comentó Cody.

-Esto aún no acaba, ¡ahí está Xever! -gritó Kathy alarmada, mientras apuntaba a una pantalla. Esta mostraba a Raphael peleando contra Cara de Pez, mientras la tortuga estaba sentada en el cañón.

-¡Papá está en problemas! -exclamó Victoria.

-Jay, Kevin, ayudenlo. -ordenó Leo con serenidad.

Los mellizos treparon hacia el techo y vieron a Zack tratando de alejar a Cara de Pez de Raphael sin éxito alguno.

-¡Chicos, tengo un plan! -dijo el ojiazul.

-¡Espero que sea un _buen_ plan, Jay! -gritó Zack.

-¡Cuando tengas uno mejor, házmelo saber! -respondió.

Jay tomó a Zack de las manos y lo columpió hasta Cara de Pez, para que éste lo pateara lejos de Raphael. El pez aterrizó en un bote de basura lejos de ellos, mientras los demás miembros del Clan del Pie los perseguían. Raphael les mostró un pulgar en alto en señal de agradecimiento y se metió de vuelta al convertible. Los chicos entraron por el techo y Kevin cerró la compuerta.

-¡Necesitamos un plan de escape, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya! -gritó Ryan.

-Papá, dime que esta belleza aún tiene un par de trucos ocultos. -dijo Kathy aterrada.

-Tranquila, princesa, yo me encargo. -respondió la tortuga de máscara morada. Presionó unos botones en su teclado, seleccionando unos ítems- Pantalla de humo. murmuró, seleccionando dicho ítem. Unos caños salieron de la parte trasera del Tortumóvil, creando una neblina que le complicó la visión a los villanos.

-Oigan, esta niebla es tan densa que podrías cortarla con un cuchillo. -comentó Bebop desde el techo de la furgoneta. Garra de Tigre gruñó y accionó una palanca que prendió el limpia-parabrisas.

Donnie presionó otros botones y seleccionó otro ítem.

-Grasa de pizza. -murmuró. Debajo del convertible empezó a salir una baba negra y viscosa que hizo resbalar la furgoneta. Garra de Tigre abrió la puerta del conductor y salió volando con su mochila cohete. Pero dejó a Rahzar, Rocksteady y Bebop solos en el vehículo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Que alguien conduzca! gritó Rocksteady. Rahzar intentó tomar el volante, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, ya que chocaron contra una pared.

Rahzar bufó.

-Odio a esas tortugas... y a sus hijos. -dijo Rahzar molesto.

* * *

Garra de Tigre trepó al techo del Tortumóvil.

-¡Salgan de ahí, tortugas! -gritó el tigre.

Leonardo tensó la mandíbula y miró el techo.

-Jay... -llamó a su hijo.

-¿Si? -preguntó el chico.

-Ven a conducir en este instante. -ordenó mientras se levantaba del asiento del conductor.

-¿Yo? -preguntó acercándose al asiento.

-¡¿Él por qué?! -preguntó Kevin.

-Es mayor que tú. -dijo Leo sacando su katana y saliendo por afuera.

-¡Solo por dos minutos! -gritó el moreno.

-¡Cuidado, Leo! -gritaron Abril y Venus.

Jay se sentó en el asiento del conductor y presionó el pedal de velocidad mientras agarraba el volante. Pero presionó el pedal demasiado fuerte, haciendo que casi todos cayeran de sus asientos.

-¡Jay, ten cuidado o vas a matarnos! -gritó Tori.

-¡¿Quieres conducir tú?! -gritó él.

Leonardo y Garra de Tigre chocaban katana con grillete de hierro. Ahora que Garra de Tigre tenía una mano de metal, no estaba de sobra agregarle un par de artilugios. Leo le propinó un par de patadas y golpes, pero Garra de Tigre se defendió sujetándolo del cuello contra el techo.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras? -preguntó el tigre. Leo miró sobre su cabeza y sonrió.

-Solo una: poste.

-¿Qué? -preguntó. Garra de Tigre miró arriba y un poste de luz se encontraba ahí para recibirlo con un golpe en la cara. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que lo quitó de encima de Leo y cayó a la calle. Leo entró de vuelta al convertible y condujo el convertible lejos de la ciudad. Garra de Tigre gruñó y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Otra vez había escapado el enemigo.

* * *

Una vez lejos de la ciudad, todos suspiraron agotados.

-Es oficial, no me meteré con el Clan del Pie ni aunque la humanidad dependiera de ello. -dijo Shadow luego de unos segundos.

-Te apoyo. -dijo Kathy.

-Vaya visita a O'Neil Tech, ¿eh? -preguntó Zack.

-Prefiero ser policía, gracias. -dijo Jay divertido.

-Lástima que Alice se perdiera la diversión. -comentó Ryan. La puerta de la máquina expendedora que usaban para guardar la Tortumoto se abrió, dejando ver a la rubia pecosa.

-¡Boom, baby! -gritó ella.

-¡¿Alice?! -gritaron todos.

-Hola, criaturitas del Señor. -dijo la pequeña.

 **(N** / **A:** Estuve viendo a elrubiusOMG por mucho tiempo xDDD **)**

-¡Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?! Te dije que te quedaras en casa. -gritó Mikey.

-Entrenamiento ninja, papi. Me escabullí.

-... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? -preguntó Leo.

-Un par de horas, me quedé dormida cuando llegaron a O'Neil Tech así que decidí esperar a que nos quitáramos al Clan del Pie de encima.

-Vaya kunoichi. -comentó Tori.

-Al menos estamos consientes de que todo salió bien. -comentó Leo.

-Dormiré tan bien cuando llegue a casa. -dijo Kathy.

-Hablando de casa, ya quiero ir. -dijo Ryan suplicante.

Leo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo... vamos a casa. -dijo apretando el acelerador.

Al menos todo había salido bien... ¿o no?

* * *

Garra de Tigre se paró en un callejón y miró un pequeño transmisor que tenía en la mano. En la pantalla, mostraba una luz de rastreo de GPS que Bebop puso en el convertible. El felino sonrió con malicia mientras sostenía el rastreador.

-Los tenemos, tortugas. -murmuró el gato- Esta es la venganza que tomamos por nuestro maestro.

* * *

 **Kun: Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé mucho. No es mi culpa, estuve con una depresión muy fuerte. Mi papá tuvo un ACV y estuve en estado depresivo durante este tiempo, lo cual me quitó motivación para escribir. Quiero que sepan que ese es un asunto muy sensible, así que si tardo, quiero que sepan que fue por eso, o por flojera :v**

 **En fin, háganle caso a sus papás, tómense toda la sopita, hagan sus tareas y recuerden... ola ke ase? XD**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi**_ **; _)_**


	13. La masacre del Clan Hamato

**Kun: *se oculta tras una pared* ¿Ya puedo salir?**

 **Lectores: *con el ejército tras de ellos***

 **Kun: Iré a la lectura de reviews, ya que no querrán explicaciones :-/**

 **Chip Gaia:** Síp, super tortugas jeje. Cuando se habla del Clan del Pie, ¿hay alguien con quien puedan razonar? Nop. Con lo del rastreador, eso lo veremos hoy :3 por suerte mi papá anda mejor y ya lo sacaron del hospital, pero aún sigue en el geriátrico _(fruta vida :'v)_

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Con lo de los ships, imagino que podrás, ya que las MikeyFangirls son casi como él y sabrás como nombrar a las parejas consiguientes :3 Donnie agresivo... jejeje nunU no mires el episodio 4 de la temporada 5. ¡Demonios! No se me viene nada a la cabeza T_T

 **angelicaxmikey:** Sí, super niños jaja pero el coqueteo no es suficiente para hacer que alguien vomite jejeje esa de que le de calor por pensar en ella fue buena xD ¡AGUANTE elrubiusOMG! ¿Valió la espera ahora que llegó? :3

 **Chica Clon:** Me alegra que hablaras de el asunto del plagio y eso... malditos tipos de TalkFiction ¬n¬ con lo de la acción, gracias por el cumplido :3 tranquila, la acción que pasará hoy, puede o no gustarte, nadie mas que vos lo sabrá :) como le dije a Chip, mi papi anda bien, pero ya ni puede mantenerse parado por un segundo sin perder el equilibrio :'v fruta vida

 **Kun: Bueno, ya saben lo que viene... saludos a Idontcareiamwritting de Wattpad :) por cierto, contiene ciertos spoilers de la temporada 4 y algo de la 5, no quieren saber, no lean. Puede que este capítulo sea algo sangriento y oscuro, aviso por las dudas.**

* * *

Fuego. Eso era todo lo que sus ojos veían. Llamas rojas levantándose hacia el cielo nocturno y nublado hasta terminar en nubes de polvo y cenizas. Eso, mas sus hermanos caídos, casi inmóvibles, gimiendo de dolor ante la presencia de los árboles. No solo ellos. Él mismo sentía un dolor punzante en su abdomen.

Puso una mano en su plastrón, cubriendo la herida para evitar el sangrado inevitable. El sudor en su frente caía y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

¿Como es que todo se estaba cayendo ante sus ojos en la presencia del bosque?

Empezó a recordar...

 ** _::Flashback::_**

 _Las tortugas regresaban de haber salvado a los chicos de los villanos en O'Neil Tech, la empresa de Abril y Donatello. Otra noche en la que estaban seguros de que el enemigo no era un problema. Mona corrió a abrazar a Rapha y a Tori, Irma hizo lo mismo con sus tres amores, Karai abrazó a Zack, Casey besó a Venus y palmeó en la cabeza a sus gemelos mientras que Melina recibía feliz a Leonardo, Jayson y Kevin._

 _-Me alegra tanto que estén bien. -dijo la morena feliz, besando a Leonardo en la mejilla. Mona abrazó fuertemente a su hija._

 _-No puedo creer que esos estúpidos del Pie te coquetearan. -mencionó la de bufanda rosa. Tori toció._

 _-Sí, aunque ahora creo que lo extraño. -comentó a voz baja la chica temperamental._

 _-Esos idiotas deben de tener demasiada energía y persistencia como para meterse con nosotros una y otra vez. -comentó Donnie, abrazando a Abril por la cintura._

 _-Solo quieren vengarse de nosotros por destruir a Destructor. -dijo Raphael despreocupado._

 _-Pero YO le gané la segunda vez que lo matamos, ¿recuerdan? -preguntó Mikey orgulloso. Leo rodó los ojos._

 _-Sí, recordamos la vez que usaste el Sello de los Ancestros contra Kavaxas para controlarlo y mandarlo al Inframundo con el zombie de Destructor que él mismo revivió, nos acordamos esa situación desde que la vivimos. -mencionó Leo irritado. Le molestaba que su hermano siempre alardeara de las misiones que él resolvió, porque siempre pasarían años y seguiría siendo así._

 _-Ya basta, es tarde y estamos cansados, vayamos a dormir. -dijo Venus de Milo. Los demás no iban a discutir, en verdad estaban cansados._

 _Ya en su departamento, Leonardo lavaba sus dientes en el baño con sus hijos, mientras que Melina se cambiaba el pijama en el dormitorio._

 _-Oye, te salió otro grano. -dijo Kevin divertido. Jay frunció el entrecejo hacia él._

 _-No me recuerdes que debo seguir usando esta estúpida loción para el acné, porque de pura suerte, tú no sacaste el acné de mamá. -dijo Jay con la cara llena de espuma para el acné. Kevin se rió y Leo rodó los ojos._

 _-Recuerda pasar la espuma por tu frente, mejillas, pómulos, mentón y nariz. -le recordó la tortuga. Jay suspiró pesado._

 _-Sí, papá. -dijo el pelinegro, acatando las órdenes. Leo enjuagó su boca de la espuma de la pasta de dientes y se secó la cara. Como despedida de buenas noches le revolvió el cabello a sus mellizos y fue a la habitación con Melina, quien lo esperaba en la orilla de la cama sentada._

 _-¿Leo? -preguntó ella._

 _-¿Sí, Linda? -respondió la tortuga, sentándose a su lado._

 _-Am... nuestros dos hijos... son maravillosos... y los amo a ellos tanto como a ti... y... -ella suspiró nerviosa. Leonardo alzó una ceja en confusión hacia su esposa._

 _-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó él. Melina apretó los labios nerviosa y sacó algo de por abajo de su almohada._

 _Una prueba de embarazo. Y era positiva._

 _Leonardo resolló de la impresión. ¿Acaso vendría un tercer bebe a su vida?_

 _-¿Y bien? -cuestionó Melina. Leo rió levemente y la abrazó con fuerza y cuidado de no lastimar su vientre. Melina felizmente correspondió el gesto hasta que Leo la beso dulcemente. Ella le correspondió ese beso también y se acostaron en la cama._

 _Pasaron unas horas hasta que Leo oyó algo._

 _Una explosión._

 _Lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó somnoliento a la ventana, solo para que una flecha ardiendo en fuego entrara por la ventana y se clavara en el techo. Él, asustado y preocupado, sacó la flecha antes de que el fuego empezara a disiparse de la punta de hierro. Él estaba asustado y confundido. ¿Desde cuando llegaban flechas volando desde tu ventana hasta tu habitación?_

 _Volvió a dar un vistazo por la ventana, solo para confirmar su cuestionamiento, viendo a los miembros del Clan del Pie mas un ejército de Robo-Pies formado y listo para la batalla estuvieran en frente del edificio._

 _¿Como era eso posible? ¿Recién después de 25 años encontraron su hogar?_

 _-¡Salgan de ahí, tortugas! -gritó Garra de Tigre con una antorcha en mano. Leo se acercó apresurado a la cama y agitó a Melina levemente para despertarla._

 _-Melina, despierta, rápido. -susurró la tortuga. Melina se frotó los ojos con su mano izquierda mientras bostezaba._

 _-Leo, son las 4 de la mañana, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó adormilada._

 _-Es el Pie._

 _-¿Tengo algo en mi pie? -se miró sus pies._

 _-No, los del Clan del Pie están aquí. -dijo Leo tratando de guardar la calma. Melina abrió exageradamente los ojos._

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-No sé qué pasó, hay que irnos de aquí. -susurró, cargando a su mujer de manera nupcial. Los mellizos salieron de su cuarto adormilados._

 _-Papá, ¿qué está pasando? -preguntó Jay._

 _-Chicos, empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos ahora. -ordenó. Los chicos lo miraron confundido- Es el Pie, regresaron._

 _-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron ambos._

 _-Shh... alerten a los demás, el Tortumóvil está en la cochera de atrás, que todos evacuen el lugar._

 _Los mellizos no dudaron 1 minuto y acataron lo ordenado. Metieron lo que pudieron de ropa en sus mochilas, se cambiaron rápidamente, tomaron sus armas y fueron a los otros departamentos a alertar a todos. Leo puso la ropa de su esposa en una valija y agarró su equipo de traje negro y katanas._

 **(N** / **A:** Si vieron a las tortugas Darks, imaginenselos así **)**

 _-Melina, ve al Tortumóvil y quédate ahí hasta que todos estén contigo, tú y los chicos váyanse. -dijo la tortuga- Mis hermanos y yo retrasaremos al Pie y nos encontraremos de nuevo._

 _-No, Leo, no te dejaré. -dijo ella determinada. Leo puso una mano en el vientre de la morena para que entendiera los riesgos. Ella suspiró- De acuerdo._

 _Leo como posible despedida le besó los labios y entregó su valija._

 _-Debes cuidarte... volveré por ti y los chicos. -él aseguró, totalmente inseguro de si eso era cierto o no._

 _Melina, las demás mujeres y los niños salieron por la parte trasera del edificio. Melina no erá la única con un bollo en el horno. Mona Lisa esperaba a un bebé hace tres meses, Abril hace uno, Venus hace dos y Melina recién estaba revelando su embarazo. Ya casi ninguna estaba en condiciones de pelear en esos momentos y las que sí, debían cuidar a los chicos._

 _Leonardo ajustó su máscara negra de puntas azules y acomodó su equipo de alforja de flechas y katanas con el símbolo del Clan Hamato. Las mismas que había usado para matar a Destructor. Saltó por la ventana y aterrizó frente a Garra de Tigre, tensando los dientes._

 _-¿Pensaste que no los encontraríamos, tortuga? -preguntó satírico el tigre. Leo desenfundó su espada y miró a Garra de Tigre furioso._

 _-Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad. -dijo Leo entre dientes y atacó a Garra de Tigre. Éste sacó un grillete de hierro y lo puso en su mano de metal para luego devolverle a Leo el ataque. Leo voráz pasó su espada cerca suyo, causándole cortes._

 _Los hermanos de Leonardo, también con sus trajes negros, salieron corriendo del edificio, viendo el conflicto._

 _-¿Qué demonios... ? -preguntó Raphael confundido, sacando sus sais. Los demás sacaron sus propias armas._

 _-¿Como llegó el Clan del Pie aquí? -preguntó Mikey confuso._

 _-Con o sin respuestas, hay que defender nuestro hogar. -dijo Donnie determinado. Los demás sin titubear siguieron al mas listo de los Hamato, atacando a todos sin piedad._

 _Raphael se metió contra Cara de Pez, Miguel Ángel contra Rahzar, Donatello contra Bebop y Casey contra Rocksteady. La batalla de Leonardo y Garra de Tigre era voraz y sanguinaria, corte tras corte se atacaban el uno al otro._

 _Pero por mala obra del destino, Garra de Tigre pateó lejos las katanas de Leo, dejándolo indefenso._

 _-Ahora eres mío, tortuga. Estás indefenso. -dijo el tigre. Leo sacó su arco y flechas y apuntó una a Garra de Tigre._

 _-No me obligues. -lo amenazó. Garra de Tigre solo rió y, de una patada, le quitó su alforja de flechas y lo tiro al suelo._

 _Leo alzó la vista, solo para ver como los Robo-Pies prendían el edificio en fuego ante sus ojos. Volvió a levantarse, solo para que Garra de Tigre se acercara a él de un salto..._

 _Y su grillete fuera clavado en el estómago de Leo._

 _-¡Nooooooo! -gritaron Casey y las tortugas._

 _Leo empezó a jadear agotado del dolor. Sus ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas al mismo tiempo en que la sangre de la herida empezó a escurrir como catarata. ¿En verdad había pasado? ¿Su vida al fin había llegado a su clímax? ¿Así era como él caía? ¿Era esta la última noche de su vida?_

 _Garra de Tigre sacó lentamente su arma y dejó el débil cuerpo de Leonardo caer al suelo como saco de papas._

 _Raphael furioso fue corriendo hacia Garra de Tigre con sus sais en mano, pero este cambió el grillete por un arma de fuego. El felino apuntó a Raphael con su arma, pero este sin inmutarse se acercó más al tigre. Ya harto, Garra de Tigre le disparó a Raphael, pero este llegó a su ojo izquierdo, tirándolo al suelo instantáneamente, dejando un dolor punzante y caliente en su cuenca._

 _Donatello sacó la naginata de so bo y corrió hacia Garra de Tigre, pero este como si fuera el Terminator, cambió el arma por una sierra eléctrica de metal. Al momento en que Donatello se acercó de un salto hacia él, el tigre atacó con la sierra a Donnie, causándole un profundo corte en el pecho, sangrando como Leonardo._

 _Miguel Ángel y Casey fueron ambos contra el segundo al mando de Destructor. Garra de Tigre tenía demasiados ases bajo la manga, ya que tenía también un machete para su mano de hierro. Mikey logró atacarlo con sus nunchakus, dándole uno que otro golpe, pero..._

 _Mikey no tuvo tanta suerte como hubiera esperado._

 _Este quiso propinarle a Garra de Tigre un golpe con el brazo izquierdo, pero este esquivó el ataque y bajó con fuerza el machete..._

 _Y el brazo de Mikey cayó al suelo, separado de su cuerpo._

 _Sangre caía sin control de la herida y Mikey gritaba de dolor, tratando de retener la hemorragia. Casey se acercó a Mikey preocupado y se quitó su cinturón, haciéndole un torniquete en el brazo. Apretó con fuerza el cinturón y ajustó lo más que pudo, pero seguía corriendo sangre poco a poco._

 _Leo, acostado en el suelo, empezó a jadear agotado. Empezó a retener la sangre con su mano, tratando de contener sus fuerzas que poco a poco descendían. El dolor era punzante, ardiente, caliente y palpitante, sintiendo como aún llegaba la sangre de su corazón y chorreaba de la herida. Empezó a sudar. Con las pocas fuerzas restantes en su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta, viendo su hogar envuelto en llamas de fuego. El dolor en su estómago era insoportable, pero se mantuvo fuerte un momento._

 _Aunque esas fuerzas se fueron cuando empezó a pensar en su familia._

 _No sabía lo que les había pasado a sus hermanos exactamente... pero, a juzgar por los gritos de ataque y dolor, sabía que estaban casi tan cercanos a la muerte como él. Al menos no iba a morir solo. Y una cosa buena, solo una cosa buena saldría de esto..._

 _Verían a Splinter de nuevo. Después de 25 años de haber muerto, lo verían una vez más. Y estarían junto a él en el plano espiritual por siempre._

 _Lo único malo de tan buen y mal destino..._

 _Era que sus hijos y esposa estarían solos. No vería el bello rostro de su esposa, no vería a sus hijos graduarse en la Universidad... no vería los primeros pasos de su nuevo futuro bebé. No llegaría a ver a sus hijos casarse... no llegaría a nada. Todo en su vida que alguna vez esperó ver en su futuro, él no estaría para contemplarlo. Suspiró._

 ** _::Fin del Flashback::_**

Garra de Tigre volvió a ponerse el grillete sangriento en el brazo y a paso lento se acercó a la tortuga moribunda. Leo lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Al menos su fin sería rápido. El tigre se paró firme frente a Leonardo y lo giró con su pie, haciendo que quedara boca arriba.

-Mándale saludos a tu padre. -dijo Garra de Tigre. El gato alzó alto el grillete sobre Leo, a solo metros de clavárselo en la cabeza.

Leo cerró los ojos, esperando que todo al fin terminara, cuando escuchó un sonido desconcertante.

Dos metales chocando el uno con el otro. Abrió sus ojos, solo para ver a las personas que menos se esperaba en el mundo.

Sus hijos, Kevin y Jayson, bloqueando sus armas con Garra de Tigre, queriendo proteger a su padre.

-¡No volverás a tocar a papá! -gritó Jay, pateando a Garra de Tigre lejos. Kevin se acercó a su padre y sacó unas vendas de su bolsillo.

-Si esto detiene la hemorragia, que así sea. -dijo el moreno, para luego cubrir la herida de Leonardo con las vendas improvisadas lo mejor que podía. Victoria fue corriendo hacia su padre y lo ayudó a sentarse.

-¡Papá! -gritó ella, abrazándolo. Raphael débilmente correspondió. Victoria se quitó la pañoleta de la cabeza y vendó el ojo de su padre con esta, cubriéndolo con la tela- Espero esto sirva de vendaje.

Raphael sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, muñequita. -dijo Raphael en voz baja. Ella tomó a su padre por un brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, para luego pegar un chiflido. Zack vino corriendo y se puso bajo el brazo izquierdo de Raphael.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos, tío Rapha. -afirmó Zack.

-¡¿Están locos?! ¡Vean lo que pasó, Garra de Tigre nos pateó a todos el caparazón! -gritó eufórico Raphael. Katherine y Shadow vinieron corriendo con un herido e inconciente Donatello sobre sus hombros.

-Tío Rapha, si quieres morir, te dejamos a que Garra de Tigre se haga sopa de tortuga contigo, pero la mejor chance ahora es que nos dejen ir a nosotros y los retrasemos lo mejor que podamos. -aseguró Shadow. Raphael suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero dense prisa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos, papá... por ahora, ustedes corran. -dijo la castaña, haciendo que Zack ayudara a Raphael a caminar. Casey, Cody y Ryan vinieron corriendo con Mikey desmayado por la pérdida de sangre. Detrás de ellos venía Alice con su brazo cortado, algo asustada y pálida.

-Mamá y las tías ya vienen, ellas se quedarán con ustedes hasta que regresemos. -dijo Katherine. Jayson, Kevin y Leonardo vinieron corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la tortuga.

-Papá, tú y los demás váyanse, nosotros mantendremos a los del Clan del Pie ocupado.

-No, yo... -Leo intentó mantenerse firme, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder más fuerzas- De acuerdo, vayan.

Karai e Irma vinieron corriendo desde los árboles del bosque y resollaron al ver a las tortugas en tales condiciones.

-¡Mikey! -gritó Irma preocupada por su esposo, ya que ahora tenía un brazo amputado.

-Alice, tú, Karai y tu madre llévense a las tortugas, yo los respaldo a los chicos. -alegó Casey.

-¡No, yo me quedo! -gritó la rubia pecosa.

-Maria Alicia, tú no vas a pelear esta batalla. -dijo Irma, llevando a Mikey sobre sus hombros con un brazo. Alice hizo un puchero. Leo se levantó con las fuerzas que pudo.

-Chicos, prometan que serán cuidadosos. -dijo Leo. Leo se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jay correspondió y Kevin también se unió- Los amo... a ambos.

-Nosotros a ti. -dijeron al unísono. Leo se separó y ayudó como pudo a Rapha a caminar mientras se iba con los demás y escapaban en la profundidad del bosque. Jayson tomó las katanas de su padre y se acercó a Garra de Tigre, quién se quedó aturdido por la patada. Jay estaba a unos 7 metros del tigre.

Garra de Tigre sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Cara de Pez acercándose a Jay por la retaguardia.

Aunque Tori y Zack vinieron por detrás del pez y lo atacaron, alejándolo de Jay. Zack sostuvo a Xever con fuerza y ella de un tirón le quitó a Cara de Pez los respiradores para luego tirarlos con fuerza al incendio de la casa.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mis... respiradores! -gritó el sushi, perdiendo el aire. Tori corrió el pelo de su cara y vio al pez con desprecio.

-Oops. -dijo ella con un rostro que reflejaba seriedad.

Rahzar quiso atacar a Jay, pero Ryan pasó la kusarigama de sus nunchakus a través del cuello y se paró sobre su lomo, haciendo tensión con la cadena. Rahzar intentó quitarse al rubio de encima, pero este rodeo su espalda con sus piernas, aplicando mas fuerza con la cadena. Rahzar empezó a perder el conocimiento, hasta que sintió un dolor punzante y caliente clavarse en su corazón... literalmente.

Miró abajo, viendo a Kevin clavando su jitte en su huesudo pecho.

-Esta vez, me aseguraré de que no regreses. -dijo el moreno, sacando el arma. Rahzar tosió sangre al mismo tiempo que esta escurría de la herida. Sus últimos momentos no duraron lo suficiente para que fueran conmemorados, ya que cayó muerto al piso.

Jay iba con las espadas de Leonardo hacia Garra de Tigre. Bebop lo intentó atacar, pero Katherine se le tiró encima. Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y le hizo una llave, torciendo su brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye, nena, eso duele! -gritó el cerdo. Katherine, inmutada, tiró su brazo con más fuerza hasta que sintió cómo los nervios se rompían como elásticos. Bebop volvió a gritar.

-Esto es por todo lo que vivió mi familia por su culpa. -murmuró Katherine. Anthon no entendió nada hasta que Katherine lo tomó de la cabeza y le giró esta contra su voluntad, rompiendo su cuello, en una muerte rápida y a mano limpia. El cadáver de Bebop calló al suelo como una muñeca de trapo y Katherine solo miro al antiguo Bebop muerto seriamente.

Rocksteady trató de atacar a Jay, tratando de conseguir lo que los otros no pudieron, cuando Casey y sus gemelos aparecieron por delante suyo y lo atacaron. Casey sacó su guante de electro-shock y electrocutó a Rocksteady en el momento perfecto que empezó a llover. Y como el agua es un conductor de la electricidad, el rinoceronte quedó frito como papa frita.

Las gotas de agua, a pesar de que disminuían la intensidad de las flamas del incendio, no lo apagaban. Jay, ya estando frente a Garra de Tigre, desenfundó una de las espadas. Este lo miró con desprecio.

-Adelante, cachorro, mátame... demuestra si tienes el valor suficiente como para vengar a tu familia. -dijo Takeshi.

 **(N** / **A:** Para los que no lo sepan, el verdadero nombre de Garra de Tigre es Takeshi, en el episodio de el sábado 8 lo dice **)**

Jay tensó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo. Apretó el agarre de la katana y miró al tigre con furia. Ya habían pasado por demasiado infortunio por culpa de él. De no ser por Garra de Tigre, Destructor no habría vuelto a la vida esa vez, y seguro seguiría vivo Splinter si Garra de Tigre no hubiera aparecido en la vida de sus padres... luego recordó...

A la vida _de sus padres._ No la suya. Ni la de nadie mas que sus padres.

Pero no iba a dejarlo intacto por lo que le acababa de hacer a su padre.

Eso merecía un castigo mortal.

Alzó alto la katana y de una rebanada, le cortó el pie izquierdo. Takeshi agarró su tobillo involuntariamente amputado con fuerza, tratando de retener el sangrado. Miró a Jayson con ojos temerosos, pero llenos de furia y dolor mientras inclinaba las orejas.

-Mi padre me pidió que te dejara vivir... pero que también dejara un recordatorio de que volvería para matarte él mismo. -dijo el pelinegro. Leonardo le había pedido eso en el momento que lo abrazó. Jayson agitó el filo para escurrir la sangre chorreando y guardó la katana en su funda- Espero que esto te haya servido de lección... porque ahora estas solo, sin nadie más de este repulsivo y deshonroso clan ninja que perdió todo su esplendor cuando Oroku Saki formó parte de este. -alegó Jay seriamente. Garra de Tigre lo miró con furia.

-¿Tú que sabes de honor? ¡Solo eres un cachorro! -gritó. Jay no se inmutó para nada.

-Sé más del honor que tú, ya que al menos tuve al sensei correcto. -replicó.

Sin nada más que decir, se dio la media vuelta, dejando a Garra de Tigre con pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Sus primos siguieron a Jayson, todos callados y serios. Solo los árboles, el cielo y la lluvia habían sido testigos de lo que había ocurrido esa fatídica noche.

Después de un rato caminando bajo la lluvia del bosque, lograron divisar el Tortumóvil cerca del arroyo. Sin pensarlo subieron a los convertibles. Abril, Melina, Irma y Mona atendían tristemente las heridas de sus esposos.

-¿Qué pasó... allá afuera? -preguntó Leonardo débilmente. Los chicos solo guardaron silencio.

-El único que queda vivo de todos ellos es Garra de Tigre. -dijo Kevin luego de un rato. Los que estaban concientes miraron a Jay con una mirada extraña. Una combinación de asombro y confusión, pero también miedo.

¿De verdad los chicos habían logrado hacer lo que ellos no pudieron hace 25 años?

-Jay, yo...

-Papá... -lo interrumpió su hijo- no lo dejé con vida porque no tuve opción. -explicó- Entendí que... esta batalla contra el Clan del Pie... o lo que queda de él... es suya... no nuestra. Y eso es algo que ustedes deben terminar. No podemos pelear las batallas de todos, porque eso no tendría gracia... así que... solo me aseguré de que Garra de Tigre recordara que volverán para acabar con él.

Leo quedó sin palabras. Ni él mismo pudo haberlo dicho de mejor manera.

La tortuga de azul puso una mano en el hombro se su hijo.

-Gracias, hijo. -dijo Leo sonriendo levemente.

-Pero... ¿donde iremos ahora? -preguntó Raphael mientras Mona Lisa trataba su herida en su ojo.

-Aún está la granja O'Neil, la granja a la que fuimos el día de la invasión, podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que encontremos una forma de resolver este conflicto. -mencionó Abril, desinfectando la herida de Donatello, aún desmayado.

-Habrá que llamar a los Mutanimales para que nos ayuden a curar nuestras heridas. -dijo Leo, mirando como Melina trataba cuidadosa la puñalada en su abdomen.

-Lo que sea que pase en el futuro, sé que no será miel sobre hojuelas. -mencionó Mona.

-Lo que sea que llegue a ocurrir en el futuro... solo va a ocurrir... lo que queda ahora es sobrevivir a esta tormenta. -alegó Leonardo. Le hizo a Karai la señal de que empezara a conducir el Tortumóvil y ella obedeció.

Esa noche había sido bastante alocada. Sin duda era algo que recordar.

Pero, en este caso, no iban a reírse de lo que pasó. Sino que sentirían furia, cólera, y deseos de vengarze. Si es que llegaban a vivir lo suficiente como para vengarse.

* * *

 **Kun: ... Ya sé. Muy sanguinario. No me juzguen, necesitaba sazonar la historia con algo de sangre y acción.**

 **Lectores: ¿Las amputaciones también eran necesarias? O_o**

 **Kun: Síp, ya que me basé en el episodio SAIWN de 2003. Ya saben, ese del universo alterno donde Destructor domina todo. En fin, háganle caso a sus papis, tomense toda la sopita, hagan sus tareas y recuerden... Nadie es perfecto, atentamente Nadie :'v**


	14. Mirando cicatrices

**Kun: *armada con un tomate* ¿Alo? Tengo un tomate... y no voy a dudar en usarlo.**

 **Lectores: *con camiones llenos de tomates***

 **Kun: *sonrie nerviosa, tira el tomate al cuerno y se oculta tras una pared* Respuesta de reviews...**

 **kathe lovestmnt:** Poss... me alegra que te gustara jajaja. Asumí que le faltaba algo se sazón. Y, no, no hablo de sal y pimienta :v Ahre, pelea de mujeres por un Mikey ahora inválido (? -le da un pañuelo por los ojos sudados- Ten, límpiate jeje. Jay estaría sonrojado por eso jaja, pero ya tiene otro crush que no revelaré hasta luego (? Si quieren puedo hacer historia secuela cuando termine esta jaja. En los reviews ustedes díganme si quieren historia secuela o que esta sea una bien larga jaja. Bien, jeje, por un momento lo imaginé lo del Devin jaja... ya tengo sus hijitos listos 7u7

 **nina14j:** Prefiero el chocolate jajaja :v te doy agua por la garganta seca de tanto tragar (? -le da agua- Sé, como que Alice tendrá pesadillas por un rato jaja n.n la clasificación M ya la puse jaja. Y lo de Jay con cara de barro... bue, un toque de risa hacía falta, ¿no? Jajaja xD

 **angelicaxmikey:** Como dije, un toque de risa faltaba xD el bebé de Leitu es sorpresa jajaja -risa malvada y retrasada- te daría pañuelos, pero le di todos a kathe :v no soy tan buena escribiendo, en serio, jaja, deberías leer Rounds de K. Van Hardy y sabrías de lo que hablo jajaja. Perdón por Mikey, pero se va a recuperar... de alguna manera... en tal caso pídele a Donnie que le ponga su brazo de nuevo. En Grimm vi algo parecido, pero le arrancaron a un tipo su brazo con la mano... y no volvió a boxear jamás :v

 **BabyWalker:** Seee, el gore tampoco es _tan_ traumante... para algunos, tal vez. Me consiguieron los cómics de Kevin Eastman, Tom Waltz y Dan Ducan y, aunque hacen referencias a otros 'Issues', no tengo fruta idea de qué rábano estás hablando :v síp, jeje, vino la cigüeña... a este paso, van a pasar de ser tortugas a conejos con la familiota que es xD con los otros fanfics... -lentamente se va caminando incómodamente-

 **Chip Gaia:** Lo sé, tal vez me pasé un poco con el gore n.n a veces no sé cuando parar. Los chicos harán su trabajo, pero como que ya tengo todo preparado jajaja. Mi papi está mejor, solo que algo... cachuso (?

 **Chica Clon:** SAWIN es una de mis mayores obsesiones, así que de una manera u otra iba a ponerlo en alguna de mis historias jeje n.n Con lo de los niños obteniendo fuerzas y eso, lo dejaré a tu criterio, porque, con la rabia, podes llegar a mover montañas (? Gracias por comprender el homenaje... en serio, puedes hacer todo tipo de AU's con ese especial :v

 **AriaYagami:** Gracias por el consejo de narración y por todos tus cumplidos, literalmente me sonrojé cuando los leí ^w^ lo de narración, lo intento, pero no me sale ni aunque me parta el alma por ello :'D

 **Kun: Saludos a todos mis seguidores de Wattpad, por cierto jaja puede que este episodio contenga uno que otro spoiler de la temporada 5.**

* * *

El silbido de un sai resonó por la pradera en lo que esta se clavaba en el tronco de un ya marcado árbol de tantos cortes.

Raphael bufó enojado en lo que sacaba su preciada arma del árbol. Ya era la quinta vez que intentaba atinarle al blanco, y por ese estúpido parche en su ojo izquierdo, no podía hacer mucho por su puntería. Ya era la décima vez en esos 5 meses estando en la granja O'Neil que lo intentaba y aún no podía.

Desde el pórtico de la casa, Victoria y Katherine observaban a la tortuga con frustración. Desde esa emboscada que el Pie le tendió a la familia hace casi 5 meses, Raphael no era el mismo.

Podrían decir que sus tíos estaban casi en la misma situación.

Desde ese entonces, Donatello se encerraba en su laboratorio casero en el granero, tratando de sanar toda su desdicha, cólera y heridas. Casi quedaba desangrado cuando los atacaron, así que estaba muy molesto. Cinco meses casi habían pasado y en todos esos meses no sanaban. Habían veces en las que sus puntos se abrían y tenía que pedirle a Melina que lo ayudara a suturar las costuras de nuevo.

Descartando que además, con suerte le dirigía la palabra a alguien. Claro, si ese alguien le llegaba a mencionar la emboscada de hace unos meses, esa persona tendría suerte de salir con ambas piernas de esa situación.

Ya dos veces le gritó a Katherine por ese asunto en todo ese lapso.

Miguel Ángel no estaba mejor, aún así. Logró sobrevivir a no tener un brazo, pero estuvo mucho tiempo inconsiente por la pérdida de sangre, descartando que no se lo pudieron volver a poner. Y ya no era tan enérgico como antes. ¿Y cómo iba a serlo? Un brazo menos, su hogar perdido y la derrota de su enemigo en una sola noche no era algo como para estar celebrando. Descartando que ya ni siquiera a sus hijos les prestaba atención por la frustración. Ryan y Alice intentaban animarlo, pero él solo respondía un _"Lo siento, niños... no estoy de ánimos"._

Solo esperaba que Donnie, en algún maldito momento de su vida encerrado en ese estúpido granero, lograra ayudarlo a conseguir una prótesis o algo parecido.

No quería estar manco por el resto de su vida.

Splinter siempre les había dicho que los ninjas eran maestros de la adaptación pero... de una noche para otra estar herido de tal manera que jamás volviera a ser el mismo... ¿cómo iba a adaptarse siquiera?

Raphael tampoco estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Raphael mayormente estaba enojado, silencioso y casi ni llegaba a hablarle a su esposa... menos a su hija.

Victoria sabía que ellos habían pasado por muy malas situaciones, pero... Raphael estaba muy distante. Usualmente estaba descargando su ira en ese viejo árbol con su sai, imaginando la cara de Garra de Tigre en este. Ahora que Raphael era prácticamente un cíclope, él y su némesis del Clan del Pie desde hace menos de tres décadas estaban prácticamente a mano. Las tortugas, a pesar de que fueron los de la dimensión alterna los verdaderos responsables, tuvieron la culpa de que Garra de Tigre perdiera un ojo. Ahora le había devuelto a uno de ellos el favor... a pesar de que fuera la dimensión errónea.

Aunque susodicha tortuga no dudaría dos veces en clavarle a susodicho tigre su sai con su ojo incrustado en un lugar donde no brillara el sol el día de la revancha.

Venus de Milo estaba máxime triste. Casi todas las noches lloraba y tenía pesadillas por lo horrible que había sido el suceso de esa noche, y aunque tuviese todos los libros de psicología que el padre de Abril pudo conseguirle, de nada le servía. Casi siempre Casey estaba al pendiente de ella, para asegurarse de que, entre sus pesadillas, ella no se lastimara... o al bebé.

Aunque, de todos... Leonardo estaba peor.

Leonardo ya ni hablaba. Era silencioso, serio y ya ni siquiera estaba con su familia queriendo ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas. Ya casi todo el tiempo estaba meditando frente al río. Según él, sanaba el espíritu. Pero esa no era la única razón.

Quería ver a Splinter.

Necesitaba a su padre. Lo extrañaba...

Anhelaba...

Todos los sentimientos de aprecio a su padre combinados en uno... hacían que deseara que Splinter estuviera con él más que nunca en su vida.

Ya habían sido demasiados años sin él y aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que... Destructor había ganado y matado a su padre.

Dicha tortuga estaba arrodillada frente al arrollo, teniendo su meditación de todos los días. En su abdomen prevalecía una ruptura en su plastrón como cicatriz de la vez que Garra de Tigre lo... ya ni podía decirlo sin siquiera querer golpear al primer ser vivo a su alrededor. Un suspiro de resignación, o intento de relajación, tal vez, escapó de sus labios. Intentaba hacer alguna conección que lo ayudara a encontrar a su sensei para pedirle un consejo de ayuda.

Lo que fuera... solo una señal hubiera sido suficiente...

El viento soplaba con suavidad, dejando las flores de un Palo Borracho caer suavemente de sus ramas hasta el arrollo. Leonardo alzó levemente su cabeza y abrió sus párpados suavemente.

-Jay, Kevin, sé que están ahí, salgan. -dijo a tortuga casi inexpresiva. Susodichos jóvenes salieron de por detrás de los arbustos y se arrodillaron entre su padre.

-Hola, papá. -dijeron al unísono, aún así algo decaídos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -preguntó cerrando nueva y suavemente los ojos para regresar a su meditación.

-Queríamos... meditar contigo, supongo. -respondió el moreno. Leo ni siquiera abrió sus ojos para responderles.

-Siéntanse libres de hacerlo.

Los mellizos se pusieron en posición de flor de loto e intentaron relajar sus mentes para meditar con su padre. Jay trataba de mantener los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez que los cerraba, el recuerdo de la emboscada del Pie y su padre siendo apuñalado regresaban a su mente. No podía negarlo, él también estaba molesto por lo que pasó.

Aunque no al grado de Leonardo.

Incluso habían días que se arrepentía de haber dejado a Garra de Tigre con vida. Porque en su conciencia prevalecía el hecho de que no era lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte como para acabar con un ser que había arruinado sus vidas. Pero se dijo a sí mismo varias veces _"No era nuestra pelea, papá y los tíos deberán terminarla."_ Así se daba la idea de que hizo bien en dejarlo vivir... esta vez, al menos. Él entendía que no todas las peleas debían terminarlas ellos, porque ya no tendría sentido. Él y Kevin eran hijos de guerreros, así que, como guerreros respetables, debían saber cuando pelear ciertas batallas y cuando no. Protegían a Nueva York, pero... pensándolo bien...

Ahora con Nueva York desprotegida después de tanto tiempo, ¿quién sabe qué iba a ser de su hogar una vez que regresaran?

Nadie lo sabía.

-Lo haces mal. -dijo Leonardo luego de unos segundos. Jayson confundido miró a Leonardo y solo alcanzó a alzar una ceja- No haces nada bien... eres un fraude... decepcionas a todos... no eres un buen líder... eres horrible...

Las palabras de Leonardo llegaron como un millón de katanas al corazón de Jayson.

-Papá, yo...

-No pudiste protegerlos... arruinaste todo... no pudiste hacer nada por ti ni por tu familia... hiciste que todos escapáramos como cobardes...

Los ojos de Jayson se inundaron como río en tormenta y solo pudo ahogar un sollozo mientras apretaba el agarre de su puño en el césped con desespero, tratando de contener esas ganas de llorar y gritarle todos los insultos posibles a su padre por haberle hablado de esa manera.

Pero luego vio que el que empezó a llorar primero fue Leonardo.

-No pudiste salvar al maestro Splinter... no pudiste salvar a tus hermanos... y mucho menos a ti mismo... -decía Leonardo en sollozos.

Ahí fue cuando los mellizos entendieron que su padre no hablaba del mayor, por dos minutos, de los dos hermanos.

Se recriminaba a sí mismo.

Leonardo se inclinó hacia adelante haciéndose bolita y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, como si de esa manera pudiera ocultar su deshonor y tristeza de sus hijos.

Él siempre era el que debía mostrar un porte fuerte y maduro, puesto que era el hermano mayor. Si Raphael lloraba, él debía consolarlo... Si Donatello lloraba, _él_ debía consolarlo... el mismo caso con Miguel Ángel y Venus de Milo...

Pero él era el hermano mayor de los quintillizos, descontando a Karai. Nadie iba a ir en su consuelo ahora que su padre hace ya mucho tiempo se fue.

Kevin miró a Jay de modo suplicante, como si le preguntara con la mirada qué hacer. Jayson solo supo responder con una mirada corta a su padre y seguidamente abrazó a este. Kevin lo siguió y los sollozos de Leonardo se calmaron un poco. Jay sintió que no era suficiente y prosiguió a acariciar el caparazón de su padre de manera tranquila, recordando como ésto siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse cuando él mismo estaba triste y pedía un consuelo de su papá que él no se negaba en dar.

Leonardo lentamente se levantó un poco para poder corresponder a la muestra de cariño de sus hijos, aún adolorido por todo. Lo bueno de sus abrazos cuando alguno lloraba era que solo pedía que le dejaran llorar hasta que se calmase, no era una petición para quedarse y que hablaran.

-Los defraudé. -dijo Leonardo repentinamente.

Pero esta vez fue una escepción.

-Papá... no es verdad...

-Lo es, Kevin. -dijo obstinado la tortuga- Por mi culpa casi todos morimos... los chicos están heridos... yo estoy herido... otra vez... no pude proteger a nadie...

-Papá... el hecho de que... esa pelea hubiera terminado mal sea tu culpa... es absurdo... -explicó Kevin.

-Sí... pa, no es como si alguien pudiera haber hecho algo como para evitarlo... solo somos seres humanos con un 25% de tortuga... al igual que tú lo eres... -dijo Jay.

-Si hay alguien de quien dependemos, sabiendo que siempre será nuestro héroe a pesar de las circunstancias... ese serás tú, papá.

-Te amamos... somos tus hijos y siempre vamos a serlo, sin importar qué pase.

-Además... ¿qué otro mejor líder, aparte de ti, conoces que pueda enseñarnos a ser tan geniales como tú?

-Tú nos enseñaste todo lo que sabemos... tal vez no todo lo que tú sabes... pero eso es válido. Si hay alguien en quien creemos y a quien respetamos es a ti. Y sabemos que lograrás vencer a Garra de Tigre en la siguiente batalla.

Leonardo dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y su mente se relajara.

Sonrió.

Ese par de dos estaba actuando como lo hacía él cuando ellos lloraban.

Dios... qué rápido crecían sus hijos, ¿no?

Se puso recto y rodeó el cuello de sus dos hijos con ambos brazos.

-Son los mejores hijos que pude haber pedido, chicos. -dijo la tortuga con una sonrisa. Los chicos correspondieron el gesto de su papá y sonrieron bajo sus lágrimas. El momento era tanto alegre como triste que podían llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Además, no había nadie que los detuviera de hacerlo. Nadie decía "Sé feliz" o "Sé triste". Solo estaban ahí como una familia.

Eso era más que suficiente para los tres.

* * *

Ambos mellizos con su padre regresaron a la granja, solo para ver a Raphael descargando su ira con el árbol mientras que Victoria intentaba separarlo.

Miguel Ángel estaba con solo un protector plástico con lo que quedaba se su brazo amputado, tratando de amaestrar el manejo de su nunchaku sin éxitos. Ryan y María Alicia hacían lo que podían por animarlo, ya que estaba haciendo su entrenamiento con pocas ganas.

Donatello y Katherine discutían desde las puertas del granero, gritándose el uno al otro, mientras que Zacharías y los gemelos Cody y Shadow hacían nulos esfuerzos por separarlos.

Mona Lisa, con un vientre de embarazo casi a punto de explotar, Abril apenas de unos 7 meses, Venus a los 6, más o menos, abrazada a Casey y Melina llegada recién a los 5, miraban desde la entrada con Irma y Karai a su lado.

Leonardo frunció el entrecejo y fue hacia el centro del patio, hasta que...

-¡YA BASTA! -gritó a todo pulmón. Las tortugas peleando con sus hijos voltearon a ver al líder de estos- Solo... basta. Mírense. Ya pasamos por mucho... una y otra vez... siempre es el mismo cuento, chicos.

-Leo, míranos tú... estamos inválidos. -dijo Rapha desganado- Donnie ahora tiene una cicatriz en su pecho más grande que la mía, Mikey no tiene brazo, yo soy un cíclope... tú tuviste una hemorragia interna... no estamos en condición de pelear ahora... nunca vamos a estarlo. -él frustrado pateó una piedra lejos.

-Lo sé... tal vez no nos tocaron las mejores cartas en ése entonces... pero aún podemos ganarle esa mano a Garra de Tigre si le damos otro intento. -dijo golpeando su puño en su palma con determinación.

-No hables de algo que yo no tengo. -dijo Mikey triste mirando su brazo amputado. Donnie suspiró irritado.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tus chistes tontos? No sirven de nada ahora. -dijo el morado gruñón.

-Pues tú harías bien en dejar de pasártela lamentándote en tu laboratorio, cuando Mikey y yo estamos inválidos.

-Tú también podrías hacer provecho en lugar de golpear ese viejo tronco todo el día. -dijo Mikey serio. Raphael gruñó e intentó taclearlo, pero un brazo lo detuvo.

Era el de Leonardo.

-Golpearnos los unos a otros no servirá de nada. -dijo Leo razonable- Somos hermanos... somos un equipo...

-Leo... éste equipo está roto... -dijo Donnie tristemente.

-No. -dijo alguien. Las tortugas voltearon y vieron a Jayson, siendo respaldado por todos los demás.

-Jay, chicos... no intervengan.

-No, papá... esta vez deben escucharnos. -dijo Jay -Ustedes creen que el equipo está roto porque ustedes lo ven así.

-Pero no es así. -dijo Kevin.

-Son un equipo fuerte... -dijo Victoria.

-Inteligente... -siguió Katherine.

-Determinado... -continuaron Ryan y María Alicia.

-Noble... -dijeron los gemelos.

-Inigualable... -dijo Zack.

-Intrépido. -finalizó Jay- Nosotros creemos que van a ganar la siguiente batalla. Lo sabemos. Pero si ustedes se siguen dando de baja, no podrán hacer mucho.

Las tortugas se miraron a ellos mismos y de nuevo a sus pequeños. Alice corrió a abrazar a Mikey y ocultó su rostro en su pecho. Mikey con un brazo -puesto que era el único que le quedaba- correspondió a su abrazo con una lagrimita cayendo de su lagrimal mientras que Ryan hacía lo mismo que ella. Victoria abrazó a su papá y este correspondió sin dudarlo. Katherine hizo lo mismo y se inclinó lo suficiente como para que su mentón estuviera en su hombro.

Desde por atrás, Karai abrazó a Zacharías por detrás, y éste sonrió. Casey y Venus abrazaron a sus gemelos mientras veían a las tortugas.

Leonardo, finalmente, miró a sus hijos y los abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias por no haberme hecho caso. -susurró la tortuga. Los chicos sonrieron y correspondieron el abrazo.

Las mujeres fueron con las tortugas a abrazarlos y besarlos. Al menos ya no estaban tan mal.

Lentamente Melina se acercó a Leo. Tomó su mejilla y el sujetó suavemente su mano.

-Te amo, bombón. -dijo ella, mirándolo a sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti, Linda. -respondió. Suavemente besó sus labios.

-Bien, ya están motivados, ¿ahora qué? -preguntó Casey exasperado.

-Primero que nada, necesitamos un par de mejoras. -dijo Leo sonriente. Donatello giró una llave inglesa en su mano derecha.

-Déjenme eso a mí.

* * *

Donnie puso unos códigos en una pantalla holográfica mostrando una copia del brazo de Mikey, mientras susodicha tortuga miraba asombrado. Ambos estaban en el granero con los demás mirando. Donnie explicaba todas las mejoras que le pudo agregar mientras Leonardo miraba con una sonrisa.

Dos días después de arduo trabajo, Donatello sacó el brazo mecánico nuevo de Mikey de la mesa de trabajo, mostrándolo orgulloso.

-Aquí tienen, el _Arm-5.0._ Alice lo nombró. -dijo Donnie con una risa leve.

-Sigo siendo la ama de los nombres... después de papá, jeje. -dijo la pecosa risueña.

-Bien, a éste nuevo brazo le puse todas las movilidades y habilidades que tenía el brazo original de Mikey. Lo califiqué para que, según la orden que dé su cerebro, el brazo lo hará. Ahora... -lentamente le puso a Mikey el brazo en el amputado.

Apenas éste estuvo en contacto con la tortuga verde lima, se relajó. Mikey empezó a flexionar el brazo como si tuviera músculos reales, aunque sólo fuera hierro cubierto de silicón pintado de verde. Para asegurarse de su función, movió los dedos de su mano y estos obedecieron sin problema.

Intentó un puño. Lo hizo.

Extendió la palma. También.

Tiró un golpe hacia adelante. También. ¡Hacía todo!

Mikey miró su brazo nuevo sonriente y abrazó a Donnie con fuerza, a lo cual el brazo también hizo caso. Él correspondió a ese abrazo.

-Gracias, hermano. -dijo el de naranja. Donnie sonrió. Hace bastante no lo llamaba "hermano".

-Muy bien, mi turno. -dijo Raphael entusiasmado. Donatello sonrió y buscó en su laptop holográfica.

-Hay muchas formas de las que puedo ayudarte con el asunto de tu ojo. -dijo tecleando unos códigos en en teclado.

-Lo que sea con tal de ver bien y tener mi mirada de adonis. -dijo algo egocéntrico el ninja de rojo. Donatello rodó los ojos y mostró en la pantalla lo que parecía ser una prótesis normal de un globo ocular.

-Me recuerda a Joe Globo Ocular. -dijo Ryan inclinando la cabeza confundido.

-Esto es diferente: no sólo será un ojo de prótesis, sino que también le agregué la posibilidad de ver como un ojo real... cuando se lo ponga, será como Rocksteady con su ojo de vidrio, al contrario de que sí podrá ver.

-Con eso me basta. -dijo Rapha con una sonrisa satisfecha. Donatello devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo me encargo.

* * *

Otros dos días pasaron cuando Donnie tenía listo el ojo para Raphael. Pero había un inconveniente:

-Rapha, necesito que te quites ese parche. -dijo el científico, a lo que dicha tortuga se cubrió el ojo con una mano.

-Pero se ve mal. -dijo algo avergonzado. No le había gustado que, cuando era apenas un infante, se hubiera hecho esa cicatriz en el caparazón y todos sus hermanos lo juzgaran por eso. Su ojo estaba peor, según él.

-Vamos, papá, si quieres ver, debes quitarte el parche. -dijo Victoria insistente. Raphael, sin deseos de querer decepcionar a su muñequita, tuvo que acceder y lentamente se quitó el parche del ojo.

Pero no estaba mejor.

La marca era roja, estaba coagulada y además algo quemada. Se podía ver incluso la cuenca.

Los demás abrieron los ojos exageradamente ante la impresión. Mikey incluso casi gritaba.

-¿Se ve muy mal? -preguntó preocupado. Kathy le dio a Tori un leve codazo en su cintura para decirle, ya que de padre a hija, la confesión sería menos dolorosa.

-Pues... como digo esto... te pareces a Carl de the Walking Dead en la sexta temporada. -dijo ella algo nerviosa. Raphael suspiró.

-Podría ser peor, ¿no? -dijo resignado. No era la respuesta que quería, pero mejor ser honesto que engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que no está mal, cuando parece que te atravesaran el ojo con un cuchillo.

-No lo sé... -dijo Alice inclinando la cabeza- yo digo que más al Gobernador de Woodbury.

-¿Hablas de Phillip Blake? -preguntó Zack- A ese tipo Michonne le atravesó el ojo con un pedazo de vidrio.

-Solo dije que se parece. -dijo la pecosa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oigan, esto no ayuda mi autoestima, muchas gracias. -dijo el de rojo algo serio. Alice sonrió nerviosa.

-Okay, háganme espacio. -dijo Donatello, haciéndose paso entre los demás y se puso frente a su hermano temperamental- Muy bien, solo quédate quieto... -dijo y acercó con su prótesis en un frasco.

-¿Va a doler? -preguntó algo inseguro. Podría ser alguien rudo, pero todos tenemos nuestros límites de rudeza.

Raphael confiaba en Donatello plenamente.

Pero en los utensilios que usaba... no mucho que digamos.

-No, al contrario, no sentirás nada. -dijo el morado despreocupado. Raphael tragó en seco en lo que se sentaba en una silla, se quitaba la bandana y dejaba a su hermano trabajar.

Los demás no podían ver exactamente qué pasaba, pero por lo inquieto y nervioso que estaba Raphael, tal vez no iba muy bien.

Dos o tres minutos después, Donatello rió orgulloso en lo que miraba a su familia.

-Damas, caballeros... y Casey... -dijo algo gracioso a lo que el vigilante gruñó- déjenme presentarles a Raphael. -se movió de su lugar, dejando ver al temperamental ninja.

¡Estaba como nuevo! Pareciera que nunca le hubieran disparado en primer lugar. Descartando que le quedaba una leve cicatriz de quemadura en el párpado, se veía fenomenal.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó algo inseguro. Mona Lisa se acercó a él y le pasó un espejo.

-Velo tú mismo. -dijo la boxeadora sonriente. Raphael lo tomó y se miró en éste, viendo su cara.

¡Y pudo con ambos ojos! ¡Podía ver! ¡Estaba como nuevo!

Raphael sonrió ampliamente en lo que se tocaba cerca de su herida. Ya podía ver.

-¿Qué tal lo sientes, hermano? -preguntó Leo sonriente. Rapha soltó una risa suave.

-Mejor que nunca. -dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Karai mirando a sus hermanos. Ellos alzaron una ceja confusa- ¿Quién está listo para darle a Garra de Tigre una lección? -preguntó extendiendo su brazo.

Los demás entendieron y pusieron sus manos encima de la kunoichi. Leo miró a los chicos en señal de que se unieran. Ellos sin dudarlo pusieron sus manos junto con ellos. Luego las alzaron en el aire.

-¡Booyakasha!

* * *

 **Kun: Okay, jeje, espero les haya gustado. Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero como que no me sale n.n Voy a tener hasta el 31 de julio vacaciones de invierno. Veré si los dos proyectos de Geografía e Historia que tengo que hacer me dejan continuar TT_TT en fin, háganle caso a sus papás, tómense toda la sopita y recuerden... ¡sandía!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


	15. El inicio del fin y el fin del inicio

**Kuno: ¿Alo? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 **Lecotres: *haciendo un ritual para revivir al diablo***

 **Kuno: Al demonio, respuesta de reviews -.-U**

Chip Gaia:Tras dos meses desde mi última lectura (27/05 s/12024433/1/Virus-Mutante-Letal) debo decir que este capítulo me encantó porque los hijos de Leonardo como los demás primos dieron una gran lección a los mayores para continuar y vencer a Garra de Tigre y ¡no son un mal equipo! Son sensacionales y sé que los vencerán sin ningún tipo de problema. Hermana Kunoichi, esto es para tí: no te sientas triste por tu tardanza a la hora de continuar historias porque entendemos los que te seguimos, que tienes obligaciones y siempre te esperaremos pase lo que pase. ¡Mucha fuerza para tu papá! ¡Saludos y les regalo chocolate a quien lo desee!

 **Kuno: Síp, esos mellis son todos unos capos jaja xD Gracias por entender, pero hay dos razones por las cuales me tardo en actualizar: Por. Pajera xD**

 **Alice: ¡Yo quiero chocolate!**

 **Kuno: ¡No, estás a dieta!**

 **Alice: DX**

kathe lovestmnt: (coro de ángeles) te estaba esperando XD Fiuf pensé que Leo le estaba diciendo eso a Jay :'D me asuste jeje. Que bueno que lograron consolar a Leo y los demás lo necesitaban para continuar con la guerra! porque parecen estar en guerra otra vez :'v. Y lo de la secuela o que esta sea una historia súper larga no se jeje n.n me encantaría una secuela :3 Hijos Devin 7u7 jejejeje esto me esta gustando ewe Van a matar a ese desgraciado Garra de Tigre! creo en ustedes! (aparto a los demás y me cuelgo a Jay cual bebé koala :v)

 **Kuno: Sí, estúpida guerra, nadie la quiere xD pensé bien, y en lugar de secuela, más bien sería segunda temporada (? y no sólo Devin tendrá hijos 7u7**

 **Jay: Eh... ¿alguien me quita a Kathe de encima?**

nina14j: (Le da chocolates)

Bueno, hablas de que el gore no es tan traumático... pero pa' mí sí TT_TT  
El punto es que el manejo de cómo toman su derrota, física y psicológica, estuvo bien, en especial eso de que la relación con su familia estuvo fatal. Hasta entre ellos, hermanos... Y sensei no está TT_TT  
Pues como que la charla motivacional de los chicos me levantó los ánimos a mí también xD Seguramente el siguiente capítulo va a ser genial.  
Saludos, nena.

 **Kuno: Mmm, ¡chocolate! Créeme, tardé no sé cuanto tiempo en hacer el debate psicológico y todo eso xD**

angelicaxmikey: Hello? It's me, eso ya paso de moda :v Te lo prometí un review para ti. Otra vez un cap muy emotivo y hermoso :'3 los niños ahora son el apoyo de los padres y eso que debería ser al revés jeje

Por ahí se me salió otra lagrimita pero nada más XD (Mikey esta bien! Gracias al cielo! TuT)  
Increíble como siempre esperaré con ansias el siguiente cap! ;) y continúa las demás historias please! :'v

 **Kuno: Sí, los peques ayudan a todos, jeje.**

 **Ryan: ¡Porque somos bien niggas!**

 **Alice: Eh-oh, whassup, mah nigga? xD**

 **Kathy: ¡Pero eres rubio de ojos azules!**

 **Jay: *le da a Angelica un pañuelo para las lágrimas***

 **Mikey: ¡Estoy vivo! *se le cae el brazo nuevo***

 **Donnie: Eh... le faltan ajustes n.n'**

 **Kuno: Con seguir escribiendo las demás, te daré una respuesta sarcástica: ¿por qué no vas a la esquina y me compras la inspiración? Ah, espera, no la venden T_T *musiquita triste* Hello darkness, my old friend :'v**

saruina99: De lo que me perdí al no ver esta Wea ;v;

Mujer que sanguinaria eres~

Quiero ver la masacre de Garra de Tigre y como lo parten pedasito por pesacito *Su mirada se vuelve maniática, carente de brillo*

Veremos que pasa después ewe  
Besos y Jamón!

 **Kuno: Jeje, wea, siempre me río con eso xD**

 **Alice: ... Tengo mello ;n;**

 **Kuno: Eh... besos y queso (?**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 ** _Este capítulo contiene spoilers del final de la serie; si no quieren hacerse spoilers, vean primero los episodios y luego el capítulo._**

 ** _Este es el final de la primera temporada de Descendientes Ninja._**

 ** _Si tienen sugerencias de algo que quieren que pase en la temporada 2 de esta historia, déjenmelo saber en un review._**

 ** _Hay una encuesta en mi perfil, para los que no tienen cuenta oficial, pueden dejar sus votos en sus reviews. Los que sí tienen cuenta, vayan a votar a mi perfil._**

 ** _Tengo hambre xD_**

 ** _Saludos a mis seguidores de Wattpad. Votos que me dejen en Wattpad no cuentan; review sí o sí._**

 **Ahora sí...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Leonardo conducía el Tortu-Móvil a toda velocidad con el resto de su familia atrás, directamente hacia Nueva York. Tenían cuentas inconclusas con Garra de Tigre que necesitaban cobrar.

Repentinamente la tortuga de ojos zafiro frenó el convertible, mirando el cielo preocupado.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que frenar tan violentamente?! -gritó Zack, atrapado bajo una montaña de sus primos.

-Eh... tal vez quieran ver esto. -apuntó al para-brisas. Los demás, como pudieron, se acercaron a donde estaba Leonardo, viendo lo que pasaba.

El FPT (Fuerza Protectora de la Tierra) batallando con montones de Kraangs en la ciudad, mas una especie de tecnódromo flotante y color verde mutágeno. Además que habían edificios ardiendo en llamas, gente corriendo por sus vidas y desesperados de escapar de los Kraang que vinieron para atacar.

-... Rayos... -dijo Kevin luego de un instante.

-¡No te quedes ahí, acelera! -gritó Raphael.

Leo pisó con fuerza el acelerador, yendo directo hacia la entrada que lideraba hacia Nueva York, totalmente barricada. El Tortu-Móvil salió disparado a través de la madera que protegía la entrada y condujo entre los autos volteados, gente huyendo y Kraangs que disparaban.

-¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha- no, tu otra derecha! -gritaba Kathy.

-¡Decídete! -le reclamó Tori.

-¡Ya basta! -ordenó Irma, jalando las orejas de ambas. Las chicas se sobaron las orejas con un puchero enojado.

Repentinamente, Leonardo chocó con algo. Mirando por una de las pantallas del convertible, pudo ver a un Bio-droide frente a él con un Kraang en la cabeza.

-Eh... ¿alguien se ofrece?

-Yo voy, tío Leo. -dijo Tori, abriendo la compuerta de la máquina expendedora donde estaba la Tortu-Moto.

-Espera, ¿qué? -preguntó Raphael preocupado.

-Búsquenme en el edificio Byerly, los veo ahí. -dijo la castaña determinada.

-Tori, espera, voy contigo. -dijo Shadow, entrando con ella, justo antes de que Tori cerrara la compuerta.

Raphael con nulos esfuerzos intentó abrirla, pero las chicas ya estaban en la Tortu-Moto, fuera del Tortu-Móvil.

-Leo, no vas a dejarlas que vayan solas, ¿o no? -Donnie preguntó preocupado.

Leonardo se tomó unos segundos en responder, en lo que veía por una de las pantallas a Shadow golpeando al Bio-Droide con un tubo para llamar su atención y que las persiguiera, mientras Victoria conducía la moto.

-... Ellas estarán bien. Debemos tener fe en eso.

-Yo no las dejaré solas. -comentó Cody, yendo a la parte de atrás del convertible.

-Cody, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Casey.

Cody levantó una frazada de algo que estaba cubierto en la parte de atrás, donde estaban los Go-Karts... o buggy patrullas, lo que fueran. El pelinegro se puso su capucha y miró a los demás.

-Necesitaré unos co-pilotos. -sonrió determinado. Kathy miró a su papá y pensó.

 _'Ya fui la damisela en peligro por suficiente tiempo'_

-Te amo, papá. -lo abrazó rápidamente, para luego tomar el viejo casco de su padre y ponérselo.

Rápidamente, Ryan, Jay y Kevin se les unieron, haciendo lo mismo que la pelirroja.

-Alto, alto, alto, ¡no pueden salir así como si nada! -gritó Melina preocupada.

-Ustedes detengan a los Kraangs que puedan, nosotros evacuaremos a los ciudadanos que podamos. -dijo Jay.

Leonardo se levantó y se acercó a los chicos que estaban preparándose para subir a los buggys. Miró a Jay serio y luego a Kevin. Ya por poco los perdía cuando perdieron su hogar... no quería vivir con la idea de que sus preciados hijos podrían pasar por algo malo...

Pero... ya le habían probado ya a él que sabían cuidarse solos. Si el bienestar de la ciudad dependía de ello, entonces... que así fuera.

Leo puso una mano en los hombros de sus hijos.

-Prometan que tendrán cuidado y nos mantendrán informados de todo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, abrazaron rápidamente a su padre, tomaron los cascos y subieron a los autos para luego salir rápidamente por la parte de atrás con los otros. Jay y Kevin adelante, Ryan y Kathy compartían el de la izquierda trasero y Cody iba solo en el derecho.

-Okay, nos separaremos y llevaremos a las personas que podamos a un lugar seguro, ¿entendieron? -dijo Jay.

-Entendido. -Jay accionó una palanca, haciendo que todos los buggys se separaran.

-¿Por qué no puedo conducir? -preguntó Ryan.

-¡Porque yo sí sé hacerlo! -gritó Kathy, conduciendo.

* * *

-¿Ya tenemos su atención lo suficiente? -preguntó Tori debajo del casco de fútbol americano de su padre mientras conducía la moto. Shadow, usando un casco celeste de bicicleta con reflejos blancos, miró detrás suyo, viendo al Bio-Droide persiguiéndolas, junto a un grupo de Kraang-droides con él.

-Lo suficiente como para haber atraído a un escuadrón de Kraang-droides. -dijo Shadow temerosa. Tori sonrió confidente.

-Justo como me gusta. -susurró para sí misma- Sujétate. -Shadow se agarró fuertemente de la cintura de su prima, en lo que esta aceleraba a todo lo que daba la Tortu-Moto.

Los Kraang-droides empezaron a dispararles mientras las perseguían.

-Kraang, mueve trasero metálico, Kraang. -dijo un Kraang que iba corriendo más adelante del grupo. Tori los lideró hacia un callejón y frenó.

-Alto, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Shadow asustada.

Tori sacó sus sais y se puso firme en su lugar, esperando a que los Kraang aparecieran. Cumplido su deseo, estos empezaron a disparar a voluntad, con el Bio-Droide usando los cañones de su trasero. Con un grito de batalla, la castaña oji-verde se lanzó hacia los robot, atacándolos sin piedad. Estos hacían esfuerzos para dispararle, pero era como una especie de Goku que se tele-transportaba de un lado a otro cada vez que un disparo se dirigía hacia ella.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos hasta que la castaña agarró al Kraang que controlaba el Bio-Droide y lo tirara como freesby hasta otros Kraangs que intentaban escapar, pero sólo consiguieron ser golpeados por este y que los cerebritos salieran corriendo asustados.

-Wow... -dijo Shadow impresionada. Tori se quitó el cabello de la cara y subió nuevamente a la moto.

-Vamos... hay que deshacernos de los que podamos... -arrancó la moto y salieron del callejón.

* * *

Desde otro lado de la ciudad, Alice y Zack estaban disparando desde el Tortu-Móvil. Alice usaba el cañón de bolas de basura y Zack el disparador de tapas de alcantarilla. Alice pareciera que estaba disfrutándolo demasiado, porque más que estar destruyendo Kraangs, estaba jugando al Counter Strike.

-¡10 puntos! -otro disparo- ¡50 puntos! ¡100 puntos!

-¡Concéntrate, Alice! -le reclamó Zack desde la parte de atrás del Tortu-Móvil.

Cuando Zack estaba a punto de dispararle a las piernas de uno de esos robots altos de los Kraang, uno se le vino en medio, bloqueándole el paso y tratando de empujarlo.

-¡Oigan, ¿alguien me da una mano?! -gritó el oji-miel.

Mikey no desperdició un minutó y, con todo lo que pudo, corrió hacia su sobrino, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera sacar sus nunchakus, un disparo de hielo detuvo al robot. Ambos miraron en la dirección en la que vino esa bala, viendo a quien menos hubieran esperado que los hubiera salvado:

Garra de Tigre.

Mikey no podía creerlo. Ellos le habían causado mucho dolor, problemas y todo lo demás al gato crecido, ¡¿por qué demonios los había ayudado?!

Su "enemigo" fue volando hacia ellos en su mochila cohete y fue hasta donde Zack y Mikey estaban, mientras le disparaba a más y más robots. Cuando al fin pudo sostenerse del auto, miró a la tortuga y al chico.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dejarán pasar al que les salvó la vida? -preguntó sarcástico el tigre. Dudoso, Miguel Ángel le cedió el paso y, una vez que entró, Zack cerró el arma de tapas de alcantarilla.

Claro, al contemplar la presencia del tigre segundo al mando del Clan del Pie en su mismo convertible de batalla, los demás dentro del auto no estaban muy contentos.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace ese gato aquí?! -gritó Raphael, sacando sus sais.

-Cuida tu lengua, tortuga. -dijo Garra de Tigre peligrosamente, amenazando con sacar una de sus armas.

-Estén tranquilos... por ahora, no tiene malas intenciones. -dijo Abril con una mano en su sien.

Rápidamente Leo estacionó el Tortu-Móvil en un callejón apartado de la conmoción, para luego levantarse y acercarse a Garra de Tigre.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco para asesinarnos? -preguntó el líder suspicaz.

-Si quisiera matarlos, ya estarían todos ustedes, incluyendo a las embarazadas, muertos. -escupió el tigre.

Mona se agarró con gentileza su vientre como si de esa manera lo estuviese protegiendo ante la amenaza del tigre. Apretó los labios. Hace un rato empezó a sentir contracciones, le dolía su vientre y había sentido varias pataditas de su bebé...

Nueve meses cumplidos... contracciones... dolor... una sola cosa podía significar:

El bebé estaba viniendo.

¿Por qué no se lo dijo a nadie? Fácil: si ya habían suficientes problemas con el asunto de la invasión Kraang, Garra de Tigre pidiendo tregua y los chicos se fueron, y sólo Dios sabrá qué será de ellos, ¿no sería demasiado inoportuno que justo ahorita viniese el bebé?

-¿Cuál es tu truco? -preguntó Donnie desafiante.

-No hay truco. Yo quiero deshacerme de los Kraang, ustedes quieren deshacerse de los Kraang... ¿no podemos dejar de vernos como enemigos naturales y, una vez en nuestras vidas, pelear lado a lado?

Las tortugas se miraron a sí mismos y luego a Garra de Tigre. ¿De verdad Garra de Tigre creía que iban a caer en el viejo truco de "hagamos tregua en los peores momentos" y luego, cuando menos lo esperasen, dejarse apuñalar por la espalda?

-¿Cómo sabemos que no vas a apuñalarnos por la espalda en el momento en que menos lo esperemos? -cuestionó Rapha suspicaz. Garra de Tigre suspiró pesado y se quitó su machete de su mano metálica y se los entregó. Luego de eso, todas las otras armas de su mano faltante.

-Se los dejo como garantía. -tomó sus armas de hielo y fuego y las mostró- Me abasteceré de esto. Y doy mi palabra como maestro ninja que no los voy a atacar. -dijo serio.

Leo miró a Abril y ésta asintió con la cabeza en señal de que Garra de Tigre estaba diciendo la verdad. Miró a su Melina y esta asintió de la misma manera. Paso a mirar a sus hermanos y estos, dudosos, le dieron a Garra de Tigre una mirada rápida e hicieron un gesto sutil de duda. Leonardo pensó.

Sin Garra de Tigre, lo más probable era que no duraran más de un rato, en especial por que los chicos habían salido a ayudar a la ciudad.

Con Garra de Tigre, lo más probable era que lograran acabar con los Kraang, sin necesidad de tener que llamar refuerzos. Descartando que él mismo les entregó sus armas como garantía, demostrando que su palabra era fiel y honesta... lo más honesta que podía ser viniendo de ese embustero. Además, si era una tregua temporal, significaba que tendrían la oportunidad de acabar con él cuando todo esto acabara.

Con un aire de pesadez, Leo extendió su mano hacia su enemigo y segundo al mando del Clan del Pie. Garra de Tigre estiró la suya y estrecharon el trato.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

Jay, con el buggy patrulla y el casco de béisbol azul de su padre, escoltaba a las personas que podía, mientras golpeaba con sus espadas a uno que otro Kraang que se le cruzaba.

-¡Rápido, corran, no se detengan! -gritó Jay, mientras las personas corrían hacia el límite de la ciudad. De un momento a otro, Kevin vino con su propio buggy y frenó frente a Jay.

-¿Como vas? -preguntó el moreno.

-Tan bien como cualquier día que debo evacuar gente inocente. -dijo Jay con un tinte de ironía. Kevin iba a responderle con otro comentario, cuando de repente escuchó un grito femenino que conocía bastante bien.

Era Demi.

-¡Demi! -Kevin gritó asustado, manejando hasta donde lideraba el grito. Ignorando los gritos desesperados de Jay, llegó hasta una avenida, donde Demi, junto con otro chico, estaban siendo retenidos por dos Kraang que intentaban dispararles mutágeno encima.

-Kraang, los conocidos como niños son más fuertes de lo que Kraang especulaba. -dijo un Kraang.

-¡Suéltennos, malditos robots! -gritó el chico. El chico era rubio y de cabello lacio como ella, de las mismas facciones que ella, de ojos azules verdosos, pecas como ella, con un buzo verde, vaqueros azules y tenis negros.

-Kraang, haz lo que se conoce como electrocutar a los conocidos como niños. -ordenó el Kraang que controlaba el arma de mutágeno.

Un Kraang hizo lo ordenado y se acercó a los chicos con uno de esos bastones que electrocutaban. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, un shuriken salió volando, clavándose en el bastón, provocando que el Kraang que lo sostenía fuese electrocutado. Demi y el chico vieron confundidos lo que pasaba, hasta que Kevin llegó de un salto, destruyendo a los Kraang con sus juttes y liberando a los chicos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? -preguntó Kevin con broma, ofreciéndole a Demi una mano. Ella gustosa la tomó y se levantó- ¿Tú igual, Jared?

"Jared" tomó la mano de Kevin y se levantó.

-Gracias, viejo. -dijo el rubio. Kevin miró a Demi y sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó. Demi sonrió también y lo tomó de sus mejillas.

-Mejor ahora que viniste. -acercó lentamente sus rostros sonrojados, pero...

-Ejem, invasión extraterrestre, o sea, hello? -dijo Jared.

Kevin cerró los ojos sonrojado, ligeramente decepcionado que interrumpieron su momento y se separó de la rubia.

-Síganme... los llevaré con los demás refugiados... -dijo el moreno, recogiendo sus armas y volviendo al buggy patrulla. Por sus espaldas, Demi golpeó a Jared en el brazo.

-Que sea la última vez que me interrumpes con Kevin. -susurró ella. Jared se sobó el brazo.

-No era el momento apropiado para un beso. -dijo Jared razonable.

-A la próxima, le diré a Kathy que gustas de ella. -le amenazó. Jared entró en pánico.

-Lo que digas.

* * *

Ya fuera del Tortu-Móvil, las tortugas, Casey, Karai, Alice, Zack y Garra de Tigre peleaban contra los Kraang mientras las mujeres estaban dentro de un callejón.

Mona se tomaba dolorosamente el vientre, llorando en silencio. Ahora que estaban en la invasión, no quería correr riesgos de que hubieran más problemas por causa del bebé.

Pero el bebé le jugó una mala pasada, y...

-Mona, ¿qué es esa agua? -preguntó Abril repentinamente.

Mona miró abajo asustada, viendo que había un charco de agua debajo de ella.

-¿Rompiste bolsa? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? -preguntó Irma preocupada.

-Pues, ¿crees que con la invasión, Garra de Tigre, los chicos fuera y todo lo que está pasando les iba a decir? Sería demasiado inoportuno. -dijo la castaña de rosa.

-Te llevaremos a otro lado, aquí estamos muy expuestas... -dijo Melina.

-¿Qué tal esa bodega? -preguntó Abril, apuntando a una bodega vieja en una cuadra de en frente. Irma y Venus ayudaron a Mona a pararse y, muy a rastras, entraron a la bodega sin que las tortugas las vieran.

Exceptuando a alguien...

-¡Mamá! ¡Tías! ¡¿A dónde van?! -gritó Alice, corriendo hacia allá.

Dentro de la bodega, Abril cubrió a Mona con una sábana que había en el Tortu-Móvil sobre sus piernas y le ayudó a bajarse los pantalones.

-Tranquila, Mona, respira... -dijo Venus tranquila. Mona hizo como dicho y trató de nivelar su respiración.

-Tú puedes, sólo respira... -dijo Abril.

Sin estar conscientes de ello, Alice las estaba mirando desde la entrada de la bodega con los ojos muy abiertos... ¿su primito iba a nacer?

-¿Tías? ¿Mamá? -preguntó la rubia pecosa, entrando.

-¡Alice! -exclamaron asustadas; no esperaban encontrar a segunda hija de Mikey e Irma en este momento.

-¿La tía Mona está dando a luz? -preguntó asustada. Las chicas no pudieron ocultarlo y asintieron con la cabeza. Alice miró afuera preocupada, viendo cómo iba la pelea- Espero se las puedan arreglar sin mí...

Mientras tanto, los demás peleaban con los Kraang como podían. Los Kraang disparaban sus armas y las tortugas los destruían con las suyas. En un mal giro, Mikey recibió un golpe de parte de un Kraang, que lo llevó volando directamente hacia la bodega donde estaban las chicas.

Al aterrizar contra un vidrio, éste se rompió, causando que Mikey terminara dentro de la bodega.

-Au, eso dejará una marca... -susurró Miguel Ángel.

-¡¿Mikey?! -gritó Irma.

-¿Nena? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban en el callejón que les dijimos... -se levantó, sobándose el brazo.

-Eh...

Justo antes de que Melina tuviera la oportunidad de explicar, Leonardo y Garra de Tigre también llegaron disparados por los Kraang, junto con los demás. Sin perder el tiempo, Raphael corrió hacia la ventana rota por la que fueron disparados, pero sin previo aviso, una especie de baba rosada combinada con rojo fue disparada también hacia la ventana, causando que esta se solidificara al instante. Raphael trató de romperla con su sai, pero le fue inútil.

-¡Casey, dame una mano! -gritó.

El vigilante no perdió el tiempo y corrió a donde estaba su amigo, golpeando con todo lo que daban sus brazos la pared de baba con sus palos de hockey. Uno a uno, fueron a ayudar al humano y la tortuga, tratando de romperlo, pero parecía ser indestructible.

De un momento a otro, Garra de Tigre, con su ágil oído, escuchó algo... un pitido.

-¿Oyen eso? -preguntó el gato. Los demás negaron. Rapha rápidamente recordó que Donnie le agregó visión de rayos X, más otras cuantas cosas, a su prótesis ocular. Dándose un golpe en la sien izquierda para activarla, vio algo un tanto, o mejor dicho, bastante desconcertante...

Una bomba.

-¡BOMBA! -gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron los otros. Mikey empezó a gritar como loco mientras intentaba abrir las ventanas, pero estas estaban también selladas con la baba de secado rápido. Leo y Karai intentaban apuñalar el vidrio con sus espadas, pero no podían... hasta que Garra de Tigre vio algo.

Había un tragaluz en el techo que no habían cubierto... podría ser su única salida...

-Por ahí. -apuntó al techo.

-¿Cómo esperas que lleguemos ahí? -preguntó Donatello sarcástico. Garra de Tigre sacó su arma de fuego y disparó al techo, destruyendo el tragaluz, y parte del techo, en el acto- Las mujeres primero, luego nosotros.

Activó su mochila cohete y, cargando a Mona estilo nupcial y a las demás en su espalda, subió rápidamente al techo y las dejó sobre éste con delicadeza.

-Suban. -dijo enigmático, mirando a las tortugas. Estos dudaron un poco, pero cuando vieron a Zack, Karai y Casey salir rápidamente por el hoyo, decidieron confiar.

Primero salió Mikey, luego Donnie, después Rapha y, antes de que Leo saliera, Garra de Tigre lo tomó del brazo...

5 segundos en la bomba...

Leo intentó zafarse de Garra de Tigre, pero él lo detuvo...

4 segundos...

-Leonardo... -dijo calmado. Leo lo miró suplicante, con la esperanza de que lo soltara...

3 segundos...

-... Salven a la ciudad... -lo agarró con fuerza y lo tiró a otro edificio cercano, justo donde estaba su familia...

2 segundos...

Todos corrieron con todo lo que les daban sus piernas de la bomba...

1 segundo...

Garra de Tigre cerró los ojos, esperando su inevitable destino...

Todo explotó.

Por el impacto, los demás cayeron al suelo, pero por suerte no estaban muy heridos. Leo miró el lugar en llamas, donde Garra de Tigre había perecido... tanto que lo odiaban y él los odiaba, y aún así se sacrificó por ellos... tal vez no era tan malo después de todo...

Mona dolorosamente se sostuvo su vientre, ahogando un grito de dolor...

-Tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro donde puedas tener al bebé... -dijo Rapha tranquilo, cargándola estilo nupcial. Sí quería retarla por no haberle dicho que estaba en labor de parto, pero podría hacerlo una vez que todo esto hubiera acabado.

Leo sacó su T-Phone y le marcó a Jay.

-Jay.

- _¿Sí?_ -preguntó el chico desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ya evacuaron a las personas?

- _A todas las que pudimos._ -miró el cielo, donde estaba el tecnódromo verde fluorescente, con preocupación- _Kevin y yo ya cubrimos nuestro lado de la ciudad, y Kathy, Ryan y Cody cubrieron el suyo, así que nos dirigimos al edificio Byerly._

-No, escucha, hay un cambio de planes. -miró a Rapha mientras corrían de un edificio en otro, cargando a las mujeres de modo nupcial.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

-No hay tiempo de explicar, Jay, sólo dile a los chicos que vayan a la guarida del Clan del Pie y se queden ahí hasta que yo les diga.

- _Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alguien está muriendo?_

-No... todo lo contrario. -parado desde un edificio miraba la guarida de Destructor, esa vieja iglesia en donde muchas batallas pasaron en su juventud- Alguien está naciendo.

Jay entendió la señal instantáneamente; no necesitaba más explicaciones.

- _Vamos para allá._ -y cortó la llamada.

Leo miró la iglesia en lo que varios recuerdos de sus primeras batallas llegaban a su mente. Como cuando fue secuestrado por el Pie cuando el Kraang trajo a esas larvas a la Tierra... o cuando quiso hacer un trato con Destructor para canjear el Kuro Kabuto por Karai... hace años no iban allí.

Un motor rompió su concentración y miró abajo. Al hacerlo, vio a Shadow y Victoria llegando en la Tortu-Moto. El líder de azul hizo un ademán de que debían moverse y bajaron rápido hacia la iglesia. La castaña, un poco molesta porque le quitaron la posibilidad de golpear Kraangs, fue con un paso firme hacia su tío mayor.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué tanto alboroto que tuvimos que irnos de la batalla? -preguntó molesta. Leo, inmutado, tocó la puerta de la iglesia sin responderle- Oye, acabo de preguntarte algo.

-Podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras una vez que tu hermanito haya nacido. -dijo serio.

-¿Cómo que voy a poder- ? Espera, ¿qué dijiste? -preguntó incrédula. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien y su tío había dicho que su hermanito estaba viniendo?

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Mikey.

-Shinigami vive aquí, debe estar aquí. -siguió tocando la puerta con insistencia. Karai lo apartó.

-Deja que lo haga una profesional. -Karai tocó dos veces con el puño y tres con los nudillos y no pasó un segundo hasta que Shini abrió la puerta.

-Hola, sempai. -dijo Shini con una sonrisa... macabra, por no decir otra cosa.

-Shini, necesitamos tu ayuda, Mona va a parir y no tenemos a donde ir. -dijo Rapha preocupado mientras Mona gritaba de dolor en sus brazos. La bruja del Clan del Pie les cedió el paso, en lo que los demás entraban para resguardarse.

Leo miró la puerta una vez más, viendo que se estaba aproximando una tormenta. Miró el cielo, donde estaba ese orbe gigante y cerró la puerta. Sólo esperaba que los chicos llegaran rápido.

* * *

Kevin estacionó el buggy patrulla, accidentalmente derrapando las ruedas. Miró la salida por la que todos los ciudadanos corrían, ya fuera en autos o corriendo, y miró a Demi y Jared.

-¿Creen poder encontrar a sus padres aquí? -preguntó serio.

-Si no podemos, los llamaremos... gracias, Kevin. -dijo Jared, chocando puños con Kevin antes de bajar. Demi se bajó y miró a Kevin.

-Kevin... gracias... por salvarme a mí y a mi hermano... -se sobó tímida el brazo. Kevin sonrió con un sonrojo y miró a otro lado disimuladamente.

-N-No fue nada, Dem... sólo... cuídate.

-Antes de que te vayas... quiero hacer algo.

Demi le quitó a Kevin su casco, lo tomó de sus mejillas y, con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza, unió sus delicados y carnosos labios con los de Kevin en un tierno y dulce beso. Kevin, impactado, no tuvo noción de Demi cuando ella lo tomó de los hombros, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Él rápidamente reaccionó y la tomó con fuerza de su cintura, correspondiendo al beso. Inconscientemente le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Ambos sentían descargas eléctricas al estar en contacto sus labios, y a pesar de que no querían tener que separarse, no tuvieron mayor opción más que hacerlo. Él la miró directo a los ojos y ella a él... pegaron sus frentes.

-Si salgo vivo de esta... iré a buscarte. -dijo él seguro, además de sonrojado. Demi sonrió ante tal bochorno y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Y yo te esperaré... -besó su mejilla y salió corriendo con Jared. Kevin se tocó la mejilla y luego sus labios...

 _'Besé a Demi... no me volveré a lavar los labios ni mejilla'_

Kevin reaccionó y aceleró el buggy patrulla. Como a mediados de viaje recibió un mensaje de Kathy que lo dejó preocupado.

 _'No es un tecnódromo...'_ decía el mensaje.

15 minutos más tarde, Kevin estacionó el buggy patrulla, junto con Kathy y Ryan que ya habían llegado. El de Cody y Jay ya estaba ahí. Los tres entraron corriendo dentro de la iglesia y llegaron hasta la sala del trono, donde estaba Mona acostada en el suelo, pujando. Pudieron haber ido al lab, pero estaba bastante sucio de químicos y mutágeno, y no querían correr riesgos con que Mona se pescara alguna infección.

-Tranquila, mamá, respira... -dijo Tori mientras tomaba la mano de su madre. La castaña lagrimeaba de dolor.

-¡No recordaba que doliera tanto! -gritó Mona Lisa.

-¡¿Tía Mona está dando a luz?! -gritó Ryan asustado. Leo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empujó con gentileza a sus mellizos al otro lado de la habitación y miró la ventana.

-Chicos... escuchen, debo serles franco esta vez...

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Jay. Leo suspiró. Decirle esto a sus hijos era más difícil de lo que había esperado.

-No... No creo que logremos salir vivos de esta...

Kevin y Jay se miraron el uno al otro incrédulos y de nuevo a su padre. No podía decir eso, ¿verdad? Él siempre era el último en perder la esperanza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, papá? Claro que vamos a salir de esta vivos, vamos a-

-No, chicos. -lo interrumpió a Kevin- Hablaba de los chicos y yo. Ustedes no van a ser parte de esto.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron lo suficientemente bajo como para no alterar a los demás.

-Hablé con sus tíos... acordamos que ustedes no van a ser parte de esto... si morimos al enfrentar al tecnódromo ese, nosotros no estaremos del todo acabados si siguen con vida. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ustedes.

-Papá... no es un tecnódromo... -dijo Kevin preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-... Es una bomba de mutágeno. -dijo Jay solemne. Leo miró nuevamente el cielo preocupado. Debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos; no servirían de nada ahora.

-Sólo... quiero que me hagan 2 promesas. -dijo Leo con lágrimas saladas amenazando a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Q-Qué quieres que prometamos? -preguntó Jay igual que su padre.

-La primera es que... pase lo que pase... no vayan a correr a ayudarnos... por lo que más quieran, prometan que, cuando el bebé de Mona haya nacido, huirán con las demás personas, sin importar lo que pase... si sobrevivimos, iremos a buscarlos...

Jayson y Kevin, con lágrimas en sus ojos, asintieron con la cabeza en lo que las gotas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Y-Y la otra?

-Que... cuiden mucho a su hermano... t-tengo el presentimiento... de que será u-un niño. -Leo respondió.

Los chicos no desperdiciaron un segundo y se lanzaron a los brazos de su padre en un abrazo. Él los sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza, sin deseos de soltarlos. Pero tan pronto se separó para verlos a los ojos, más lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos. No quería perderlos... no quería pelear... no quería morir. Pero debía pelear. Y, de ser necesario, debía morir. Con un aire de tristeza beso las frentes de sus hijos y los abrazó con más fuerza todavía. Alzó la vista y vio a Melina llorando el silencio al ver a su familia así. Leo se separó de sus hijos y se arrodilló frente a Melina. La tomó del rostro y le plantó un suave, tierno y largo beso lleno de amor en sus labios.

-Recuerda esto siempre... -la tomó de su mejilla- Te amo, te amé y siempre te amaré... no importa lo que pase... ¿entiendes?

Melina, con lágrimas cristalinas en sus mejillas y el rostro sonrojado, asintió tristemente.

-Y tú estarás siempre en mi corazón. -replicó ella. Leo se levantó del piso y, seguido de sus hermanos, salieron corriendo de la iglesia.

Si no llegaban a sobrevivir, al menos su familia tendría un buen recuerdo de ellos.

* * *

Las tortugas llegaron corriendo hasta una vieja estación de tren que no habían visto desde hace ya mucho tiempo...

Su vieja alcantarilla.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Mikey luego de unos minutos.

-Necesitaremos un transporte para llegar a la bomba rápidamente. -dijo Donnie, frozando las puertas de su laboratorio para que se abrieran. Al entrar, Donnie corrió hacia algo que estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca y polvorienta. De un tirón sacó la sábana, viendo ese invento que no usaba hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Hora del show...

* * *

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! -gritaba Mona, apretando la mano de su hija, lágrimas de dolor escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Vamos, tía Mona, tú puedes, puja! -exclamó Kathy, sosteniendo su otra mano.

Irma y Karai esperaban frente a Mona con una sábana esperando a que el bebé saliera. Abril, Melina y Venus no estaban capacitadas en esos momentos al estar ellas embarazadas, así que Karai e Irma tendrían que verlo cuando naciera... además Casey era demasiado gallina para recibirlo él. Y los chicos creían que era asqueroso. Vaya hombres.

Mona pujaba con toda la fuerza que tenía. Era bastante doloroso, pero tenía que hacer su esfuerzo. Por suerte su querida hija la ayudaba, dándole su apoyo moral.

Pujar, inhalar, volver a pujar... pujar, inhalar, volver a pujar... esto se estaba volviendo tedioso.

-¡Ya falta poco, Mona, sólo haz un pequeño esfuerzo, ya casi... ! -decía Karai, hasta que...

Por todo el lugar se escuchó el fuerte llanto de un bebé.

Mona dejó un largo y pesado suspiro escapar de su garganta... al fin ese dolor se había ido.

Karai tomó al bebé con delicadeza mientras Irma cortó el cordón con una pequeña navaja que tenía. La kunoichi de ojos miel envolvió al bebé con cuidado con la toalla y se acercó al lado de Mona.

-Es... es un varón; un varón lindo y fuerte... -dijo Karai.

* * *

Las tortugas se alistaban con los equipos de alas sintéticas que tenían, armas listas, protección y todo lo demás.

Una vez más necesitarían llegar al cielo usando una invención que Donatello no estrenó más de una vez:

El T-Rocket.

Donnie subió al frente, luego Leo, después Rapha y Mikey atrás de todo. Se pusieron los cinturones y Don accionó una palanca que, de un tirón, sacó el cohete volando por los rieles. Los cuatro gritaron por la velocidad que ejercía, ya que iba bastante rápido. Ya unos segundos después de haber despegado, Rapha sintió que su costado le vibraba. Agarró su T-Phone y vio que Mona le estaba haciendo una vídeo-llamada.

 _'Ha de ser importante, ¿no?'_

Mejor que fuera rápido, la bomba no iba a esperarlo por siempre. Con un sólo desliz de su dedo, contestó la llamada.

-¿Mona? -preguntó confundido. Ella estaba llorando... de la alegría.

- _Raphita... el bebé... é-él..._

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó preocupado. Mona Lisa movió la lente de su teléfono a donde estaba Victoria arrodillada con el pequeño bulto llorón envuelto en una toalla en sus brazos. Raphael abrió exageradamente sus ojos al verlo, causando que se emocionara... su nuevo bebé era hermoso- ... ¿C-Cómo se llama?

- _Tori le puso su nombre... díselo, hija._ -dijo la boxeadora con un tono dulce. Victoria suspiró y miró la pantalla.

- _Lo llamé... Raymond Raphael Hamato... Ray._ -dijo la joven sonriente. Raphael dejó una risa suave salir de sus labios en lo que una pequeña gota de agua cristalina resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¿P-Puedo verlo? -Victoria hizo caso a lo que su padre pidió y, a rastras, se acercó hasta donde estaba su madre con Ray en brazos. El pequeño aún tenía sus ojitos cerrados, pero podían distinguirse unas pequeñas manchitas verdes en las palmas de sus manitos, casi del tamaño de una moneda de 10 centavos. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, su piel era pálida como la de Mona y su carita estaba toda sonrosada- E-Es... precioso...

- _Lo sé... quería que lo conocieras... en caso de que algo saliera mal... -_ dijo Mona, mirando a la cámara. Rapha sonrió leve y miró hacia arriba. Ya casi iban a salir a la superficie.

-Mona, Tori, debo irme... pero quiero que sepan que las amo, sin importar qué... y a Ray también. -dijo la tortuga. Las dos asintieron. Segundos antes de que Mona cortara la llamada, Ray empezó a abrir sus ojitos. Rapha logró apreciar que eran color verde esmeralda, como los suyos.

Luego la llamada se cortó.

Rapha suspiró pesado, se secó las lágrimas y guardó el T-Phone. Tan rápido como una bala, el cohete salió por la entrada del subterráneo, hasta alcanzar los cielos. Al instante, los hermanos saltaron de sus asientos, abrieron sus planeadores y quedaron suspendidos en el aire, cuales alas delta.

Al acercarse más y más al orbe radioactivo, más y más éste brillaba. Pero no por la cercanía. Estaba a punto de explotar. Los cuatro tuvieron que soltar los cinturones que los sostenían a las alas y cayeron sobre un edificio. Miraron la bomba. Estaba a nada de explotar y ni habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer nada para detenerla. ¿En serio así terminaría todo? ¿La ciudad estaba acabada y ellos no pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo? ¡No podía ser así! ¡Ellos eran los héroes, ellos eran guerreros, ellos debían salvar la ciudad! ¡Garra de Tigre mismo lo dijo! ¡Debían haber salvado la ciudad de alguna forma! ¡Así no podía ser como acabaran las cosas! ¡No podía!

Leo miró el cielo con el ceño fruncido, el verde del mutágeno reflejado en sus ojos. Recordó algo que Splinter le dijo la primera vez que pelearon contra un tegnódromo: 'No importa qué tengas que sacrificar... ni a quien'.

Leo sabía lo que debía hacer. Implicaba un gran sacrificio, pero debía hacerlo... Si no volver a ver a Melina, a sus hijos, a sus hermanos y a su bebé significaba salvar al mundo... que así fuese. Nada era más importante que la seguridad de todos. Él era un líder temerario, sabía que iba a ser duro... pero ya había hecho su decisión.

Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de tristeza y coraje y tensó los dientes. Encaró a sus hermanos que lo miraban preocupados, esperando alguna mágica orden que el mayor daría que fuera tan estúpida, como ellos las calificaban, y grandiosa al mismo tiempo que fuera lo suficiente como para hacer algo... pero no pasó eso.

 _'Los amo, chicos'_

... Y los empujó del edificio.

Luego un destello verde, grande como una supernova, relució por toda la ciudad.

* * *

 **Kuno: *se suena la nariz* Okay, admito que lloré al escribir eso último... dejen reviews, BIEN largos que me digan lo que piensan. Recuerden que si son de Wattpad, deben dejar su voto sí o sí o no va a contar, ¿okay? Mwah-kiss y bye!**


	16. Con los años, poco y mucho ha cambiado

**Kuno: ¡HOLIWIS!**

 **Lectores: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el Raio Macuin! :v**

 **Kuno: Estaba tan emocionada por escribir el siguiente cap que no me resistí ^u^ Respuesta de reviews**

angelicaxmikey: tensión...tensión y mas TENSIÓN! Lo leí y estoy llorando como no tienes idea! Me duele en los mas profundo de mi kokoro ;-;

Santa chalupa te superas cada vez más! Me encanto y gracias a Splinter que el bebé de Mona esta bien TTTTuTTTT. La despedida fue la parte mas dolorosa de leer, increíble que este llorando tanto ahora, creo que llore igual que ellos (y sigo llorando). El beso Devin ni se diga fangirlié bastante (mi hermanito me vio raro :v y ahora mas porque estoy llorando XD)

Te love you aunque me hagas sufrir así T-T espero con ansias lo siguiente! :D

 **Kuno: *le da un pañuelo* Sorry, sabes que soy la Reina del Drama :v**

 **Mona: Ray está bien ^u^**

 **Devin: *se sonrojan***

 **Kevin: Angie, no me obligues a usar el zapato 7_7**

 **Demi: ¡Kevin!**

Kathe lovestmnt: WHJWQHJWQERHERHUWERHUWERHWEQHUWQEURFHEUHFUEWFHUEWHFEUWHWKEFHKEWFKHEWKJEKYHFEUWEHREUHWERRJHAKAAHSDFUEWUDBGDS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME ESTOY DESHIDRATANDO! NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LLORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

OH POR DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HUBO UN BESO DEVIN! (grita como loca retrasada y se lanza por la ventana) SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE POR ESO ESCRIBO EN MAYUSCULAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS! KEVIN NO SE LAVARA LOS LABIOS Y MEJILLA Y YO NO ME LAVARE LOS OJOS POR HABER LEÍDO EL BESOOOOOO! PERO TAMBIÉN ESTOY TRISTE Y MÁS QUE DEPRIMIDA POR LOS DEMÁS! (lloranding) POR CIERTO ES UN MOMENTO SERIO Y METES A GOKU?! ASÍ NO SE PUEDE LLORAAAAAAR PERO BUAAAANO. POR UN MINUTO QUISE MATAR A...(vuelve a leer) JARED POR INTERRUMPIRLOS LA PRIMERA VEZ PERO LE PERDONO LA VIDA! ESTO SE HACE MUY LARGO POR LAS LETRAS EN MAYÚSCULAS Y ADEMÁS QUE LAS ALARGOOOOOOO PERDÓOOONNN XDDDDD

ESPERO LO CONTINUES! Y PERDÓN POR TAN LARGO REVIEEEEEEW XD BYE!

P.d: déjate querer Jayson Hamato ;)

 **Kuno:** **Gente, me van a gastar los pañuelos :v *le da pañuelos***

 **Kevin: ¡Dejen de hablar del beso!**

 **Alice: Vamos, Demi fue la que te besó primero porque tú tenías miedo de dar el primer paso ;)**

 **Kevin: Calla 7_7**

 **Demi: Espera, ¿dijo que no te lavarías los labios?**

 **Kevin: *se sonroja* Eh...**

 **Alice: Uy, te pillaron :3**

 **Kuno: No tenía forma de describir cómo Tori evadía los disparos, no me culpes por poner a Goku :'v**

 **Jared: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea el fin del mundo y mi hermana gemela quiera besar a Kevin? 7_7**

 **Demi: *frunce el entrecejo* Cállate, Jared.**

 **Kuno: Tranquila, mientras más largos los reviews, mejor xD**

 **Jay: Por el amor de tío Mikey a la pizza, ¡tengo novia, demonios!**

 **JayLovers: *lloranding***

Vanne Pérez: Oooohh Dios Mío!

Me emocioné, por favor continúa pronto !  
Saludooos!  
:-D

 **Kuno: :3**

Chip Gaia: ¡Wow! Fue espectacular y a la vez emocionante *me seco las lágrimas* al final los malvados tienen corazón y un gran líder siempre tiene que tomar las decisiones correctas para proteger a los demás. Aún no vi mucho de la 4ª temporada en adelante de la serie de TMNT pero es un lujazo leer tus historias como leía las de la gran nina14j.

En resumen: tu historia me encantó desde sus inicios y espero que la sigas escribiendo porque aunque ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, siempre es un honor leer tus historias aquí en FF. Espero que Raymond Raphael Hamato crezca fuerte y sano junto a su familia y que toda esta pesadilla de los Kraang y la maldita bomba acabe ya.  
Enhorabuena por tu historias Hermana Kunoichi.  
¡Saludos!

 **Kuno: Voy a comprar pañuelos... *se va a la tienda***

 **Leo: Soy un líder, ¿qué puedo decir? *se encoje de hombros***

 **Donnie: Sonaste egocéntrico.**

 **Tori: Diré por Kuno gracias por el halago ;)**

 **Ryan: Kuno ya te spoileó la temporada 5, así que todos los tortufans saben que después de la bomba, todo se fue a la gaver :v**

 **Irma: ¡Ryan Ángel Yoshi Hamato Langistein, la boca!**

 **Ryan: Raios :v**

 **Alice: Jejeje, estás en problemas ;P**

nina14j: Todo el capítulo fue triste/encantador TTvTT (se suena la nariz por catorceava vez). Buaaaaaaaa!

Me gustó el papel que jugó Garra de Tigre, no me lo esperaba (hasta hice saludo militar cuando murió :P xD). Al menos usó un poco de honor y cabeza fría para hacer la tregua (no como Destructor cuando mató a Splinter en la batalla contra los Triceratons, o sea, WTF?). Siempre he creído que este felino hubiera sido mejor explotado como personaje: podía él tomar el mando del Clan del Pie, en vez de intentar revivir a Destructor :P

Hormonas + adrenalina + ira + ninjutsu = complejo de héroe para seguir el paso de sus progenitores. Me gustó la valentía de los chicos (debieron de haber entrenado con fiereza desde la emboscada), aunque salir del vehículo a lo loco no es lo más brillante... pero no es precisamente la más grande cualidad de ellos, especialmente de Tori xD. Aw, pero Leo confío en ellos TTvTT

Me dejó pensativa la actitud de Shinigami xD :/

¡Cruda decisión! Los cuatro por la ciudad y el mundo...

Raymond Raphael... ¡Ternurita! :3 y más bebés le harán compañía :) No es que diga que fue inoportuno sus ganas de ver la luz del día, pero... ¿A quién engaño? Esto hace el capítulo más dramático xD

Lindo el KevinxDemi y el aparente KathyxJared (aunque como que salió medio fresa con el "o sea hello" xD), pero... ¡¿Qué pasó con Starlee y CodyxStarlee?! TT_TT

Leo! TT_TT

Bueno, a esperar la secuela de este fic y a ver qué trae, porque insisto en que el final de la serie no me lo esperaba y no me gusta TT_TT

Saludos, Kuno.

 **Rapha: ¿Por qué la gente se roba mi frase?**

 **Niños: *hacen saludo militar mientras Alice toca la trompeta como cuando un soldado muere :v***

 **Leo: Estúpido Destructor TnT**

 **Kathy: Ahora que lo pienso, que Garra de Tigre hubiera tomado el liderazgo del Pie no hubiera estado tan mal... además Destructor zombie estaba bien feo OlllnlllO**

 **Tori: Hubo noches en las que ni dormimos por estar entrenando :/ y no me juzgues porque me gusta usar la Tortu-Moto 7n7**

 **Kuno: Ya te conté mi teoría de Shini y Karai, no creo que quieras que la explique aquí xD**

 **Donnie: Leo mismo lo dijo, la ciudad antes que nosotros. *se encoje de hombros***

 **Rapha: ¡No culpes a mi bebé por nacer inoportunamente!**

 **Kevin: A la gilada ni cabida, tío Rapha...**

 **Jared: Espera, ¿KathyxJared?**

 **Jared y Kathy: *se sonrojan***

 **Kuno: Kathe lovestmnt, usa tus habilidades de shipname, necesitamos otro 7u7**

 **Kathy: ¡Cállate!**

 **Jared: ¡¿Me dices fresa a mí?!**

 **Cody: Starlee... se fue por ahí ._.**

 **Alice: ¡Stardy! \:v/**

 **Shadow: Hasta Alice los shippea xD**

 **Kuno: El final de ésta historia será mejor, eso te lo aseguro ;)**

* * *

Si había una sola palabra con la cual se podía describir al mundo ahora... sería "porquería"

Lo que antes fue la Tierra no se comparaba a lo que era ahora. Un interminable yermo desértico. Después de la bomba de mutágeno hace más de 12 años, todo era diferente... no había humanos, no había civilización... no había nada... nada más que un desierto sin fin.

Era horrible...

En lo que un sol ardiente iluminaba el desierto, un vehículo grande pasaba por el camino. Créanlo o no, ese vehículo era uno muy particular...

Era el Tortu-Móvil.

¿Quién lo conducía, se preguntan? Eso ya lo verán.

El que conducía era nadie más ni nadie menos... que Raphael. Sí, era Raphael.

 _'El mundo ha cambiado... todo ahora es un yermo interminable... no queda ni un solo humano... sólo... mutantes'_

Raphael era muy diferente a lo que era hace 12 años. Su bandana ahora ocupaba también la superficie de su cabeza, lo cual servía para no insolarse al estar fuera en el desierto. Tenía goggles rojos en su cabeza, una larga barba de un tono gris verdoso y una armadura. De no saber que era un ninja, uno pensaría que era fanático de las motocicletas.

 _'Algo le pasó a mi memoria cuando la bomba de mutágeno explotó. Todo lo que sé... es que sólo Donnie y yo sobrevivimos'_

Tanto por fuera como por dentro, el Tortu-Móvil había cambiado. Faltaban 3 de 5 estaciones del convertible, había una enorme computadora y muchos viejos trofeos dentro. Del espejo retrovisor colgaba el tessen de Abril... roto. Y junto a la palanca de cambios estaba la máscara de metal de Casey, con la bandera estadounidense pintada. La tortuga tiró de la palanca, haciendo un cambio de velocidad. Sacó su T-Phone y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Don, nos falta combustible, sólo dos barriles. No llegaremos al Pueblo Mercante con dos barriles. -dijo la tortuga serena.

- _Escaneando... lo siento, Rapha, no detecto nada a por al menos 185 kilómetros. Tendremos que..._

-Arreglárnoslas... como siempre. Arreglárnoslas. -lo interrumpió. Raphael ya estaba acostumbrado a esta rutina; no necesitaba sorprenderse de que no hubieran provisiones o combustible a más de 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

- _Estamos entrando al Desierto Salvaje. Siempre ten una mano en el volante y otra en tu arma._ -le recordó.

-Todo el tiempo, Don, todo el tiempo. -respondió tranquilo... o más bien hastiado.

Siempre en lugares hostiles Don le recordaba lo mismo, como si con la rutina de cada día se le llegase a olvidar. No era ninguna sorpresa para el temperamental: despertar por la mañana, conducir medio día, parar para comer... si es que encontraban comida, volver a conducir mientras buscaban provisiones, armas o gasolina, parar en la noche así ahorraban combustible, dormir 7 horas y volver a conducir a la mañana siguiente.

Vaya vida tenían ahora, ¿no?

* * *

Ya en la noche, Raphael había hecho campamento junto a unas rocas. El Tortu-Móvil estacionado, un barril de metal con fuego como fogata y su mochila haciendo de almohada.

La tortuga miró al cielo. La luna tenía fragmentos de ésta rotos, y el cielo era de color azul turquesa oscuro. Casi parecía que estuviese anocheciendo, pero Rapha no se creía eso. Su reloj del T-Phone decía que eran más de las 9:00 de la noche. El mundo sí que cambió mucho.

Con un aura de calma, acercó su sai a las llamas, donde tenía cucarachas empaladas en forma de brocheta.

- _¿Cucarachas del desierto, Raphael? Ja, y pensar que los insectos te asustaban._ -comentó Don a través del T-Phone, el cual estaba sobre la mochila de la tortuga. Rapha sacó 2 de las cucarachas de su sai y las sostuvo con su mano, algo confundido por la afirmación de su hermano. ¿Él, asustado de los insectos?

-¿En serio? No... no lo recuerdo. -respondió pensativo. Habían muchas cosas que Raphael no recordaba...

- _Sí, Mona siempre era la que tenía que andar corriendo por tu casa con el insecticida mientras tú y Tori gritaban parados en la mesa, jeje_ -comentó Don gracioso. Ante esa mención, Rapha tragó sus cucarachas de cena y sacó algo que tenía dentro de una manga de su traje.

Una foto.

No, no era una foto cualquiera. Eran él, Mona y Tori, los tres juntos durante el 15 cumpleaños de su pequeña. Mona mostraba una de sus más gentiles y hermosas sonrisas, mientras que Tori tenía una sonrisa especial, una que la caracterizaba por ser quien fue en su momento. La tortuga acarició con su pulgar la foto. Recordaba bastante, no todo de ellas, pero bastante. Cuando conoció a Mona, cuando se casaron, el día que Tori nació, sus primeros pasos, las veces que ella se quejaba de los acosadores de su escuela... esos eran recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Miró un calendario en su T-Phone.

14 de junio del 2052. El cumpleaños de Tori era en 2 días.

Ojalá que ella, donde quiera que estuviese, supiera que su padre hacía lo posible por seguir con vida. Porque Raphael sabía que lo último que quería que su hija viera fuera a él rindiéndose. Por Victoria iba a seguir luchando.

A pesar de que ahora ella no se encontrase entre los vivos.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Donnie empezó a explicarle que las cucarachas contenían proteína que servía para su funcionamiento y blablabla, pero Rapha no quería escuchar eso. No cuando pensaba en su familia.

-Lo que sí recuerdo es que solías volverme loco con tus charlas científicas. -dijo algo molesto, comiendo otra cucaracha. No era lo más delicioso, pero sí eran comestibles.

-Descuida, Rapha, recuperarás esos recuerdos algún día. -le dijo Don reconfortante, para luego bostezar- Mi corteza cibernética necesita descansar. Apagaré la energía. Descansa, Rapha. -dijo, y las luces del Tortu-Móvil y lo demás se apagaron.

-Descansa, hermano. -contestó solemne. Miró el cielo mientras seguía comiendo. Vio pasar una estrella fugaz. Un breve recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 _"-Papi, ¿qué son esas cosas que corren por el cielo? -preguntó una pequeña Victoria sentada en el techo de la vieja vivienda Hamato. Raphael soltó una risa por la inocencia de su pequeña de 7 años._

 _-Son estrellas fugaces. -respondió tranquilo, mientras su hija reposaba su cabeza en su pecho._

 _-¿Estrellas fugaces? -preguntó confusa._

 _-Sí. Cuando pasan, tienes que pedir un deseo. -dijo sonriente. Él, honestamente, no creía en esas cosas. Estrellas fugaces que conceden deseos para él sonaba bobo. Pero su hija aún era pequeña. Así que debía mantener esa inocencia lo más que pudiese._

 _-¿Un deseo? ¿Cómo lo hago? -cuestionó sonriente. Rapha no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, así que, poniendo voluntad paternal, recordó la vez que vio una estrella fugaz por primera vez con Splinter cuando era pequeño y pensó._

 _-Bueno... debes cerrar los ojos. -la pequeña hizo caso y cerró sus ojos con fuerza._

 _-¿Así?_

 _-Jeje, algo así... ahora, debes pensar en tu deseo. -y con eso, la pequeña pensó su deseo, haciendo caso a su padre- ¿Qué deseaste, muñequita?_

 _-Deseé... que pasara otra estrella para así tú pides un deseo. -contestó sonriente. Rapha soltó una risa y la alzó, sentándola en su regazo paternalmente._

 _-¿En serio? ¿No deseaste que me disfrazara de Chat Noir para Halloween otra vez? -preguntó gracioso. La pequeña rió, abrazando a su padre del cuello y ocultando su cara en su hombro._

 _-¿Fue tan obvio?_

 _Raphael rió de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más por la gracia._

 _-Un poco. -dijo tranquilo, y abrazó a su hija. Miró el cielo, cuando otra estrella fugaz pasó._ _"_

 _'Tal vez el mito de que si dices tu deseo, este no se cumplirá, no era tan cierto después de todo'_

Aunque no creía mucho en eso ahora. Miles de veces, cada vez que pasaba una estrella, deseaba que Tori y Mona estuviesen con él. Y esas miles de veces su deseo no se cumplió.

Algo hizo un ruido por entre las rocas. Apagó el fuego, tomó su arma y fue hacia donde oyó ese ruido. Cuidadoso, apuntando alrededor, sólo vio rocas, arena y polvo.

 _'Tal vez me lo imaginé'_

Suspiró, bajó su arma y se frotó los ojos. Por culpa de varios saqueadores que había enfrentado estas últimas semanas, hace mucho no dormía. Inconsciente de ello, alguien lo atacó por detrás.

Eran dos. No pudo distinguirlos muy bien, pero pudo notar algo.

Eran tejones de la miel. Genial.

Disimuladamente, mientras lo sostenían, tomó su sai y se lo clavó en el pie a uno de ellos, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Con un ágil golpe se quitó a los tejones y sacó su arma, apuntándoles. Estos, sin dudarlo, bajaron sus bates de béisbol. La tortuga se quitó una cadena que le habían puesto sobre su hombro y les apuntó de nuevo. Pero, sin notarlo, otro tejón le propinó un golpe que lo tiró contra el Tortu-Móvil.

-Un gusto conocerte. -dijo el tejón que lo derribó.

Miró a ese tejón en particular. Tenía una cresta de cabello puntiaguda, un ojo robótico, ambos brazos metálicos y venas de mutágeno en su cuerpo. Los brazos robóticos le recordaban un poco a Garra de Tigre. Y el ojo a él mismo. Su prótesis ocular aún la tenía, aunque estaba algo gastada.

-Puedes decirme... Verminator Rex. -dijo "Verminator", apuntándose a sí mismo con su pulgar mientras dos de sus secuaces tomaban la mochila de Rapha- Tal vez puedas ayudarnos. Buscamos a una chica... y un mapa. -dijo con un tono de voz amenazante y apretó su puño.

 _'No estoy de humor para lidiar con más saqueadores'_

-Ten, te daré un mapa... -dijo silencioso, haciendo que Rex sonriera- ¡A mi puño! -y con eso, un puñetazo le cayó en su nariz.

Los demás tejones, no muy contentos porque golpearan a su líder, atacaron a Raphael en respuesta. Rapha intentó huir, pero sólo lo tironearon y siguieron golpeándolo, ya fuese con sus bates o a patadas.

-Todo lo que tienes le pertenece a los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel, vieja tortuga. -dijo Rex, sonriendo maliciosamente- Lo cual incluye tu caparazón.

Rapha no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo llevarían con Splinter y se robarían sus cosas. Y no estaba en sus planes ver a su familia ahora.

Raphael miró arriba, viendo su T-Phone al alcanze. Con mucho esfuerzo de que no lo notacen, estiró su mano hacia el aparato y apretó la pantalla.

-¡Donnie!

La puerta del techo del Tortu-Móvil se abrió, y de ésta salió algo verde con luces moradas. Se trataba de un robot con dos antenas, un visor morado y un sticker de estrella en el pecho. El robot sacó un bastón de metal de su brazo, el cual irradiaba electricidad, y golpeó a Verminator, haciendo que chocara contra el auto. Los tejones que golpeaban a Rapha lo miraron, viendo que sacó otro bastón igual,los giró en sus manos y lo atacaron.

El robot con agilidad golpeó a los tejones uno a uno, derrotándolos. Sin notarlo, mientras otros dos tejones golpeaban a Rapha, Verminator convirtió uno de sus brazos en una sierra eléctrica. Sí, una maldita sierra eléctrica. Rapha intentó liberarse de los tejones que lo golpeaban para escapar, pero lo sujetaron de nuevo. Verminator, con la sierra, se dirigió hacia el robot, pero este mantuvo su pose con el bastón, evitando que lo usara en contra suya. Antes de que Verminator intentara algo más, Rapha lo golpeó en la cara, haciendo que lo soltara. El robot alzó su mano alto alegremente.

-¿Dame tres robótico? -preguntó. Tenía la misma voz de Donnie.

-No hay tiempo, Don, ¡mira! -tomó la mochila y subió al Tortu-Móvil. Donbot miró en donde Rapha apuntó, viendo a más tejones de la miel que se acercaban con motocicletas hacia ellos.

-Oh, manzanas del yermo desértico. -lo siguió Donbot. Síp, ese era Don. Créanlo o no, era Donatello.

Rapha intentó arrancar el auto, pero no funcionaba. Molesto, se agachó debajo del volante mientras Donbot subía al techo del Tortu-Móvil. Con un intercambio de cables, Rapha re-inició el auto.

Ahora era momento de correr.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Raphael seguía manejando el Tortu-Móvil en la carretera. Por suerte escaparon de los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel con vida... y en una pieza, en caso de Donbot.

Rapha frenó en convertible, viendo un cartel que marcaba una ruta.

-Don, escanea el área. -ordenó, pero sólo fue recibido por el silencio- ¿Donnie? -miró detrás de su hombro, viendo que Donbot estaba recargándose. Suspiró. A veces envidiaba el modo de apagado de Donbot, la posibilidad de poder desconectarse de la realidad durante un rato y olvidar lo que estaba pasando...

Pero eso no era importante. Lo mejor ahora era revisar si encontraba provisiones.

Llegó a una especie de construcción destruída. Había una tienda de acampado ahí. Abrió la tienda, apuntando con su arma, pero no había nada. Siguió inspeccionando, hasta que encontró una cantimplora en el piso. La tomó en sus manos, se sentó en una mesa cercana y la sostuvo sobre su boca.

Apenas unas gotas cayeron sobre su lengua, haciendo que apenas lograra hidratarse.

Molesto, limpió sus labios y tiró la cantimplora.

 _'Debo encontrar agua por aquí'_

Escuchó una lata caer al piso y alzó la mirada. Sacó su arma, viendo que alguien se ocultaba en las ruinas del edificio.

Alguien estaba espiándolo.

Disparó un par de veces en lo que una sombra escapaba. Corrió a donde vio esa sombra, apuntando con su arma. Sobre esos escombros, una chica mutante saltó con un látigo en mano y lo enrolló en su arma. Ambos tironeaban de sus armas, hasta que ella presionó un botón en el mango de su látigo, causando que Rapha fuese electrocutado.

La chica, con una mirada de satisfacción, miró a la tortuga en el suelo, se acercó al Tortu-Móvil, subió a este y se fue...

Dejando a Rapha atrás.

Rapha rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando boca arriba con el rostro cansado.

-Qué día... qué hermoso día...

Ahora que estaba solo, sin auto, comida ni agua y con pocas municiones... ¿qué haría?

* * *

Raphael caminaba lento en el camino, jadeando de sed.

El calor lo estaba matando, su armadura era pesada, la sed era incontrolable y estaba casi seguro de que, mientras más tiempo pasase en ese desierto sin hidratarse, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Con más pasos que daba, más se cansaba. Necesitaba agua, ahora, o iba a agonizar. Agotado, cayó al piso de rodillas, tosiendo. De su hombro tomó una máscara que tenía conectada a un tanque de oxígeno y la llevó a su boca como un barbijo. Inhaló una vez y ya estaba tranquilo.

De repente vio algo delante suyo... un destello verde.

Miró el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, en lo que un recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

 _"La bomba flotante iluminaba la ciudad..._

 _Las personas fueron convertidas en mutantes..._

 _Raphael estiró su mano hacia Leonardo, quién con los ojos cristalinos, lo empujó para que escape de la explosión, en lo que el edificio donde estaban caía en pedazos entre ellos..."_

Raphael ya no aguantaba. Más tiempo en el desierto y moriría deshidratado.

Echado en el piso boca abajo, sentía que se estaba cocinando del calor. Mucho tiempo no tenía y ahora lo sabía. Escuchó algo aproximándose desde lejos, viendo un vehículo aproximándose.

Raphael no era tonto y no se creía esas cosas tan fácil.

 _'Seguro es un espejismo'_

Pero el 'espejismo' frenó frente a él y luego la enorme tortuga se encontraba siendo ayudado por Donbot a caminar dentro del Tortu-Móvil.

-¿Donnie? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -preguntó Raphael agotado. Hasta hablar le cansaba por no haber tomado agua. Donbot le dio una cantimplora llena de agua y dejó que Rapha bebiera mientras le explicaba.

-Estaba en modo de descanso haciendo reparaciones internas desde nuestro último encuentro con otro equipo de saqueadores. Cuando me re-activé, te convertiste en una jovencita. -explicó Donbot. Rapha, confundido, fue al asiento del acompañante, donde la chica que había robado el Tortu-Móvil estaba encadenada. Ahora que ella intentaba liberarse, pudo verla mejor.

La joven era una chica suricata, más o menos en sus 15, con un pañuelo en su cuello, ropa cómoda y una curita en su hocico.

Obvio, a pesar de que ahora ella estaba encadenada, Raphael seguía molesto de que una pequeña suricata como ella le haya robado su auto y lo dejara a morir en el desierto. Tuvo suerte de que Donbot aún estaba en modo de descanso en ese momento, porque si la chica lo hubiera notado, ambos hubieran sido dejados en el desierto para morir, sin posibilidades de supervivencia.

-Pequeña suricata ladrona. -se sentó en el asiento del conductor con el ceño fruncido- Déjala al lado del camino y continuemos. -ordenó. Donbot, aún consciente de que la chica había hecho lo que hizo, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermano.

-Pero ella no tiene agua ni refugio, Rapha. -insistió Donbot.

-Yo tampoco lo tenía por su culpa. Yo soy el capitán de esta nave. ¡Ella se va! -dijo molesto, apuntando a la puerta de salida con su pulgar.

-No voy a dejarla aquí. Así no fue como nos crió el maestro Splinter. ¿Qué diría Mona si te viera hacer esto? -le recordó Donbot. Rapha frunció aún más el ceño. No le gustaba que Donbot le recordara algo que Raphael había olvidado.

-¡No recuerdo ser criado ni al maestro Splinter! ¡Y no metas a mi esposa en esto! Puedes dejar a la ladrona en el siguiente refugio contra bombas que encontremos. -jaló la palanca de cambios y el auto arrancó.

El ambiente seguía tenso. Rapha no hablaba, Donbot no hablaba, la chica no hablaba... chica... hablando de ella, ¿cuál era su nombre?

Donbot giró en su silla y miró a su hermano.

-Los escaners indican que nos acercamos al Imposible Yermo. Dicen que el área está llena de pozos de arenas movedizas y monstruos sanguinarios. -informó.

-Ahí es a donde me dirigía. -comentó la chica.

-¿A través del Yermo? -preguntó el robot incrédulo. El Yermo de por sí era peligroso si lo cruzabas en auto, con armas, comida y agua, ¿pero cruzarlo por su cuenta sin ningún tipo de provisiones?

-Estoy buscando a alguien. -dijo ella con un tono tranquilo, sin mirar al robot.

-¿Y tienes un nombre? ¿Aparte de "ladrona de autos"? -preguntó Rapha sarcástico. Honestamente su nombre era lo que menos le importaba de ella, sólo quería que ella se bajara de su auto y los dejara en paz.

-¿Cómo terminaste en el Yermo por tu cuenta? -preguntó Donbot.

-Es una larga historia. -respondió.

-¿No tienes una aldea o tribu o algo parecido? -volvió a preguntar.

-Mi familia fue destruida... hace mucho tiempo. Ya no están. -contestó con un tono amargo. Tampoco relatar la historia de la muerte de tus seres queridos era algo de lo que debías alegrarte.

-También nosotros... teníamos 2 hermanos y una hermana. Ninguno de los tres sobrevivió a la bomba de mutágeno. -comentó Raphael.

-Yo soy Mira, del Salvaje Clan Suricata. -dijo ella con jovialidad. Miró a Raphael, de manera que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba liberándose- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí con esa cosa?

-¡¿"Esa cosa"?! -gritó Donbot ofendido- ¡Soy una persona! Okay, tortuga, no, okay, okay, mente de tortuga en cuerpo de robot. -se apuntó con su mano a su cabeza.

-Solía ser como yo. -lo interrumpió Rapha- Luego ocurrieron las explosiones de mutágeno.

-Mi cuerpo fue destruido. -continuó Donbot- Pero fui cibernéticamente cableado a Cabeza Metálica Marca 2, un robot que diseñé. Así que transferí mi consciencia a esta máquina.

-Okay, okay... no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices, pero es genial. -dijo Mira confundida- ¿Por qué están en el camino? ¿A donde van ustedes dos?

Rapha se tomó un minuto para responderle. Ella era una desconocida, tenía que mantener sus respuestas de la manera más confidencial posible.

-A ningún lado. Cazamos. Buscamos comida, combustible, armas... tratamos de vivir.

-Hay más en la vida que saquear. -dijo Mira- Soy creyente de ello. Oasis está ahí. Sé que el Paraíso Verde existe.

Rapha dejó una risa/bufido salir. ¿"Paraíso Verde"? ¿En serio ella creía en algo tan absurdo? La última vez que estuvo en un "paraíso verde" fue en la Granja O'Neil cuando el Clan del Pie los atacó y huyeron. "Paraíso Verde" su caparazón. Lugares como esos ya no existían.

-Ja. ¿Oasis? Sigue soñando, niña. -dijo la tortuga.

-Te equivocas. Oasis existe. Y voy a encontrarlo. -dijo Mira decidida. Creció toda su vida escuchando historias de Oasis, y sólo porque una vieja tortuga no creía en ello no significaba que no fuera real.

Pasó otro rato cuando Rapha llegó a una estación de servicio. Si tenían suerte, encontraría combustible. Se levantó y miró a la suricata.

-No vayas a ningún lado. -y salió del convertible.

Con sus goggles puestos salió del auto y miró alrededor. Sacó su arma al oír algo y apuntó. Tal vez fue sólo el viento. Guardó su arma nuevamente y fue al dispensador de combustible. Tomó la manguera, pero no salió nada. Agarró otra y ese fue el mismo resultado. Apenas unas gotas de combustible salieron.

-Obviamente no podíamos tener tanta suerte. -murmuró para sí mismo. Volvió al Tortu-Móvil en lo que levantaba sus goggles, pero algo dentro lo desconcertó.

Donbot había recibido un golpe que lo dejo desconectado.

-¡Donnie! -se agachó y verificó que no estuviera dañado. Por suerte no era muy grave. Fue adelante y vio sólo las cadenas que antes sujetaban a Mira.

La ladrona escapó de su sentencia.

Mira, colgando desde el techo, lo atacó y salieron ambos rodando del Tortu-Móvil. Ella saltó hacia él y él la arrojó contra una pared. Rapha le disparó un par de veces pero ella ágilmente los evadió y atacó con su látigo, lo cual causó que soltara su arma y ésta quedara lejos de su alcance. Al intentar correr hacia esta, una cuchilla estilo boomerang salió volando en su dirección y de vuelta a la suricata.

-Eres rápido para ser una vieja tortuga. -dijo ella, guardando su arma. Evadiendo fácilmente los ataques de su látigo eléctrico, se ocultó tras los dispensadores de gasolina. Corrió hacia donde Rapha fue, pero no estaba ahí. Guardó su látigo, pero repentinamente una manguera la ató y tironeó contra los dispensadores.

Mira no debía ser una genio para notar que Raphael la había atado.

-Me sorprendo de mí mismo. -dijo él. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar al Tortu-Móvil, Mira lo llamó.

-¡Espera! ¡Solo yo sé pasar por el Imposible Yermo! Sé que hay otra tortuga ahí...

Raphael estaba dudando. Ella sabía que había otra tortuga ahí... ¿sería buena idea traerla con ellos y tentar a la suerte o ser realista, sabiendo que era imposible que alguno fuese su familia?

Eligió la segunda opción. Que alguien más aparte de él y Donatello estuvieran vivos sonaba imposible.

-Mis hermanos y hermana están muertos. -y sin más, subió al Tortu-Móvil y se fue, dejando a Mira colgada.

Siguieron el camino. Rapha no sentía culpa al haberla dejado atrás. Un peso menos que cargar.

Aunque ignoraban el echo de que un tejón de la miel, de la misma banda de Verminator Rex, los espiaba a ambos desde unas rocas.

-Jefe, se acercan extraños, a diez minutos de aquí. -dijo el tejón a través de un walkie-talkie.

* * *

-Don, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Rapha sin mirarlo. Donbot, aún haciendo algunos cortos circuitos, se levantó.

-Estoy bi-bi-bien, ¡en línea! ¡Al fin!

Sin esperarlo, empezaron a recibir disparos desde adelante. Frenaron abruptamente, viendo una barra con púas frente a ellos. Detrás de esa barra, Verminator Rex frenó su motocicleta y sacó algo que parecía un arma... pero resultó ser un megáfono.

-¡No tienes a donde ir, tortuga! -gritó Verminator- ¡Apaga tu lindo robot y entrega las llaves de tu plataforma de guerra! Y tal vez te deje vivir... y ese es un "tal vez" muy grande.

 _'Lo último que haría en estas circunstancias sería entregar mi auto'_

Raphael, con el ceño fruncido, tomó un radio receptor y habló a través de este.

-No va a pasar. -dijo decidido- Por como lo veo, te superamos en número, patán. -apenas Raphael dijo eso, varios tejones con sus motocicletas aparecieron desde las colinas que rodeaban el camino.

-Mira a tu alrededor, viejo reptil. -dijo Verminator. Los tejones sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al Tortu-Móvil.

-¿Tal vez podamos, am... negociar? -preguntó Donbot temeroso. Verminator sacó de nuevo su megáfono.

-Última oportunidad. -dijo con un tono tentativo- Ríndanse y entreguen su auto o serán comida de zopilote. -dijo amenazante. Rapha estaba harto de las amenazas de los saqueadores. Nunca las aceptó, eso era obvio, pero estaba cansado de oírlas siempre.

-No podrías manejar este auto, tejón. No hay trato.

Obviamente Verminator no estaba contento con esa respuesta. Y no pensaba volver a irse con las manos vacías.

Con un ademán de su mano izquierda, ordenó a sus tejones que apuntaran sus armas para convencer a Raphael. La tortuga, por su lado, se puso un casco de visión infrarroja con una idea en su mente. Apretó los dientes. Verminator alzó su mano en alto y la bajó rápidamente.

- _¡Ataqueeeeen!_ -gritó, y sin dudarlo, los tejones en sus motocicletas aceleraron con todo lo que pudieron hacia el Tortu-Móvil. Rapha accionó un botón, tiró una palanca, pisó un pedal y un montón de humo empezó a emanar de los tubos de escape, creando así una pantalla de humo.

Con su casco listo y la pantalla lista, embistió con el Tortu-Móvil las motos de enfrente, derrapó y aceleró huyendo de los tejones. Los tejones no dudaron y empezaron a perseguirlos.

Ahora había que correr otra vez.

Raphael aceleró con todo lo que daba del acelerador, pero fue capaz de notar que los tejones los estaban alcanzando. Desde atrás, dos tejones le tiraron unas granadas, pero antes de que le tiraran otra, Rapha le disparó a uno de los tejones que estaba a su derecha, haciéndolo perder el control y chocar con otros 3 tejones. De manera imprevista, Rapha dobló y se salió del camino, guiando a los tejones.

-¿Salimos del camino? ¡¿Estás loco?! -gritó Donbot.

-La locura gana en el Yermo. -respondió el de rojo.

Pasaron sobre unas colinas y siguieron avanzando sin bajar la velocidad. Dos tejones salieron de por atrás lanzando granadas. Donbot no desperdició tiempo y subió al techo, donde tenían un arma. Justo cuando otro tejón iba a lanzar otra granada, Donbot se sentó, apuntó el arma y disparó, haciendo al tejón explotar. Otros tejones le dispararon a Donbot, pero este devolvió el fuego e hizo explotar a otros tejones en sus vehículos. Verminator hizo un ademán a sus tejones de atacar por el lateral izquierdo, así mantenían a Donbot distraído. De verdad quería ese auto y no lo iba a dejar ir. Con ese plan funcionando, Rex fue a la parte de atrás del Tortu-Móvil y sacó su sierra eléctrica.

-No podrás deternerme ahora, robot. -acercó su sierra a las ruedas, pero un látigo por debajo del Tortu-Móvil hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y no lograra hacer nada.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó una voz femenina. Verminator miró adelante, justo cuando Mira salió de por abajo del convertible y le lanzó su cuchilla. Verminator la esquivó y, cuando ella la atrapó, intentó clavársela en el rostro.

Pero Verminator vio algo en el brazo de Mira. Era un tatuaje.

No, no era un tatuaje cualquiera.

Era el mapa a Oasis. Mira era la chica que tenía el mapa que Verminator Rex y sus Devastadores Tejones de la Miel estaban buscando.

-¡El mapa sagrado! ¡Tú! -intentó agarrar a Mira, pero ella se soltó y saltó al frente del auto de Rex. Donbot disparó hacia Verminator, justo cuando Mira saltó de éste.

Verminator cayó de su auto, mientras que Mira tiró a un tejón de su moto y siguió a los demás en la persecución. Rex salió corriendo de su auto y, con un aura de furia creciendo dentro de sí, gritó...

- _¡QUIERO ESE MAPAAA!_

Rapha chocó a otro tejón en su moto y lo mandó lejos. Los demás tejones se estaban quedando sin recursos de ataque, hasta que una bocina sonó. Los tejones rieron maliciosos en lo que el causante de este sonido se acercaba con rapidez.

Una locomotora. Una maldita locomotora. Y Verminator estaba en el caño de escape de adelante con un maldito lanza misiles.

Donbot disparó con el arma, pero sólo consiguió atinarle al frente de la locomotora. Verminator apuntó el lanza misiles y disparó, lo cual causó que Donbot cayera del asiento y quedara colgado del lateral del Tortu-Móvil.

-¡Donnie! -gritó Rapha. El maquinista que manejaba la locomotora accionó unos controles y unos caños laterales dejaron escapar llamas de estos.

La locomotora embistió el Tortu-Móvil, casi haciendo que Rapha perdiera el control y que Donnie se cayera.

¿Lo peor de todo esto? Los tejones lanzaron arpones al Tortu-Móvil.

Rapha intentó quitarse los arpones de encima accionando la palanca de cambio, pero no logró mucho.

-¡Rapha! ¡Bájame de esta máquina loca! -gritó Donbot.

Verminator saltó hacia el Tortu-Móvil y clavó su sierra eléctrica en el auto. Claro, Rapha no estaba muy contento por eso. Retiró el casco de su cabeza y gruñó.

-¡Nadie se mete con mi auto! -apretó un botón en el volante, el cual empezó a manejarse solo y se dirigió al techo.

Mientras tanto, Mira intentaba adelantarse a un tejón que tenía delante suyo. Como último recurso, Mira tiró un fierro a la rueda del tejón, haciéndolo caer. Pero inoportunamente saltaron otros 2 tejones en una moto delante de ella. Mira lanzó su cuchilla hacia ellos y golpeó a uno. Atrapó su arma rápidamente y siguió la persecución.

Ya otros 2 tejones se habían trepado, pero Rapha sigilosamente los echó. Verminator repentinamente notó que ya estaba solo sobre el Tortu-Móvil. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Rapha lo atacó por detrás. Verminator intentó atacarlo con su sierra eléctrica, pero Rapha lo tomó de su nuca y le golpeó la cara contra la silla del arma, rompiendo el cristal de su ojo robótico. Rapha lo golpeó con su propio puño y luego lo tiró contra la silla, listo para dispararle, pero Verminator sostuvo el arma lejos de su cara cuando disparó y volvió a atacarlo con la sierra. Con su sai retuvo la sierra de Verminator e intentó empujarlo del Tortu-Móvil, pero otros 3 tejones se le treparon encima suyo, tratando de quitarlo de encima de su jefe.

Rapha tiró a Verminator y empezó a golpear a los otros tejones, sin saber que Mira se acercaba en la moto suya.

Donbot abrió la puerta trasera del Tortu-Móvil y entró, para luego tomar un barril de combustible.

-Espero Rapha me perdone por desperdiciar combustible. -murmuró Donbot.

Sobre el Tortu-Móvil, Verminator golpeó a Rapha en el estómago y lo tiró cerca de la parte delantera del Tortu-Móvil. Justo cuando Verminator iba a atacarlo con su sierra, Rapha lo retuvo con su sai.

Donbot golpeaba a los tejones que podía tratando de tirar el barril de gasolina, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, llegaron 5 colgando de los cables de los arpones, tratando de detenerlo. Desde atrás de Verminator, Mira saltó con su moto y lo tiró de encima de Rapha, haciéndolo chocar contra unas rocas. Mientras los tejones sostenían a Donbot, este estiraba su pie lo más que podía para así tirar el barril de gasolina. Pero necesitaba distraer a los tejones para alcanzarlo.

-¡Oigan, tejones! -exclamó Donbot- ¿Sabían que pertenecen a la misma familia de los zorrillos? -y rápidamente pateó el barril, el cual fue rodando hasta llegar debajo de la locomotora.

Y, gracias a las hermosas leyes de la física, el barril causó que la locomotora explotara y los arpones que sostenían el Tortu-Móvil se soltaran. Rapha, luego de la explosión, volvió a poner su máscara de oxígeno en su rostro y calmó su respiración. Uno a uno, Donbot sacó a golpes a los tejones del Tortu-Móvil y cerró la puerta. Desde la moto, Mira le mostró a Rapha un pulgar en alto. Rapha asintió agradecido y siguieron avanzando.

Al fin se quitaron a los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel de encima.

* * *

Más tarde, durante la noche, Mira ayudaba a reparar el Tortu-Móvil poniendo una chapa de metal para cubrir un hoyo con una pistola de remaches. Donbot estaba arreglando el arma de la parte de arriba del Tortu-Móvil con un soplete que tenía equipado en su dedo.

-Me alegra que hayas sido tan... " _persistente"_ , Mira. -dijo Donbot. Estaba contento de que los hubiera ayudado, pero lastimosamente tuvo la culpa de algunos daños al auto.

Rapha estaba arrodillado en el suelo con una cubeta frente a él. Tiró un cuchillo que tenía en su mano a la cubeta rodeada por pelos y se dio la vuelta, mientras se frotaba su rostro afeitado.

-Sí. Eres sobreviviente. -comentó Rapha- Me agrada. Tampoco eres mala con la espada... me recuerda... a Leo. -dijo solemne. Muchas cosas en Mira le recordaban a Leo.

Su persistencia, su creencia, su esperanza, su habilidad con la espada, hasta su terquedad que a veces tenía su hermano era muy parecido a ella. Era como la re-encarnación de Leo en una chica y suricata.

-Hay un místico ahí fuera en el Yermo. Él sabe secretos. -dijo Mira- Dicen que es una tortuga como ustedes. Algunos lo llaman... la Santa Chalupa.

Donbot alzó sus antenas ante la sorpresa y Rapha abrió exageradamente sus ojos. Sólo un hermano suyo sería capaz de llamarse así, y ese era...

\- ... ¿Miguel Ángel? -susurró Raphael.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en una fortaleza lejana se localizaban otros mutantes. En este caso, eran unas lagartijas. Algunos de ellos vieron algo, o más bien alguien, aproximándose a su fortaleza. Una lagartija con máscara anti-gas sacó unos binoculares y pudo ver que los que se acercaban eran los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel con un tanque circular contenedor de agua.

-¡Tejones de la miel! ¡Alto! -ordenó una de las lagartijas. Los tejones no dudaron y frenaron mientras las lagartijas apuntaban sus arpones hacia ellos.

-¡Imperius Reptilicus! ¡Dile a tus hombres que bajen sus armas! ¡Busco parley! -dijo Verminator.

Desde dentro de la fortaleza, una lagartija salió. Tenía una larga cresta de escamas, hombreras hechas a base de neumáticos, un cinturón de armas y ojos amarillos.

-¿Qué quieres con el Clan de las Colas Escamosas? -preguntó "Imperius Reptilicus".

-¡Negociar! ¡10.000 galones de agua de filtro no radiactiva! ¡ _Si_ me ayudan a vengarme de un guerrero tortuga solitario y a capturar a una chica suricata! -dijo Verminator. Con pasos lentos, Imperius se acercó al balcón que daba límite a la fortaleza y cruzó sus brazos sobre la barandilla.

-¿Qué tal si decidimos tomar esta agua de ustedes en lugar de negociar, sí? -dijo Imperius malicioso. Preferiría siempre tomar el camino fácil en lugar de ensuciarse las manos con trabajo sucio de alguien más. Los demás lagartijas alentaron la idea de su jefe mientras giraban sus armas en manos, pero Imperius tuvo que callarlos alzando su puño cuando Verminator sacó un detonador de su chaleco.

-¡Podría hacer explotar todo el alijo y el Clan de las Colas Escamosas obtiene _niente_! -amenazó Rex- ¿Y si ganamos? Hay otros 10.000 galones listos para ustedes. ¿Tenemos un trato, Reptilicus?

Imperius pensó. La oferta era tentadora, muy tentadora. 20.000 galones de agua de filtro no radiactiva sonaba muy bien. Podría mantener los generadores de su fortaleza activos por al menos 2 años sin problema de que se gaste.

Además, con la amenaza de ser explotados como petardos, muchas opciones no le daban los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel.

-Conduces un negocio duro, Rex. -dijo Imperius y miró a sus hombres- Muy bien, muchachos, veo que vamos de cacería de tortuga.

Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron y salieron los Colas Escamosas en sus vehículos a toda velocidad.

Hora de la cacería de tortugas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rapha, Donbot y Mira cruzaba el terreno que llevaba al Imposible Yermo a través de altas rocas.

-¿De veras crees que sea tu hermano? -preguntó Mira. Donbot quitó su atención de la pantalla de su computadora y miró a Mira.

-¿Un ermitaño loco que vive en lo salvaje y se llama a sí mismo "la Santa Chalupa"? -preguntó Donbot sarcásticamente- Para mí suena a Mikey. -se encogió de hombros.

-También quiero creerlo, Don... pero no te des falsas esperanzas. -dijo Rapha serio. Sería demasiado bueno encontrar a Mikey en el desierto... pero 12 solo por su cuenta no sonaba a que hubiera sobrevivido.

Lo más probable era que "la Santa Chalupa" hace mucho tiempo estuviera descansando en paz.

Donbot inclinó tristemente sus antenas y Mira abrazó sus piernas.

-Antes de que mi clan fuese destruido, decían que la Santa Chalupa era el único que podía traducir el mapa a Oasis. -dijo la suricata.

-Pssh, Oasis son sólo cuentos de hadas e historias de fogata, niña. -dijo Rapha desdeñoso. Donbot se acercó a Mira.

-Mira, ¿puedo ver ese mapa del que tanto hablas? -preguntó. Mira alzó su antebrazo izquierdo, donde tenía el mapa... pero sólo parecía algarabía.

-Todos fuimos marcados para así encontrar el camino... pero soy la única que queda. -acarició su antebrazo.

-Hmm... no hace referencia a ningún lenguaje que haya visto... sólo parece algarabía. -comentó Donbot.

-La Santa Chalupa sabrá qué significa. -dijo Mira- Y la única forma de encontrarlo es cruzando el Imposible Yermo.

-Para mí es sólo otro desierto. -comentó Rapha sin ganas.

-No lo sé, Rapha. -dijo Donbot- El Yermo es uno de los desiertos más fuertes por imaginar.

-Dicen que el Yermo hace que los hombres se vuelvan locos. -comentó Mira, abrazando sus piernas. Rapha sonrió socarronamente.

-Ja... les mostraré quién está loco. -dijo la tortuga, antes de resollar de la impresión.

Ya que frente a ellos habían...

-¡Pozos de arena movediza! -exclamó Donbot.

-Agárrate el tatuaje, niña. -Rapha cambió la palanca de velocidades y avanzó.

De una forma u otra iban a llegar a la Santa Chalupa... aún si les costaba la vida al cruzar ese desierto.

* * *

Desde el otro lado del Yermo, los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel y el Clan de las Colas Escamosas recorrían el terreno en sus vehículos. Los tejones tenían motos y go-karts, mientras que las lagartijas tenían autos militares, ruedas gigantes, e incluso un camión monstruo... con forma de perro caliente.

Repentinamente Verminator frenó mientras olfateaba el aire. Reptilicus, en su rueda, frenó junto a él.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? -preguntó.

-Aquí... salieron del camino. -respondió el tejón, mirando la dirección que indicó:

Directo al Imposible Yermo.

-Si fueron al Imposible Yermo, nunca los encontraremos. -dijo Imperius.

-¡No! ¡Sí los encontraremos! -exclamó Rex con terquedad- Vi el mapa en el brazo de la chica. Ella sabe dónde está Oasis. Y la traeré ante mi maestro. ¡Seguiremos conduciendo!

Y, sin dudarlo, siguieron su camino hacia el Yermo.

* * *

El Tortu-Móvil pasaba junto a un angosto pozo de arenas, lo cual causó que accidentalmente rompiera algunas piedras.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Donbot desde arriba, en el arma del techo- ¡Izquierda! ¡No, tu otra izquierda!

-¡Lo veo, lo veo! -gritó Rapha usando el casco de visión infrarroja. Podía usar su prótesis, pero ambos ojos que podían ver con visión infrarroja eran mejores que uno solo. Giró el volante hacia la izquierda y cambió la velocidad con la palanca.

Rápidamente cruzaron junto a un taxi atascado en las arenas. Luego de un rato, llegaron a un risco no muy alto que lideraba a otros pozos de arenas movedizas. Donbot "suspiró" agobiado, ya que como robot, no podía suspirar. Escuchó algo temblar detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, viendo como poco a poco algo hacía que las piedras que separaban las arenas movedizas se cayeran. Donbot gritó del susto y Rapha, con un gritó de decisión, pisó el pedal y a todo poder del Tortu-Móvil, saltó a los otros pozos.

Detrás de ellos los perseguía una especie de tormenta de arena que causaba que los pozos de arena movediza cayeran uno a uno. Rapha gritó mientras pisaba con más fuerza el pedal de velocidades, hasta que por fin se alejaron lo suficiente y llegaron a una autopista. Mira se descubrió su cabeza del susto y suspiró aliviada.

El Tortu-Móvil dio un giro abrupto y llegaron a otro desierto desolado. Pasaron cerca de una roca, la cual tenía tallada la cabeza de una tortuga.

Desde unas rocas altas, una figura encapuchada caminaba oculto. Vio pasar el Tortu-Móvil y sacó un walkie-talkie.

-Capitán Azul, se aproxima un vehículo no identificado. A 20 minutos de la base.

- _Enterado, Santa Chalupa, iremos a investigar._ -dijo una voz varonil desde el otro lado del walkie-talkie- _Si son hostiles, nos haremos cargo. Si crees que no vale la pena, da la señal y nos detendremos._

Dentro del Tortu-Móvil, Mira dormía, Rapha conducía y Donbot tecleaba cosas en la computadora. Una alarma empezó a sonar. Donbot miró una pantalla, donde los radares indicaban que algo se aproximaba.

-Algo se aproxima desde el radar, y rápido. -informó el robot.

Mira miró a través de la ventana, donde vio a una especie de nube de polvo que recorría la tierra acercarse a ellos, para luego empujarlos y hacerlos rodar contra el suelo. Finalmente el Tortu-Móvil quedó de lado y con la puerta lateral hacia arriba. Rapha de un golpe abrió la puerta y vio que la "nube" de arena y polvo los estaba rodeando.

Para empeorar las cosas, otro grupo de mutantes con vehículos salió de entre las rocas, cada uno con máscaras. Eran 9 mutantes. 5 de ellos estaban en 4 go-karts, ya que 2 lo compartían, 2 estaban en motos individuales y los otros 2 estaban en una especie de auto antiguo combinado con tecnología del Kraang.

Donbot y Mira salieron rápidamente del Tortu-Móvil también y contemplaron la escena shoqueados.

-Eh... ¿quienes son ellos? -preguntó Donbot.

-No sé. Apenas el Tortu-Móvil se volteó, ellos salieron de entre las rocas. -respondió Rapha. El grupo de mutantes, silencioso, sacó unas armas de fuego, aunque uno de los que estaba en el auto sacó una resortera/ballesta con discos blancos, y les apuntaron a Rapha, Donbot y Mira.

-¡Escuchen bien! -gritó uno de los chicos que estaba en un go-kart. Su cabello era negro azabache, su piel era verde acuoso, tenía un casco de béisbol azul, una katana en su espalda, unos goggles de visión infrarroja, que parecían más bien mascarilla de snorquel, y una máscara anti-gas. Su ropa era un sudadero negro de mangas hasta los codos, un chaleco azul oscuro, bermudas marrones, guantes de red negros sin dedos y cintas marrones en sus pies hasta las rodillas- ¡Dejen sus armas, auto y provisiones y váyanse de este lugar a menos que quieran que abramos fuego!

Rapha apretó los dientes y se paró firme.

-¡Oblígame, niño bonito! -y escupió al piso.

Debajo de su máscara, el supuesto "líder" del grupo frunció el ceño, alzó su puño y luego lo bajo en señal de que abran fuego. Los que estaban en los demás vehículos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y empezaron a disparar a voluntad. Los tres se agacharon de los disparos y Rapha miró alrededor.

-¡Vayan a esas rocas! -apuntó a unas rocas- ¡Les conseguiré tiempo, luego los alcanzo!

Rapha rápidamente sacó una lata de su armadura y la lanzó a la arena, la cual después desprendió un gas que creó una pantalla de humo.

-¡Oye! -gritó una chica en una de las motos.

-¡¿Qué hizo?! -exclamó en chico de la ballesta.

-¡¿Dónde fueron?! -preguntó un chico que estaba en uno de los go-karts. El líder miró alrededor, justo cuando el humo estaba disipándose y vio a los tres corriendo hacia las rocas.

-¡Por allá! -apuntó con su mano y arrancó en su dirección mientras los demás lo seguían sin titubear.

-¡¿Cuál es el plan, Capitán Azul?! -preguntó una chica en uno de los go-karts.

-Teniente Roja, Sargento Púrpura, Cabos Naranjas y yo interceptaremos a los invasores junto con la bestia. Si logran trepar a las rocas, Sargento Negro, Teniente Azul y Cabos Grises los rodearán y los demás tomaremos sus pertenencias y auto, ¿entendieron?

-¡Entendido! -dijeron los otros 8.

Mientras los tres corrían hacia las piedras, lo que sea que estuviera debajo de la tierra los estaba persiguiendo y la pandilla de mutantes detrás de ellos también.

-¡Piernas metálicas, no me fallen ahora! -exclamó Don desesperado. Rapha frenó un momento y sacó su arma.

-¡Mueve tu cola de suricata! -y disparó, tanto a los chicos como a la cosa que se movía debajo de la tierra.

La chica que estaba en el go-kart se acercó a Donbot y se paró con un pie en el volante, tratando de calcular cuándo saltar. La chica tenía un pasa-montañas negro que cubría la mitad para abajo de su cara y goggles negros. Su cabello era pelirrojo oscuro y llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros, su piel era verde oliva y tenía una pañoleta púrpura alrededor de su cabeza, aunque con el casco negro en su cabeza no se notaba. Su ropa consistía en un top de tubo morado oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero púrpura, una falda negra hasta sus rodillas, leggins de red hasta sus muslos, medias negras hasta debajo de las rodillas, aunque la de su pierna derecha tenía franjas violetas. En su espalda tenía un tanto con un moño amarillo en su cadera, un arma en su cinturón y una lanza en su espalda.

Donbot fue capaz de apreciar que tanto ella como los otros chicos eran tortugas.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, la chica se lanzó hacia él y lo atrapó contra el suelo, haciéndole una llave de lucha.

-¡Capitán, tengo a uno! -gritó la chica de púrpura.

-¡Au! ¡Oye, suéltame! -gritó Donbot intentando liberarse.

Mientras Rapha y Mira corrían de los bandidos, otros chicos en el go-kart compartido se acercaron a Mira por detrás. Eran un chico y una chica, ambos de piel verde lima. El chico tenía un casco de aviación marrón, un sudadero de camuflaje rojo, naranja y negro, pantalones khakis naranjas, coderas sobre su buzo, un par de nunchakus, lentes de sol amarillos, cintas marrones en los pies y un pañuelo naranja cubriendo su cara. La chica, la cual estaba en un asiento lateral de acompañante, tenía un pañuelo como el suyo, pero rosa, una alforja con flechas y un arco y visores negros. Su ropa era una musculosa rosa oscuro con una estrella negra rodeada por un círculo, una chaqueta militar hasta sobre su cintura, vendas marrones en sus brazos hasta sus codos, guantes de red verde lima sin dedos, pantalones negros, un collar con una gema negra y vendas como las del otro chico en sus pies. Ambos eran rubios, era lo único que podían notar. Aunque la chica tenía el pelo un tono más oscuro y le llegaba a sus codos. Él tenía un arma en su espalda, ya que era más grande, y la chica tenía una pequeña en su cinturón.

-¡Mantenlo estable! -dijo la chica, para luego saltar y tirar a Mira contra el suelo. Mira intentó liberarse, pero la chica se lo impidió.

Lo que sea que había debajo de la tierra se metió más adentro aún. Rapha, sin esperarlo, saltó al sentir que la criatura que estaba debajo de la tierra intentó agarrarlo desde abajo, así que volvió a correr, mientras los otros 7 chicos lo perseguían.

-Por las barbas de Darwin. -murmuró Donbot mientras la pelirroja lo sostenía.

Rapha seguía corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas. De un momento a otro, la chica de la moto se le acercó por su izquierda. La chica tenía una larga bufanda roja que cubría su cara y goggles rojos. Su cabello era castaño claro y llegaba casi hasta su trasero, aunque tenía un casco de fútbol americano rojo y blanco y su piel era verde selva. Tenía un top de mangas largas y sin hombros color ciruela, un chaleco negro con capucha esquimal, un cinturón con dos kunais y tres balas, shorts negro-azules, medias de red negras desde la mitad de sus muslos hasta sus pies, guantes negros sin dedo, una daga atada con un cinturón en su muslo derecho, un par de sais y un arma en su cinturón y dos tatuajes en ambos hombros. En el derecho era una rosa negra con raíces y espinas del mismo color y los bordes de los pétalos rojos. El otro no era muy claro.

Antes de que Rapha pudiera reaccionar, la chica se le tiró encima, pero él no se la iba a dejar fácil. Cuando ella le saltó encima, Rapha la tomó de un brazo y la lanzó lejos de él. Ella gruñó y volvió a saltar hacia él, pero ésta vez le hizo una llave de ahogamiento, de manera de dejarlo inconsciente, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacer su agarre más fuerte, la criatura que estaba debajo de la tierra saltó fuera de esta y rugió justo cuando unos locos gritos sin sentido empezaron a resonar desde las rocas.

La chica, de mala gana, soltó a Rapha y se cruzó de brazos mientras que los demás bajaban de sus vehículos y las chicas soltaban a Donbot y Mira. Todos se acercaron a las rocas donde se veía que estaba la figura.

Esta tenía un sombrero de "mago", un bastón con una bandera y un poncho de hippie con varias cintas atadas en sus brazos y piernas. Sus incesantes gritos se detuvieron y la figura encapuchada se quitó de un tirón su sombrero, para luego gritar...

-¡Booyakasha!

-No puede ser... -murmuró Donbot.

La figura encapuchada era nadie mas ni nadie menos que...

-¿Mikey? -susurró Rapha.

-¿La Santa Chalupa? -preguntó Mira.

Ahora Mikey tenía largo pelo y cejas canosas, varios de sus dientes le faltaban y ahora su bandana estaba en su frente y era casi tan larga como su cabello. Mikey se tiró a los brazos de Rapha y éste lo atrapó estilo nupcial.

-¡Hermanote! -lo abrazó Mikey a Rapha- ¡Creí que jamás te volvería a ver!

-Espera, ¿hermano mayor? ¿Pero, quién... ?

-¡Chompy, mira quién es! ¡Es tu papi Rapha! -gritó Mikey, interrumpiendo a uno de los chicos. La chica que atacó a Rapha abrió exageradamente los ojos ante la mención del nombre de Rapha. Sin previo aviso, Rapha sintió que algo le lamió su caparazón, así que se dio vuelta. Al hacerlo, vio que "Chompy", el Chompy que tuvo durante años, finalmente había crecido... bastante. Ahora pareciera ser una especie de dinosaurio mezclado con tortuga. Al ver a Chompy a los ojos, Rapha pudo recordar.

 _"Rapha cargó a Chompy en sus manos luego de presentárselo a su familia al estar en Magdomar..._

 _Chompy chilló al ver la presencia de su mamá en la Tierra..._

 _Rapha abrazó a Chompy como despedida ya que Tokka se lo quería llevar..."_

Rapha parpadeó al ver a Chompy de nuevo.

-¿Chompy? -se acercó a él y le acarició su nariz- ¡Chompy! ¡Wow! ¡Creciste... tanto! -y, sin previo aviso, Chompy lo agarró con su boca y lo alzó en el aire. Mikey rió.

-No puedo creerlo... -Donbot se acercó a Mikey- Después de todo este tiempo... lo lograste, Mikey.

-Y mírate, Don. Increíble cuerpo de robot. ¿Dame tres de metal pesado? -ambos chocaron palmas, pero Mikey terminó sobándose la mano.

La chica de púrpura notó que la de rojo no decía ni una palabra y sólo miraba a Rapha.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la de púrpura. La de rojo se bajó la bufanda, quitó los goggles y el casco, revelando su rostro lloroso.

-E-Es... é-él... -respondió ella, a lo que la de púrpura se quedó sin palabras. Mikey volteó a mirar a Mira.

-¿Es en verdad el místico de la Santa Chalupa? -preguntó con esperanzas, mientras Mikey... se rascaba el trasero.

-Yo _soy_ la Santa Chalupa... o sólo Mikey. -sonrió como un hippie.

-Yo soy Mira, del Salvaje Clan Suricata. -inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia- Fue el destino lo que me trajo hasta usted, Santa Chalupa. -Mikey puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ah, sí, el Universo nos une tal y como debe ser. -caminó hacia Chompy.

-Sí, aún es Mikey. -dijo Rapha, estando de cabeza colgando de la boca de Chompy, para que luego este lo soltara. La chica de rojo se acercó a Rapha y, tomando su mano, lo ayudó a pararse.

Rapha estaba a punto de agradecer cuando vio el rostro de la chica.

Sus ojos eran de un llamativo verde esmeralda. Justo como los de él.

-... ¿P-Papá? -preguntó ella con los ojos llorosos. Rapha no entendió, pero luego de verla directamente a los ojos, lo notó.

Esa chica... era Victoria. Esa chica... era su hija Victoria, 12 más grande.

-¿T-Tori?

De un rápido movimiento, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras Victoria ocultaba su cara en su cuello, sollozando de alegría.

Y Rapha también lloraba.

Después de 12 años de haber pasado sin verse... se encontraban una vez más. Y todas esas veces que deseó volver a verla pensó que no servía de nada.

Rapha besó la sien de su hija y la abrazó más fuerte. Hace mucho tiempo no se veían.

-No puedo creer que seas tú, papá. -dijo Tori ocultando la cara en el cuello de su padre. Rapha sonrió y le acarició su cabello.

-Ya tranquila... aquí estoy. -dijo con un tono de voz reconfortante. Se separó un poco para verla mejor.

Tenía rasgos más maduros, sus ojos delineados de negro y pudo ver más de cerca el tatuaje de su hombro izquierdo.

Era el símbolo del Clan Hamato.

-¿Tío Rapha? -preguntó el líder. Éste se removió los goggles y la máscara anti-gas y reveló su rostro. Sus ojos eran un penetrante azul zafiro y tenía una barba corta negra.

-¿Jay? -preguntó Donbot confundido. La chica pelirroja se acercó a Donbot y se quitó sus goggles y pasa-montañas. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color carnelian.

-¿Papi? -preguntó ella. Donbot procesó -literalmente- lo que la pelirroja dijo, hasta que...

-¿Kathy? -dijo confundido. Kathy, con ojos llorosos, se lanzó a los brazos de Donbot.

Los demás veían la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. El chico y chica rubios se quitaron sus pañuelos y gafas, revelando sus rostros: el chico tenía la barba crecida, pero ligeramente afeitada y rubia y ojos azules como Mikey. La chica tenía su rostro pecoso y ojos verde oliva.

-¿Ryan? -cuestionó Donbot

-¿Alice? -murmuró Rapha.

Uno a uno, los demás se retiraron sus máscaras.

El primero fue un chico moreno con una máscara de supervivencia negra que cubría todo su rostro. Su piel era del mismo tono que la del líder, tenía el cabello moreno, barba afeitada morena, y ojos cafés. Vestía un sudadero gris hasta los codos, bermudas azules oscuras y cintas marrones en sus pies. Tenía un cinturón de granadas en su hombro izquierdo, protectores en sus antebrazos hechos a base de pedazos de barriles, un par de juttes y una pistola.

-¿Kevin?

Los chicos de estaban en el auto se bajaron y retiraron sus máscaras. El chico tenía una máscara de hockey con una calavera pintada y el pelo negro. Al retirarse la máscara, se pudo apreciar que tenía la piel color verde uva, ojos negros como su pelo y barba afeitada como los demás. Tenía un sudadero negro de mangas cortadas negro, una camiseta blanca de rayas azules, una pañoleta negra atada a su bícep izquierdo, un cinturón de discos blancos en su pecho, pantalones holgados azules, guantes negros sin dedo y cintas marrones en los pies. Además tenía la resortera/ballesta colgando en su espalda, aparte de un palo de hockey con alambre de púas enrollado.

La chica tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura color negro y lacio, con una especie de máscara de color negro-azul que cubría todo su rostro. Al retirarla, se vio que tenía la piel del mismo color del chico y los ojos del mismo color. Vestía un top turquesa con dos guantes de red celestes desde abajo de los hombros hasta sus codos, guantes sin dedo negros y tenía una bandana celeste en su mano derecha atada. Tenía vaqueros azules remangados hasta las pantorrillas, una daga atada con un cinturón en su muslo izquierdo, un tatuaje de una rosa negra con raíces del mismo color y bordes en los pétalos azules en su antebrazo. Tenía un par de Kai-Mis y un arma en su cinturón.

-¿Cody? ¿Shadow?

Por último, se quitó su máscara otro chico. Tenía una gorra blanca y gris, su pelo negro azabache y largo hasta su mentón, y su máscara era similar a la de Kevin. Al removerla, reveló que tenía su piel de un tono verde menta claro, tenía ojos marrón miel, bigote, barba afeitada y barba de chivo. Tenía una camisa blanca a cuadros debajo de un chaleco negro y una camiseta roja oscura, pantalones de camuflaje color beige, cintas negras en sus pies, un arma en su cinturón y una katana en su espalda.

-¿Zack?

Todos, con miradas de alegría, abrazaron a la tortuga grande y al robot. No podían creer que tanto tiempo había pasado y al fin se reencontraban. Al separarse, todos rieron levemente.

-No puedo creer que sigan con vida. -dijo Cody.

-Después de la bomba... creímos que no habían sobrevivido... -siguió Shadow. Donbot miró a Mikey.

-¿Como es que sobreviviste sólo con los chicos y aún así no te volviste loco? -preguntó. Mikey se acercó al esqueleto de una lagartija en el suelo.

-¿Qué dices? Hmmm... oh, tiene mucha razón, Dr. Plato Hondo. Hermanos, chicos, debemos huir antes de que esos furtivos Hoojibs se roben la baba de nuestros cerebros. -dijo con un tono desconcertante. Y, sin más ni menos sentido de lo que sea que haya dicho, se dirigió a trepar el caparazón de Chompy.

-Me quedo correctivo. -dijo Donbot.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras a sus locuras. -dijo Kathy sonriente- Nosotros lo hicimos por 12 años.

-Muy bien, equipo, recojan sus vehículos y sigan a la Santa Chalupa. -dijo Jay. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza e hicieron lo que dijo Jay... excepto Tori y Kathy.

-¿No van por sus vehículos? -preguntó Donbot.

-Antes, les diremos de anticipado que... tenemos una sorpresa en casa, jeje.- dijo Tori. Los dos hermanos viajeros se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

¿Qué sorpresa tenían sus hijas para ellos?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Okno :v ¡calleron! XD**_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Imposible Yermo, estaban los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel y las Colas Escamosas tirando de un auto que cayó en la arena movediza... mientras el que estaba dentro de este le daba a los demás con un látigo.

Sin éxito, el auto, junto con la lagartija sobre de este, cayó dentro de las arenas hasta hundirse. Imperius Reptilicus se palmeó la cara ante la torpeza de sus hombres. Verminator se apartó de la escena y se acercó a una autopista que había cerca. Olfateó el aire.

Metal... sudor... látex... pólvora... piel de reptil... pelaje de mamífero...

La tortuga guerrera, el robot y la chica suricata pasaron por ahí.

* * *

Mira, Rapha, Donbot y Mikey viajaban sobre el caparazón de Chompy como si este de un elefante se tratase. Los chicos, en sus vehículos y con sus máscaras, manejaban alrededor de ellos como escoltas. Repentinamente, Mira vio algo en frente del camino que la dejó confundida.

-¿Qué? -Rapha y Donbot miraron en esa dirección, y lo que vieron los sorprendió a ambos.

Una pizzería mexicana con el nombre de Señor Antonio's. Obviamente Mikey usaría un lugar así para vivir en el apocalipsis.

-Wow... las posibilidades de que esta sea la única estructura estable en un lugar como este... deben ser astronómicas. -comentó Donbot.

-De acuerdo a mis cálculos, sí son astronómicas. -dijo Kathy desde su go-kart.

-Es genial, ¿no? -dijo Mikey.

-Siempre y cuando las tormentas de arena, lluvias ácidas y trolls de los hongos no los molesten. -siguió Ryan.

Al llegar a la entrada, los chicos estacionaron sus vehículos y los demás bajaron del caparazón de Chompy. Mientras Tori se aseguraba de que la Tortu-Moto, la cual ella tenía ahora, estuviera en buen estado, Rapha vino detrás de ella.

-Oye... -Tori lo miró.

-¿Sí, pa?

-Casi... olvido que hoy... es tu cumpleaños. -dijo mitad tranquilo mitad vergonzoso. Sabía que Tori odiaba que le dijeran feliz cumpleaños. La castaña rió.

-¿Qué, me vas a dar el iPhone 10? -preguntó ella divertida. Rapha rió y metió una mano en su armadura.

-De hecho... -sacó su puño cerrado con algo aparentemente dentro- te quería dar esto. -tomó su mano y le dejó lo que tenía en su mano.

Era una pequeña escultura de una tortuga de tierra hecha de madera pintada de rojo. Estaba algo gastada, pero fuera de eso, en perfectas condiciones. La joven sonrió.

-Gracias, papá. -dijo Tori y lo abrazó. Al separarse, guardó la tortuguita en su chaleco- Espera que me aseguro que Verónica esté en buenas manos y voy dentro.

-¿Verónica? -preguntó Rapha. Tori sonrió y palmeó la Tortu-Moto en señal de que se refería a ella como Verónica- ¿Así que le pusiste nombre? -preguntó socarrón. Tori se cruzó de brazos con una mirada soberbia.

-Tú llamaste "Venus" al Fiesta-Móvil, así que no digas nada. -Rapha le dio un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo.

-Por como cuidaste a... "Verónica" estos años... te lo ganaste. -sonrió, a lo que su hija devolvió el gesto. Rapha caminó a la entrada- Aunque tu regalo por tus 16 iba a ser un iPhone 10...

-Espera, ¿qué?

Donbot, Rapha y Mira abrieron la puerta de la pizzería. Habían juegos de arcade como basketbol o consolas. Al final del pasillo había una puerta iluminada con alguien al fondo...

Quien aparentemente estaba apuntándoles con un arma.

Las antenas de Donbot se pararon de manera abrupta mientras que Mira y Rapha resollaron de la impresión, hasta que Mikey estiró su cabeza por sobre sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-¡Volvimos! ¡Y trajimos compañía! -dijo la tortuga de naranja. Quien sea que estaba con el arma abrió los ojos exageradamente y maulló alegremente.

¿Maulló?

Claro, porque la que portaba el arma era Gatito Helado.

-¡Gatito! -corrió Alice hasta la gatita y la alzó con su hielera alegremente, mientras ambas se lamían las caras mutuamente. Mira suspiró y Rapha negó con la cabeza. Mikey se acercó a su hija y cargó a Gatito Helado.

-Bienvenidos a Casa de Miguel Ángel, Ryan y María Alicia. -dijo Mikey con un tono mexicano, mientras los tres mencionados pasaban dentro de la sala.

Ahí habían televisores apilados, mesas de restaurante, bolsas de dormir, bidones de agua y varios muñecos animatrónicos de mexicanos tocando música... aunque ahora estaban apagados. También habían varias mochilas apiladas junto a las bolsas de dormir, y latas de algo en un lado de la habitación.

-Éste es mi buen amigo, Señor Antonio. -dijo Mikey, parado junto a un animatrónico de Antonio versión mexicano- ¡Dame tres, hermano! -le chocó las palmas.

Mira miraba las televisiones asombrada, donde caricaturas como Héroes Espaciales, Fuerza Súper Robo Meca 5: Equipo 5, Crognard el Bárbaro, Chris Bradford y sus Dos Rufianes e incluso Héroes Espaciales: La Próxima Generación estaban siendo transmitidos.

-Wow... las grandes antiguas historias. -murmuró ella.

-Sí, claro, ¿hay algo de comer aquí? -preguntó Rapha, cruzándose de brazos.

-Revisaré las mochilas. -dijo Kevin en lo que fue a ver las mochilas junto a las bolsas de dormir.

-Siempre es hora de la pizza en casa de Mikey. -dijo Mikey, mientras abría una lata de pizza enlatada... completamente podrida y llena de hongos.

Y, aún así, se la comió como si fuera una pizza con 3 diferentes tipos de caviar, langostinos del sur de Italia y el más exclusivo queso mozzarella.

-Ni siquiera tengo un estómago... y quiero vomitar. -dijo Donbot, cubriendo con su mano lo que debería ser su boca. Mikey tiró el plato como si se tratara de un freesby. Rapha, ya con las náuseas, fue corriendo hacia un bidón que había del otro lado del cuarto.

-Adelante. ¡Hay mucha agua! Hay que estar hidratados... -dijo Mikey.

-Eh, papá, espera, ese no es el...

Pero, haciendo caso omiso, Rapha agarró un bidón y empezó a tomar de este. Tori, Shadow y Kathy se palmearon sus frentes cuando Rapha lo escupió.

-¡Agh, ¿qué es eso?! -gritó. Justamente notó a Mikey acomodándose su poncho luego de haber usado otro bidón.

-Sí, el agua está por allá... -apuntó al otro lado del cuarto. Rapha no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

¿De verdad había bebido lo que creía que había bebido?

Incrédulo, soltó el bidón en sus manos y giró su cabeza para vomitar. Donbot no pudo evitar mirar las bolsas de dormir.

Contó todas y cada una, 2, 3, 4... Habían más de 10. Habían 14.

¿Quienes eran los dueños de las otras 4?

-Am, ¿Kathy? -la llamó a su hija. Ella rápidamente fue con él- Si ustedes son 10, ¿por qué hay 4 bolsas de dormir extras?

-Ah... sí, eso, jeje... era nuestra sorpresa. -dijo ella sonriente. Donbot inclinó sus antenas confuso.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa es tener 4 bolsas de dormir extras?

Antes de que la pelirroja contestara, una pelota golpeó a Donbot detrás de su cabeza. Al girar, pudo ver que habían 4 chicos tortuga, de unos 12 años más o menos, tres niños y una niña, parados detrás de ellos.

Uno de los chicos tenía la piel verde oliva, pecas en sus mejillas, ojos celestes, cabello castaño corto y una pequeña brencha en sus dientes. Vestía una camiseta blanca de mangas largas con rayas negras, un chaleco de polar amarillo, bermudas marrones y botas del mismo color.

Otro chico tenía el pelo semi-largo/semi-corto moreno, lacio y despeinado, piel verde oscura y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Usaba una camiseta marrón oscuro de mangas largas, un chaleco blanco con capucha esquimal, pantalones negros y botines del mismo color, además de una pañoleta roja alrededor de su frente.

El otro chico tenía el pelo negro, lacio y corto, ojos del mismo color, piel verde uva y una gorra verde, blanca y amarilla de los Vikingos. Tenía una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un disco de hockey en llamas, una chaqueta amarilla y blanca con capucha, vaqueros negros y tenis azules.

La chica, finalmente, tenía el cabello moreno, largo hasta su espalda, una coleta baja de lado, ojos azules zafiro y piel verde acuosa. Tenía una camisa morada a cuadros sin mangas, una chaqueta gris claro, una falda hasta las rodillas gris oscuro, leggins negros y tenis morados.

-Kathy, ¿quienes son? -preguntó el de cabello claro mientras el moreno y pelinegro peleaban por la pelota.

-Mason... él es... -Kathy con mucha duda miró al chico- Él es tu papá...

Donbot paró sus antenas ante la sorpresa, mientras que "Mason" quedaba con la boca muy abierta. De un movimiento se lanzó a los brazos de Donbot en un abrazo. Donbot, inconsciente, correspondió.

Hace mucho tiempo había olvidado que Abril había estado embarazada.

De un momento a otro, el moreno de la pañoleta roja notó a una enorme tortuga del otro lado de la habitación mientras este estaba, aparentemente, vomitando. Se acercó a Tori y le tomó la mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Tori? -Tori volteó a verlo- ¿Él quién es?

Tori miró en dirección donde el chico apuntó y suspiró. Gentilmente lo llevó con Rapha y lo acercó, justo cuando Rapha estaba dejando de vomitar.

-¿Él quién es? -preguntó Rapha.

-Ray... él es... nuestro papá. -dijo ella tranquila. Ambos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las quijadas en el suelo, se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿P-Papi? -balbuceó Ray. Rapha estaba mudo de la sorpresa.

No podía creer que ése era el bebé que vio por vídeo-llamada hace 12 años.

De un salto Ray se abrazó al cuello de su padre, el cual lo recibió sin dudarlo. Rapha lo abrazó con fuerza mientras leves sollozos de alegría escapaban de los labios de Ray. Rapha miró a su hijo de cerca.

Sus ojos tenían un ligero contorno negro, como los de Mona, y tenía una pequeña ruptura en su hombro izquierdo en su caparazón, como él.

Hablando de Mona, ¿dónde estaba?

-¿D-Dónde está Mona? -preguntó Rapha. Tanto Tori como Ray se miraron el uno al otro.

-Te... explicamos luego. -dijo ella.

-Oigan, si Mason es mi hijo... y Ray el de Rapha... ¿quienes son esos dos? -Donbot miró a la niña y al otro chico. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Yo soy Max y ella es Abbey. -dijo el chico, señalándose a sí mismo y a la chica.

-Cody y Shadow son sus hermanos y Jay y Kevin los míos. -siguió "Abbey".

-Oh...

-Entonces, Mikey, ¿cómo sobrevivieron aquí por su cuenta? -preguntó Donbot. Mikey se dio la vuelta en lo que un reflector apuntaba sobre él y un órgano empezaba a sonar.

-Por la guía del Gran Pepperoni. -unió sus manos y luego le dio una lata de pizza a Mira- ¿Has oído las buenas noticias del Gran Pepperoni?

Gatito Helado, usando lentes oscuros, era la que tocaba el órgano.

-¡Hora de una canción! -Mikey le metió a Rapha una rebanada de pizza podrida en la boca y los empujó a él y Donbot- ¡Eres tú! -se paró frente a Señor Antonio con una lata de pizza- ¡Soy yo! -mostró el interior de la lata, donde había una sardina- ¡La sardina con morrón!

-¡Sardina! -gritó Ryan como si hubiera comido mucha azúcar.

-¡MIKEY! -gritó Rapha.

-¡RYAN! -gritó Tori, mientras le tironeaba del cabello.

-¡Au, ¿qué hice?!

-¡Voy a sardinarte el caparazón a patadas! -gritó la castaña mientras lo tironeaba lejos del cuarto.

-¿Qué hay de... Leo?

De un momento a otro, el ambiente se volvió callado. La "alegría" del momento se fue. La mención de Leo parecía afectarlos a todos. Porque apenas él fue mencionado, Abbey abrazó a Jay, ocultando su rostro triste.

 _'¿Por qué hice eso? Abbey creció toda su vida sin su padre y Jay y Kevin lo perdieron'_

Mikey se sentó en el borde del escenario tristemente con Alice a su lado.

-Quedó atrapado en medio de la explosión de mutágeno. -explicó triste mientras su hija le acariciaba el hombro- No hay manera de que haya sobrevivido. -dijo solemne mientras Gatito Helado tocaba con el órgano una triste melodía.

-¿Qué hay de Venus? Ella estaba con ustedes huyendo cuando esto ocurrió. -dijo Donbot.

-Mamá está a salvo en otro lado... -dijo Shadow.

-Está con la tía Mona y Melina. -siguió Cody. Rapha y Donbot miraron abajo tristemente.

-Sabía que no debía darme falsas esperanzas por Leo. -dijo serio. Mikey rodeó sus cuellos.

-Pero el apocalipsis mutante no es tan malo. -dijo alegre el pecoso.

-Sí, eso dices ahora, tío Mikey. -comentó Kevin de brazos cruzados.

-Cuando esto pasó, estabas llorando como nena. -dijo Zack- En especial porque la pizza no se salvó.

-Como sea. -dijo Mikey, ignorando a sus sobrinos- Los hermanos están juntos de nuevo, también los papis e hijos, Gatito Helado y Chompy son geniales, -chocó puños con Gatito Helado- ¡Y tenemos toda la pizza y caricaturas que necesitamos!

-Hablando de comida, tenemos comida enlatada para ti, tío Rapha. -dijo Shadow, sosteniendo dos latas de chile con carne- Puedo calentarla en un rato.

-Gracias, Shadow.

-Lo de las caricaturas me recuerda, que encontré esto en la mochila de Jay. -dijo Mikey, sosteniendo un DVD en una caja.

-¡Oye, eso es mío! -exclamó Jay.

-El último episodio de Héroes Espaciales: La Próxima Generación. -dijo Mikey. Rapha miró con un rostro serio la caja.

-¿Se supone que eso significa algo? -preguntó. Jay casi se desmayaba por lo que dijo su tío.

-Ay, por el amor a la abuela Tang Shen. -susurró Zack mientras se sobaba las sienes.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria, hermano. -dijo Mikey. Ryan salió del baño con la cara llena de sardinas mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Tori salió de ahí mientras se limpiaba las manos.

-¿Te quedó claro?

-Sí, no más chistes de sardinas contigo presente. -dijo el rubio. Mikey se acercó a Ryan.

-Hijo, hazme un favor y pon esto en el DVD.

Ryan, sin dudarlo, hizo lo que Mikey le dijo. Al poner el CD, mostraban a Ryan con uno de los tripulantes más importantes y otros dos poco relevantes a la historia en un yermo desértico en un planeta olvidado. Luego apareció un personaje de la primera serie, un viejo científico, que creían muerto. Más tarde vinieron unos cyborgs que simplemente... vaporizaron a los protagonistas.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó Rapha, mientras todos menos él, Tori, Shadow y los niños se reían.

-Valió totalmente la pena la espera. -comentó Donbot. Rapha se paró y apuntó a la televisión.

-¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Eso es lo que nos está pasando exactamente a nosotros!

-Concuerdo con papá. -comentó Tori, alzando levemente la mano.

-Para mí no es una coincidencia. -señaló Shadow.

-No te emociones. -dijo Donbot hastiado- Es sólo un dibujo animado, Rapha.

Desde afuera, ya estaba oscureciendo, Chompy estaba acostado y dormido.

Pero, desde las colinas, Verminator y Reptilicus estaban mirando la pizzería.

-Mas te vale que valga la pena, Verminator. -dijo Imperius, guardando su catalejo.

-Lo será... cuando encontremos Oasis. -respondió el tejón- Pero debemos tomar ese compuesto.

-Mis hombres ya quieren pelear. Destruiremos a todos ahí. -dijo la lagartija.

-No te emociones. -gruñó Verminator- Necesito a la suricata con vida... por ahora.

* * *

Dentro de la pizzería, Mikey seguía comiendo pizzas podridas mientras los demás estaban en lo suyo. Mira se acercó a Mikey.

-Gran y sabia Chalupa... -habló Mira suavemente- no tengo intenciones de imponer su hospitalidad, pero...

-¡No digas más! -la interrumpió Mikey- Puedo sentir que un gran propósito te trajo aquí... ¡Buscas el secreto del calzón perfecto! Que está perfectamente horneado pero no te quema la boca...

-Y de nuevo con lo de los calzones. -comentó Kevin, mientras jugaba a las cartas con Abbey y Max.

-No, Santo... busco... Oasis. -corrigió la suricata. Los demás abrieron los ojos exagerados, lo cual incluía a Mikey por sobretodo. La tortuga vieja se bajó del montón de pizzas enlatadas y encaró a Mira.

-Esa era mi segunda opción. -afirmó. Mira le mostró su brazo tatuado.

-He tenido esto desde que era una niña... pero no puedo entenderlo. -explicó. Mikey tomó su antebrazo con gentileza.

-¡Por el Gran Peperonni en el cielo! -dijo Mikey entusiasmado- Yo creé este mapa hace años años, pero lo perdí, ¡y ahora es un increíble tatuaje!

-Entonces Oasis sí es real... -dijo Rapha asombrado.

-Pues claro, nuestras mamás están ahí. -dijo Max, a lo que se cubrió la boca instantáneamente.

-¡Max! -gritaron las chicas.

-Esperen... ¿Significa... que Mona está viva? -preguntó Rapha. Antes de obtener una respuesta, la pared detrás de él explotó.

Al disiparse el humo, se encontraban parados en el hoyo Imperius Reptilicus, Verminator Rex, las Colas Escamosas y los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel.

-Hora de decir "buenas noches", tortugas. -dijo Imperius. Los chicos, instintivamente sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les dije?! -gritó Rapha mientras ambos clanes los rodeaban- ¡Al igual que esa estúpida caricatura!

-¡Oye! -gritaron Jay, Kevin y Abbey.

-Sabemos tu secreto, niña suricata. -dijo Verminator- Tú tienes el mapa al paraíso.

Donbot sacó su bastón, Mira su cuchilla y Rapha miraba a todos los intrusos con los ojos furiosos.

-¡Tendrás que llevártela sobre nuestros cadáveres! -gritó Ryan parado sobre el escenario. Alice saltó detrás de él con la hielera de Gatito Helado.

-¡Gatito Helado al ataque! -y tiró a la gata a la cara de Imperius.

-¡Quítenmela!

-¡Al ataque! -gritó Jay, a lo que los demás siguieron sin dudarlo. Rapha golpeó a dos lagartijas con sus sais, mientras Mira usaba su cuchilla contra otro. Donbot y Kathy usaban sus bastones para golpear a los tejones que se les cruzaran. Al tirar a una lagartija contra unos controles, Zack accidentalmente puso a los animatrónicos a funcionar y una melodía de mariachis empezó a sonar.

Ya la pelea pareciera que era de un bar con montones de borrachos discutiendo. Tori tiró a una lagartija contra una mesa y esta, al estrellarse y querer levantarse, fue detenida por Ray al darle con un sartén en la cabeza. Mikey sacó sus nunchakus y los empezó a girar con gracia.

-¡Wow! ¡Es mi canción favorita! -saltó hacia dos tejones que atacaban a Rapha y los golpeó. Cody miró a un tejón que tenía un bate de béisbol con alambre de púas.

-Oye, ¿eres fan de The Walking Dead? -preguntó Cody. El tejón miró su bate.

-Negan es de lo mejor, a pesar de que es un villano. -dijo el tejón.

-El Gobernador no se le compara. -dijo el pelinegro, lo cual provocó que el tejón se enojara, pero con un giro rápido de su bastón de hockey, lo noqueó.

Mikey esquivaba ágilmente los ataques de tanto lagartijas como tejones. Kathy bloqueó su bastón con la espada de una lagartija y lo tiró al suelo. Shadow usó una llave de lucha para derribar a dos tejones. Kevin pateó a Verminator en la cara.

-Grr, ¡pagarás por eso! -sacó su sierra eléctrica.

-Al demonio. -bloqueó su ataque. Mira saltó sobre el sombrero de Señor Antonio.

-¡Tomen a la suricata! ¡Destruyan al resto! -ordenó Verminator.

Mira, con su látigo, golpeó a 2 tejones en frente de ella. Otro tejón agarró una cadena y tiró abajo la cabeza de Señor Antonio de un fuerte tirón. Mira cayó sana y salva al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, un bate la recibió por la nuca y la dejó noqueada. Las lagartijas cargaron a Mira y salieron huyendo. Rapha miró sobre su hombro mientras golpeaba a otro tejón, viendo como Mira estaba siendo capturada.

-¡Mira! -gritó.

Las lagartijas pusieron a Mira en una jaula en la rueda de Imperius Reptilicus. Imperius subió a su vehículo, arrancó y salió huyendo, mientras los tejones y su propio clan lo seguían. Antes de que otro tejón subiera a su moto, Rapha lo golpeó, dejándolo noqueado, se puso sus goggles, subió a la moto y fue tras ellos.

-Voy por ti, niña.

Sin estar consciente de ello, Tori salió lo más rápido que pudo, se puso su casco y goggles y se subió a Verónica.

-Vamos, amiga, necesito que me lleves de nuevo. -giró la llave, presionó el pedal, giró el acelerador en el mango, apretó un botón y Verónica arrancó.

Claro, la castaña no se dio cuenta de un pequeño pasajero no deseado colgando de la parte de atrás.

-Oye, Tori, ¿me dejas subir? -gritó la voz de un chico. La joven volteó confundida, encontrándose a su hermanito Raymond en la parte de atrás del caparazón de Verónica.

-¡¿Ray?! -lo tomó del chaleco y lo sentó en la parte de atrás- ¡Me explicas cuando volvamos, ahora déjame conducir! -siguió conduciendo.

Verminator, desde muy adelante, miró en el espejo retrovisor, viendo que Rapha en la moto de uno de los tejones, los estaba persiguiendo.

- _¡DESTRÚYANLO!_ -ordenó a todo pulmón.

El camión monstruo con forma de perro caliente se dio la vuelta y se fue por Rapha. Tres lagartijas en sus ruedas saltaron del camión monstruo dispuestos a atacar a Rapha. Tres de ellos, con boleadoras en mano, aceleraron hacia él. Rapha esquivó a sus atacantes y le disparó a uno, haciendo que explotara. Antes de que Rapha pudiera dispararle a los otros 2, otros disparos los detuvieron. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, donde se podía ver a Tori en Verónica y Ray disparándole a las lagartijas.

 _'Qué rápido crecen...'_

Tori y Ray le mostraron un pulgar en alto que sin duda les devolvió. Miró adelante de nuevo, viendo que el camión monstruo se acercaba. Rapha se paró sobre la moto y saltó sobre el camión, tirando a una lagartija parada encima.

-Wow... tenías razón de que era increíble, hermana. -dijo Ray, a lo que Tori mostró una sonrisa.

Rapha entró al camión, tomó al conductor de la cara, lo arrojó del convertible y se dispuso a perseguir a los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel y a las Colas Escamosas.

Aunque, por mala obra del destino, quedaba otra lagartija en su rueda, que le disparó un misil. Rapha lo esquivó a tiempo, Tori y Ray también...

Pero, a mala fortuna, la pizzería donde estaban los demás no...

-¡Noooo! -gritaron padre e hijos.

Y explotó.

Todo el lugar quedó en escombros y no había señales de que alguien siguiera con vida.

-¿Don? ¿Mikey? ¿Chompy? -preguntó Rapha temeroso.

Furioso, tensó los dientes y se dispuso a perseguir con más rapidez a los captores de Mira. Tiró una palanca, pisó el acelerador y a correr se ha dicho. Tiró a una lagartija en su rueda, destruyendo su vehículo. Imperius miró detrás de su hombro justo antes de que Rapha lo chocara. Rapha giró el volante hacia Imperius y lo chocó. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, Imperius lanzó un misil a las ruedas delanteras del camión monstruo...

Y lo tiró.

-¡Ja, eso le enseñará una lección! -dijo Imperius- ¡Volvamos a casa, Colas Escamosas!

Y los malvados clanes se fueron con Mira.

Tori estacionó a Verónica, se quitó el casco y lo tiró y, seguida por Ray, empezaron a cavar los escombros del auto destruído en busca de su papá. Ray repentinamente vio una mano verde bajo unos pedazos de metal y resolló.

-¡Hermana, por aquí! -Tori vino lo más rápido que pudo y levantó con todas sus fuerzas el enorme pedazo de metal que había sobre su padre. Ray tiró de su mano lo más que pudo y, con mucho esfuerzo, lo sacó de ahí. Tori le dio vuelta para que quedara boca arriba.

-¿Papá? -lo sacudió leve. A los pocos segundos, Rapha despertó tosiendo. Abrió los ojos y miró a sus hijos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se llevaron a Mira. -dijo Tori y lo ayudó a pararse- Sé cómo llegar a su fortaleza, aún podemos rescatarla. -Rapha asintió.

-Andando.

Antes de que subieran a Verónica, escucharon unos sollozos. Ambos voltearon y vieron algo que le rompió el corazón a ambos.

Ray estaba llorando. Lloraba como si a un niño pequeño lo estuviera regañando su mamá por haber roto un jarrón caro. Rapha se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Ray? -preguntó tranquilo. Sabía como padre que debía tener cuidado con las palabras que usara. No había conocido a Ray por más de unas horas, pero como su hijo, sabía que tanto él como Tori eran muy sensibles en lo relacionado a sus sentimientos. Rapha lo era, y los genes los heredaron ellos también.

-Hermanito, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Tori preocupada. Ray, con sus ojos acuosos y cristalinos, miró a su padre y hermana.

-Es mi culpa... es mi culpa que estén muertos. -dijo Ray, limpiando sus lágrimas. Rapha no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver el rostro lloroso de su hijo.

-Ray, no fue tu culpa. -dijo la enorme tortuga, poniendo una mano en su caparazón. Los ojos de Ray derramaron más lágrimas todavía.

-Sí lo es. -dijo terco- Si le hubiera disparado a esa lagartija antes... él no habría matado a nuestra familia.

Rapha, como último recurso, recurrió a acoger a su hijo en su pecho en un abrazo. Sabía que tanto él como Tori no eran de hablar de sus sentimientos, y cada vez que Tori venía frustrada, enojada, triste o lo que fuera de la escuela, lo más que hacía Rapha para calmarla era abrazarla. Luego ella se calmaba.

Porque sabía que preferían expresar lo que sentían a base de acciones y no hablar. A ambos se les complicaba hablar de lo que sentían.

Incluso en familia.

-Ray, ninguno de nosotros pudo haber sabido que eso iba a pasar. -dijo Rapha mientras su hijo sollozaba en su pecho- Ahora... somos los tres contra el mundo. -tomó con gentileza los hombros de la pequeña tortuga y lo hizo verlo a los ojos- Rescataremos a Mira y volveremos a buscarlos en caso de que alguien siga con vida, ¿okay?

-Pero... ¿qué tal si están con vida pero no por mucho y cuando lleguemos sea muy tarde? -Rapha se tomó un minuto para pensar en la respuesta correcta.

-Somos Hamatos... ni siquiera en las peores circunstancias nos rendimos. -replicó y limpió las lágrimas de su pequeño- ¿Está bien?

Ray limpió su nariz y asintió.

-Gracias, papá. -dijo sonriente. La enorme tortuga palmeó su cabeza con una sonrisa y se levantó, mirando el camino por donde fueron.

Hora de rescatar a Mira.

* * *

Mira fue lanzada a una celda en una especie de mina subterránea y dos lagartijas cerraron la puerta.

-Estarás en esa celda por un largo tiempo. -dijo uno de ellos con voz socarrona. Mira agarró con fuerza los barrotes de la jaula en lo que les siseaba amenazante mientras se iban.

Fuera de la fortaleza de las Colas Escamosas, dos reflectores de luces rojas apuntaban de lado a lado, vigilando por si venían intrusos. Habían dos guardias arriba. A uno de ellos lo agarró una mano que salió de entre las sombras y lo arrastró dentro. El otro se levantó de su asiento, mirando alrededor confundido, hasta que Rapha salió detrás de él y lo noqueó. Pasó encima de él y se acercó a una puerta. De las sombras salió Tori con Ray colgado en su espalda.

-Bien, ¿sabes cómo es esto?

-La puerta lidera a las celdas subterráneas, hay guardias por todas partes, así que hay que ser sigilosos. -respondió la castaña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Ray.

-Entré y salí de aquí tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. -contestó. Abrió la puerta y saltaron dentro.

Frente a la celda de Mira, dos guardias reían mientras compartían el agua de una cantimplora. Mira se lamió sus labios resecos al verlos. Moría de sed; hacía días que no bebía líquido. Y sabía que esos guardias estaban haciendo eso frente de ella a propósito. La tentaban. Sabían que estaba sedienta y ella les diría la traducción del mapa más rápido si le daban agua... aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decía. Uno de los guardias miró a la suricata enjaulada y sonrió malévolo.

-Aww, ¿tienes sed? -mostró la cantimplora y se la arrojó a la suricata. Mira tomó el contenedor en sus manos, pero al sostenerla sobre su boca, descubrió que estaba totalmente vacía.

Así que la estaban molestando, ¿eh?

-Grr... estúpidos reptiles con caras de idiotas. -y le arrojó la cantimplora en la cara a uno de ellos. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de reaccionar y golpear a Mira, Verminator Rex e Imperius Reptilicus entraron. Mira suspiró pesada mientras los guardias ponían su puño derecho en sus pechos en señal de respeto- Ah, genial, estos dos tarados otra vez.

Verminator estiró su brazo metálico derecho hacia Mira y agarró su brazo izquierdo, sacándolo de la celda, de modo que su tatuaje fuera visible.

-Tenías razón, Verminator. -dijo Imperius, arrodillándose junto a él- Ella sí tiene el mapa. -miró a otra lagartija- Transcríbelo.

-Como diga, Imperius Reptilicus. -dijo la lagartija. Se acercó, arrodilló frente a Imperius y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. Mira le gruñó a Verminator.

-Este es un día bendecido. -dijo el tejón- Mi maestro, Maximus Kong, ha buscado el lugar verde por mucho tiempo ya. -apretó su puño. El "científico" miró sus notas y el brazo de Mira.

¡El mapa no tenía absoluto sentido!

-No puedo traducirlo. -dijo el científico- El mapa el algarabía.

-¡No! -gritó Rex. Se inclinó amenazante frente a Mira- ¡Dinos cómo leerlo, niña! -la suricata le mordió la nariz en respuesta. Verminator la soltó y se sobó su nariz adolorido. En verdad no esperaba eso.

-Agh, sabes a rata muerta, Verminator. -escupió Mira. El tejón agarró los barrotes en lo que le rugía a Mira, pero Imperius lo detuvo.

-Cálmate, Verminator Rex. -dijo Imperius- Ella nos dirá todo... cuando esté muriendo de sed.

Y, sin más, se fueron.

¿Muriendo de sed? Ella ya estaba muriéndose de sed y aún así no había dicho nada.

Lo cual significaba... que le quedaba poco tiempo. Ya fuera que supiera o no, sabía que moriría en esa celda.

Rex e Imperius junto con el científico salieron de donde estaba la celda de Mira tranquilamente... sin saber que Rapha, Tori y Ray estaban ocultos entre las sombras.

Mientras los dos guardias cuidaban la puerta, Tori le susurró a Rapha.

-¿Tienes un plan? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Tú golpeas al de la derecha, yo al de la izquierda, tomo la llave, liberamos a Mira y nos largamos de aquí. -dijo murmurando. Tori mostró su característica sonrisa que Rapha conocía muy bien; esa sonrisa que decía "me encanta ese plan".

Tori saltó por entremedio de los guardias y golpeó a uno en el rostro.

-¡Intrusa! -gritó el otro guardia, el cual se dirigía a un interruptor. Antes de que lo accionara, Rapha lo noqueó, tomó la llave de su bolsillo, caminó sobre él y se acercó a la celda con la llave en mano.

-Raya Roja. -dijo Mira impresionada- Estas vivo. -miró detrás de él, viendo a Tori y Ray- Y tus hijos también.

-No podía dejar a mi suricata favorita atrás, ¿no? -respondió, abriendo la puerta con la llave. Rapha abrió la puerta tan pronto como esta se destrabó.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó la suricata. Rapha cerró sus ojos solemnemente mientras que Ray ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Tori. Mira salió de la celda e hizo algo que Rapha no esperaba...

Lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Raphael. -susurró. Rapha sonrió leve.

 _'Tal vez la juzgué mal en un principio'_

Y correspondió.

Sin darse cuenta, uno de los guardias se levantó débilmente y, con mucho esfuerzo, accionó el interruptor en la pared, lo cual causó que activara una alarma.

-Ay, no otra vez. -dijo Tori hastiada- Ya es la quinta vez que alguien que no es Ryan acciona la alarma en esta fortaleza.

-Obvio que eso iba a pasar. -dijo Rapha molesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tori, con Ray en su espalda, Rapha y Mira salieron corriendo, no sin que antes Mira pateara al guardia culpable.

-¡Corran! -gritó Rapha- ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!

Golpeó a una lagartija que vino en su camino y esquivó a otra con un bate. Al llegar al fondo del pasillo, otra lagartija lo esperaba, pero Mira saltó sobre Rapha y lo noqueó, mientras varias lagartijas más los perseguían. Corrieron a otro pasillo, pero varias más lagartijas llegaron. Rapha fue sostenido por unas 3 lagartijas mientras que Mira, queriendo golpearlos con su cuchilla, fue agarrada por otra. Una lagartija tomó a Ray de la espalda de Tori.

-¡Oye, suéltame, lagartija sobre desarrollada! -gritó Ray, mientras pataleaba. Antes de que Tori pudiera liberarlo, otras 2 lagartijas la agarraron a ella, reteniéndola.

-¡Suéltenme para así puedo arrancarles las escamas una por una! -gritó Tori. Verminator se acercó a Rapha, quien estaba siendo retenido por 2 lagartijas, y lo tomó de la barbilla.

-Tortuga... debí saber que no estabas muerto... aún. -lo soltó bruscamente.

-Llévenlo al pozo. -dijo Imperius, antes de que Verminator le pateara la cara, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡No! -gritó Ray.

-¡Papá! -gritó ella preocupada. Verminator miró a Tori.

-Ah, pero si no es la dulce y terca Victoria. -dijo Rex, a lo que Tori bufó- Tan hermosa y brutal como siempre.

-Y tú tan idiota como siempre, Rex. -y le pateó el hocico. Verminator se sobó el hocico molesto y gruñó frente a Tori.

-Cuida esa boca antes de que te la cosa... literalmente.

-¡Oye, no le hables así a mi hermana! -gritó Ray siendo sostenido por una de las lagartijas. Rex sonrió malicioso y se acercó a Ray.

-¿Así que tienes un hermanito? Qué lindo... -agarró a Ray de la barbilla- Veamos cuanto disfrutas ver sufrir a tu papi y hermana.

Las lagartijas arrastraron a Rapha directo hacia el pozo.

¿Qué le harían ahí?

Pero, por sobretodo... ¿qué le harían a sus hijos?

* * *

Todo eran escombros en la pizzería destruida de Antonio's. De repente, algo intentó salir de entre la arena. Al conseguirlo, se podía ver a Chompy saliendo del hoyo con una especie de equipamento para que viajen sobre él en su caparazón. Con la lengua afuera jadeando cual perro, miró el lugar destrozado.

Gimió tristemente y empezó a olfatear el suelo, buscando algo... o alguien. Siguiendo el rastro que detectaba su nariz, se topó con una mano verde saliendo de la arena. Alegre, la tomó en su boca y sacó al dueño de esa mano, el cual era nadie más ni nadie menos... que Miguel Ángel.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Chompy le lamió la cara. Mikey abrió débilmente los ojos y miró a Chompy.

-Chompy... -la tortuga gigante lo volvió a lamer, haciéndolo sentar- Gracias por salvarme. -lo siguió lamiendo- También te extrañé, amiguito. -sonrió y acarició su mandíbula- Espera, ¿puedes buscar a los chicos?

Chompy hizo lo pedido y empezó a olfatear. Siguió el rastro hasta debajo un montón de escombros. Al levantarlos, encontró a Alice noqueada y a Ryan... que se estaba comiendo una lata de pisto.

-¡Chompy! ¡Nos salvamos! -gritó el rubio con la barba cubierta de salsa del pisto- ¡Alice, despierta! -la sacudió.

-Cinco minutos, estoy soñando Taylor Lautner. -dijo Alice, forzando sus ojos cerrados. Ryan tiró la lata vacía por ahí y cargó a su hermana sobre sus hombros como saco de papas.

De debajo de los escombros, poco a poco los demás empezaron a salir. Jay ayudó a Abbey a salir mientras Kevin sostenía un pedazo del techo. Zack sacó a Kathy y Mason de abajo de un trozo de metal. Shadow y Cody cavaron un poco y sacaron a Max de debajo de la arena. Mikey oyó un maullido y resolló al ver al causante de esto en el suelo...

Gatito Helado ahora estaba convirtiéndose en Gatito Derretido.

Mikey tomó la hielera de su gato y se arrodilló.

-Está bien, Gatito Helado. -y la metió dentro de su contenedor.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está cyber-papá? -preguntó Mason de repente. Chompy cavó el suelo lejos de la explosión y, entre sus mandíbulas, sacó a Donbot de la arena.

-E-E-Estoy bien. -dijo Donbot, casi haciendo corto circuito- Bájame, Chompy. -la tortuga gigante hizo lo pedido y soltó a Donbot, el cual le acarició su mandíbula al ponerse de pie.

-¡Donnie! -exclamó Mikey, en lo que Mason y Kathy abrazaban a su padre- Gracias al cielo que estás vivo, robo-hermano. -dijo aliviado.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? -preguntó Zack, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.

-Sólo recuerdo a los malditos tejones de la miel y a las lagartijas cerebros escamosos atacándonos.. -respondió Cody.

-Ay, no, Rapha y Mira. -dijo Don preocupado- Deben estar ahí afuera... probablemente capturados por Verminator Rex.

-Esperen, ¿dónde están Tori y Ray? -preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-Verónica no está. -dijo Abbey, apuntando a la hilera de convertibles.

Los demás vieron la afirmación de la pequeña morena preocupados.

Ahora, en lugar de rescate doble... sería cuádruple.

* * *

Un auto militar estacionó frente a la fortaleza de las Colas Escamosas. Dos lagartijas tiraban de un Rapha noqueado con otras empujando a Tori, Ray y Mira, quienes intentaban liberarse.

Al llegar a donde debían, justo cuando Rapha estaba despertando, se pudo ver que estaban en una especie de coliseo. Habían tejones y lagartijas gritando como locos en los asientos, algunos colgados de las rejas, todos con deseos de ver correr sangre... claro estaba que era sangre de tortuga.

En el centro del coliseo, había un piso circular rodeado de un canal de aguas negras... puede que esa fuera la arena de lucha.

-Entonces, Raphael... ¿tienes un plan? -susurró Mira.

-No, excepto por esto. -Rapha se liberó de los guardias que lo sostenían y golpeó a ambos en el rostro, noqueándolos. Sin previo aviso, Verminator golpeó a Rapha en la cara y lo tiró al suelo. Rapha aclaró su vista un poco, viendo a ese maldito engendro de zorrillo con su puño apretado.

 _'Ash, tú otra vez'_

-No eres tan rudo ahora, ¿o sí, Raya Roja? -preguntó sarcástico. No pudo evitar sentir una enorme satisfacción al ver a Rapha con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo de la comisura de su boca- ¡Ahora vas al pozo!

Los guardias hicieron caso y empujaron a Rapha al supuesto pozo. Rapha se levantó adoloridamente y se sobó la mandíbula. Una alarma sonó en lo que una puerta se abría, donde Imperius Reptilicus salió y dos guardias le dieron un escudo y un hacha.

-¡Mi Clan de Colas Escamosas! -exclamó Imperius- ¡Un retador a llegado a nosotros y ha aceptado pelear en extremo combate! -empezó a bajar las escaleras que lideraban al pozo- ¡Ahora esta tonta tortuga deberá pelear contra el más grande guerrero del Clan de las Colas Escamosas: yo!

Rapha se levantó, dispuesto a diferir en el asunto de aceptar la pelea, hasta que...

-¡NO! -gritó Verminator- ¡Yo quiero hacer a esa tortuga pedazos! -y saltó al pozo- ¡Yo pelearé con él! -alzó en alto su sierra eléctrica. Imperius miró alrededor y sonrió malicioso.

La diversión era mayor cuando había más jugadores, ¿no?

-Ambos acabaremos con él. -dijo finalmente. Los expectadores alentaron esa idea en fuertes gritos y golpes de sus armas.

-¡¿Dos contra uno?! -gritó Tori, de modo que los dos líderes la escucharan- ¡No me huele a pelea limpia, Rex! ¡Ah, claro, como zorrillo, tú siempre apestas! -los guardias que la tenían a ella, Mira y Ray no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario de la castaña. Verminator gruñó.

-¡Tú serás la siguiente cuando acabe con tu padre, Victoria!

Ambos contrincantes se acercaron a Rapha con sus armas, pero Rapha tuvo que quejarse al notar que no tenía las suyas.

-Esperen, ¿no me dan a mí un arma? -preguntó Rapha. En respuesta... le tiraron una ramita- ¡¿Una rama?!

Verminator sonrió malicioso en lo que su sierra eléctrica giraba ferozmente, como si sintiera ganas de cortar la carne de Rapha.

-¡Raphael! -gritó Mira preocupada.

-¡Papá! -gritaron Tori y Ray. Imperius golpeó su hacha contra su escudo y se dirigió a atacar a Rapha.

-¡A cortar y picar, vieja tortuga! -lanzo su escudo hacia Rapha, el cual ágilmente esquivó, pero chocó contra una reja. Rapha lo esquivó una vez más e Imperius lo atrapó, pero Rapha cayó al suelo.

-¡No! -gritaron los tres. Rapha miró arriba débilmente. No tenía tanta fuerza como para pelear ahora. Rapha miró a su izquierda y rodó a la derecha antes de que Verminator Rex lo rebanara con su sierra eléctrica.

-¡Voy a rebanarte hasta que no seas más que una coraza vacía, tortuga!

* * *

Desde afuera de la fortaleza, se acercaban Donbot en el Tortu-Móvil, Mikey sobre Chompy y los chicos en sus vehículos.

-Así que ahí está, la fortaleza de las Colas Escamosas. -dijo Mikey suspicaz- ¡Chompy, destruye la puerta!

Chompy salió corriendo hacia la puerta y, de un golpe, esta se abrió. Chompy, a cada golpe que daba con su mandíbula, tiraba a las lagartijas que se le cruzaban. Mikey sacó sus nunchakus y saltó de Chompy.

-¡Booyakabungala! -aterrizó sobre una lagartja y golpeó a otra. Los chicos entraron cuales fórmulas 1 y atacaron a las lagartijas que se les cruzaban. El Tortu-Móvil entró rápidamente y Donbot salió disparado como una bala de este. Golpeó a una lagartija con su bo, y luego, haciendo unos mortales, noqueó a otra. Estaba a punto de golpear a la última que quedaba en pie, pero optó por algo mas.

Estiró su brazo y su puño salió desprendido tal cual cohete de su brazo. Al chocar contra un contenedor de buque, explotó y su puño volvió sin rasguño alguno a su brazo metálico.

-Y eso ya es todo. -se limpió las manos.

-¡Donbot! -dijo Mikey- ¿Puedes hacer un escaneo o algo así para Rapha? -Mikey movió sus brazos como si fuese un robot- Bee bop boop, bee bop boop...

-Yo no hago "bee bop". -dijo burlesco, haciendo brazos robóticos, a lo que Mikey puso rostro serio- Boop. -apretó un botón en su "sien", que activó un escaner infrarrojo. Pudo ver a Rapha peleando. Apuntó a la puerta por donde vio eso- Por aquí, bobo. -y los lideró.

-¡Oye, no le digas bobo a mi papi! -gritó Alice mientras corrían.

* * *

Rapha tenía sus puños en alto en defensa. Cuando Imperius iba a golpearlo, Rapha lo detuvo reteniendo con su mano su rostro. Con toda su fuerza, lo tiró contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Verminator salió detrás de Rapha con su sierra eléctrica. Rapha bloqueó el ataque como pudo, pero la sierra estaba a milímetros de tocar su piel. Como último recurso, levantó su pie derecho y golpeó a Verminator...

En su entrepierna.

Todos de contrajeron de dolor al ver la escena.

-Justo en el orgullo. -dijo Ray adolorido.

-Golpe bajo para Verminator. -murmuró Tori. Rapha, jadeando de agotamiento, se levantó. Sin saberlo, a su espalda estaba Imperius con su hacha en mano.

-¡Papá, cuidado! -gritó Ray. Rapha se dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la lagartija líder del clan lo golpeó en el estómago con la parte trasera de su hacha. Los excpectadores festejaron.

-Raphael... -susurró Mira preocupada.

Rapha miró arriba agotado. Estaba prácticamente muerto. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar los golpes. Su mirada divagó alrededor, hasta que vio el rostro preocupado de Raymond. Este con los ojos le pedía que se levantara y peleara. Si no era por ellos, que lo hiciera para salvarse él mismo, porque sabía que, a pesar de que era muy capaz, Tori no lograría salir de esta sólo con ella y Ray ilesos.

Rapha no iba a dejar que, por un fracaso suyo, sus hijos fueran sacrificados.

Así que, con todo lo que podía, forzó sus brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Aunque no pudo evitar que Imperius y Verminator, máxime el tejón de la miel, lo empujaran hacia la fuente de aguas negras alrededor de la arena de batalla.

- _¡PAPÁ!_ -gritaron sus hijos. Mira y Tori intentaron liberarse, pero las lagartijas no las dejaron.

-¡Suéltennos, escamosos! -gritó Tori con lágrimas de furia. Ray sólo miraba con rostro horrorizado lo que le había pasado a su papá...

-¡Raya Roja! -gritó Mira.

Por debajo del agua, Rapha estaba casi moribundo. Tenía varios golpes en el rostro y cuerpo y, con toda esa debilidad, no sentía que fuera capaz de salir del agua... hasta que...

- _¡PAPI!_ -gritó Ray con todas sus fuerzas. Rapha abrió los ojos con determinación.

 _'Si no lo hago por mi mismo, al menos lo haré por ellos'_

Con todas sus fuerzas nadó hasta la superficie y trepó nuevamente a la arena. Imperius y Verminator estaban pavoneándose, pero al escuchar los resuellos de la multitud, se dieron vuelta y vieron a Rapha parado, listo para el round 2.

Verminator no desaprovechó la oportunidad y atacó primero, pero Rapha rodó fuera de su alcance y, con la rama que le dieron, bloqueó el ataque de la sierra eléctrica y ésta a los pocos segundos dejó de funcionar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es trampa! -gritó el tejón. La tortuga tomó la sierra de su brazo y, de un tirón, se la arrancó y la tiró a la fuente de aguas negras. Le dio unos 5 puñetazos en la cara y lo tiró al suelo con el sexto. Cuando Imperius esquivó a Rex de caer sobre él, miró adelante, sólo para que Rapha lo golpeara en el rostro y lo tirara al suelo.

Toda la multitud quedó callada al ver que Rapha había ganado. Tal vez, en el caso de esa tortuga en particular, 2 contra 1 no era del todo injusto.

-Por palabra decretada del Yermo... ¡la tortuga guerrera gana! -dijo el científico de las Colas Escamosas.

-¡Sí! -gritó Mira- ¡Raya Roja! ¡Raya Roja! ¡Raya Roja!

Todos repetían el nuevo apodo de Rapha, "Raya Roja", a modo de porra. Rapha miraba con los ojos y boca muy abiertos a la multitud. No podía creer que hace menos de 15 segundos querían ver su caparazón colgado en una pared y ahora estaban celebrándolo como si fuera John Cena en un ring de boxeo. Una puerta que lideraba a la arena se abrió, por la cual tanto tejones como lagartijas entraron corriendo, rodearon a Rapha y lo alzaron en el aire.

Claro, el único que aparentemente no estaba muy contento con la victoria de Rapha era Verminator Rex.

-¡No! -gritó Verminator, justo cuando Tori, Mira y Ray saltaron a la arena- ¡No es justo! ¡Hizo trampa! -Tori se cruzó se brazos soberbiamente mientras alzaba una ceja burlona.

-Tú eras el que tenía una sierra cuando él usó sólo una rama, así que el tramposo y mal perdedor eres tú...

-¡Oooooh, quemado! -dijo Ray, haciendo un gesto de victoria. Verminator, con un puchero enojado y cual niño encaprichado buscando a su mamá, se fue corriendo.

-¡Le diré a Maximus Kong! -gritó, aunque ya nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Mientras Rapha estaba siendo cargado por los tejones y lagartijas, Mikey, Donbot y los chicos llegaron corriendo por la misma puerta por la que entraron los demás con sus armas listas.

-¡Ay no, lo capturaron! -gritó Mikey asustado- ¡Te salvaré, hermano! -antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Donbot lo tomó del hombro para calmarlo.

-Mikey, no van a matarlo... están celebrándolo... -dijo asombrado. Ryan se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Qué enemigo celebra a su enemigo? -preguntó confundido. Kathy y Donbot se acercaron a Imperius.

-Sí, -dijo la lagartija- Raya Roja nos ha vencido en batalla, lo cual significa que él es el líder de ambos clanes ahora. -siguió celebrando. Tori se acercó a su familia con brazos cruzados.

-¿Tío Rapha es el líder de dos clanes juntos? -preguntó Shadow.

-Estamos perdidos. -siguió Cody, a lo cual Tori lo golpeó en la cara sin siquiera mirarlo y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué sigue ahora, Raya Roja? -preguntó Imperius. Rapha miró a Mira, la cual le dio una sonrisa. Miró a sus hijos, los cuales le dieron el mismo gesto.

La pregunta estaba de más.

-Vamos a Oasis.

* * *

Los truenos resonaban con fuerza en la frontera del desierto. El amanecer se aproximaba poco a poco. Con toda la furia que podía tener ahora, Verminator Rex, con un brazo robótico menos y en su vehículo, estaba de camino a la frontera. Cruzó unas columnas de piedra y llegó a su destino. Estacionó de mala manera su vehículo y salió torpemente de éste.

-¡Maximus Kong! -se arrodilló en el suelo- ¡Pido una audiencia!

Frente a él estaba un alto convertible que parecía una especie de escenario o estadio, de luces verdes. Arriba de todo, había un trono negro rodeado de luces azules...

Sentado sobre su trono, yacía Maximus Kong. Era un mutante alto de piel de un tono verde pálido, gran musculatura y varias protecciones con picos afilados. Tenía un casco en su cabeza hecho de metal, el cual sólo dejaba ver sus ojos de resplandeciente verde mutágeno. Miró a Verminator Rex con ojos soberbios.

-¿Por qué me molestas, Verminator Rex? -preguntó Maximus Kong con una voz suave, pero aún así ronca.

-¡Es el mapa, señor! ¡El mapa hacia Oasis! -se apoyó en su brazo derecho- ¡Está tatuado en el brazo de la suricata! ¡Pero ella es protegida por fuertes guerreros de gran habilidad y astucia!

Maximus Kong frunció el entrecejo ante la queja de su discípulo. ¿El gran Maximus Kong debía preocuparse por unos cuantos guerreros protegiendo a una pequeña suricata cuando él mismo ha erradicado a leyendas peores?

-Ellos no son nada para mí. -dijo el gran mutante- Yo he estado buscando Oasis por incontable tiempo. -se levantó de su trono- Yo mismo he erradicado leyendas para encontrar ese mapa. Si es que el lugar verde en verdad existe, ¡le pertenece a Maximus Kong, Señor del Yermo!

Las luces verdes de su gran vehículo se encendieron, en donde una enorme calavera estaba en el medio y una gran bocina resonaba sobre la malvada y maniática risa de Maximus Kong.

* * *

El Tortu-Móvil, los chicos en sus vehículos, Mikey en Chompy, las Colas Escamosas y los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel recorrían el camino hacia Oasis.

-¡A la carga, mis valientes! -gritó Mikey, agitó las riendas de Chompy y este corrió más rápido.

Dentro del Tortu-Móvil estaban Rapha, Donbot, Mira, Ray, Abbey, Mason y Max.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de Oasis? -preguntó Rapha. Mira miró su brazo.

-El mapa no da distancia... sólo puntos de referencia. -acarició su antebrazo- Luego deberíamos encontrar una extraña antena en medio de un camino dividido en dos.

-Creí que no sabía leer el mapa... -susurró Max.

Pasadas unas horas, casi a la madrugada, llegaron a un camino dividido en dos por una montaña. Todos en sus vehículos estacionaron y se bajaron. Mira y Rapha se acercaron a la montaña, donde se suponía que estaba la "antena".

-Esa no es una antena... -dijo Rapha luego de observarlo con detenimiento- ¡Es un árbol vivo! -dijo impresionado. Hace bastante que no había visto árboles.

-¿U-Un... árbol? -preguntó Mira confundida.

-Es una planta de raíz gruesa que...

-Sí, sí, sí, suficiente ciencia. -lo interrumpió Mikey a Donbot. Mikey empujó a Mira con gentileza hacia el árbol- Un árbol es hermoso, verde y perfecto. -sacó una pequeña hoja de una rama y se la dio a Mira- Y Oasis estará lleno de ellos.

Mira sostuvo la hoja en sus manos.

-Sólo he conocido arena, polvo y muerte casi toda mi vida... -dijo ella algo triste- Nunca he visto cosas verdes.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. -dijo Ryan. Mira lo miró confundida- Nosotros somos verdes. -dijo sonriente. Rapha puso una mano en el hombro de Mira.

-Andando... hay que continuar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el cielo tenía un color verde amarillento, cuervos rondaban por el cielo y había silencio. Mucho silencio. En una especie de cañón, iban las Colas Escamosas, los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel, los chicos en sus vehículos, Mikey en Chompy y Rapha y los demás en el Tortu-Móvil. Mikey tomaba el liderazgo a través de ese ancho cañón.

-¡Aquí estamos, chicos! -gritó Mikey- ¡El Cañón Laberinto! ¡Síganme desde aquí o se perderán para siempre! -pegó un latigazo con las riendas y Chompy corrió más rápido.

-¡Eso sí que es reconfortante, ¿no?! -preguntó Jay sarcásticamente a Zack, quien estaba en la moto de Karai. Los tejones y lagartijas ahora tenían una raya roja pintada a través de sus ojos como una bandana, en referencia al apodo de Rapha.

Los dos clanes siguieron a Mikey en silencio, inconscientes de que, no muy lejos, algo explotó en un cañón alto y lejano.

El auto/estadio de Maximus Kong se estaba acercando con rapidez a los viajeros a Oasis. El gran mutante tocó la bocina y los tejones y lagartijas voltearon.

-Oh, no, ¡es él! -gritó uno preocupado. Jay se dio la vuelta y miró el gran estadio.

-¡Maximus Kong! -gritó el pelinegro. Mikey se dio vuelta y gritó del susto. Jay y Kevin se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación desde sus go-karts.

Ellos sabían algo que los demás no.

¿Qué era?

Maximus Kong tomó un radio receptor y lo acercó a donde se suponía que estaba su boca.

-¡Dennos a la chica y _puede_ que los deje al resto de ustedes vivir! -dijo Maximus con un tono amenazante.

-¡¿Quién diablos es ese?! -preguntó Rapha impresionado.

-¡¿Nunca oíste hablar de Maximus Kong?! -preguntó Abbey preocupada.

-¡¿"Rey del Norte"?! -siguió Max.

-¡¿"Jefe Guerrero del Yermo"?! -continuó Mason.

-¡¿"Semi Dios del Desierto"?! -gritó Ray.

-¡Solo salgamos de aquí! ¡Ya! _¡Rápido!_ -gritó Mira, sacudiendo su asiento.

 _'Ya estoy harto de huir'_

-¡¿Huir de ese idiota?! -preguntó Rapha incrédulo. Tomó su radio receptor y habló a través de éste- ¡No lo creo, Máximo Idiota! ¡La chica tiene nombre: Mira! ¡Y ella se queda con nosotros!

Maximus Kong no estaba para nada contento con esa respuesta. Y no estaba en sus planes irse con las manos vacías.

Maximus Kong rugió en respuesta y empezó a disparar rayos azules desde los ojos de la calavera de su auto/estadio. Los disparos le llegaron a algunos tejones o lagartijas que no tuvieron mucha suerte. Imperius Reptilicus hizo un ademán con su mano para que lo siguieran a contraatacar a Maximus. Los mutantes rodearon el auto/estadio de Maximus, pero varios fueron destruidos por los disparos de Maximus. Los restantes atacaban como podían.

Una especie de criaturas de baba negra saltaron desde los conductos del auto/estadio de Maximus. Fueron a una especie de estaciones que les dieron unas mini motos, ya que ellos eran pequeños, y salieron al ataque. Verminator, ya con un brazo nuevo, se acercó en su vehículo al trono de Maximus.

-Trae a la chica suricata. -dijo Maximus- ¡Destruye al resto!

-Ya tengo a esa pequeña suricata. -sacó su sierra eléctrica. Pisó el acelerador y salió a la acción.

De una forma u otra, traería el mapa a Oasis... aún si el brazo de Mira no estaba unido a ella.

Chompy seguía adelante con los chicos, el Tortu-Móvil y las lagartijas y tejones que quedaban... mientras las criaturitas de baba negra en sus mini motos los perseguían. Rapha apretó los dientes. Verminator vino delante de sus ex-secuaces con tres granadas en mano.

-¡Traidores! -gritó- ¡Todos ustedes! -lanzó las granadas. Donbot, desde el arma que tenía en el techo, miró adelante.

-El ejército de Raya Roja cayó. -informó el robot. Rapha golpeó el volante unas tres veces y sacó su T-Phone.

-¡Donnie! ¡Llévate a los niños y tú y Mikey encárguense de los sintetizadores! ¡Mira, encárgate del loco tejón de la miel! ¡Yo voy por Maximus! -ordenó. Mira se levantó.

-Que la diosa verde esté contigo. -se acercó a la parte de atrás del Tortu-Móvil, donde estaba la moto que le quitó a ese tejón en su primera persecución. Donbot abrió la puerta del techo y miró abajo.

-¡Chicos, hora de irnos! -extendió su mano y los chicos, uno a uno, fueron trepando hasta el techo. Donbot, con Mason en su espalda, Abbey en su pecho y Ray y Max en ambos brazos, saltó al lomo de Chompy y los 6 siguieron avanzando, mientras Mira salió en la moto que tomó. Rapha rápidamente tomó el tessen de Abril del espejo retrovisor y lo guardó en un bolsillo. Después levantó la máscara de Casey de donde estaba... en donde también estaba su cráneo con una bomba. Rapha sacó la máscara y la guardó mientras puso un temporizador de 30 segundos en la bomba.

 _'Te extrañaré, amigo. Pasamos buenos y malos momentos juntos'_

Guardó su T-Phone y se levantó. Abrió la puerta del techo del Tortu-Móvil y salió, mientras las criaturitas estaban trepándose al Tortu-Móvil. Con sus goggles puestos y un grito de batalla, corrió hacia el auto/estadio de Maximus y se colgó de la calavera gigante. Casi se caía, pero se sostuvo con su sai. Miró abajo, donde la mandíbula de la calavera estaba "comiéndose" al Tortu-Móvil.

1 segundo en la bomba

-¡Goongala, dientes huecos! -gritó la tortuga.

Y el Tortu-Móvil explotó.

Rapha siguió trepando.

-¡Destrúyanlo, mis sintetizadores! -gritó Maximus- ¡Háganlo pedazos!

Rapha, con ambos sais en manos, empezó a pelear contra las pequeñas criaturas negras. Logró quitarse a algunas de encima pero, al dirigirse a una escalera, vio que había otra ahí. Al tirársele encima, Rapha lo tomó y lo tiró al suelo. Jay miró a Kevin y, asintiendo con la cabeza, idearon un pequeño plan.

-¡Equipo, tenemos que unir los go-karts! -gritó Jay. Kathy, Ryan y Alice se miraron los unos a los otros, pero obedecieron sin titubear. Jay adelante a la izquierda, Kevin junto a él, Ryan y Alice detrás de Jay y Kathy detrás de Kevin. Al unirse los go-karts, Jay miró a Kathy- ¡Kath, tú conduce, nosotros ayudaremos al tío Rapha!

Kathy hizo lo ordenado y, apenas Jay salió de su asiento, ella se sentó en este y empezó a conducir. Kevin lo siguió y, usando sus ganchos de ataque, se colgaron al auto/estadio y se dispusieron a trepar.

Imperius Reptilicus arrolló a una de las criaturas negras con su auto militar mientras Verminator Rex lo perseguía. Verminator se acercó a Imperius de su izquierda.

-¡Les di toda esa agua! -gritó resentido- ¡Escoria traidora!

-¡Raya Roja! ¡Raya Roja! ¡Raya Roja! -repetía incesante.

Verminator, harto de escuchar el mismo nombre todo el tiempo, cortó una rueda trasera del auto de Imperius, haciéndolo perder el control, hasta que chocó con el auto/estadio de Maximus y explotó. Verminator miró adelante, donde Mira estaba acercándose con su moto hacia él. Con su látigo golpeó la rueda de Verminator y siguió adelante, esquivando a las criaturitas negras lo más que podía. Mira giró y siguió persiguiendo a Chompy, mientras Verminator lo perseguía.

-¡Nadie se mete con el Verminator! -gritó el tejón de la miel. Mira pasó cerca de él- ¡Tomaré ese mapa, tonta! -la atacó con su sierra eléctrica- ¡Voy a arrancártelo! -Mira sacó su látigo y lo atacó.

-¡Estúpido zorrillo! -Verminator notó que no lo había golpeado con su látigo.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo entonces?

Verminator bajó la vista y vio que el látigo estaba atado al volante de su vehículo.

-¡Pequeña y sucia... ! -no pudo continuar su insulto, ya que Mira apretó el freno y el vehículo de Verminator salió rodando hasta explotar en el lateral del cañón. Mira, con una mirada de satisfacción, aceleró y siguió de lado a Chompy, mientras los chicos conducían junto a la enorme tortuga.

Las criaturas negras intentaron atacar, pero unos disparos fueron deteniéndolas una a una. Desde el lomo de Chompy, Gatito Helado disparaba el arma con los chicos detrás de él.

-¡Ocho en punto! ¡Cuatro en punto! -gritaba Max. Maximus miró detrás de él al ver que algo detrás de su trono explotó. Al volver a mirar adelante, Rapha estaba trepándose frente a su trono. Maximus frunció el entrecejo.

-Tonto. -se levantó de su trono mientras se acercaba lentamente- ¿Crees que eres un héroe? ¿Crees poder destruir al señor de la guerra del desierto quien destruyó todo su camino? -Rapha sólo se quitó sus goggles y alzó la mirada hacia el enorme mutante, ya que era bastante alto.

-Menos charla, Kong. ¡Mas acción! -respondió gruñendo.

Maximus rugió y lanzó puñetazos hacia Rapha, el cual esquivó. Rapha saltó y lo golpeó del lado derecho de su casco. Rapah iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Maximus tomó su puño y lo inmovilizó contra un tubo. Maximus golpeó el tubo a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

-Maximus Kong es tu maestro ahora, reptil. -dijo Maximus.

-¡Raya Roja... no tiene maestro! -tomó a una de las criaturas negras y se la pegó en el casco.

Rapha intentó empujar a Maximus por una plataforma, pero este se quitó a la criatura a tiempo y tiró a Rapha contra una compuerta de vapor. Maximus estaba a punto de embestirlo para golpearlo, pero Rapha quitó una tuerca de la compuerta y el vapor caliente le dio a Maximus en la cara. Rapha se lanzó sobre la espalda de Maximus, aunque recién notó que tenía algo parecido a un caparazón ahí, e intentó tirarlo, pero sólo consiguió ser tirado él mismo a una plataforma inferior. Maximus saltó y aterrizó frente a él, lo tomó del cuello, lo alzó y lo acercó al motor, donde estos estaban a punto de aplastarlo.

-¡Ahora tu vida termina aquí! -exclamó, acercando a Rapha al motor. Una de las criaturitas negras giró una llave inglesa en un conductor de vapor, el cual causó que la presión del motor fuera mayor cuando este lo aplastara. Desde al lado del auto/estadio de Maximus, Chompy iba corriendo con todo lo que daba.

-¡Noooo! -es escuchó, y dos seres empujaron a Maximus de Rapha, quien justo antes de que quedara atrapado por el motor, salió y recuperó el aire. Rapha miró en dirección a Maximus, viendo que Jay y Kevin estaban peleando con él. Mira y Mikey saltaron desde el caparazón de Chompy hacia la batalla.

-¡Booyakabungala! -gritó la vieja tortuga.

Mikey lo golpeó con su bandera del Clan Hamato y Mira ató su ñátigo en el casco de Maximus. Rapha, sin que nadie lo notara, tomó una llave inglesa. Maximus agarró el látigo de Mira y la lanzó a ella y Mikey fuera de su vehículo, pero antes de que calleran al suelo, Donbot, quien lideraba las riendas de Chompy, los atrapó.

Rapha gritó y atacó a Maximus en su casco con la llave inglesa. Maximus cayó al suelo agotado con su casco abollado y, cuando alzó la vista, Rapha lo golpeó una vez más con la llave inglesa...

Y su casco salió volando.

Rapha iba a volver a atacar, cuando...

-¡No! -gritaron los mellizos, poniéndose frente a Maximus.

-¡No lo hagas, tío Rapha! -gritó Kevin.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -preguntó incrédulo- ¡¿Por qué lo protegen?!

-Porque... él es... -antes de que Jay pudiera seguir explicando, Rapha empujó a los mellizos para así acabar con todo, pero al ver el rostro de Maximus, resolló de la impresión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó su llave inglesa...

-No puede ser... -murmuró impresionado. Maximus Kong no era nadie más ni nadie menos que... -¿Leo?

Exacto. Maximus Kong... era el mismísimo Leonardo Hamato.

Leo, aún con el verde del mutágeno impregnado en sus ojos, rugió y, de un salto, empujó a los mellizos fuera del auto/estadio. Estos gritaron en lo que se acercaban a sus muertes súbitas. Pero antes de que cayeran al suelo, Chompy los atrapó.

-Leo... -Rapha habló suavemente. Leo volvió a rugir y se tomó la cabeza antes de atacar a Rapha de un golpe. Rapha rodó hasta unos escalones y, al alzar la vista, vio a Leo corriendo hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo. Leo saltó sobre él y rompió la plataforma, haciendo que llegaran hasta donde estaba el motor. Rapha se alejó y vio su arma no muy lejos de él. Corrió hacia esta y apuntó a Leo- ¡Leo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Raphael! -gritaba Rapha- ¡Mírame, viejo! _¡Somos hermanos!_

Leo se detuvo un momento pero sólo volvió a rugir, agarró a Rapha y empezó a correr, haciendo a Rapha romper unos postes que sostenían las plataformas.

- _ **¡SILENCIO!** _ -gritó Leo. Empujó a Rapha y este cayó más abajo todavía, hasta la plataforma más baja.

-¡No hagas esto! -exclamó Raphael, pero Leonardo, haciendo caso omiso, saltó de la plataforma y aterrizó sobre Raphael, con su mano en su cuello.

Leonardo, al no estar conduciendo su vehículo, no sabía que se dirigían a un callejón sin salida.

Sostuvo a su hermano por su cuello con ojos furiosos. Raphael apuntó su arma al rostro de Leonardo débilmente.

-Leo... -intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero Leo no hacía caso- Leo... -Raphael no opuso más resistencia. Soltó su arma. Leonardo pudo jurar haber visto a Raphael como cuando tenía 15 años. Como mejor lo recordaba. Como más le gustaba recordarlo- Te amo, hermano. -esa visión desapareció y Rapha era una vez más el Raphael de 52 años que era ahora. Leo sacudió su cabeza ante la negación, rugió una vez más y tiró a Raphael de su vehículo, hasta caer en el camino.

Leonardo rugió hacia el cielo, lleno de furia, en lo que el vehículo chocaba contra la pared de piedra del cañón.

* * *

Mikey y Donbot, montando a Chompy, y los chicos buscaban en los restos del auto/estadio de Maximus Kong. Zack vio algo moverse entre los pedazos de metal.

-¡Oigan, chicos, miren eso! -exclamó, apuntando en esa dirección. Mikey bajó de Chompy y corrió hacia donde su sobrino mayor apuntó, hasta que...

Una mano salió de entre los pedazos de metal.

-¡Santa Chalupa! -exclamó Mikey asustado, pero reconoció instantáneamente el rostro de la tortuga- ¡¿Leo?!

-¡¿Tío Leo?! -exclamaron los chicos.

-No puedo creerlo... -dijo Donbot- ¡Leonardo!

-¿Leo... nardo? -preguntó confundido- Yo... ¡no sé de qué están hablando, yo... yo soy Maximus Kong! -volvió a rugir.

-¡Leo! -exclamó una voz detrás de ellos. Los demás se voltearon, viendo a Raphael sobándose un hombro- Todo va... a estar bien, hermano...

Leonardo parpadeó confundido en lo que, poco a poco, el mutágeno de sus ojos desaparecía.

-¿Ra... Raphael? -preguntó confundido. Rapha sonrió levemente en lo que corría al montón de metal y, ayudado por los demás, lo levantaba poco a poco, hasta que Leo quedó libre. La enorme tortuga se sobó la cabeza y sonrió muy levemente. Los demás no pudieron resistirse y se lanzaron a abrazar a Leonardo.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Tío Leo!

-¡Papá!

-Cielos... creímos que te perdimos para siempre... ¡te buscamos por todas partes! -exclamó Donbot.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Rapha- La última vez que te vimos, esa bomba de mutágeno explotó. -Leo cerró sus ojos.

-Está... volviendo a mí... pieza por pieza... lo-lo recuerdo, estuve ahí... estuve ahí...

 _"Leonardo, con sus ojos cristalinos, empujó a sus hermanos del edificio donde estaban mientras la bomba se acercaba más y más..._

 _-Re-Recuerdo... empujarlos a ustedes tres a un lugar seguro... pero quedé atrapado en medio de la explosión..._

 _Un destello verde iluminó la ciudad completamente..._

 _Leonardo, cubierto de mutágeno, poco a poco empezó a cambiar..._

 _-Me mutó en esta... horrible cosa..._

 _Años más tarde, 'Maximus Kong' era el controlador del Yermo que ahora era la Tierra..._

 _-La furia... "_

-Pero... ahora... de algún modo... regresé... gracias a todos ustedes... -miró sus manos. Jay puso una mano en su hombro.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pa... -dijo sonriente. Leo le devolvió la sonrisa, hasta que algo volvió a su mente.

-A propósito, ¿dónde está su hermano? -preguntó Leo. Ambos mellizos se miraron con una cara de "¿qué le decimos?"

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de responder, la pequeña Abbey vino corriendo.

-Jay, Kevin, ¿es seguro? -preguntó ella. Kevin estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Leo, con los ojos muy abiertos, se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña. Ella, algo temerosa, se ocultó detrás de un trozo de metal cercano.

-No, no... tranquila... no te haré nada... -dijo con un tono de voz gentil. La pequeña miró a los ojos de Leonardo y, poco a poco, empezó a salir de su escondite. Leo tomó con cariño su mano en lo que se arrodillaba a su altura- ¿Tú... eres hermana de Jay y Kevin? -preguntó con gentileza. La morena asintió leve con su cabeza... la enorme y aterradora tortuga no era tan mala y aterradora como aparentaba. Leo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas en lo que acogía a Abbey en un abrazo. La pequeña no sabía que pasaba, pero al ver las sonrisas de sus hermanos, supo que podía corresponderle al abrazo- Hijita... no puedo creerlo... -dijo Leo feliz. Abbey, al igual que su padre, no pudo contener sus ganas de llorar y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Leonardo alegremente.

Desde atrás del trozo de metal, estaban Mason, Ray y Max mirándolos.

-Wow... el papá de Abbey es Maximus Kong... -dijo Max asombrado. Ray le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Ya no es ese tipo, genio. -dijo el moreno. Mikey se acercó a Leo.

-Tenemos el mapa al lugar verde, Leo. -saltó sobre el hombro de su hermano y se sentó en la silla de montar de Chompy- Siguiente parada: ¡paraísooo! -Leo sonrió y miró a Abbey, antes de sentarla sobre su cuello.

-¿Paraíso? Je... para mí suena bien. -dijo tranquilo.

* * *

Rapha abrió los ojos al sentir una luz penetrante sobre él. Miró el cielo. Era un cielo azul lleno de varias nubes esponjosas. Rapha se frotó los ojos y se levantó en lo que Mikey corría junto a él y se tiraba se clavado a un lago que había alrededor de la roca en la que estaban todos parados.

-¡Booyakabungala! -se tiró. Los demás se miraron a sí mismos con una sonrisa.

-¡Al demonio, es el paraíso! -exclamó Jay. Los chicos no desperdiciaron un segundo y se tiraron de bala de cañón al agua alegremente. Rapha miró alrededor. Estaba lleno de árboles y el lago era enorme.

-Miren todo ese verde... -dijo Mira alegre, mientras Mikey nadaba de espalda en el agua y los chicos hacían una carrera hacia la orilla- Es tan hermoso...

-Wow... de verdad es un Oasis. -comentó Donbot.

-Je... nada mal. -dijo Rapha.

-Familia... estamos en casa. -dijo Leo alegre.

 _'Sí que estamos en casa'_

-¡Oigan! -gritó Jay desde el agua. Los cuatro bajaron las miradas para verlo- ¡Todavía no han visto lo mejor! ¡Sigannos! -nadaron todos hasta la orilla.

Los otros 4 rodearon el lago, corriendo por la orilla, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban yendo los chicos. Los jóvenes empezaron a correr dentro del bosque, hasta que llegaron a una especie de fortaleza hecha de madera y metal. Leo, Rapha, Donbot y Mira se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la fortaleza.

-¡Somos nosotros! ¡Regresamos! -exclamó Jay. Pasaron un segundo o dos hasta que las enormes puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Al terminar de abrirse, habían varios mutantes variados dentro que celebraban al ver que los chicos habían regresado. Todos celebraran y aplaudían en lo que ellos y los ahora nuevos integrantes, Leo, Rapha, Mira y Donbot, pasaban. De un momento a otro, una mujer tortuga abrazó a Tori y Ray.

La mujer no era muy clara a simple vista, pero al escuchar su voz, Rapha no podía estar más sorprendido.

-Ay, Tori, Ray, me alegra tanto que hayan regresado. -dijo la mujer y besó la mejilla de cada uno. Tenía la piel de color verde selva, cabello castaño claro y lacio hasta su cintura, que ahora tenía un largo mechón canoso en su largo flequillo. Usaba una blusa blanca, vaqueros negros, zapatillas grises, una bufanda rosada y una gruesa chaqueta gris. La mujer alzó la vista de los hijos de Rapha y, sin darse cuenta, terminó viendo a Raphael a los ojos y Raphael a ella.

Tenía ojos negros, profundos como la noche... y Raphael sólo conocía a una sola mujer con esos ojos.

-... ¿Mona Lisa?

* * *

 ***crack, crack, crack***

 **Kuno: ¿Oyen eso? Es el sonido de mi espalda y dedos que están más que cansados de estar escribiendo. Es oficial, tomaré unas vacaciones xD**

 **Kevin: Pero, tienes que rendir en diciembre 4 materias porque ALGUIEN siempre deja las tareas para último minuto ¬¬**

 **Kuno: ¿Quién te invitó a ti? ¬¬**

 **Kevin: ¡Me invité solo!**

 **Kuno: ¡Demi!**

 **Kevin: ¡Alv! *se va corriendo***

 **Kuno: Jejeje, siempre funciona -u- espero que les haya gustado. Si es así dejen un review y mwah-kiss!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


	17. La vida en Oasis

**Kuno: Hello! ¡Volví! ¿Cómo la pasaron estas fiestas? ¿Bien? Bueno, les deseo un muy feliz ¡Año Nuevo 2018! Aunque ya creo que estamos en Marzo xD Respuesta de reviews:**

angelicaxmikey:super laaaaaaaaaargo XD pero estuvo bueno! hasta me canse al leerlo me termine acostando en la mesa de la computadora de mi papá XD

Volviendo al cap fue épico y me encantó como adaptaste todo debió costarte bastante te felicito -aplaudo- amé el reencuentro fue emotivo para mí, ando sensible estos días :'v sigue así! espero con ansias lo que sigue! :D

Por poco se me olvida -le quito el zapato a Kevin y te pego- ESO FUE POR EL CONTINUARÁ! :c me la creí we :'v. Usé el zapato me siento poderosa :3

 **Kuno: ¡Ah, mi ojito! ¿Por qué el zapato conmigo? ;-;**

 **Kevin: *riéndose como retrasado mientras le apunta a la autora***

 **Kuno: *le tira la chancla***

 **Kevin: :"v**

 **Kuno: ¡El poder de la chancla! \:v/**

Vanne Pérez: Ooooooooooooohh!

Emocionante la verdad!

CONTINÚA PRONTO POR FAVOR!

 **Kuno: :"3 ¿Me harían el hermoso favor de dejar reviews más largos antes de que me deprima?**

nina14j: Hola! Creo que no había leído un capítulo tan largo en toda mi vida! (Lanza fuegos artificiales).

Respecto a tu respuesta: Pues sí, Kuno, no mucho me gusta esa teoría, pero tiene fundamentos. ¿Sabes qué es lo malo? A final de cuentas, Nickelodeon ni siquiera eso tuvo la decencia de explicar, ni de dónde salió Shinigami, o qué rayos pasó con ambas, simplemente ¡Puf!, todos los humanos a mejor vida TT_TT. Es decir, en mi opinión un montón de cosas quedaron al aire :/

Algo que nunca le perdonaré a Nickelodeon es lo de Donbot ni Leo hecho así TT_TT. No es que la situación de Mikey y Rapha sea bonita, pero meh...

Mira me parece un personaje muy interesante.

Los tejones siendo primos de los zorrillos... buena distracción xD

En vez de negociar con oro lo hacen con agua. Crítica situación. Esperemos y esforcémonos, todos los que lean esto, para nunca tener que llegar a ese extremo.

Me gustó eso de que los niños adquirieran piel verde cual tortugas (aplaude mientras tira confeti). O sea, esa bomba de mutágeno sí que cobró muchas víctimas. Los imaginé, las niñas como unas hermosas mujeres y los niños... am... lo que las lovers de este fic desearían n.n'. También los otros niños, muy tiernos. Ellos tienen doce, ¿verdad? Según mis cuentas, Jay y compañía tienen 27 o 28, ¿cierto?

Me cuadra que la moto se llame Verónica :)

"Por amor a la abuela Tang Shen". XD Zack se lució. Podría utilizar esa frase como mi nuevo slogan xD :P

El momento de Rapha, Tori y Ray sí que fue triste-encantador TTvTT (sí, Raphael, robé tu frase y qué?! XD

¿Me podrías explicar eso de la lata de pisto que Ryan comía? ¿Taylor Lautner? Buen apodo lo de cyber-papá xD

Como cuando de un momento a otro te vuelves líder de dos clanes... Bien hecho, Raphael... quiero decir, Raya Roja (pulgar arriba). Es lo único que podría rescatar del final de la serie: no lideran precisamente a ninjas subordinados o a los descendientes de los Hamato (aunque podría cambiar pronto, los niños ya crecieron 7v7), liderar a reptiles y mamíferos no está mal, Raya Roja ;)

Saludo militar para los caídos Abril, Irma, Karai y los demás, especialmente Casey y su cráneo, especialmente por dos (toca la trompeta mientras se suena la nariz por catorceava vez).

En síntesis, muy buen capítulo, emotivo y dramático. Ahora nos debes el verdadero reencuentro Ramona TTvTT

Saludos, Kuno.

PD: Gracias a Chip Gaia por el halago :)

PD2: No sé si tú, Kuno, y los lectores estarían de acuerdo con mi idea, de hacer una pequeña encuesta aquí en reviews de este cap o el próximo, para saber qué niño Hamato es el preferido y el porqué:

1\. Tori, Kathy, Shadow o Alice.  
2\. Zack, Jay, Kevin, Ryan o Cody.

Si se me escapó alguno tu sabrás (en serio, escribo esto en carreritas xD). Los más pequeños, o sea Ray y compañía, no todavía porque acaban de debutar. La idea salió por leer lo de las JayLovers n.n'. Yo como su "mami" creadora en un principio xD, no podría votar, creo que no sería justo xD. Tú no sé, Kuno, tú los has desarrollado. Si bien no votarías, podrías expresar tu fav y por qué (tanto chico como chica).

 **Kuno: Sí, apoyo tu fundamento de que muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas.**

 **Leo: ¡Soy un monstruo! DX**

 **Donbot: Al menos aún tú sí tienes tu masa corporal "intacta" y no eres un robot ¬¬ y, Nina, investiga, los tejones de la miel sí son primos de los zorrillos y *empieza a hablar como 100tífiko***

 **Rapha: *se tapa los oídos* Alguien que lo calle.**

 **Kathy: *apaga un botón en Donbot y se calla* Lo siento, papi.**

 **Jay: No es agua común, es agua de filtro no radioactiva. Según Kathy, es una especie de anti-oxidante de motor de generadores.**

 **Alice: De hecho... no sólo tenemos piel de tortuga.**

 **Kathy: *se mira a sí misma* Tenemos manos y pies de tortuga, plastrón y marcas de caparazón en nuestras espaldas. *se quita su chaqueta, mostrando su espalda* No es un caparazón 100%, pero cuenta. Y tenemos también cabeza de tortuga como nuestros padres. O sea... luego lo explico, porque Tori va a golpearme si no me callo. *mira a Tori***

 **Tori: *con un bate en mano, lo esconde tras su espalda* ^^"**

 **Shadow: Y, no es por presumir, pero sí... somos algo, eh... ¿sexys?**

 **Cody: *muestra sus músculos* 7u7**

 **Ray: Sí, tenemos 12, Nina.**

 **Jay: En realidad, Tori acaba de cumplir 27. Sólo tenemos 27 años... bueno, los gemelos, Kathy y Ryan tienen 26 y Alice 24.**

 **Tori: Y aún así muchos aún no han madurado ¬¬ *mira a Ryan y Alice viendo caricaturas***

 **Ryan: *mira a Tori* ¿Qué?**

 **Zack: Son tan maduros como un par de frutas. *sarcástico***

 **Alice: Las frutas maduran, ¡y los dos somos una pizza! \:v/**

 **Shadow, Kathy y Tori: -_\**

 **Ryan: Encontré la lata bajo los escombros y me dije "Bueno, tengo hambre y debo salvaguardar la comida" y la salvaguardé... en mi estómago :v**

 **Kathy: *hace facepalm***

 **Tori: Y el nombre Verónica me gusta, ¿es eso un crimen?**

 **Kathy: Ya, abusiva...**

 **Zack: La frase la hice sin fines lucrativos (?**

 **Rapha: Si vas a usar mis frases, como mucho me la pides y pagas por ella ¬¬ y, honestamente, ser líder... no sé si me gustó o no. No sé si es lo mío.**

 **Tori: En el reboot del 2018 vas a ser el mayor y el líder del equipo.**

 **Donbot: *se enciende a sí mismo el sonido* ... Estamos fritos...**

 **Shadow: *shora* Extraño a mi papá.**

 **Kuno: ¿Aunque era un feo boca de cueva arruina ships forever alone que nadie quería?**

 **Shadow: Sí...**

 **Los chicos: *miran a Kuno esperando que les diga la respuesta de la pregunta de Nina***

 **Kuno: Si les digo, se van a enojar.**

 **Jay: No lo haremos...**

 **Kuno: *alza una ceja***

 **Jay: ¿Chicos?**

 **Chicos: No lo haremos.**

 **Kuno: *suspira* Okay... mi favorita chica es Tori, porque es como me gustaría ser, como un ejemplo del tipo de chica que querría ser... además que es la hija de mi ship favorito ^^"**

 **Tori: ¡Ja! ¡En sus caras, losers!**

 **Ryan: *susurra* Psh, Hipster.**

 **Kuno: Y mi favorito chico creo que es Cody. A pesar de que es un torpe igual a su padre, me lo imagino "cool"... a su estilo. Por suerte no heredó su dentadura :/**

 **Cody: Si soy tu favorito, ¿por qué tanto bullying a mi persona?**

 **Kuno: Te hacemos bullying porque te queremos :3 en cambio a tu papá porque divierte molestarlo xD**

 **Los demás: ... Cierto.**

 **Kuno: Ya oyeron a Nina, mis queridos lectores, tienen que decirme sus favoritos y por qué en sus reviews ;)**

kathe lovestmnt: (gira en una silla de oficina acariciando un gato de peluche ya que no tiene uno real) con que necesitan mis habilidades de shipname? ok lo haré! (lanza al gato) mmmm Kathy y Jared por el poder otorgado por mí de mí? los nombro Kared! (aplaude ella sola). Para que sepas querido Jared siempre hay tiempo para la OTP así que me los vuelves a interrumpir y no te perdonare la vida esta vez c:

Perdón Kevinsito se me salió :'v boquita cerrada (hace la señal del cierre)

el cap si que estuvo largo pero me encantó y los nuevos niños y mi nueva cuñada! digo! Abbey ajá :v. Me imagino a Jay demasiado bello de adulto 7u7 por ahí se me salió otra lagrimita pero nada más, estoy feliz de que todos, casi todos T-T, estén bien! un minuto de silencio para los caídos en batalla

Si Jay tiene novia, bueno, tomaré la oportunidad rápido (se cuelga al cuello de Jay, lo besa rápido para salir corriendo y ya lejos grita) Y NO ME ARREPIENTO! SIGUE CON LA HISTORIA POR FAVOR!

 **Jared: ¿Yo qué hice? ;-;**

 **Kathy: *sonrojada* Es... un lindo shipname...**

 **Kevin: No me digas Kevinsito 7n7**

 **Jay: Ya, amargado...**

 **Abbey: :/**

 **Jay: *se sonroja***

 **Kuno: Y al fin conseguí los pañuelos. *se los da a Kathe***

 **Todos: :O**

 **Jay: ._." Kathe... este cap no va a gustarte mucho porque...**

 **Kuno: *le tapa la boca y susurra* Llegas a hablar y le mostraré a todos tu Yaoi de Héroes Espaciales que tienes en tu T-Phone 7n7**

 **Jay: ... Olvídenlo.**

Chip Gaia: ¡Wow! ¡Vaya capítulo más largo e impactante! Me encantó todo porque hubo mucha acción, lealtad por los clanes, reencuentros y finales felices.

Espero que la historia continúe pero realmente el paso del tiempo fue interesante y sobre todo, el modo en el que estaba el planeta en el 2052.  
Y respondiendo a la respuesta xD:  
Sí Ryan, me contó Kuno lo que pasó en la temporada 5 y es un gusto que ella siga con la historia porque ahora en adelante es de nuevo de su imaginación y no de la serie en sí, así que, mas gusto me da al leerlo hehe.  
Por cierto Kuno, ¿trajiste ya pañuelos? haha xD  
¡Buena historia como siempre y espero seguir leyéndote después de tus vacaciones!  
Muchos saludos.

 **Kuno: Gracias, Chip :3**

 **Jay: Me siento viejo :v**

 **Ryan: Es que Kuno es muy cool 7u7**

 **Kuno: Y, sí, pero Kathe se los gastó todos :v Espero este cap les guste a todos :3**

* * *

A veces Raphael desearía que muchas cosas fueran sólo un sueño. Un sueño muy bizarro del que desearía despertar. Tan extraños llegaban a ser sus sueños a veces que incluso habían casos en los que llegaba a pellizcarse a sí mismo para despertar.

Esta vez sabía que ni con un golpe en la cara despertaría de ese hermoso sueño.

Ahí se encontraba él, parado en la puerta de una fortaleza y frente a él estaba la mujer a la que más amó jamás en su vida.

Mona Lisa.

Si era un sueño, deseaba que nadie tuviese el descaro de despertarlo.

-... ¿Mona Lisa?

La mujer tortuga de cabello castaño que era ella ahora lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión ilegible. Lo único que Rapha podía notar en ella era que estaba muy sorprendida.

Mona Lisa se separó de sus hijos lentamente y, a paso lento, se fue acercando a Rapha.

La multitud ya no se escuchaba, las miradas que tenían sobre ellos no eran importantes para ellos y ya prácticamente sentían que el mundo había desaparecido.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. Y sólo ellos dos.

Mona Lisa se acercó a Raphael lo suficiente hasta estar frente a él. Rapha ahora era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. Mona estaba más o menos a la altura de su barbilla. Y eso que ella antes era casi 5 centímetros más alta que él.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos como si no hubiese un mañana. Rapha acercó su mano derecha sin guante a la mejilla de Mona. Su pulgar acarició su pómulo del cual escurrió una lágrima que calló de su ojo.

-Al fin volviste. -dijo Mona Lisa al borde del llanto. Rapha tomó su rostro a dos manos y lo acercó a sus labios. La mujer no discutió.

Ambos unieron sus labios en un suave beso. Mona lo tomó del cuello y Rapha a ella de la cintura.

Claro, Raymond y Victoria no pudieron evitar soltar una risa leve al ver que su padre alzó una pierna, como hacía siempre cuando su amada lo besaba.

Pero a los padres de esos dos no les importaba.

Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que les importaba ahora.

Leo sonrió leve al ver a su hermano de vuelta con su amada. Pero en cierto modo lo envidiaba.

Ya que Melina no estaba a la vista de la enorme tortuga verde pálido. Con una mirada lúgubre, se fue entre la multitud, llorando internamente.

Leonardo accidentalmente chocaba con varios mutantes que estaban en la multitud, a lo cual se disculpaba todo el tiempo. Luego de disculparse con hombre que era una especie de ave mutante, terminó chocando con una mujer.

-Oh, cielos, lo lamento, señora, yo... -no pudo evitar quedarse mudo al ver a la mujer.

Era una mujer tortuga, muy parecida a Jay y Kevin, pero Abbey por sobre todo, de piel verde acuoso, cabello moreno corto a sus hombros y ondulado en una coleta baja y algo desarreglada y ojos cafés. Usaba una camisa blanca de rayas lilas con las mangas remangadas hasta sus codos, un chaleco de polar negro, jeans negros y botas de goma negras.

Leo quedó con la boca abierta al verla.

-¿M-Melina? -preguntó la enorme tortuga tirado sobre la mujer. Ella quedó muy confundida al ver que la extraña tortuga conocía su nombre, pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, lo vio con claridad.

-¿L-Leo?

Como si hubiese sido ensayado, ambos se estrecharon el uno al otro en un fuerte abrazo mientras Melina lloraba a mares de alegría.

Al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

Desde el otro lado de la multitud, Jay, Kevin y Abbey miraban con una sonrisa la reunión de sus padres.

Finalmente Raphael y Mona Lisa se separaron de su beso y se miraron a los ojos. Ella sonrió a través de sus lágrimas.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Raphita... -dijo ella con su voz casi quebrada.

-Ni yo a ti, Muñeca. -respondió él suavemente. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ya nada los iba a volver a separar.

* * *

Jay, Kevin y Zack se decidieron por llevar a sus padres a través del lugar. Por fuera, era una gran fortaleza. Por dentro, era una edificación muy particular.

Una prisión abandonada.

-¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? -preguntó Donbot. Jay miró a Kevin y luego a su tío robot.

-Después de que la bomba... ya saben... estuvimos vagando por meses en el desierto hasta que el tío Mikey encontró este lugar. -explicó Jay- Luego de unos días encontramos esta prisión abandonada. Con el paso del tiempo, lo convertimos en lo que es ahora. -terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿No habían... mutantes criminales aquí dentro, verdad? -preguntó Leo algo preocupado, abrazando a Melina de la cintura.

-No, papá. -dijo Kevin a modo de tranquilizarlo- Bueno... técnicamente no... o sea, habían algunos criminales aquí dentro que mutaron, pero no duraron mucho tiempo...

-Oh...

-Bueno... recorran el lugar cuanto quieran, si necesitan algo, nos avisan. -dijo Jay.

Antes de que Jay tuviese la oportunidad de irse, un niño mutante se le acercó corriendo... o saltando, más bien dicho. Era una especie de híbrido. Era una tortuguita de unos 2 años tal vez, de piel verde acuoso, cabello negro azabache lacio y largo hasta su barbilla y ojos cafés. Tenía una camiseta azul de mangas largas y pantalones de mezquilla negros junto con una gorra blanca.

Lo raro era que tenía orejas, cola y patas de canguro.

El pequeño fue saltando/corriendo hacia Jay y se le colgó a su pierna.

-¡Ah! -dijo el pequeño. Jay rió leve y cargó a pequeño en sus brazos.

-Hola, Ian. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó gracioso. Antes de que "Ian" respondiese, una niña mutante, casi idéntica a Ian, le cayó a Jay en los hombros- ¡Ay! -cayó al piso, a lo cual los presentes se rieron- Judith, ya estás al borde. -llamó Jay a la niña. Esta tenía cabello castaño claro, largo a su cuello, lacio, y ojitos zafiros. Usaba una blusa suelta color azul cobalto y leggins y mini falda negros. Al igual que Ian, era híbrido entre tortuga como Jay y un canguro.

-Jay, ¿quienes son esos niños? -preguntó Leo, ayudando a su hijo a pararse. Jay casi se puso pálido al ver que los niños, junto con su padre, estaban viéndose los unos a otros.

-Eh... creo que deberías sentarte, pa. -explicó Jay, mientras "Judith" estaba colgada del cuello de Jay.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Leo sin entender. Leo, como siempre, era muy ingenuo. Jay resopló un poco para relajarse.

-¿Jay? -llamó una voz detrás del mencionado. Jay se dio la vuelta, viendo a una mujer mutante, más o menos de su edad, detrás de él, quien sonreía cálidamente. Era una mujer canguro, de ojos cafés con el cabello castaño largo a sus codos, muy rizado, y usaba gafas. Tenía una camiseta rosa bebé, vaqueros azules, un pañuelo rojo atado a su cuello, una chaqueta de cuero color marrón y una daga en su cinturón. Jay, sonriendo, dejó su preocupación de lado para acercarse a la mujer, abrazarla y darle un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Eh... ¿me perdí de algo? -preguntó Rapha luego de un segundo o dos, con Mona Lisa junto a él. Jay se separó de la mujer y miró a Leo.

-Papá... ella es Sarah... mi esposa. -dijo tomándola de la mano. A Leo se le calló la mandíbula de la impresión- Y... ellos son nuestros hijos, Ian y Judith. -los presentó.

Leo no podía estar más impresionado. Acababa de llegar a su nuevo hogar... ¡¿Y ya se enteraba de que era abuelo?!

De la impresión, Leo calló al suelo desmayado.

Los demás soltaron unas risas leves al ver a Leonardo desmayado. Rapha se acercó a su hermano mayor y, de una cachetada, lo despertó.

-¡Au! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! -exclamó Leo molesto.

-Porque no voy a besarte para que despiertes. -respondió Rapha monótono.

Leo se sentó y, al mirar adelante, se encontró con los dos pequeños de Jay sentados sobre su regazo sonrientes, mientras abrazaban su amplio tórax.

La enorme tortuga se quedó mirando a los niños unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas de alegría nuevamente y envolviera a los pequeños también en un abrazo.

-Ya soy abuelo. -susurró alegre. Judith rió tierna.

-¡Abu! -exclamó alegre. Leo trató de retener sus lágrimas con un puchero tembloroso, pero sólo consiguió largarse a llorar como un bebé de la alegría.

-¡Soy abuelo! ¡Buaaaaa! -gritó alegre.

Rapha se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa, pero era demasiado. Ver a Leo llorar así era muy cómico, debía admitirlo. Luego empezó a pensar... ¿y si Tori también era mamá como Jay?

No, no podía ser posible, conocía muy bien a su hija, ella no quería tener novio, y mucho menos esposo... ¿pero si en todos esos 12 años ella cambió y ahora estaba casada?

¡Y peor aún, ¿con hijos?!

-Voy a buscar a Tori, los veo luego. -dijo rápidamente la tortuga oji-verde y se fue corriendo. Mona y Melina rieron leve.

-Debe creer que Tori tiene novio y quiere evitarlo. -dijo Melina luego de unos segundos.

-Sí, pero Tori nunca tuvo novio, ni siquiera después de la bomba de mutágeno, así que no debería preocuparse. -respondió Mona.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo detienes?

-Porque divierte verlo así, ¿cierto? -dijo la castaña divertida. Melina asintió de la misma manera.

Kevin se fue alejando lentamente junto con Zack, ambos riendo a lo bajo.

-¿Vas a presentarle a Ben? -preguntó Zack.

-Tal vez luego, primero dejaré que conozca a mis sobrinos un poco. -respondió el moreno divertido.

* * *

Rapha buscaba con la mirada preocupado a Tori, tratando de asegurarse de que ella no estuviera con ningún idiota como novio. Pasó corriendo cerca de unos árboles, manzanos para ser exactos. No se daba cuenta de que había dos pares de ojos mirándolo desde este. Uno de estos pares era color carnelian y otro era color esmeralda.

-¿Lista? -susurró una voz femenina escondida entre las hojas del árbol.

-Tú sabes que sí. -respondió otra con el mismo tono de voz.

-A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... tres.

Ambas, colgando con sus piernas de una rama gruesa, bajaron de cabeza de golpe.

-¡Boo!

-¡Ah! -Rapha cayó al suelo del susto, pero al ver con claridad a las dos figuras colgadas de cabeza carcajeando, se dio cuenta de que una de éstas era su hija, Victoria- Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, señorita. -dijo sarcástico.

-Lo siento, papi, pero tenía que hacerlo. -dijo Tori, bajando del árbol de un salto. Después de ella bajó una chica mutante, quien reposó su codo sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Raphael.

-Esta es Beverly, mi mejor amiga. -respondió Tori, ayudando a su papá a levantarse. Al estar ya de pie, pudo verla más detalladamente.

Era una murciélago humanoide. Tenía cabello moreno, muy rizado hasta su espalda, con puntas rojas, rapado del lado izquierdo, tenía los ojos carnelian, y un piercing en su ceja izquierda. Su piel era café y tenía amplias alas de murciélago en su espalda. Tenía un top negro de mangas largas, un chaleco militar verde selva, shorts de vaqueros rotos y botas café hasta su pantorrilla, además de dos pistolas, dos navajas y una granada en su cinturón.

-Un gusto, viejo. -dijo Beverly liberta. Rapha, aún algo aturdido por la caída, asintió con la cabeza leve en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, para luego mirar a su hija- Tori, hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Seguro. -Tori miró a Beverly- Es tu turno de dar clases de disparos, Be, ve antes de que te reten. -Beverly asintió y, extendiendo sus alas, se fue volando hacia el otro lado del patio lleno de pastizal.

-¿No podía caminar? -preguntó algo confundido.

-Cuando la conozcas bien, verás que le gusta mucho volar, je. -dijo Tori, volviendo a trepar al árbol. Rapha resopló- ¿Y de qué querías hablar? -preguntó la castaña, arrancando una manzana de un árbol.

-Hija... no tienes novio ni nada por el estilo, ¿cierto? -preguntó dubitativo. Tori dejó de morder su manzana y bajó la mirada a su papá.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Conocí a los... hijos de Jay... -puso una mano en su cadera. Tori se tomó unos segundos para procesar, para luego mirar a su padre.

-¿Acaso en un ataque de pánico pensaste que yo estaba casada o, peor aún, tenía hijos? -dijo ella, sintiéndose algo ofendida.

-Oye, ya pasé por muchas sorpresas en estos 2 días que estuvimos juntos después de encontrarnos... cortarme un poco de holgura, ¿quieres? Estaba preocupado. -dijo Raphael, tratando de ser razonable. Tori decidió rodar los ojos.

-Okay, entiendo... lo que sí... -bajó del árbol- te aviso que... hay dos chicos aquí en la comunidad que... dicen estar enamorados de mí... -dijo algo vergonzosa.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

-Y, bueno... si vez a dos chicos de más o menos mi edad preguntando por mí, no sabes dónde estoy, ¿okay? -pidió suplicante- Esos dos me vuelven loca, por favor. -Rapha palmeó los hombros de su hija paternalmente.

-No te preocupes. -dijo consolador. Tori suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias.

* * *

Donbot pasaba alrededor de la prisión con asombro, investigando el lugar, mientras varios mutantes estaban en lo suyo. Había una especie de comedor hecho de madera, como un tejado sostenido por varios troncos con varias mesas bajo éste y una parrilla. Por las paredes habían algunas cajas de madera llenas de armas y cajas de municiones, algunas macetas con flores y dibujos hechos por niños con tizas.

Al pasar por la zona del patio, vio algo que lo dejó algo confundido, por lo cual se fue acercando poco a poco.

Habían tablas de madera clavadas unas con las otras que formaban crucifijos sobre una zona de tierra ya cavada y vuelta a poner en su lugar.

Sí... eran tumbas.

Todas y cada una tenían un objeto que ayudara a recordar a quien yacía ahí. Donbot le dio a todas y cada una un vistazo.

En una habían colgados un par de lentes. Probablemente eran del fallecido. Tenía el nombre "Patrick" tallado en la tabla. Día de muerte: 3 de junio de 2052.

Junto a ésta había una rama con una pistola colgada. El fallecido debió ser bueno con las armas pero probablemente era ateo, ya que no era una cruz. Decía el nombre "Peter" en una tabla colgada. Día de muerte: 15 de mayo de 2052.

Junto la siguiente había una tumba con una flor, rosa Cherokee para ser exactos. A la persona que yacía ahí debieron gustarle esas flores. Decía el nombre Caroline. Día de muerte: 6 de noviembre de 2044.

La cuarta fue la que más le dolió ver a Donbot... aunque siendo un robot no sentía dolor.

La cuarta tumba tenía un listón amarillo atado en forma de moño alrededor del crucifijo. Su nombre era Abril.

Día de muerte: 10 de marzo de 2042.

Donbot cayó de rodillas, mirando la tumba de Abril sin expresión alguna. Detrás de él una mano se posó en su hombro. El robot volteó a ver al dueño de esa mano, quien era Katherine, con aparentemente algo en mano. La pelirroja se acercó a la tumba de su madre con el objeto en mano y lo colgó en un clavo que sostenía ambas tablas.

Este objeto era su tessen roto, que previamente se lo había dado Rapha. Donbot inclinó tristemente las antenas en lo que Kathy susurraba una oración en japonés con sus manos juntas. Kathy se arrodilló junto a su papá y rodeó su cuello con su brazo.

-... ¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó luego de unos segundos. Kathy suspiró triste.

-Mason mutó dentro de mamá... Cuando esto pasó... mamá no pudo aguantar más y suplicó que le sacaran a Mason de ella... en ese entonces ni siquiera habíamos llegado aquí; los que sobrevivimos nos quedamos ocultos en un búnker por un tiempo... mamá aguantó lo más que pudo después del parto... Le tuve que hacer una cesárea... -explicó dolorosamente- Tratamos de mantenerla con vida... pero no pudo aguantar... Cuando llegamos aquí... estaba empezando a recuperarse... pero hubo una emboscada... Unos presos aquí dentro la mataron... -ahogó un sollozo- Entonces... la dejamos aquí... me pidió que cuidara su tanto... -sostuvo el tanto en sus manos y lo abrió, viendo la hoja con el grabado del dragón. Dios, cómo extrañaba a su madre...

Donbot abrazó a su hija mientras miraban a su querida Abril descansar.

* * *

Leo, ahora con Melina, paseaba por el lugar, explorando. Más por la zona de los árboles habían grandes carpones, en los que varias personas estaban cavando zanjas alrededor. Leo miró a Melina.

-¿Linda? -la llamó.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella.

-Si tenemos la prisión, lo cual suena bastante seguro si me lo preguntas a mí... ¿por qué los carpones y las tiendas? -preguntó la enorme tortuga.

-Oh, jeje... la prisión la usamos sólo en casos poco particulares... ahí dividimos los bloques de celdas para diferentes cosas. -apuntó al edificio. Leo escuchaba con atención- El bloque A es para guardar la comida y provisiones, así nos aseguramos de que nadie robe nada. Cuando llegamos, encontramos un suplemento suficiente para un ejército, jeje. El bloque B -apuntó a una pared que decía "Bloque B"- es para guardar todas las armas, municiones o lo que sea que sirva como arma que funcione de defensa. El bloque C -apuntó a este- es el que usamos para que los niños tengan una escuela. Kathy y algunos otros mutantes enseñan a los niños como si eso fuese una escuela. El bloque D -señaló éste- es el bloque de los enfermos y heridos. Cualquiera que esté enfermo y sea contagioso o esté herido de gravedad, se quedará ahí hasta que mejore. Es el único bloque aislado de los demás, así que es más seguro para que la gente no se contagie de ninguna enfermedad. Como una zona de cuarentena.

Leo asintió, pero luego vio que en una pared, cerca del bloque D, había otro.

El bloque E.

-¿Qué hay del E? -preguntó la enorme tortuga. Melina borró su sonrisa y miró abajo.

-Ese bloque lo usamos para... encerrar a los que rompen las reglas... si alguien hace algo que afecte mucho a la comunidad... se quedará encerrado en una celda por un tiempo determinado... hasta que su castigo sea perdonado...

Leo sólo miraba el bloque E con preocupación. No podía evitar imaginarse a sí mismo en una de esas celdas. Si él hubiese llegado antes a Oasis y nadie hubiese sospechado nada hasta que él hiciera algo, entonces él habría terminado en una de esas celdas.

-¿Cuántas... cuántas personas han estado en ese bloque? -preguntó algo preocupado. Melina miró a su esposo por un segundo y luego al bloque E.

-En todos estos 10 años que hemos estado aquí... sólo 7. -Melina lo tomó de la mejilla y lo volteó a que la mirara- No te preocupes. Sólo ve a investigar lo que quieras; si necesitas algo, búscame, ¿sí? -besó su mejilla y se fue caminando.

Leo se acercó a donde estaban los carpones, donde cavaban zanjas alrededor de estos, excepto en la puerta.

-¿Disculpe? -le preguntó a una chica mutante que estaba cavando con sus patas. Esta era una loba de pelaje negro-azul y blanco de su boca para abajo, con largo y lacio cabello negro con un flequillo en su derecha y ojos marrones. Tenía la pinta de tener más o menos la misma edad que los chicos. Esta tenía una camiseta negra, un suéter naranja, vaqueros azules, botas negras de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. También una alforja de flechas y un arco en su espalda- ¿Por qué cavan las zanjas?

La chica lobo dejó su labor de lado y miró a Leonardo, poniéndose de cuclillas.

-Para las lluvias. Los sobre-todo de los carpones son como un paraguas que nunca le quitas. -explicó la loba- Las zanjas son como canales de alcantarilla. Filtran el agua que cae de los sobre-todo a un lugar donde no nos moleste. -terminó sonriente- ¿Eres nuevo, cierto?

Leonardo se rascó la nuca tímidamente.

-¿Es tan obvio? -preguntó avergonzado. La loba rió.

-Descuida, dos amigas mías y yo estamos aquí desde hace sólo 5 años, comparado con lo que han estado aquí los demás. -la loba se paró, frotó sus patas entre sí para quitarles la tierra y extendió su mano/pata a Leonardo- Soy Angélica. Dime An, Angie, o Ángel, jejeje.

Leonardo extendió su mano y la estrechó con Angélica.

-Leonardo, mucho gusto. -dijo la tortuga sonriente. Angélica no parecía tenerle miedo a la gran apariencia de Leonardo.

Lo cual la gran tortuga agradecía fervientemente.

-Y, dime, Leonardo, ¿de dónde vienes? -preguntó la loba.

-Eh... eso te lo cuento luego... es un poco largo jeje... -Angélica lo miró atentamente y luego sonrió de manera socarrona.

-Pues, todas las noches tenemos una fogata en la que los nuevos integrantes cuentan su historia de cómo terminaron a parar aquí... podrías contar tu propia historia en la fogata de esta noche. También hay habitantes que hacen _sketches*_ o cantan canciones... te gustará. -dijo sonriente. Leo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, te veo luego, Angie... debo buscar a mis hijos. -dijo Leo y empezó a alejarse, pero...

-¿Tienes hijos? ¿Quienes son? -lo detuvo la loba.

-Eh... bueno... ¿conoces a Jayson y Kevin? -respondió la enorme tortuga. Ángel rodó los ojos.

-Claro que los conozco; ellos me trajeron aquí a mí y a mi familia. -contestó, volviendo a su labor de cavar la zanja.

-Ellos son mis hijos. -dijo Leo. Ángel dejó su labor de lado y miró a Leo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿T-Tú eres su padre?

-Eh... sí. -dijo confundido. A Ángel se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. No se lo esperaba, eso era seguro...

-Wow, así que tú eres el famoso "papá Leo" del que tanto hablaban esos mellizos y su hermanita. -dijo con tono ligeramente tosco- Qué coincidencia, yo cuido a los hijos de esos mellizos.

-¿Los cuidas? Espera, ¿dijiste "los hijos de esos mellizos"?

-Sí. -dijo la loba confundida, más que Leonardo- Jay tiene a sus mellizos, Ian y Judith y Kevin tiene a su hijo, Ben. ¿Acaso no te dijeron que eran padres? ... Oye, ¿estás bien?

Leo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Angie. No se lo esperaba. Sólo había conocido a sus nietos por parte de Jay, pero no conoció a su supuesto nieto de parte de Kevin. ¿Por qué éste no se lo dijo? ¿Acaso lo avergonzaba? ¿No quería que su padre descubriera que tenía un hijo? ¿Tal vez, si le presentaba a su hijo, Kevin se vería obligado a presentarle a la madre de su hijo? ¿Y si ésta no le agradaba a Leo y entonces, por ende, terminaba desagradándole su nieto? ¡Cuántos problemas!

-Am... Ángel, ¿me puedes decir dónde está Kevin? -preguntó la tortuga luego de unos minutos. Angie asintió.

-Tercer carpón a la izquierda, en la última habitación de la derecha. Está con su esposa e hijo. -apuntó al carpón con su pulgar. Leonardo agradeció y se dirigió al carpón mencionado.

El carpón era color rojo y gris. Al entrar a este, vio que habían varias habitaciones de tela, algunas vacías y otras no. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Angélica, fue a la última habitación a la derecha, que tenía la cremallera cerrada. Como no era una puerta de madera, Leo se decidió por hacer algo diferente:

Toser falsamente.

La cremallera se fue abriendo lentamente y el rostro de Kevin salió de la habitación.

-Oh, hola, papá. -dijo Kevin con una sonrisa- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, eh... es que... me acabo de enterar que... tienes un hijo... y no me lo dijiste... -dijo la enorme tortuga, sintiéndose ofendido.

A Kevin le empezó a sudar la frente.

-¿Q-Quién te lo dijo?

-No sé si la conozcas muy bien, pero... Angélica me lo dijo... -respondió Leo. Kevin se palmeó la frente mientras gruñía a lo bajo.

-Esa loba me las pagará luego... -susurró- Sí... pero quería sorprenderte con mi hijo... Estabas con Ian y Judith y me dije a mí mismo que... presentártelo tan pronto... sería demasiado para ti... Lo siento... -Leo puso una mano en su hombro.

-No hay problema... sólo quiero conocer a mi nieto... y nuera, jeje.

Kevin sonrió y abrió la cremallera poco a poco. Adentro estaba una mujer lince de largo cabello rubio y lacio y ojos celestes semi-sentada/semi-acostada sobre una bolsa de dormir. Tenía botas marrones de cuero, vaqueros negros, una camisa verde lima con una camiseta blanca debajo. En sus brazos tenía a un pequeño bebé, híbrido entre Kevin y la mujer, que estaba dormido. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio a su mentón. Era una tortuguita de piel verde acuoso, sin caparazón está de más decir, con orejitas y cola de lince.

Kevin se acercó a gatas a la mujer y sonrió.

-Amor... ¿recuerdas a mi padre? -Kevin miró a Leo, quien estaba confundido. ¿Acaso conocía a su esposa de antes?

La mujer lince sólo sonrió y asintió. Leo abrió la boca para preguntar quién era, pero vio al pequeño de dos años moverse entre los brazos de la mujer en sueños. Leo, hipnotizado, se quedó mirando al niño de rodillas, hasta que poco a poco, éste empezó a abrir sus pequeños ojitos.

Eran color marrón chocolate, justo como los de Kevin. Kevin se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza.

-Despierta, Ben, quiero que conozcas a alguien. -dijo Kevin tranquilo. Ben bostezó y se frotó sus ojitos. Sonrió al ver a su progenitor.

-¡Pa! -estiró sus bracitos a éste. Kevin lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó sonriente. Después de besar su mejilla, lo acercó un poco a Leo.

-Ben, él es tu abuelo, Leo. Papá... él es Ben.

Ben se bajó de los brazos de su padre con una sonrisa y se acercó a Leo dando torpes pasitos. Una vez frente a éste, estiró sus bracitos hacia Leo. Leonardo entendió la señal y tomó al infante de los costados, alzándolo en el aire.

-Je... hola, Ben. -dijo Leo. Ben sólo soltó una risa graciosa y dulce y abrazó a su abuelo. Leo sintió que se le derretía el corazón al sentir el abrazo de Ben.

Definitivamente le iba a gustar vivir en Oasis.

* * *

Ya era de noche. El cielo nocturno relucía una tonalidad azul-morada. Los fragmentos de la blanca luna en el cielo relucían con brillo. El campamento era iluminado por la luz de la luna y de las antorchas. Jay se acercó junto a sus primos varones con unas antorchas en mano hasta un montón enorme de madera y ramas, alcanzando unos cuantos metros de alto.

-¡Que prenda! -exclamó Jay. Ante esa señal, los 5 lanzaron las antorchas al montón de leña y está al poco tiempo empezó a arder en fuego. Todos olearon hacia el cielo en alegría, aplaudiendo y festejando. Algunos tocaban melodías con tambores mientras que unos jóvenes hacían acrobacias y saltaban alrededor de la fogata para animar a la multitud.

Los únicos que no estaban ahí eran Leo y Rapha. Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del río mirando la luna.

-¿Y... cómo fue... ya sabes... ser Máximus Kong? -preguntó Rapha de repente. Leo soltó un leve suspiro y miró su reflejo en el agua.

-Honestamente... diré que fue una tortura... -dijo Leo sin expresión alguna- Todos esos años... hice cosas... horribles... Cosas que no puedo explicar, yo... aniquilé gente inocente... Maté... masacré... Todo fue por el mutágeno, como fue con Slash... No puedo explicarlo concretamente, pero... fue una de las peores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida... sobretodo porque los dejé a ti y a los chicos solos todos estos años...

Rapha se quedó mirando a su hermano. Sabía en cierto modo lo que tuvo que pasar al estar en el Imposible Yermo todos esos años sólo con Donbot... aunque para Leo había sido peor. Leo estuvo sólo durante todo ese tiempo sin nadie más que él y su soledad.

-Si te soy franco... me alegra haber golpeado tu cara con esa llave inglesa, je... -bromeó Rapha, haciendo a Leo sonreír leve- De no ser así, no habría descubierto que debajo de esa estúpida máscara de ese Máximo Idiota, estaba el Capitán Aguafiestas de mi hermano jeje.

-Gruñón. -dijo Leonardo sonriendo, golpeando a Rapha leve en su brazo.

-Bobonardo. -le devolvió el golpe de igual manera.

-Si ya terminaron de decirse el uno al otro cuánto se aman, les aviso que vengan. -dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se dieron vuelta, viendo a Angélica parada contra un árbol cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y ella qué? -preguntó Rapha en un susurro.

-Angélica, él es mi hermano, Raphael. -dijo Leo, parándose, seguido de Rapha.

-¿Hermanos? ... Je, sí, se nota por el vejestorio que son. -bromeó y empezó a caminar mientras carcajeaba.

-¡¿A quién le dices viejo, loba sucia?! -exclamó Rapha molesto, pero Leo lo detuvo.

-Ya, déjala... no es tan mala, jeje.

Rapha rodó los ojos y siguió caminando detrás de Angélica y Leonardo. Al llegar a donde la fogata, divisó a Tori sentada contra un árbol con Beverly a su lado mientras conversaban. Luego miró a Mona sentada sobre un tronco del otro lado, mientras tenía un tazón con estofado en la mano. Miró nuevamente a su hija y luego a su esposa. Con Victoria ya había estado dos días desde que se encontraron, y ella seguramente extrañó a Beverly. En cambio con Mona se reencontró apenas hoy, y había pasado poco tiempo con ella.

-Hola. -saludó Rapha, sentándose junto a Mona. Ésta sonrió.

-Hola. -devolvió el saludo- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas del lugar? -preguntó, tragando su cucharada de estofado.

-Je... si tengo que darle un puntaje, le doy un 8... ,50 jeje. -respondió gracioso. Mona rodó los ojos en lo que le pasaba otro tazón de estofado.

-Pues, en 10 años nos hemos abastecido aquí, y en estos 10 años nada ha pasado... mucho menos contigo aquí. -sonrió gentil. Rapha sonrió leve y besó su mejilla.

-Awww, qué lindos. -dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Rapha y Mona voltearon al árbol que tenían detrás de ellos y vieron a una chica mutante trepada en éste. Era una chica ardilla de pelaje marrón caoba con la cola muy esponjosa sobresaliendo de sus vaqueros azules remangados hasta las rodillas, complementados por sus botas marrón oscuro hasta las rodillas, su camiseta gris de mangas rojas y su chaqueta con capucha gris oscuro. Tenía ondulado cabello castaño largo y ojos grises- En serio son adorables. -dijo enternecida.

-Jeje... hola, Danny. -dijo Mona, saludando con la mano.

-Hola, Mona, jeje. -devolvió el saludo- ¿Así que él es tu esposo del que tanto hablabas? -preguntó pícara. Mona rodó los ojos de buena gana mientras que Rapha las miraba confundido.

-No, es Hugo Weaving. -dijo sarcástica. Danny rió leve.

-Es broma. Los vi desde que entraron, jeje.

-Am... ¿ella quién es? -preguntó Rapha.

-Raphie, ella es Daniella. Danny, él es mi esposo, Raphael. -los presentó Mona.

-Un gusto, jeje. Si me disculpan, ya me voy. -Danny saltó de la rama del árbol y se fue junto a Angélica.

Mikey estaba sentado, no muy lejos de Rapha, con sus dos hijos y otros dos mutantes. Un chico y una chica. El chico era un camaleón, que estaba sentado, prácticamente pegado a Alice, mientras que la chica era una puma, sentada en el regazo de Ryan. El chico camaleón tenía ojos negros y cabello castaño. Tenía un sudadero negro y gris y pantalones azul marino, y el chico enrollaba su cola en la cintura de Alice cariñosamente. La chica puma tenía cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color, usaba un top índigo sin mangas, una chaqueta negra, leggins negros y botas del mismo color. Se restregaba en Ryan y, aparentemente, ronroneaba. Mikey rió al ver a sus hijos. Alice estaba comprometida con el chico camaleón y Ryan y la chica puma ya hace unas semanas se habían casado.

No faltaba mucho para que papá Mikey fuese abue Mikey. Era viejo, pero no todo se le escapaba.

Zack estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, algo apartado de los demás que celebraban frente a la enorme fogata. Él miraba al cielo con melancolía. Se quitó su gorra y la apretó leve. No había que malinterpretar las cosas, él estaba feliz de haber encontrado a sus tíos después de 12 años...

... Pero no significaba que él también extrañara a alguien. Ese alguien era Karai, su madre.

 _ **::Flashback::**_

 _Karai, Irma y Shinigami habían sido un día secuestradas por las Colas Escamosas hace casi 7 años, y cuando fueron a rescatarlas, él, Ryan, Alice y Shadow fueron atrapados en consecuencia. Imperius Reptillicus los puso a los 4 de rodillas con sus manos atadas a la espalda._

 _-Bien, chicos... ¿quién de ustedes quiere verlas morir primero? -preguntó cínica la lagartija. Zack apretó los dientes, mirando a su madre preocupado. Shinigami y Karai ambas eran ahora serpientes puras. Shini era casi su gemela, excepto que su piel era morada, dorada y negra, al contrario de Karai que era morada, plateada y blanca, y sus ojos en lugar de verdes, eran dorado puro. Irma era una tortuga como Mikey, de piel verde lima. Imperius apretó su mano contra el cuello de Zack- ¿Por qué la miras tanto, eh? -bramó, ya que había notado que Zack no dejaba de mirar a Karai._

 _El chico tortuga sólo hizo que sus ojos miel, al parpadear, cambiaran a ser como los ojos de una serpiente, como los de Karai, pero de un dorado brillante, y, para aclarar su punto, siseó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos de serpiente._

 _Resumiendo una historia larga, al explotar la bomba de mutágeno, el poco ADN de serpiente de Karai que tenía dentro de él lo hizo evolucionar. Era una tortuga, pero también era en parte una serpiente. Sólo podía hacer sus ojos y dientes como los de una, mudar de piel y uno de sus brazos podía tener la cabeza de una serpiente._

 _-Ah, jeje... te pareces mucho a las serpientes, aunque no tanto... ¿acaso una de ellas es tu mami? -preguntó divertido. Zack en respuesta abrió la boca, escupiendo un chorro de veneno directo a los ojos de Imperius._

 _Vaya que había sido un gran error._

 _Imperius se agarró los ojos adolorido por el veneno. Agarró una cantimplora de agua y se la echó a los ojos, los cuales al voltear a ver a Zack estaban completamente enrojecidos del ardor del veneno. Zack miraba a la lagartija con una mueca satisfecha, mientras que sus primos miraban preocupados. Zack no notó sus miradas aterradas._

 _El líder de las Colas Escamosas volteó a uno de sus soldados y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La lagartija de la enorme cresta susurró algo a ésta y éste asintió. Zack no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio al soldado, con la katana de Zack en mano, sosteniéndola sobre la cabeza de Karai. La mujer serpiente volteó a su hijo, dándole una sonrisa gentil, una que Karai sólo le dedicaba a Zack, y sólo a Zack. El soldado bajó rápidamente la katana._

 _Luego todo era rojo._

 ** _::Fin del Flashback::_**

El oji-miel notó que sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente los limpió con el nudillo de su mano. Él no lloraba, nunca lloró y nunca lloraría.

Mucho menos por la muerte de su madre.

Cuando al fin habían escapado de la fortaleza de las Colas Escamosas, Irma fue la única que quedó viva dentro. Varias veces intentaron infiltrarse para salvara, y todas esas veces no lograron nada. Luego, un día, Ryan, Alice y Mikey se infiltraron solos para salvar a Irma, pero cuando la encontraron en el calabozo, la encontraron deshidratada, que fue torturada, y peor aún, abusada íntimamente. Los tres quedaron con el corazón roto al verla ahí, pero al escuchar a unos guardias acercarse, tuvieron que salir de ahí. Se quedaron hasta la noche para ver qué harían con ella... Y ahí fue cuando vieron a Irma muerta, siendo quemada en la fogata de las lagartijas.

Además, Zack no había estado de acuerdo con la alianza que tuvieron luego de que Raphael ganara en combate con Imperius Reptilicus y Verminator Rex. Es más, le había dicho a Jay que no estaba de acuerdo, pero él le dijo que tendría que lidiar con eso. Y Zack entonces le dijo "Eso lo dices porque ellos no mataron a la mujer que te crió, cuidó y amó toda tu vida luego de que tu padre se fuera". Desde entonces ambos no se hablaban, ya que Karai era una tía muy querida por Jay, y él aún tenía a su madre. Y Leo ni siquiera sabía aún que Karai había muerto. Y, viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Zack, era mejor que no se enterara hasta que fuese el momento justo. Sabía que estaba mal ocultarle secretos a Leo, recordando las consecuencias de casos anteriores, pero no quería que se deprimiese luego de haber estado feliz todo el día por haber conocido a sus nueras y nietos.

No había que olvidar a Mikey, Ryan y Alice. Ellos también estaban enojados con ellos en el interior, pero al contrario de Zack, sabían que el recelo y odio no los llevarían a ninguna parte. Sabían que Irma había sufrido incontables días por culpa de ellos, pero sabían que vengando su muerte, ella no estaría feliz. Ya que ella creía en todo menos la venganza.

Además, tanto Mikey, como Zack y sus hijos estaban más que felices al ver que las Colas Escamosas murieron en el ataque de Maximus Kong en el Cañón Laberinto, incluyendo a los Devastadores Tejones de la Miel.

Zack bajó del árbol de un salto y fue caminando hasta la muralla de la fortaleza. Sobre la muralla de autos rotos, madera y hierro habían 5 mutantes que vigilaban el perímetro, habiendo un farol en unas columnas pequeñas cada 10 metros de la amplia muralla. Se acercó a una escalera y subió peldaño por peldaño hasta la cima. Al llegar, vio a los 5 mutantes guardias con armas de fuego en manos, entre ellos a una chica.

Ésta era una chica hurón, que tenía cabello largo, rubio y ondulado, parte de este cubierto por un gorro de lana gris y rosa bebé con un pon-pon. Sus ojos verde oliva brillaban por la luz del farol a su derecha. Tenía un suéter de lana fina color beige de mangas largas, casi hasta las palmas de sus manos, un chaleco negro, una bufanda que combinaba con su gorro, vaqueros azules algo rasgados y botas negras de cuero. Tenía una ametralladora en sus manos.

La tortuga sonrió leve y besó la mejilla de la mujer hurón, la cual saltó leve al sentir el contacto de Zack. Ella hizo un puchero, inflando las mejillas.

-Malo. -se quejó la chica.

-Hola, Jessie. -dijo sonriendo, para luego besar su rosada nariz. No pudo evitar reír leve ante el contacto de la tortuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella.

-Vine a relevarte. -respondió con simpleza. Jessie lo miro confundida.

-Tu turno es al amanecer. -respondió contrariada. Zack mostró una mueca de satisfacción y, acercándose a su oído, le susurró.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo iba a cubrir tu turno? -susurró seductor. Jessie, bajo su suave y amarronado pelaje, se sonrojó.

Sabía a lo que Zack se refería. Hace 6 semanas que él y sus primos se habían ido de Oasis, recién hoy volvieron... lo cual significaba que Zack querría recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, su esposa. Era evidente por el anillo que ella tenía en uno de sus dedos suaves y peludos.

La hurón suspiró pesada.

-Okay... -susurró ella- Pero sólo 10 minutos...

Zack le guiñó un ojo y, bajando las escaleras, divisaron un auto que había al borde de la puerta de la fortaleza. Por suerte tenía las puertas disponibles para que aún se pudiese entrar. La tortuga abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, e instantáneamente empezaron a besarse apasionados, mientras que el uno al otro se retiraban su ropa.

Esto iba a tardar más de sólo 10 minutos.

* * *

Shadow caminaba por el bosque con una chaqueta negra puesta ya que, a pesar que durante el día hacía calor, las noches eran para congelarse. Ella tenía una linterna en mano, alumbrando el bosque. Por las noches era su turno revisar que todos estuvieran en su lugar correspondido. Como una especie de supervisora.

Escuchó unas hojas moverse y alumbró a un árbol. En éste habían dos chicos mutantes, de aproximadamente la edad de Shadow. Uno era un dingo y otro un lince. Ambos estaban, aparentemente, jugando a las peleas. Shadow puso una cara de aburrimiento al ver que ambos cayeron del suelo y seguían peleando sin parar. Suspiró.

-Chicos... -los llamó, pero no le hicieron caso- Chicos... -volvió a llamarlos, mismo resultado. Rodó los ojos, puso dos dedos en su boca y silbó, al fin haciéndolos parar. Al estar finalmente quietos, la luz los iluminaba mejor.

El lince tenía el cabello rubio, que le llegaba casi a su barbilla, y ojos verdes azulados. Usaba un sudadero blanco con con capucha, una chaqueta marrón de cuero, vaqueros negros y zapatillas grises oscuras. También tenía un machete en la espalda, atado por una correa.

El dingo, por el otro lado, tenía los ojos celestes, y cabello café corto, más oscuro que su propio pelaje y un gorro azul y negro. Tenía un jersey de béisbol azul oscuro de mangas cortas con una camiseta negra de mangas largas debajo, una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y tenis verdes oscuros. En su cinturón tenía unas dagas.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron nerviosos.

-¿Cuántas veces les dije que no jueguen a las peleas en sus turnos de vigilancia? -preguntó a modo de queja.

-Pues... varias, ahora que lo pienso. -dijo el dingo. Shadow rodó los ojos.

-Jared, tu hermana te busca, quiere que la ayudes con algo. -dijo Shadow, mirando al lince. Jared se empezó a quejar.

-Vamos, mi turno aún no terminó. -se quejó Jared.

-Por algo estoy aquí, vine a cubrirte. -respondió la tortuga.

-Tú no puedes ver en la oscuridad como nosotros. -Shadow se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Tengo una linterna. -bramó- Jared, no lo volveré a repetir, lárgate. -apuntó tras ella. Jared, sin ninguna otra opción y se levantó, para luego caminar hacia Shadow.

-¿Segura que Demi me llama o es sólo una excusa para que tú y Rich estén solos? -preguntó pícaro. Shadow volteó a mirarlo con ojos flameantes de ira, en señal de que si decía una palabra más, estaría muerto. El lince decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios y directamente irse sin decir nada más.

-Eres una gruñona. -dijo el dingo. Shadow volteó hacia él seria- Pero eres mi gruñona. -respondió con una sonrisa. Shadow suavizó su expresión y se acercó para besar su mejilla- Te extrañé, preciosa.

-Jeje... y yo a ti, _puppy_. -dijo ella, rascando la barbilla de Rich. El dingo acercó su hocico al cuello de Shadow y empezó a olfatear, causándole a Shadow cosquillas- Jejeje, oye, me haces cosquillas...

-Es la idea, preciosa... -susurró coqueto, recostando a Shadow en la hierba. Lo último que Shadow sabía es que se encontraba entre las piernas de Rich, siendo besada apasionadamente por éste.

Adiós a la supervisión de Shadow por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Jared caminaba a pasos pesados de vuelta a la fogata, cuando de repente, por no estar prestando atención por donde caminaba, chocó con alguien... o algo.

-Lo siento, señor, no lo... wow. -Jared quiso ayudar a quien había golpeado, pero se dio cuenta que no era ningún mutante que antes hubiera conocido.

Ni siquiera era un mutante, era un robot. Donbot, para ser más específicos.

Jared sacudió su cabeza leve para reaccionar y ayudó a Donbot a levantarse.

-Lo siento... señor robot, no lo vi. -se excusó el lince.

-No, descuida, no es nada. -dijo Donbot- Y puedes decirme Donbot.

-¿Donbot? Me agrada. -dijo Jared.

-Jeje... si aún tuviese labios, sonreiría. -dijo Donbot. Jared rió leve.

-Bueno, disculpe, pero debo buscar a mi hermana... y esposa... -se empezó a alejar.

-Espera, ¿esposa? -preguntó Donbot confundido- No pareces del tipo que se casan...

-Jeje... pues no quería ser el tío soltero de mis sobrinos, jeje...

-Comprendo... ¿y quién es la afortunada? -preguntó algo pícaro.

-Pues... -iba a comentárselo, pero luego detrás de Donbot, como a unos metros, vio que su hermana se dirigía al bosque- Lo siento, pero se lo diré luego, adiós. -explicó rápido y fue corriendo hasta donde Demi, su hermana, estaba.

Demi, ya lo suficientemente alejada de la fogata, se acercó a un árbol y no pudo evitar vomitar. Jared se acercó tras ella y le acarició la espalda para calmarla.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jared, a lo cual Demi asintió leve- Vi tu mensaje... ¿estás segura de que es... eso?

-No hay duda... mi período debió venirme hace 3 semanas... y ya tengo síntomas... tiene que ser... -respondió ella agitada.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Kevin y Ben? -dudó su hermano. Demi se mordió el labio y volteó hacia la fogata, donde Kevin estaba jugando con Ben, quien le tironeaba la barba.

-Se los diré mañana... espero que lo tomen bien. -dijo ella- Espero... que Ben esté de acuerdo con tener un hermanito... hablando de bebés, ¿cuándo tendrán uno tú y Kathy? -lo miró medio burlona-medio mareada.

-Kathy dijo que quiere esperar al momento perfecto... y no la presiono. -respondió.

-Pues... sólo resta esperar que nos depara el futuro. -Demi se levantó por completo y se limpió la boca- Por cierto, te vi hablando con el papá de Kathy.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó confundido.

-Antes de que vinieras a acompañarme... el robot, ése es el papá de Kathy. -contestó ella.

Jared quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso había hablado con el padre de su esposa, _su suegro_ , de que estaba casado? Y, por sobretodo, ¿le iba a revelar que él se casó con Kathy? Miles de preguntas le empezaron a llegar a la mente. ¿Qué tal si él no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al descubrir que estaban felizmente casados hace 2 años?

-¿Jared? -lo llamó Demi. Jared la ignoró.

-¿Sabes? Si me buscan, estaré en el bloque A, familiarizándome con el arroz. -dijo sin expresión alguna, caminando hacia la prisión.

Demi sólo se quedó mirando a su hermano.

-Creo que lo asusté... -dijo Demi confundida.

* * *

Mikey se acercó a la fogata con una salchicha en una rama, cocinándola sobre la llama.

-Vamos, pa, tengo hambre... -lo llamó Alice.

-Tranquila, ya casi termino, nenita. -dijo Mikey, emplatando la última salchicha en un plato con otras cuantas y unos frijoles. Se acercó a sus hijos y a los otros dos mutantes con los platos de comida y le dio su ración a cada uno. Algunos platos eran tapas de botes de basura o cualquier recipiente que lograron encontrar. Mikey le pasó los platos a cada uno y todos empezaron a comer.

Alice se apegó a su novio camaleón y se acurrucaron frente al fuego. Ryan hizo igual con su esposa puma.

-... Me alegra haber encontrado a los chicos. -dijo Mikey luego de unos minutos. Ryan miró a su papá y sonrió leve.

-Yo igual... además, podremos volver a hacerle bromas al tío Rapha, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, pa? -preguntó entusiasmado. Mikey sonrió malicioso.

-Puedes apostar que sí. -respondió, sacando de su poncho un globo de agua.

-¿De dónde sacó eso? -susurró el camaleón a Alice.

-Es el Doctor Bromanstein, Jasper. -dijo ella suave, riendo a lo bajo. Jasper asintió con la cabeza, pero al voltear, vio una mosca volar cerca de él. Miró a Alice suplicante, como diciendo "¿Puedo?". La pecosa asintió, suspirando algo pesada- Sí, pero sólo una, que luego te queda mal aliento, jeje.

Jasper sonrió y luego sacó la lengua, atrapando la mosca al momento y comiéndosela al momento.

-Agh... -susurró la puma asqueada- No sé qué le vio Alice. -le susurró a Ryan.

-Marjorie, vamos... es genial. -dijo con su sonrisa infantil de siempre. Marjorie suspiró.

-Lo que tú digas. -dijo ella, aún comiendo su cena.

Cerca de ellos pasó una chica, de piel azul y orejas punteadas, con cabello azul oscuro ondulado que le llegaba a los codos y ojos azules marinos. Usaba una blusa rosa claro, una chaqueta gris claro, un caleco marrón, vaqueros celestes y botas negras, junto con un gorro negro.

-¿Alguien vio a Stacey? -preguntó la chica, acercándose a Mikey y su familia.

-Creo que está con Cody, Arlett. -respondió Ryan.

-Gracias, y ya les dije que prefiero que me llamen Ángela. -dijo la chica de piel azul y se fue caminando.

Ángela se alejó de la fogata y fue a uno de los carpones cerca de la prisión, al quinto para ser exactos. Miró en las habitaciones, pero no había nadie. Salió del carpón y miró a la prisión. Si Cody y Stacey no estaban en su habitación, tal vez estaban en la prisión. Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a caminar en dirección al gran edificio. Miró los bloques.

En el bloque A no podían estar. Ahí guardaban la comida y sólo Mona Lisa y Melina tenían llaves de acceso a ese bloque.

Tampoco en el bloque B. A Stacey le daban miedo las armas. Y, para qué mentir, también a ella.

En el bloque C menos. Era la escuela y ese bloque estaba cerrado durante las noches.

Miró el bloque D. Tal vez estarían ahí, después de todo, estaba abierto todo el tiempo para cualquier familiar de enfermos y/o heridos. Entró.

En la puerta había un guardia mangosta que se quedó dormido parado. Ángela entró sin hacer ruido y miró. Habían celdas cerradas con algunos mutantes tosiendo, heridos o simplemente dormidos. Subió unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y fue a la primer habitación de la punta. Miró sigilosa. Dentro estaban Cody sentado en la orilla de la cama, susurrándole cosas a quien quiera que estuviese en ésta. Parada junto a él estaba una chica de facciones idénticas a las de Ángela, excepto que su cabello era lacio. Tenía exactamente la misma ropa que Ángela, excepto que su blusa en lugar de rosa era morada, y su ropa era más oscura.

La chica dentro miró a la puerta, viendo a Ángela haciéndole señas para que se acercase. Sigilosamente se alejó de Cody y fue a la puerta, hasta estar cara a cara con Ángela.

-Arlett, ¿qué haces aquí? -susurró "Stacey".

-Plantando margaritas. -susurró sarcástica- Te buscaba, Starlee. Nos toca la guardia de la medianoche.

-Ah... lo siento. Shadow está supervisando la guardia del bosque y no ha regresado, y Max ya está dormido, así que Cody me pidió que fuera con él a ver... ya sabes. -explicó Starlee.

-Sí... a su madre. -confirmó ella solemne. Ambas miraron dentro de la habitación.

Dentro estaba Cody susurrándole a Venus, quien estaba aparentemente dormida profundamente. Pero no estaba dormida, si no en coma. Hace casi 1 año Venus recibió un disparo de unos saqueadores que los interceptaron a ella, Mikey, Cody y Ryan en el desierto, con intenciones de robarles sus provisiones. El disparo le llegó en su costado, y en el viaje de camino a casa perdió mucha sangre. Los doctores disponibles hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero desde ese día, ella estuvo en coma y seguía sin despertar. Por eso, todas las noches iban Shadow, Cody y Max a saludarla, contarle todo lo que les pasó, para así ella estaba al corriente el día que despertara... si algún día despertaba.

* * *

 **Kuno: Bueno, éste cap' fue medio de relleno :v es que me piden que actualice y digo "Si actualizo, me dejarán de romper las pelotas?!" Perdón, ando depre porque repetí de año ;n; así que este año será deja vú... lo bueno es que no debo comprar libros de nuevo :"D la semana que viene creo que empiezo la escuela. Al menos no están todos los tarados de mi curso del año pasado. Necesito consuelo, ¿alguien alguna vez repitió de año? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo? Okay ;n; El cap que viene será más explicativo, éste fue más como introducción de nuevos personajes.**

 **Angélica, Daniella, Arlett/Ángela y Beverly le pertenecen a angélicaxmikey. Todos los derechos de los personajes a ella.**

 **¡Chau, chau!**

 _ **Hermana Kunoichi ;)**_


End file.
